ღღρσя αмσяღღ
by Taty Weasley
Summary: Rony e Hermione são casados há três anos e o primeiro filho está a caminho. Só que um acontecimento impede a felicidade da nova família.
1. Sinopse

_**Sinopse:**_

Rony e Hermione são casados há três anos e o primeiro filho, tão esperado, está a caminho.

Porém, algo inesperado acontece: Hermione abandona Rony e a filha recém-nascida, no dia seguinte ao nascimento.

O que poderá ter acontecido?

Rony cuidara da filha com todo carinho, amor e dedicação, porém, sua busca à Hermione não cessará. Ele ira até o fim, atrás de resposta e conseqüentemente da verdade, tudo_ POR AMOR_!

**N/A: **

***Ainda sem previsão para o início da fic.**

***Provavelmente, mais para o final da fic, ainda não sei, haverá NC. Nesse caso avisarei antes!!!;)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Prefácio**_

Amor, sentimento complexo que nos embala numa dança sem fim, intensa e enlevada.

Não sabemos definir exatamente porque amamos, apenas sabemos que o amor está ali, instalado em nosso peito, nos fazendo flutuar a cada lembrança, pensamento... A cada toque.

Incomparável sentimento, sem regras, porquês, sem limites...

Amor, incompreensível, porém, nos envolve em mistos de sensações: Entorpece, alegra, excita, entristece...

Nos leva aos mais altos picos, e pode ao mesmo tempo, nos levar ao mais escuro dos escuros.

Qual o segredo do amor?

Ele está guardado, no mundo, no infinito, em seu ser!

Você sabe qual é ele? Não?

Eu também não. Só sei que amo, e faço tudo **POR AMOR**!

_**E.P.**_

*********************************************


	3. Chapter 3

_**FAMÍLIAS REUNIDAS**_

Eram quase nove horas da manhã. Rony foi despertado por uma brisa fria que entrava pela janela, que permanecera aberta durante a madrugada. Levantou-se sonolento, arrastando os pés descalços pelo quarto, e fechou-a.

Espreguiçou-se soltando um lento bocejo. Estava realmente com sono, pelo devido fato de ter ido se deitar tarde no dia anterior. Mas nada que uma ducha não resolvesse.

Estava perdido com a imagem das montanhas, vista através do vidro da janela, quando um movimento na cama chamou-lhe a atenção. Virou-se, e deitada ali, estava ela completamente adormecida. Seus braços finos rodeavam o travesseiro, em que ele, Rony, estivera deitado minutos antes. Ele, por sua vez, não pode deixar de soltar um sorriso encantador com tal visão.

Os cabelos longos e castanhos, da mulher deitada ali, contrastavam perfeitamente com o branco do travesseiro. Sua feição leve e relaxada a denunciava estar viajando no mais belo sonho.

É simplesmente encantador admira-la em tal circunstância. Perfeita, é a definição de Rony.

Hermione suspirou profundamente e sorriu ainda dormindo.

-Rony... –sussurrou manhosa, se abraçando mais ao travesseiro do ruivo.

Rony soltou um riso abafado ao saber que ele, era o motivo de seu sorriso.

Caminhou até ela e depositou um beijo em sua testa. Como a ama! Ali estava a mulher dos seus sonhos mais íntimos e mais amorosos. Seu amor, sua amante, sua companheira. Ela o completa em todos os sentidos e preenche seu peito de amor e desejo.

Rony acariciou sua face e em seguida, sua atenção foi toda para o ventre de Hermione. Sua mão acariciou a saliência ali presente, e assim, pode sentir a filha se mexer.

-Não acorde a mamãe, princesa. - Rony cochichou baixinho, depositando, em seguida, um beijo no local.

Rony se via completamente abobado, sempre que a ideia de futuro pai se fazia presente em sua cabeça. Não cansava de mimar a esposa, e de ficar minutos e minutos conversando com a filha. Curtia juntamente com Hermione, toda essa fase de mudanças.

Hermione estava com um pouco mais de oito meses de gravidez, e, para Rony, era surreal acreditar que dali a alguns dias teria uma filha. Um pequeno ser que dependeria, dele e de Hermione, inteiramente. Porém, a felicidade de tal realidade, é imensa, o que enche seu peito de alegria e realização no campo da paternidade.

-Fique quietinha. –falou carinhoso. –Papai já volta. –sorriu.

Rony se encaminhou até a porta e saiu por ela a fechando com cuidado em seguida.

Após alguns minutos da saída de Rony, Hermione despertou com os chutes insistentes da filha em seu ventre.

-Bom dia, espertinha! –falou sorrindo ainda de olhos fechados e alisou a barriga com carinho.

Hermione, às vezes, se perguntava se não estaria vivendo um sonho. Estava casada com o homem que sempre amara, e agora, realizaria o sonho da maternidade. Sua tão sonhada filha, o fruto do amor, que ela e Rony, construíram.

A ansiedade que a tomara nos últimos dias, era muita. Não via a hora, assim como Rony, de tê-la em seus braços, poder acariciar seu rosto, poder sentir o calor de seu pequeno corpo. E o que a deixava mais feliz, é por saber que Rony também se sentia assim. Tinha certeza que Rony seria um pai maravilhoso.

Automaticamente, seus pensamentos se desviaram para o ruivo, recordando o sonho de minutos antes. Estavam em uma ilha deserta, onde o céu era espetacular, o mar calmo com o reflexo da lua sobre ele. Faziam amor em pleno ar livre, deliciando-se com a brisa fresca, a luz da lua, e o som das ondas.

Hermione suspirou. Agora, com oito meses de gravidez, era mais complicado fazer amor, o que fez com que diminuíssem o ritmo, e a vontade e desejo, acumulassem.

Apalpou seu lado na cama, sentindo-o completamente vazio. Abriu os olhos lentamente e não viu Rony em nenhum canto do quarto.

-Para você me chutar assim, só pode ter sido seu pai que a acordou, não é? –Hermione falou olhando para a barriga, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Antes que pudesse questionar onde Rony poderia ter ido, a porta se abriu e Rony entrou, com uma linda e farta bandeja de café-da-manhã, flutuando ao seu lado.

-Bom dia, pequena! –falou sorridente, postando a bandeja ao lado de Hermione.

-Bom dia! –falou sorridente depositando um beijo nos lábios de Rony. –Eu sabia que você tinha se levantado. Sempre que Rose começa a chutar, é porque você falou com ela antes!

Rony riu.

-Minha filha me ama! –exclamou divertido.

-Convencido! –falou dando língua.

Rony ajudou Hermione a se recostar na cama e sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Trouxe o café para nós. –falou o ruivo.

-Você sempre me mimando. Desse jeito vou ficar mal acostumada.

-Se for eu, a pessoa que vai estar sempre aqui para realizar suas vontades, eu deixo você ficar mal acostumada. –falou sorrindo.

Hermione o beijou novamente.

-Com fome? –Rony perguntou.

-Depois de ver essa bandeja, muita! –riu.

-Imaginei! Você está superando Ronald Weasley em termos de comida! –brincou.

-Seu bobo! –falou pegando uma torrada.

-Dormiu bem? –perguntou a acompanhando na refeição.

-Muito, muito bem! –falou entre suspiros.

-Imagino... Sonhando comigo, não tem como não ser bom! –falou fingindo-se de convencido.

-E quem disse que sonhei com você? –perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Você anda falando muito enquanto dorme, sabia? –cochichou baixinho em seu ouvido e deu um beijo em seu pescoço. Hermione corou.

-Eu e minha boca! –falou bufando e tomou um gole de suco.

-Então, o que sonhava? –perguntou curioso.

-Eu não vou contar! –riu.

-E porque não?

-Tem de menores no recinto!

Os dois riram. Rony aproximou-se de Hermione colocando as duas mãos em sua barriga.

-Pronto, agora você pode falar.

Hermione riu e aproximou do ouvido de Rony, cochichando o sonho.

-Wouuu! Acho melhor você terminar por ai, e não dar mais detalhes, Mione. –falou sentindo um arrepio pelo corpo.

-Rony, você não muda! –riu.

-Vou te mostrar que não! –falou com um sorriso maroto. Puxou Hermione para mais perto lhe dando um beijo nos lábios.

Rony a prendeu em seus braços, num beijo profundo, excitante e lento, explorando cada canto dos lábios da mesma.

-Isso é maldade! Eu sou uma mulher grávida! –falou com bico, após o beijo.

-Você que começou! –riu.

-Então agora arreda pra lá, porque senão, eu não termino esse café hoje, e assim, não chegaremos a tempo para o almoço na casa da sua irmã.

-Ops! Esqueci!

-Novidade! –revirou os olhos, porém, tinha um ar de riso.

-Como é engraçadinha! –exclamou com uma careta.

-Como é esquecidinho! –beijou seus lábios.

-Vou tomar banho, quer vir comigo? –perguntou sexy.

-Não. –falou tentando resistir à tentação. Rony ergueu uma sobrancelha em forma de descrença.

-Por dois motivos: –falou em resposta de sua feição. –um, se eu for não sairemos hoje daquele banheiro; dois, eu prefiro continuar desfrutando do café que o meu maridinho fez para mim!

-Só me faltava essa! Ser trocado por comida! –falou se encaminhando para o banheiro. Hermione riu do marido. Rony é irresistível, e às vezes era difícil dizer não ao seu charme.

Algumas horas depois, Rony e Hermione já se encontravam na casa dos Potter´s.

Gina estava sentada no sofá com o pequeno Alvo, de apenas um mês de idade, nos braços. Hermione estava ao seu lado, babando no sobrinho que era a cara de Harry.

O pequeno James estava entretido com o padrinho, com brincadeiras que divertia o pequeno de apenas um ano.

-Ele é tão lindo! –Hermione falou acariciando a testinha do sobrinho.

-A cara do Harry, não acha? –Gina perguntou beijando as mãozinhas do filho.

-Com certeza! –Hermione confirmou.

-Cuidado para não afogar o meu filho com a baba de vocês! –Harry falou retornando a sala.

-Não mais que você, Harry! –Rony falou rindo, colocando o afilhado no chão, que correu desajeitado até o pai.

-Posso segura-lo? –Rony perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

-Claro, Rony! –Gina exclamou. Rony chegou mais perto da irmã, e com muita habilidade, acomodou o mais novo sobrinho em seus braços.

-Esse vai ser igual ao Harry, um completo babão! –Gina cochichou com Hermione. As duas observavam o ruivo ninar Alvo, como se já fosse pai e tivesse muito jeito para a coisa.

Hermione viajou na cena, completamente emocionada e ansiosa para a chegada da filha. Era simplesmente lindo ver Rony tão entretido com um bebê nos braços.

-E como está a nossa menininha? –Harry perguntou sentando-se ao lado de Hermione, com James em seu colo. Acariciou a barriga da amiga sentindo a afilhada chutar em cumprimento.

- Agora ela mexe mais quando alguém toca a barriga. Ela adora quando conversam com ela. Rony a acostumou! –riu.

-O bom é que ele já tem a habilidade com bebês! –Harry exclamou vendo o amigo.

-Também, depois de tanto sobrinho, não tem como não ter! –Gina falou rindo.

-Eu fui um desastre como pai de primeira viagem! –Harry exclamou rindo. –Só de tocar no James, morria de medo de quebrá-lo ao meio.

-Deixa de ser bobo, Harry. Você foi maravilhoso. –Gina falou se levantando e o beijou nos lábios.

-Bebê. –James falou com sua voz enrolada, tocando a barriga da madrinha. Hermione sorriu, acariciando os cabelos do ruivinho ao seu lado.

-Meu garotinho, cada vez maior! –falou Hermione.

-Esse é bem esperto. Já estou vendo, quando maior, ninguém segura! –Gina falou arrancando risadas de Harry e Hermione.

-Tem a quem puxar! –insinuou Hermione.

-Sem comentários, Dona Hermione. –Gina falou aos risos, abraçada a Harry.

-Ele dormiu. –Rony falou baixo.

-Eu o levo para o quarto. –Harry falou. –O almoço já deve estar pronto. Monstro vai servir.

Harry se levantou dando um selinho na esposa, e um beijo nos cabelos do filho, e se aproximou de Rony, recebendo Alvo nos braços, que choramingou um pouco.

Harry o acalmou completamente fascinado. Gina o olhou com um lindo sorriso nos lábios. Jogou um beijo no ar para o moreno que deu uma piscadela em resposta.

-Eu já volto. –falou para todos.

-Harry, não se esqueça de fazer o feitiço. –Gina o lembrou.

-Pode deixar. –respondeu, e subiu as escadas.

-Vamos indo, cambada! Porque esse garotinho aqui já deve estar com fome. E você também, Mione. –Gina falou pegando o filho nos braços.

-Novidade! –Rony repetiu a fala da esposa, de horas mais cedo, no mesmo tom.

-Seu chato! –Hermione falou rindo.

Rony ajudou Hermione a se levantar, já que o volume de sua barriga era bem grande, e todos se encaminharam até a sala de jantar.

O almoço foi servido e todos faziam a refeição, entretidos em conversas.

-Harry... –Rony chamou baixo, vendo que as duas mulheres estavam entretidas com James.

-O que? –Harry perguntou no mesmo tom.

-Me tira uma curiosidade... –falou corado. – Hmmm... você já passou por isso duas vezes...

-Sim... –Harry o incentivou a continuar.

-Como é quando a mulher fica no resguardo? –perguntou rápido.

Harry riu.

-Você sabe, Rony... –Harry insinuou sem querer dar muitos detalhes.

-Não, não sei.

-Simplificando, nada de nada.

-Nada, nada? –perguntou murcho.

-Bom, pode rolar uns carinhos... você sabe...Mas o...o... –envergonhou-se.

-Ta... O... eu sei! –falou impaciente.

-Pois é, esse não dá, não! –falou rindo da cara do amigo.

-Como você aguenta? –perguntou derrotado.

-Fazer o que? Tenho que respeitar. –soltou um suspiro. –Não posso chegar lá e simplesmente...

-Não precisa entrar em detalhes. –cortou-o.

-Foi você quem perguntou! –riu juntamente com Rony.

-Mas você aguenta, é só não ficar pensando. –Harry falou.

-Obrigada pela dica. –riu.

-O que vocês tanto cochicham, hein? –Gina perguntou intrigada.

-Coisa de homem. –Rony respondeu sério levando uma garfada a boca.

O almoço e a tarde, foi envolta de muita conversa, risadas, lembranças, e muita alegria para as duas famílias ali reunidas.

Cena, que há alguns anos atrás, era um sonho inalcançável, porém, envolto de esperança. E ali estava a realização do próprio. Cena real, vida real.

Mas o quão rápido essa realidade pode virar um sonho distante e ser substituído por um pesadelo?

"_**A felicidade pode se converter inesperadamente nos pegando de surpresa, e assim, ser substituída pela infelicidade."**_

_E.P._

******************************************************************


	4. Chapter 4

_**ENVENENADO**_

Rony e Hermione curtiam ao máximo as últimas semanas de gravidez. Logo a pequena Rose completaria aquela família, que a esperava ansiosamente.

Era domingo à tarde.

Os pais de Hermione tinham acabado de sair, após uma visita muito prazerosa, banhada com as guloseimas preparadas por Tayla, a elfa do casal.

Hermione estava sentada no sofá com as pernas esticadas. A barriga, agora nesta última fase, estava realmente pesada, o que lhe dava certo desconforto.

Rony entrou pela porta, após acompanhar os sogros até o carro. Caminhou até Hermione e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado.

-Cansada? –perguntou alisando sua testa.

-Um pouco. Hoje minhas costas estão doendo.

-Vou fazer uma massagem com a poção que Adela recomendou, e logo melhora.

Hermione sorriu. Rony era sempre tão atencioso e preocupado. Estava sempre atento as suas necessidades, e presente em todos os momentos. Alisou seu rosto e beijou-o nos lábios com carinho.

Rony alisou sua linda barriga sentindo a filha se movimentar.

-Ui! –Hermione falou colocando as mãos sobre a barriga.

Rony arregalou os olhos, alarmado e Hermione tratou logo de acalmá-lo.

-Não é nada. –falou tranqüila. –Como o espaço é pequeno, ela empurra cada vez mais forte. Principalmente quando você toca a barriga ou fala com ela.

-Eu sou o máximo! –falou zombeteiro. Hermione bufou.

-Você se acha demais. –brincou.

-Me acho porque posso! Só eu tenho duas pequenas lindas e especiais!

Hermione se derreteu toda com a fala de Rony. Colou seus lábios ao dele, beijando-o longamente.

-Vamos subir. Esse sofá não é bom para você. –Rony falou após o beijo. Pegou suas mãos e ajudou-a a se levantar. Enlaçou sua cintura com uma das mãos e assim subiram em direção ao quarto.

Enquanto Rony fazia uma massagem relaxante, com uma poção que alivia as dores, Hermione se lembrou de algo.

-Amanhã é a última consulta antes do parto.

-Amanhã? Amanhã? –Rony perguntou alarmado parando os movimentos nas costas de Hermione.

-Sim, Rony. Porque todo esse desespero? –perguntou o olhando.

-Porque amanhã tenho reunião o dia todo. Estamos com novos projetos, essas coisas. A que horas é a consulta?

-Duas e meia.

-Ahhh não! –parou e suspirou. –Eu falo com o Harry, dou um jeito, ele pode me cobrir...

-Rony, não se preocupe. –cortou-o. –Eu poço ir sozinha. Não vai ser nada demais, é só uma consulta de rotina.

-Não, não, não! Mione, você está com quase nove meses, não pode andar por ai sem companhia e muito menos aparatar sozinha.

Hermione não pode deixar de sorrir com sua preocupação.

-Façamos o seguinte: Eu levo você e volto para a reunião. Você deve sair lá para as três horas, eu passo lá e te trago para casa, certo?

-Rony, não precisa! –tentou argumentar.

-Precisa sim! Minha filha e minha mulher são muito mais importantes que qualquer reunião, apesar de que essa eu não posso faltar. –falou fazendo uma careta.

-Se você acha melhor assim... –rendeu-se.

-São recomendações da Adela, por isso temos que seguir tudo direitinho!

-Ok, ok, Senhor Ronald! –falou divertida e soltou um bocejo.

Hermione simplesmente se acostumara com a companhia de Rony em todas as consultas, e o fato de ele não poder estar ao seu lado nessa última, entristeceu-a. Sabia que esse sentimento de tristeza misturado com medo, era reflexo do parto, que estava cada vez mais próximo. Não podia privar Rony de seu trabalho. Seria a mesma coisa que das outras vezes, não tinha porque ficar com esses sentimentos.

-Melhorou a dor? –Rony perguntou depositando um beijo em seu pescoço.

-Melhorou. –falou sonolenta. –Obrigada, Rony. –beijou-o nos lábios delicadamente.

Rony guardou o vidro com a poção e deitou-se puxando Hermione para seu peito.

-Hora de dormir! –exclamou rindo.

Hermione sorriu deixando-se levar pelo sono.

-Te amo, Grandão. –sussurrou antes que caísse no sono profundo.

-Também te amo, Pequena. –beijou sua testa. E assim, dormiram abraçados.

No dia seguinte, Rony já se encontrava na reunião ao lado de Harry e os outros presentes.

-Harry, aguenta as pontas ai! Eu volto num segundo. –cochichou com o amigo, que já estava a par de tudo.

-Pode deixar, vai tranquilo, Rony. Mande um beijo para a Hermione.

-Ok. –Rony saiu apressado, porém, de maneira que ninguém viu sua saída.

Buscou Hermione, que já o esperava pronta e minutos depois já estavam na sala de espera.

-Você vai ficar bem? –Rony perguntou.

-Claro que vou, Rony. Não se preocupe. –sorriu.

-Certo! Eu volto às três.

-Sim, Senhor!

-Engraçadinha! –riu e beijou-a de leve nos lábios. Em seguida, retornou a reunião.

Rony fora tão rápido, que ninguém notou sua ausência. Voltou a sentar-se ao lado de Harry, colocando-se a par do assunto, e voltou sua atenção para a reunião.

Faltando cinco minutos para as três da tarde, Hermione caminhava de volta a mesma sala em que Rony a deixara. Sentou-se em uma cadeira confortável, pensativa e um tanto pálida.

Rony chegou logo depois. Caminhou até ela e levantou seu rosto.

-Mione? –chamou.

Hermione acordou de seu devaneio e sorriu para o ruivo a sua frente.

-Você está bem? –Rony perguntou estranhando sua palidez e seu sorriso um tanto forçado.

-Sim, claro. Só preciso deitar um pouco.

-Tem certeza? Você está pálida. O que aconteceu? –perguntou preocupado.

-Não é nada, Rony. De verdade. Acho que só agora estou atinando que vou ter um bebê... Acho... que estou assustada. –falou num sussurro.

Rony sorriu aliviado por saber que não tinha nada de errado com nenhuma das duas.

-Não precisa ficar com medo. –alisou seu rosto. –Vai dar tudo certo. Vou estar o tempo todo ao seu lado.

Hermione colou sua testa a dele, e suspirou.

-Vem, vou te levar para casa. –Rony a abraçou, e assim, se foi com Hermione.

Deixou-a no quarto descansando e chamou Tayla.

-Tayla, não deixe que ela faça esforço, ok?

-Sim, sim, meu Senhor!

Rony acariciou a cabeça da elfa, sorrindo, o que a levou quase as lágrimas com o carinho do seu senhor.

À noite, quando Rony retornou a casa, depois de um longo e cansativo dia, correu para ver Hermione. Percebeu o quanto ela estava amedrontada com o parto que viria logo. Era mais que natural que se sentisse assim, mas Rony queria reconfortá-la, lhe dar certeza que tudo daria certo, e que ela seria forte o bastante para o parto. No final, não teria melhor resultado, que a filha em seus braços.

Hermione estava no quarto vendo TV, ou pelo menos tentando se concentrar no que se passava na tela. Quando viu Rony entrar pela porta, abriu um largo sorriso.

-Como está a minha princesa, e a minha pequena? –perguntou beijando-a de maneira saudosa nos lábios.

-Bem.

-Você estava chorando, Mione? –perguntou analisando sua face, que tinha os olhos um pouco vermelhos.

-Não. –tentou disfarçar.

-Hermione, eu te conheço.

Ela não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas que estavam lhe sufocando. Agarrou-se a Rony que a abraçou forte.

-Vai dar tudo certo, meu amor. Não precisa ter medo. Eu estou aqui com você. –Rony sentiu seu peito doer por vê-la tão aflita e não poder fazer nada.

Ela por sua vez, não disse nada. Apenas deixou-se ficar nos braços do ruivo.

Depois dessa noite, a tensão tomou conta de Hermione. Tentava ao máximo disfarçar para não preocupar Rony, porém, esse fato não fugia aos olhos do ruivo. Ele fazia de tudo para acalmá-la, escondendo o próprio nervosismo e ansiedade.

Rony se via, às vezes, disperso no trabalho. Tinha medo de que a qualquer momento Hermione tivesse os primeiros sinais do parto e ele não estivesse por perto para ampará-la e mesmo para acompanhar o nascimento da filha.

-Rony, se acalme! Desse jeito você vai ter um treco quando ver sua filha nascer! –Harry falou em mais uma das suas tentativas de acalmá-lo. Entendia bem o lado do amigo. E tentava ao máximo retribuir ao mesmo apoio quando ele lhe deu ao nascimento de James, como pai de primeira viagem. O diferencial é que agora, Rony, estava sentindo na pele o que é ser pai de primeira viagem.

-Falou viu, Potter muito calmo! –falou em resposta, levando Harry as risadas.

Harry, sempre que podia, dava cobertura ao amigo, para que assim pudesse ficar mais tempo com Hermione. Foi assim, também, com Gina. Rony o cobria para que pudesse acompanhá-la no que era necessário. E agora, Harry retribuía os quebra-galhos que Rony lhe dera e continuava dando com o filho recém-nascido, num momento, que ele sabe o quanto é tenso.

Era uma segunda-feira de outono, onde as ruas davam um belo espetáculo de cores, com o cair das folhas das árvores.

Harry e Rony estavam compenetrados no depoimento de um dos prisioneiros pego na tarde do mesmo dia.

-Saco! Esse cara acha que somos idiotas ou o que?! –Rony indagou saindo da sala de interrogatório, ao lado de Harry.

-Logo ele dirá a verdade, Rony. É questão de tempo. E os outros já estão cercados! –Harry argumentou.

-O Sam já mandou alguma notícia?

-Ainda não. Mas pediu para esperar até amanhã. –Harry falou entrando na sala que divide com Rony.

Rony jogou-se na cadeira atrás de sua mesa, esfregando as mãos no rosto. Pensava em Hermione e em Rose. Não falara com a esposa o dia todo.

-Elas estão bem, Rony. –Harry falou imaginando os pensamentos do ruivo. –Gina me mandou uma coruja. Hermione está lá em casa.

-Mas como? Eu já falei para a Hermione não aparatar sozinha!

Harry riu.

-E você acha que ela não sabe disso? –falou rindo. - Sua mãe a acompanhou, não se preocupe.

Rony suspirou aliviado.

-Por hoje não tem mais nada de tão importante, Rony. Porque não vai buscar Hermione? Eu vou daqui a pouco.

-Não. Eu vou com você. Já abusei demais das minhas saídas mais cedo.

-Nada a ver! Você me ajudou muito com James e Alvo.

Rony sorriu para o amigo e serviu-se de um copo de suco.

-Você acha que Rose nasce ainda essa semana? –o moreno perguntou ajeitando alguns papéis em sua mesa.

Harry esperou a resposta do amigo, porém, ela não veio. Estranho o fato, e antes que se virasse, o barulho de vidro sendo quebrado foi ouvido.

-Rony? –chamou se virando para olhá-lo e perdeu a fala. A cena a sua frente era assustadora.

Rony estava sentado na cadeira, todo mole. Seus olhos tinham duas linhas de sangue, que rolavam pelo seu rosto. Seu nariz, assim como seus ouvidos, também escorria sangue.

Harry não sabia o que fazer. Era uma cena muito macabra.

De repente, Rony começou a cuspir sangue de maneira incontrolável. Harry correu até ele, desnorteado.

-RONY! RONY! –falava desesperado.

-Ha... Har... –Rony não conseguia completar a fala.

Harry, sem perder tempo, correu até a porta, abrindo-a com violência.

-AJUDA!!!ALGUÉM!! –gritava a plenos pulmões.

Luka, que também é auror, chegava naquele momento acompanhado de sua namorada, Lavender Brow.

(N/A: foto do Luka: ./Main#?uid=14357753822625427650&pid=1244942730900&aid=1241534993$pid=1244942730900)

Ao ouvir os gritos de Harry, Luka correu de encontro ao moreno. Ao ver a cena, sua boca se abriu em pleno choque.

-Meu Deus! –Lilá exclamou em choque. - Eu vou chamar alguém. –falou saindo rapidamente da sala.

-Luka, não posso perder tempo. Vou levar o Rony para o . Escute bem: ninguém, mas NINGUÉM tem permissão para entrar nessa sala! Eu confio em você! –falou tudo bem rápido e com severidade.

-Com certeza, Harry. Pode deixar. Agora vá logo!

Harry não esperou ele terminar a fala, e aparatou com Rony.

-Socorro! Eu preciso de ajuda! –Harry gritou assim que aparatou na área de urgência no St. Mungus.

-Mas o que aconteceu? –perguntou uma medibruxa que chegava junto com três homens e uma maca.

-Eu não sei. –Harry falou ajudando a depositar Rony, que se mexia descontrolado, na maca.

-Her...Her... –Rony tentava falar, porém, não conseguia.

-Não se preocupe, Rony. Fique calmo. –Harry tentou acalmá-lo sentindo seus olhos arderem pelas lágrimas reprimidas ao ver o amigo em tal estado. –Eu vou cuidar da Hermione.

Rony, como se esperava realmente escutar aquelas palavras, deixou-se deitar na maca, e tentou se acalmar, porém, as dores eram fortes e a confusão em sua cabeça era muita. Não conseguia raciocinar, e a única pessoa em quem pensava, era Hermione.

-Deixe comigo, Lewis. –falou uma voz sonhadora logo atrás de Harry.

-Luna! –Harry exclamou aliviado.

Luna, amiga dos dois casais dos tempos de escola, tornara-se medibruxa profissionalizando-se na área de emergência. Tinha o mesmo ar de sonhadora quando mais jovem. Porém, agora era mulher feita, e extremamente apaixonada e dedicada na profissão.

-Rápido todos vocês! Sala três! –Luna falou firme. –Harry, me acompanhe.

Harry afirmou e seguiu os passos da amiga.

-Harry, preciso saber o que aconteceu.

-Eu não sei, Luna. De repente ele estava desse jeito. –falava andando a passos apressados.

-Preparem tudo. –Luna falou se direcionando a sua equipe, ficando na sala com Harry. –Peço que espere aqui, vamos tratar do Rony agora.

-Você acha que é grave, Luna? Eu não entendo... –falava completamente desnorteado sem conseguir ligar os fatos.

-Acalme-se. Vamos descobrir o porquê disso.

-Salve ele.

-Não se preocupe, Harry. –falou entrando no quarto, o qual, Rony estava.

Harry estava desesperado andando de um lado para o outro na sala de espera. Sua cabeça fervia pensando no que poderia ter acontecido. Mas, o mais importante, agora, era avisar alguém.

Refletia na melhor pessoa para fazê-lo no momento. Gina e Hermione estavam fora de cogitação pelo menos por hora. Molly estava com elas e não teria como mandar-lhe o recado sem que as duas percebessem. Então, a única pessoa que veio a mente, foi Arthur.

Imediatamente, Harry mandou-lhe um patrono deixando explicita sua urgência quanto a sua presença.

Minutos depois, Arthur apareceu caminhando afobado até Harry.

Em poucas palavras, confusas, e com a voz trêmula, Harry contou o acontecido a Arthur, deixando-o em estado de puro choque e espanto.

Conversaram por breves minutos sobre o que faze, e por final, Harry decidiu ir até sua casa, enquanto Arthur ficaria a espera de notícias e também de Molly, que seria avisada por Harry.

Antes que saísse, Harry limpou a camisa que estava manchada de sangue, se despediu de Arthur e se foi o mais rápido possível.

Chegando em casa, encontrou as três mulheres reunidas na sala juntamente com seus filhos.

-Harry, o que faz aqui tão cedo? –Gina perguntou o beijando.

-Imprevisto. –falou tenso. Gina o observou sentindo sua tensão.

-O que aconteceu? –perguntou a ruiva.

-Molly, Arthur está lhe esperando no St. Mungus. –Harry falou se dirigindo a sogra.

-Mas porque no St. Mungus? –perguntou Molly preocupada.

-Acho melhor você ir, Molly. Quanto antes melhor. –falou sério.

As três mulheres o olhavam, apreensivas.

Molly confirmou, e se foi, após se despedir de todos.

Harry ficou andando de um lado para o outro pensando em como contar o acontecido as duas mulheres a sua frente. Não podia esconder tal fato, porém, teria que ter muita cautela.

Elas estavam em silêncio, esperando a sua pronuncia.

Gina levou Alvo, que adormecera, para o quarto, juntamente com James, que estava sonolento.

-Harry, pelo amor de Deus! Você está me deixando zonza andando de um lado para o outro! –Gina exclamou quando retornou a sala.

-Harry, o que aconteceu? –Hermione perguntou calma. –Está me deixando preocupada.

Harry se virou para as duas, e jogou-se no sofá suspirando profundamente.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? Alguém foi levado para o St. Mungus? –Gina perguntou sentando-se ao seu lado.

-Sim.

-Quem? –Hermione perguntou com ar de tensão.

Harry olhou da esposa para Hermione, onde fixou o olhar.

-Rony. –falou com a voz fraca.

"_**Certos acontecimentos nos pegam de surpresa. Avisos ou coincidências?**_

_**E.P.**_

***********************************************


	5. Chapter 5

_**DESESPERO DE HERMIONE **_

Ao ouvir o nome de Rony, Hermione sentiu todo o seu corpo enrijecer e seus olhos saíram de foco. Sua cabeça rodou e imediatamente vários pensamentos ruins tomaram conta de sua mente.

Gina levou a mão à boca, assustada.

Harry se levantou e ajoelhou-se de frente para as duas.

-O que aconteceu com o Rony, Harry? –Gina perguntou com a voz trêmula.

-Eu não sei Gina, não sei... De repente ele estava... –Harry parou, percebendo que falara demais. Não queria ter que descrever a cena a elas.

Hermione, que estava com o olhar perdido e o rosto molhado de lágrimas silenciosas, olhou para Harry assim que ele interrompeu a fala.

Seu corpo tremia, sua mente fervilhava em pensamentos. O medo a assolou de modo intenso.

-Estava o que? –Hermione perguntou num fio de voz olhando para o amigo.

Harry engoliu em seco sem saber o que dizer e como dizer.

-Diga logo, Harry! –Gina exclamou exasperada.

-Acho melhor não...

-RESPONDE, HARRY! –Hermione o cortou, exclamando alto o bastante para assustar os dois amigos. –Eu quero saber... –tornou a falar com a voz chorosa, entre soluços.

Como contar uma cena daquelas? Harry sabia que Hermione não descansaria enquanto não soubesse o que havia acontecido, assim como Gina.

-De repente, quando eu o olhei... –começou com a voz baixa, sem conseguir olhar diretamente para as duas a sua frente. –seus olhos, ouvidos e nariz, escorriam sangue... e logo depois, ele começou a cuspir sangue. –Harry terminou sentindo um tremor pelo corpo ao relembrar a cena, foi realmente assustador.

Gina soltou um grunhido de susto, enquanto Hermione soluçou num choro intenso.

Harry sentiu-se péssimo por ter dito tudo aquilo a elas.

Hermione levantou-se desajeitada, completamente abalada, andando de um lado para o outro.

-Rony. –sussurrou baixinho consigo mesma. –DROGA! PORQUE ISSO TINHA QUE ACONTECER? POR QUÊ? –gritou exasperada.

-Hermione, por favor, se acalme. –Harry falou tentando fazê-la sentar-se novamente.

-Calma, Harry? Como quer que eu tenha calma?! Rony está internado, sem eu saber o porquê, ele está lá quase... –a fala foi interrompida por um soluço.

-Mione, olhe para mim. –falou Gina abraçando a amiga. –Não pense nisso ok? –tentou sorrir em meio às lágrimas.

-Vai ficar tudo bem. Luna está cuidando dele. –Harry falou tentando passar confiança.

Hermione ficou em silêncio e olhou para os dois amigos.

-Pense em Rose. Por favor. –Harry pediu.

Hermione confirmou chorando silenciosamente. Acariciou a barriga, sentindo um tremor pelo corpo. Sentou-se com a ajuda de Gina e ficou a pensar.

-Você já tem alguma notícia? Sabe como ele está? –Gina perguntou.

-Ainda não. Arthur ficou lá para que eu viesse aqui.

-Como isso foi acontecer, Harry? Como? –Gina perguntou incrédula com a situação.

-Ainda não dá para saber, Gina. Foi tudo muito de repente. Mas nós vamos descobrir. Disso não tenha dúvidas. –Harry falou firme.

-Eu quero ver o Rony. Quero vê-lo agora. –Hermione falou de repente com a voz decidida.

Harry e Gina olharam para Hermione

-Nós vamos, Mione. –Gina falou determinada.

Gina, sem poder deixar os filhos sozinhos, mandou um patrono para as cunhadas, esposas de Fred e Jorge, solicitando a ajuda de ambas. Elas, já a par da situação, logo se prontificaram em ficar com os pequenos Potter's, enquanto Harry, Gina e Hermione iam ao .

-Eu não vou me demorar. –Gina falou com as cunhadas.

-Não se preocupe Gina, fique o tempo que achar necessário. –falou Vivianne, esposa de Jorge.

-Os meninos estão em boas mãos. –falou Melanie, esposa de Fred.

-Eu sei. –sorriu agradecida.

-Vamos logo, estamos perdendo tempo. –falou Fred, preocupado, que viera junto com a esposa, irmão e cunhada.

Assim Gina, Hermione, Fred e Jorge, foram para o St. Mungus, enquanto Harry seguia para o Ministério para começar as investigações.

Harry chegou à porta da sala e encontrou Luka.

-Então, como ele está? –perguntou o auror.

-Ainda não tivemos notícias. Vem, vamos entrar. Vamos analisar cada canto da sala antes de deixar o resto de a equipe entrar. –Harry falou tenso.

-Certo.

Logo, Harry e Luka já estavam andando por cada canto da sala. O copo espatifado no chão foi o primeiro objeto que chamou a atenção de Harry. Olhou em seguida para o jarro de suco e ali uma ideia do que acontecera se formou em sua mente.

Após olhar tudo o que queria, Harry liberou a sala para os outros aurores, o que os levaram, de acordo com as evidencias, as mesmas suspeitas de Harry.

-Quero a analise desse suco o mais rápido possível. Descubram o que tem nele. Se esse líquido foi mesmo a causa do ataque de Rony, isso quer dizer que temos um traidor dentro do nosso próprio sistema. E nem que eu tenha que virar dias e noites, eu vou achá-lo. –Harry falou firme olhando todos os rostos a sua frente.

Todos assentiram e foram ao trabalho.

-Harry, se quiser eu fico por aqui e coordeno tudo. Se tiver alguma notícia eu lhe aviso. –Luka falou vendo a preocupação no rosto do amigo.

-Certo. –Harry falou ansioso por ir ver Rony. –Qualquer coisa, qualquer mínima coisa, não exite em me chamar.

-Não se preocupe.

Harry retornou ao , encontrando todos reunidos.

-Alguma notícia? –perguntou Harry a Jorge que estava com Gina em seus braços.

-Nada ainda, Harry.

Gina, assim que vira o moreno, saiu dos braços do irmão e o abraçou

-Isso, me troca por essa coisa ai! –Jorge tentou fazer a irmã sorrir. Ela o olhou carinhosa e sorriu.

-Já descobriram o que aconteceu, Harry? –perguntou Arthur, que estava abraçado a Molly.

Hermione, que estava sentada em uma cadeira, trêmula e em silêncio desde o momento em que chegara sendo amparada por Fred, levantou o olhar em direção a Harry.

-Apenas hipóteses, Arthur. Nada mais que isso.

A porta foi aberta e Hermione se levantou de um salto. Olhou para a loira a sua frente vestida de branco e engoliu em seco. Luna lhe sorriu, passando as mãos nos braços de Hermione, ela tremeu.

-Então Luna, o que aconteceu com Rony? –perguntou Gina.

-Rony foi envenenado. Foi algo que ele tomou. A poção usada concentra-se no cérebro da pessoa atingida, por isso o sangramento. A sorte foi que ele foi socorrido rapidamente, o que salvara sua vida e não deixará nenhuma seqüela. –Luna falou num tom profissional.

Todos respiraram aliviados, exceto Hermione que continuava estática e tensa.

-Se Rony não fosse trago a tempo, ele correria sério risco de ficar cego, surdo e mudo e na pior das hipóteses, teria morte cerebral.

Hermione sentiu as pernas bambearem e foi amparada por Jorge até uma cadeira.

-E como ele está? –perguntou Harry.

-Agora está dormindo. As poções que demos a ele são fortes. O líquido teve que ser retirado, se ficasse em seu organismo causaria algum dano no futuro.

-E de que cor era esse líquido?

-Pelo fato de ele ter sido alterado, dentro do organismo de Rony, ele não tinha a mesma cor que deveria ter. Quando o retiramos, estava negro. Esse feitiço é antigo e das trevas, pelo que eu saiba não temos registro dele aqui no nos últimos oito anos.

-Desde a queda de Voldemort. –sussurrou Harry.

-Mas se você fizer uma analise, poderá saber que bebida era. –Luna continuou.

-Certo. –Harry respondeu pensativo. –Você guardou o líquido?

-Sim. Mas um dos medibruxos terá que acompanhá-lo na pesquisa. Ao menor contato com esse líquido pode ser perigoso.

-Certo. Eu gostaria de fazer isso o mais rápido possível.

-Claro! Vou falara com um assistente da minha equipe.

-Obrigada, Luna.

Luna sorriu ao seu modo sonhador.

-Não se preocupem. –falou carinhosa. –Ele vai ficar bem.

Os Weasley's agradeceram e Luna se foi.

Assim que Harry conseguiu a amostra do líquido, seguiu com o medibruxo para o Ministério.

Fred e Jorge foram ao encontro das esposas, deixando Gina, Molly, Arthur e Hermione na sala de espera.

Hermione não falava. Tinha o olhar perdido, estava pálida e trêmula.

-Mione, olhara para mim. –Gina pediu.

A morena virou seus olhos de modo automático na direção da ruiva.

-Está tudo bem, ele vai ficar bem. –sorriu. Porém, Hermione não esboçou nenhum tipo de emoção, apenas o vazio em seu rosto.

Harry retornou duas horas depois, encontrando os quatro ainda reunidos na sala.

-Então Harry, descobriu algo? –perguntou Arthur ansioso.

-Era exatamente o que eu imaginava. O veneno estava no suco que Rony tomou. Com certeza foi algo pensado e planejado. Mas, pelo fato de eu e Rony dividirmos a mesma sala, o alvo poderia ser eu ou Rony. Por enquanto não tem como saber.

-E pista de quem pode ter sido? –perguntou Molly.

-Infelizmente ainda não temos. Vamos entrevistar cada auror e profissionais que tem acesso a nossa sala. E se necessário, pediremos a autorização do Ministro para usa o Veritasserum.

Molly e Arthur suspiraram, e foram para um canto.

Harry foi até a esposa e Hermione. Agachou-se na frente da amiga e pegou suas mãos frias.

-Você está bem?

Hermione apenas confirmou com um movimento da cabeça.

-Tente reagir. Rony não gostaria de vê-la assim.

-Eu estou bem, só preciso vê-lo. –falou com a voz fraca. –Você parece cansado. O dia foi corrido. Devia ir para casa.

-Nada disso. Você não pode aparatar sozinha esqueceu? –falou sorrindo. Hermione retribui com um meio sorriso.

Harry beijou sua testa, levantou-se e abraçou Gina.

Minutos depois, Luna apareceu autorizando visitas a Rony. Molly e Arthur foram os primeiros, mas não se demoraram. Gina foi em seguida, também rapidamente, pois Rony estava sonolento e ela precisava ir embora cuidar dos filhos.

-Eu não demoro, Harry. –Hermione falou se levantando com a ajuda do moreno.

-Não se preocupe.

Hermione entrou no quarto iluminado apenas por uma luz fraca da vela. Puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado de Rony, enlaçando uma de suas mãos a dele.

Rony sentindo o toque virou o rosto e mirou Hermione, sonolento. Ela esboçou um sorriso. Mas logo o sorriso foi substituído por lágrimas grossas e incontroláveis.

-Não chora, por favor. –Rony pediu com a voz fraca.

-Eu tive tanto medo. –declarou com a voz embargada.

-Você vai ter que me aguentar por muito tempo ainda. –tentou alegrá-la.

-Promete que vai ficar bem? –falou no desespero de tê-lo de volta.

-Eu já estou ótimo. Não se preocupe. –sorriu. –Quero lhe pedir um favor.

-Peça.

-Não deixe minha filha nascer antes que eu saia desse lugar. –riu acompanhado de Hermione.

-Vou fazer o possível.

Hermione viu Rony suspirar e fechar os olhos novamente. Queria que ele ficasse acordado, ouvir sua voz e saber que estava realmente vivo. Porém, sabia que ele precisava de descanso.

-Vou deixar você descansar, vou estar na sala ao lado.

-Nada disso. –suspirou de olhos fechados. – Vá pra casa.

-Não quero ficar longe de você.

-Mas é preciso. Por favor. –pediu.

-Eu vou. –rendeu-se evitando contrariá-lo. –Amanhã estarei aqui. –curvou-se e selou seus lábios ao de Rony. –Eu te amo. –sussurrou mirando-o nos olhos.

Rony ergueu a mão e alisou sua face e em seguida sua barriga.

-Eu também amo vocês.

Hermione saiu do quarto sentindo-se mais aliviada e ficou a espera de Harry.

Em seguida, Harry a acompanhou até sua casa e seguiu para a sua em seguida.

No dia seguinte, como prometido, Hermione já estava no quarto de Rony antes mesmo de o ruivo ter acordado. Entrelaçou sua mão a dele e seu olhar não desviava de seu rosto um minuto sequer, podendo observar sua face mais corada, os roxos debaixo dos olhos menos evidentes e sua feição mais serena.

Rony se remexeu na cama e virou o rosto abrindo os olhos lentamente.

-Oi. –Hermione falou baixinho. Rony sorriu.

-Como você está? –perguntou alisando seu rosto.

-Minha cabeça dói. –Rony falou tornando a fechar os olhos pela claridade.

-Vou chamar alguém. –falou fazendo menção de se levantar, mas Rony a segurou.

-Não. Fica aqui.

Hermione voltou a sentar-se.

-Me dá um beijo? –pediu o ruivo. –Estou com saudades.

Hermione sorriu, igualmente saudosa, e selou seus lábios aos dele num beijo calmo e não muito longo.

-Não vejo à hora de te ter em casa novamente. Sinto sua falta. –Hermione falou com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Logo eu vou sair daqui. –falou enxugando suas lágrimas. –E assim que eu o fizer, vou caçar que nem gato, o rato que fez isso. Preciso falar com o Harry. Ele veio com você? –falou mais agitado.

-Veio. Mas agora não é hora para falar disso. -Hermione ficou tensa.

-Com certeza ele já deve ter alguma novidade. –falou ignorando a fala de Hermione.

-Rony. –chamou repreendendo-o.

-Ok, ok. Não falo mais sobre isso. Por enquanto.

Dia após dia Harry se esforçava para encontrar o responsável pelo ataque, mas as pistas eram mínimas, o que levava ao fracasso da descoberta.

-Eu não vou desistir. Nós vamos achar o responsável. –Harry falou com Luka certo dia.

Nos seis dias em que Rony permaneceu internado, Hermione estava ao seu lado a todo o momento que se era possível.

Já ele estava impaciente deitado naquela cama e louco para ir embora.

Quando o dia chegou sorriu aliviado, mas emburrou-se por seu pai ter que acompanhá-lo até em casa.

-Não tinha necessidade disso. Eu estou ótimo. –falou carrancudo.

Arthur riu.

-Nada de muito esforço, Rony. E a qualquer mal estar me procure. –falou Luna.

-Pode deixar, eu vou ficar de olho nesse mocinho. –falou Arthur.

Rony bufou e revirou os olhos.

Ambos se despediram de Luna e se foram.

Quando Hermione o viu entrar pela porta, seu coração deu um salto de felicidade. Era um alivio muito grande tê-lo em casa novamente.

Arthur conversou com o casal por breves minutos e depois os deixou a sós.

Hermione fechou a porta e virou-se para olhar Rony que estava de pé no outro lado da sala. Sorriu abertamente com os olhos brilhando. Rony enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e também sorriu.

-Vai ficar ai só olhando? –Rony falou brincalhão.

Hermione riu balançando a cabeça e caminhou até Rony, abraçando-o com força e o beijando com saudade.

O beijo foi longo. As mãos de Rony se perderam nos cabelos sedosos de Hermione puxando-a para si.

Rony terminou o beijo com vários selinhos, e suspirou de olhos fechados. Grudou sua testa com a dela e sussurrou:

-Estou louco para chegar o dia de te levar para cama e fazer amor com você até não aguentar mais.

Hermione riu e distribuiu beijos pelo seu pescoço.

-Isso é maldade! –exclamou puxando-a para que sentassem no sofá.

-Tudo o que eu queria era ter você aqui.

-E eu estou! –exclamou sorridente. –E melhor ainda... não perdi o nascimento de Rose. Que medo eu senti!

Hermione riu.

-Sério! Eu não me perdoaria se perdesse! –suspirou. –E como você está?

-Agora estou bem. Só quero que me abrace.

O dia seguinte, Rony esteve de folga e aproveitou para ficar em casa e passar o dia com Hermione. Estava sentindo-se perfeitamente bem. A única coisa que ainda sentia, após ter saído do , é garganta seca e vontade exagerada de beber água.

Durante a madrugada Rony despertou com essa mesma vontade. Olhou para o lado e a jarra estava vazia. Levantou-se com cuidado, para não acordar Hermione, e desceu as escadas em direção a cozinha.

Estava tomando o segundo copo d'água quando um grito o assustou.

-RONNYYYYY!!!

Rony engasgou, deixando copo e jarra irem ao chão e saiu desabalado para o quarto.

-HERMIONE! HERMIONE! –chamou desesperado quando chegou ao quarto completamente sem ar. –O que aconteceu? –perguntou pulando na cama.

-Onde você estava? –Hermione perguntou calma.

-Bebendo água. –respondeu confuso recuperando o fôlego. –Por que você gritou?

-Não te encontrei na cama.

-Por Merlin, Mione! Você quase me matou de susto! Achei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa! Que Rose já tinha nascido! –falou tentando se acalmar.

Hermione riu.

-Desculpe. –falou passando a mão pela barriga.

-Está tudo bem?

Hermione apenas confirmou.

-Certo. Eu já volto. –se levantou.

-Rony! –chamou apressada antes que Rony saísse.

Rony tropeçou nos próprios pés quase caindo. Olhou para Hermione e suspirou.

-O que foi dessa vez?

-Hmmm... não demora. –falou desconsertada e respirou fundo em seguida.

-Ok. –falou rindo e saiu.

-Rony! –Hermione chamou alto novamente para que pudesse ouvir. Pode escutar algo se quebrar corredor e viu a face vermelha de Rony no batente da porta.

-O vaso quebrou. –anunciou o ruivo afobado. –Rose não nasceu ainda, não é? –fez a pergunta obvia.

-Não. Ela ainda está aqui. –falou com ar de riso apontando para sua barriga.

-Então qual é o motivo de você me chamar pela terceira vez, quase me matando do coração?

-Traz um copo d'água para mim? –pediu respirando fundo.

-Certo, eu trago. –falou pausadamente. –Mais alguma coisa?

-Nesse momento não.

-Tem certeza?

Hermione confirmou.

-Hoje eu morro, Mione! Definitivamente! –falou saindo do quarto.

Rony limpou tudo na cozinha e aproveitou para fazer um lanche.

Hermione estava deitada na cama, as mãos na barriga, a sua espera.

-Ui! –falou se ajeitando na cama.

Podia sentir umas pontadas no ventre. E a seu ver, parecia intensificar a cada espaço de tempo.

Olhou para o relógio ao lado, três da manhã. Rony já estava na cozinha há quinze minutos.

Cravou as mãos na colcha sentindo outra dor. Segurou o gemido e fechou os olhos.

Estava alarmada. Os métodos do parto bruxo são diferentes dos tradicionais. Estava com medo. Não sabia se estava na hora, afinal é sua primeira gravidez. Já sentira algumas cólicas antes, mas todas elas passaram logo depois.

-Ai! –falou sentindo outra contração. Respirou fundo.

Não tinha mais duvidas.

-É agora. –falou com um meio sorriso. –RONYYY!!! –gritou.

"_**Podemos sentir dor e felicidade ao mesmo tempo? É possível?"**_

E.P

*************************************************************************


	6. Chapter 6

_**É agora?**_

Rony, que comia seu lanche tranquilamente, não se alarmou com o chamado de Hermione, apenas riu.

-Dessa vez eu não caio! –falou com um sorriso e continuou a comer.

Hermione respirava lentamente com uma das mãos na barriga e a outra agarrada a colcha.

_Por que Rony está demorando? –_pensou desesperada.

De repente seus olhos se arregalaram. Um líquido entre suas pernas começou a descer. Levantou a colcha lentamente com medo do que veria, e ali estava a prova de que chegara a hora: sua bolsa estourara.

-RONYYYY!!! –Hermione gritou novamente com todas as suas forças. Lágrimas eram vistas em seus olhos. Levantou-se da cama com dificuldade, respirando profundamente.

E se não chegassem a tempo? E se Rose nascesse ali? E se não conseguisse? Hermione tremeu e deixou as lágrimas rolarem.

-RONYY! –gritou mais fraco com a voz chorosa.

-Ok, Mione! Já vou! –gritou aos risos em resposta sem ter ideia do que estava acontecendo. Guardou os utensílios que estavam em cima da bancada, pegou o copo d'água que Hermione pedira, e subiu as escadas.

-Mione, isso tudo é saudade? –perguntou quando abriu a porta do quarto. –Estava...-sua fala morreu e o copo foi ao chão.

Hermione estava curvada vestida apenas com uma calça e sutien, preste a vestir a blusa e sua face molhada de lágrimas.

-Ahhhh! –Hermione gemeu sentindo outra contração. Agarrou-se na cabeceira da cama e fechou os olhos tentando controlar a respiração como Adela lhe ensinara.

Rony continuava estático e de olhos arregalados olhando para Hermione.

-RONY! –gritou chamando a atenção do ruivo que pareceu levar um choque.

-Mi..co..o que..quand... –Rony não conseguia formular uma pergunta. –PELAS BARBAS DE MERLIN! É AGORA! –falou em choque como se acordasse de um sonho.

Rony correu até ela e ajudou-a a sentar-se.

-Mione, porque não me chamou? –perguntou eufórico.

-Eu te chamei três vezes, Ronald! –falou raivosa.

-Eu pensei... Isso não importa! Certo... –falou olhando de um lado para o outro.

-Rony, minha bolsa já estourou... ela vai nascer. –falou com a voz chorosa.

Rony envolveu o rosto de Hermione em suas mãos e beijou seus lábios.

-Vai dar tudo certo, ok? Não chore... está tudo bem. Só precisamos ir ao St. Mungus e tudo ficará bem. –falou nervoso.

Hermione assentiu e Rony a beijou novamente.

Rony foi até o armário, abrindo a porta com fúria, e começou a jogar tudo o que estava dentro para fora. Roupas voavam para tudo o que era lado.

-O que você está fazendo? –Hermione perguntou confusa.

-Procurando as bolsas que deixamos prontas. –falou se embolando com as roupas que estavam no cabide.

-Rony... elas estão na poltrona. –Hermione não conseguiu deixar de rir.

Rony parou afobado e olhou para a poltrona.

-Ahh sim. –falou sem graça.

Rony pegou as duas bolsas, passando-as por seu ombro e foi até Hermione ajudá-la a vestir a blusa.

-Está vindo outra. –Hermione falou se agarrando a Rony.

-Respira lentamente. –orientou o ruivo. –Isso.

-Isso dói! Eu estou com medo, Rony! –falou com lágrimas descendo novamente.

-Calma, pequena. Você está indo bem. Vai dar tudo certo, não tenha medo. Agora vamos, antes que o parto seja aqui mesmo.

-Espera.

-O que foi?

-Você vai assim?

Rony olhou para si e notou que vestia apenas uma samba canção. Riu sem graça para Hermione e tirou as bolsas do ombro. Correu até as roupas jogadas procurando por qualquer coisa e vestiu uma calça jeans e uma camiseta. Calçou os tênis rapidamente, voltou a colocar as bolsas nos ombros.

Antes de ir até Hermione, Rony mandou um Patrono para Adela de pré-aviso. Pegou Hermione no colo e perguntou:

-Pronta?

Hermione confirmou. Os dois sorriram e aparataram.

Adela estava em sua sala no St. Mungus quando recebeu o Patrono de Rony. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios e se levantou animada para trazer mais uma vida ao mundo.

Rony chegou ao St. Mungus muito afobado. Encontrou Adela a espera e sorriu.

Hermione foi levada até um quarto e deitada na cama logo em seguida. Rony olhava de um lado para o outro vendo alguns medibruxos ao redor.

Um deles, moreno e alto, foi até Hermione para tirar-lhe a roupa para que vestisse a camisola adequada.

-Pode ir tirando a mão colega! –Rony falou colocando-se entre Hermione e o medibruxo. –Eu faço isso. –falou pegando a camisola da mão do profissional.

O medibruxo olhou-o sem entender nada e Adela, que estava ao seu lado, riu.

-Deixe ele, Max. –Adela falou com o colega.

Rony trocou a roupa de Hermione com maestria. Ela o olhava com os olhos banhados em lágrimas com todo o cuidado para com ela.

-Você está bem? –Rony perguntou pousando a mão sobre sua barriga.

-As contrações estão mais fortes.

-Daqui a pouco vai passar. –falou sorrindo. Daria tudo para dividir a dor com Hermione.

-Não sai do meu lado, por favor. –pediu suplicante entrelaçando sua mão a dele.

-Eu não vou sair, meu amor. Vou estar aqui. –beijou sua testa.

Com Hermione já vestida, Adela foi até ela.

-Está chegando a hora mamãe! –sorriu sendo retribuída por Hermione.

Adela tirou a varinha de dentro do jaleco e fez um feitiço sobre a barriga de Hermione. Um fio num tom de rosa claro ficou interligado entre os dois e logo depois, o fio rosa fixou-se na parede, transformando-se num quadro de informações referente à Hermione e Rose.

-Estamos indo muito bem. –Adela falou analisando o quadro. –Oito centímetros de dilatação, batimentos perfeitos.

-Oito centímetros? –Hermione perguntou assustada.

-Sim, querida. Sei que o nascimento trouxa é mais demorado. Já tive a oportunidade de acompanhar alguns.

Hermione engoliu em seco.

-Não tenha medo. Você vai se sair ótima. –Adela falou carinhosa.

Enquanto Adela conversava com Hermione, Rony mandou Patronos a Harry e Molly. Não demorou muito e alguns dos Weasley's estavam na sala de espera, muito alegres. Vinte minutos depois os pais de Hermione também chegaram.

Todos deram um olá breve para Hermione, pelo fato de o parto estar próximo. Sua mãe sendo a última, chorou com a filha muito emocionada.

Hermione já estava com dez centímetros de dilatação. As dores eram fortes e Rony estava sempre ao seu lado.

-Dilatação completa, Hermione. Chegou a hora. –falou Adela pronta para o parto com sua assistente.

Hermione sentiu um tremor pelo corpo. Daqui a alguns minutos teria sua filha nos braços.

-Vai dar tudo certo. Você é forte! –Rony falou em seu ouvido.

-Fica comigo. –Hermione pediu ofegante.

-Eu estou aqui, pequena. –sorriu.

-Hermione, preciso que faça força quando a contração vier. –orientou Adela. Hermione confirmou.

Logo a contração veio, e Hermione utilizou de toda sua força e fez a primeira tentativa. Rony lhe dava força, sentindo uma emoção sem igual o dominar. Falava palavras de força e carinho fazendo com que Hermione se sentisse mais confiante.

A cada contração, Hermione se dava inteira fazendo força para que sua filha viesse ao mundo. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente, seus cabelos estavam molhados pelo suor.

Porém, o esforço a estava cansando. Sentia-se esgotada e sonolenta.

-Vamos Hermione, você está indo ótima! –Adela falou animando-a.

-Eu não consigo mais. –falou com a voz fraca sentindo-se derrotada.

-Vamos pequena, só mais um pouco. –falou secando sua testa. –Hermione Jane Granger Weasley não desiste fácil assim! –deu-lhe o mais belo sorriso.

Hermione respirava pesadamente e sorriu para Rony. Embriaga com o seu olhar brilhante e extremamente azul, Hermione utilizou de sua última força e com um grito final um choro foi ouvido.

-Aqui está a mais nova Weasley! –Adela falou sorridente. –Parabéns Hermione, você foi maravilhosa.

Hermione sentiu seu coração parar. Seu corpo trêmulo reagiu instantaneamente aquele som que para ela já era familiar. Seus braços se estenderam em direção ao pequeno ser que fora colocado em seus braços.

Quando Hermione teve o primeiro contato com sua filha, um soluço escapou de sua garganta intensificando seu choro.

Rony quando viu a filha nas mãos de Adela, ao contrário de Hermione, sentiu seu coração acelerar. Seu olhar ficou preso a pequena garotinha de pele branca e pequenos tufos de cabelos ruivos. Estava sem fala, sem ação. As lágrimas que desciam pela sua face demonstravam toda sua emoção.

Em pouco tempo nos braços da mãe, Rose silenciou-se ficando apenas a se remexer em seus braços.

Hermione olhou para Rony e sorriu. Estava cansada, mas não queria desgrudar um só segundo o olhar de sua filha.

Assim como Hermione, Rony se via completamente sem fala. Agachou-se ao lado de Hermione e alisou os cabelos da filha.

-Ela é linda. –falou hipnotizado e virou-se para Hermione sorrindo.

Hermione juntou sua testa a dele e o beijou.

-Eu amo você. –falou com a voz fraca devido ao cansaço.

-Você me deu o presente mais lindo do mundo! –falou alisando seu rosto. –Vocês são os amores da minha vida.

Hermione sorriu de olhos fechados e suspirou. Ofereceu Rose a Rony que a recebeu com extremo cuidado nos braços. Hermione os olhou e mais lágrimas desceram. Era inevitável.

-Precisamos levá-la por uns instantes. –falou Adela.

-Não! –Hermione exclamou fraca, tentando puxar Rony, com Rose nos braços, para mais perto de si.

-Não se preocupe. Serão apenas alguns minutos. –Adela a acalmou.

-Você precisa descansar. –Rony falou entregando Rose para Adela e voltou-se para Hermione.

-Não quero. –falou tentando resistir. –Quero ficar com Rose.

-Descanse. –Rony falou vendo-a resistir. –Vou ficar do seu lado. Estarei aqui quando acordar.

-Eu... –tentou falar, mas Rony a calou com um beijo.

-Dorme, meu amor. –falou carinhoso.

Hermione sorriu se entregando ao sono. Entrelaçou sua mão a de Rony.

-Não sai. –falou inconsciente já adormecendo.

Rony beijou sua testa.

-Eu te amo. Você foi perfeita.

Depois de ficar alguns minutos com Hermione e ter certeza que ela adormecera, Rony foi até a sala de espera.

-NASCEU! –gritou eufórico assustando a todos que esperavam ansiosos.

Arthur foi o primeiro a abraçar o filho, muito emocionado. Rony retribuiu o abraço com entusiasmo. Logo sua mãe veio ao seu encontro chorando de felicidade.

Rony cumprimentou a todos os presentes, com um sorriso sem igual.

-Eu sou pai! Pai de uma linda garotinha! Não dá para acreditar! –falava com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

-Pois acredite, cara! Agora você está no clube dos papais! –Harry falou divertido.

Rony ficou breves minutos com os familiares, alegando que precisava voltar para ficar com Hermione.

Chegou ao quarto e encontrou Rose já no berço ao lado da cama de Hermione. Com um sorriso nos lábios, Rony não resistiu, foi até ela e pegou-a nos braços.

-Minha princesa. –falou baixinho. Olhava-a completamente abobado. –Esperei tanto por você! Como é linda! –beijou a testinha da filha que resmungou e remexeu pernas e braços.

Rony sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Hermione e mirou sua feição relaxada. Beijou seu rosto e fico a ninar a filha nos braços.

Passada algumas horas Hermione acordou. Abriu os olhos lentamente e não viu Rony ao seu lado e sentou-se apressada.

-Estou aqui. –Rony falou do outro lado do quarto.

Hermione se virou e quando o viu sorriu feliz. Rony caminhou até ela, com Rose nos braços e sentou-se na beirada da cama.

-Adela disse que ela deve estar com fome. –falou entregando-lhe a filha.

Hermione o olhou duvidosa se conseguiria.

-Você sabe como fazer. –incentivando-a.

Rony desceu um dos lados da camisola de Hermione, revelando um dos seios, e Hermione o ofereceu a Rose que instantaneamente começou a sugar o leite da mãe. Rony passou o braço sobre o seu ombro, alisando os cabelos da filha com a outra mão.

-Não disse que você sabia? Você será uma ótima mãe! –falou sorrindo.

Hermione olhou em seus olhos e deixou uma lágrima cair. Rony beijou seu rosto secando a lágrima com os lábios.

-Ela é a sua cara! –Hermione falou.

-E vai ter a inteligência da mãe. –riu.

Os dois ficaram assim até Rose terminar de se alimentar e em seguida arrotar. Logo em seguida a pequena ruivinha pegou no sono e foi colocada por Rony em seu berço.

Os familiares entraram para visitar a nova integrante da família e parabenizar os pais. Todos ficaram encantados com Rose e de como ela é parecida com Rony.

Harry tirou muitas fotos do casal com a filha sendo o último a ir embora com Gina.

A noite chegou e Rony estava ao lado do berço enquanto Hermione o olhava. Rony se virou e sorriu para ela.

-Deita aqui. –chamou Hermione apontando para o canto da cama. Rony se ajeitou ao seu lado.

-Eu amo vocês. –Hermione falou com a voz embargada.

-Não chora, amor. –falou sorrindo.

-Não consigo segurar. Estou muito feliz.

-Eu também estou, muito, muito feliz!

-E cansado também! –Hermione comentou rindo vendo Rony soltar um bocejo.

-Isso não é nada.

-Você está cansado, ficou comigo o dia todo, não comeu direito. Vá pra casa. –falou com a voz gentil.

-Mas... –foi argumentar, mas viu que esses lhe faltavam.

-Não tem argumentos para me contradizer. –riu.

-Ta ok. Eu vou. Mas eu só vou porque quero estar cem por cento amanhã para levar vocês pra casa.

Hermione não disse nada. Subiu o corpo ficando com parte dele sobre Rony e o beijou. Os lábios macios de Hermione acariciavam os de Rony lentamente. As línguas quentes se movimentavam de maneira sensual, fazendo com que o ambiente esquentasse. As mãos de Rony foram até a nuca de Hermione a puxando para si, enquanto a outra passeava por sua coluna.

Com a falta de ar, Rony terminou o beijo com vários selinhos colantes e grudou sua testa a dela.

-Esse resguardo vai ser uma tortura.

Hermione suspirou e olhou em suas íris azuis.

-Eu te amo, grandão. –falou alisando seu rosto.

-Eu também te amo, pequena. –beijou-a novamente. –Descanse. –sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Hermione ficou sentada na cama observando Rony se afastar. Ele lhe soprou um beijo no ar e Hermione sorriu, vendo-o sumir pela porta.

O que Rony não podia imaginar era que essa seria a última vez que veria Hermione, que sentiria o calor de sua pele, o sabor de seu beijo. Última vez que a ouviria dizer que o amava de maneira tão doce e encantadora.

Dia em que a felicidade reinou, mas o pesadelo estava ali bem ao seu lado esperando apenas uma brecha para se tornar realidade.

"_**Alegrias nunca são apagadas, apenas ofuscadas."**_

E.P.

*********************************************************************************


	7. Chapter 7

_**Cadê Hermione?**_

Rony chegou em casa praticamente dormindo em pé. Arrastou-se até o quarto e tirou a roupa, ficando apenas com sua boxer branca, e se jogou na cama. Seu estômago roncava, mas não tinha forças para se levantar.

-Rose. –sussurrou com um sorriso.

_Ela nasceu! _–pensou sem saber se estava acordado ou sonhando. Apenas sabia que estava feliz.

O dia logo amanheceu. Rony foi despertado pela fome que sentia desde a noite anterior. Esticou o corpo preguiçosamente ainda de olhos fechados. A noite passara tão rápido que parecia que dormira apenas meia hora.

Olhou para o relógio na mesinha ao lado, oito e meia da manhã. Rony deu um salto, já devia estar no hospital.

Tomou um banho apressado e praticamente engolira, com o intuito de apenas enganar a fome, o café que Tayla preparara. Despediu-se da elfa, pegou uma rosa vermelha que enfeitava o centro da mesa e se foi sorridente.

Chegou à sala de espera e lá estavam Harry e Gina conversando.

-Bom dia! –cumprimento o ruivo, radiante. –Acho que me atrasei. –riu.

Harry e Gina que até o momento não tinham se dado conta da presença do ruivo, sobressaltaram-se e o olharam tensos.

-Nossa, que cara a de vocês! Aposto que brigaram. –falou com um ar zombeteiro. –Mas nada que uma noite sozinhos não resolva. –riu do próprio comentário.

-Rony... –Gina tentou falar.

-Depois conversamos, Gina. Preciso ver Hermione e Rose. –falou se encaminhando até o quarto.

O casal não o impediu, apenas ficaram a seguir os passos do ruivo com o olhar.

Rony entrou no quarto silenciosamente. Olhou para a cama e Hermione não estava.

_Banheiro! _–pensou o ruivo e seguiu até ele, mas nada de encontrar Hermione.

-Mione, cadê você? Aposto que está fazendo gracinha vestindo a capa do Harry. –falou rindo.

Rony abriu a porta do quarto e saiu novamente.

-Gente, Hermione está no escritório da Adela? Eu não... –Rony parou de falar.

A passos firmes, vinha Adela na frente e alguns homens logo atrás, que Rony conhecia como os seguranças do .

_-_Nenhum sinal de Hermione. –Adela começou a falar sem notar a presença de Rony. - Procuramos por toda a área e... –parou de falar quando o viu.

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

Rony, quando ouvira a frase incompleta de Adela, paralisou. Seus olhos se arregalaram e a rosa que estava em sua mão foi ao chão. Sinal de Hermione? Será que escutara certo? Seus olhos arderam e o medo apoderou-se de si.

-Cadê Hermione? –perguntou num fio de voz, sentindo o coração bater acelerado.

O silêncio era inquebrável. Rony olhava atento para todos os rostos a sua frente, esperando uma resposta.

A mente de Rony começou a fervilhar em pensamentos. Seus músculos ficaram tensos e a respiração pesada.

-Onde está Hermione? –perguntou novamente com a voz dura.

-Rony... –Gina falou com a voz fraca. Rony direcionou seu olhar a ela.

-Hermione... Hermione... –a ruiva tentava falar, mas as palavras não saiam.

-Sumiu. –Harry completou praticamente num sussurro.

Rony olhou para Harry, sentindo seu corpo inteiro tremer. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, porém, Rony as deteve.

-Como assim sumiu? Ela deve ter ido passear com Rose, apenas isso. –argumentou na tentativa de desacreditar no fato.

-Infelizmente não, Rony. –Adela pronunciou, cautelosa. –Rose está dormindo no berçário.

Rony a olhou pálido. Como se fosse movido à pilha, saiu do seu estado de choque, correu em direção ao quarto e abriu a porta com um estrepito.

-HERMIONE! –gritou raivoso. –PARE DE GRACINHA!

Rony rodou todo o quarto jogando tudo para o alto. As lágrimas grossas rolavam pela sua face, embaçando sua visão, fazendo-o expulsa-las com violência.

Harry e Gina, ao ouvirem o grito do ruivo, o seguiram atordoados com o acontecimento.

-HERMIONE! –Rony gritou caminhando até a porta e Harry o parou.

Harry olhou nos seus profundos olhos azuis. Sua face estava vermelha, seus lábios tremiam na tentativa de conter o nervosismo, e as lágrimas marcavam seu rosto.

Rony avançou para Harry tentando passar por ele.

-SAIA DA FRENTE, HARRY! –gritou, usando todas as suas forças para afastá-lo.

-Rony... –Harry tentou acalmá-lo, mas era impossível. Rony estava descontrolado, se debatia com força, dificultando Harry de segura-lo.

Gina estava sem ação, em choque. Ver Rony daquela maneira era torturante e as lágrimas foram inevitáveis.

A cada minuto que passava, Rony sentia-se cada vez mais fraco, seu choro antes silencioso, transformara-se em soluços fortes e lágrimas incessantes.

_Hermione sumira! SUMIRA! –_sua mente repetia para si mesmo.

De repente, Rony parou de se debater deixando a dor o tomar. Abraçou Harry com força e chorou.

Harry retribuiu ao abraço do amigo abalado pelo seu estado.

-Vem, Rony. –Gina falou com a voz chorosa, se aproximando do irmão e o direcionando a uma poltrona.

-Harry, nós precisamos achá-la. Temos que chamar a equipe e fazer uma busca em toda a área fora do hospital. –falava tudo muito rápido, com sua voz rouca pelo choro.

-Se acalme, Rony. –Gina pediu com a voz fraca sem noção do que fazer.

-Não posso ficar calmo! Alguém levou Hermione! Eu preciso encontrá-la. –falou se alterando novamente.

-Rony, escute. –Harry falou sem saber como dar a notícia. Fora tudo muito rápido. –Assim que percebemos que Hermione não estava em lugar algum, acionamos os aurores, e imediatamente foi feita uma busca no e nos bairros próximos. Funcionários estão sendo interrogados no momento.

Harry parou de falar e olhou para Gina.

A hipótese que rondava a cabeça de Harry, sobre a falta de pistas, estava matando-o por dentro. Não queria acreditar no que as evidências o indicavam. Como poderia ser? Hermione nunca faria isso! Sua amiga, sua irmã!

-E vocês já acharam alguma pista de quem a levou? –Rony perguntou esperançoso, tirando Harry de seu devaneio.

-Rony... –Harry suspirou. –A falta de provas, nos leva a evidência de que Hermione não foi levada... Hermione... –engoliu em seco, sentindo os olhos arderem.

-Hermione o que? –Rony perguntou.

Harry olhou para Gina e viu seus olhos banhados em lágrimas novamente.

-Tudo indica... –Harry voltou a falar com a voz baixa. –que Hermione simplesmente... foi embora. –falou o último num fio de voz.

"_**Já experimentou a solidão?"**_

_E.P._

*************************************************************************


	8. Chapter 8

_**ABANDONADOS**_

Rony não disse uma palavra. Seus olhos estavam fixos em Harry. Sua mente trabalhava fervorosamente. Será que escutara bem o que Harry dissera? Embora? Sua mente fazia perguntas que não havia respostas.

Enquanto Rony refletia, seus olhos soltavam lágrimas grossas, involuntariamente, de puro desespero e sofrimento. Sua cabeça latejava de maneira tão intensa que lhe doía as vistas.

O ruivo não disse nada por longos minutos, olhando de um lado para o outro, deixando Harry e Gina muito preocupados. Ambos queriam poder dizer que Hermione logo voltaria para a família e que tudo ficaria bem, mas isso não seria a verdade. Ambos sentiam um vazio no peito, não conseguiam acreditar no que Hermione, supostamente, fizera. Assim como Rony, precisavam desesperadamente de respostas.

Rony baixou a cabeça e apertou a têmpora na tentativa de aliviar a dor forte e esvaziar sua mente de tudo e acordar de um pesadelo. Mas ele estava ali, de frente com a realidade, seu pesadelo particular.

-Isso... –Rony começou a falar com a voz fraca, chamando a atenção do casal. –Isso quer dizer que... Hermione... foi embora? Ela... abandonou a mim e a Rose? –perguntou desolado.

Harry e Gina se entreolharam sem saber o que dizer. Uma risada se fez ouvir, deixando-os em pura confusão.

Rony estava de pé e rindo abertamente.

-Ok. A brincadeira acabou. –falou recuperando o fôlego. –Vocês me pegaram! Isso tudo só pode ser brincadeira. –falou deixando o riso morrer e ficou sério. –Hermione ama a mim e a Rose. Ela nunca faria isso. Vocês dois estão completamente errados. Imagine quando Hermione souber que vocês pensaram isso dela! Decepção! A falta de provas não dá o direito de vocês dizerem isso! Que amigo e irmã é essa? Acham que eu não fui o suficiente para Hermione se sentir feliz? –Rony falava alterado. –Eu vou provar para vocês que estão errados.

Gina abraçou-se a Harry sentindo-se derrotada. Harry arregalou os olhos as palavras do amigo.

-Rony... –Gina tentou falar, com sua voz chorosa.

-Não diga mais nada, Gina. Já escutei tudo o que era necessário. –falou ríspido. –Agora, eu vou achar minha mulher, e quem a levou irá pagar muito caro.

Rony se foi, deixando o casal para trás. Agora, moveria céu e terra para achar Hermione.

Gina se entregou ao choro, trêmula. Harry, também muito decepcionado, sentou-se com Gina ao seu lado.

-Calma, meu amor. Tudo vai se resolver.

Harry estava triste e desesperado com toda situação, e chateado com Rony. Porém, ele entendia o amigo. E quando ele for aceitar a verdade, a qual ele fugiu, ele estaria ao seu lado para tudo.

-Harry, ele não acreditou. Ele duvidou de nós dois. Acha que pensamos mal de Hermione e dele próprio! –Gina falava desesperada. –Ela é minha amiga, minha irmã! Como...como... –não conseguia mais formular uma frase.

-Xiiii... –Harry a puxou para seu peito. –Ela também é minha irmã, e farei todo o possível para achá-la. Rony nos chateou, mas tente entende-lo. Precisamos ficar fortes para ajudá-lo. –Harry falava pensativo.

Gina apenas confirmou e se deixo ficar nos braços de Harry.

Logo, todos os Weasley's e os pais de Hermione já sabiam do ocorrido. Maree e Paul chegaram desolados ao St. Mungus. Maree chamava pela filha desesperadamente em estado de choque. Paul preferiu levá-la para casa, e pediu a Harry que os mantivessem informados.

-Harry, onde está Rony? Eu não o vi ainda. –perguntou Molly, com a voz triste, abraçada a Arthur.

-Não sei lhe dizer, Molly. –Harry falou triste, engolindo as lágrimas que queriam descer.

Após a conversa com Harry e Gina, Rony começou a se inteirar do caso e conversar com todos os aurores. Estava concentrado e nada mais importava nesse momento. Estava triste com Harry e sua irmã. Como podiam chegar a aquela conclusão? Eles achavam que não era homem suficiente para Hermione, e assim ela o abandonara? O que eles pensavam afinal? Mas, agora não importava, acharia Hermione e provaria o contrário.

Harry ainda tentou contato com Rony, mas esse estava entregue a sua cegueira e irredutível. Não queria conversar com nenhum dos dois.

Harry não insistiu, porém, sem que Rony soubesse, continuou agindo com os aurores a procura de pistas do porque Hermione ter ido embora.

Quando Rony retornou a sala de espera, encontrou alguns dos familiares reunidos e não direcionou seu olhar ao casal Potter.

-Oi mãe. Pai. –Rony cumprimentou sério e apenas deu um aceno para os irmãos.

-Como você está, meu filho? –Molly perguntou preocupada.

-Bem. Bom, tenho que ir. Nos vemos depois.

-Mas você precisa ir para casa, Rose precisa de você! –Gina falou.

Rony a olhou friamente. Em sua mente veio a imagem da filha. Será que conseguiria pega-la nos braços novamente?

-Vocês podem cuidar dela por um tempo. –falou caminhando.

-Ronald, você não vai largar sua filha! –Molly falou autoritária.

Rony não deu ouvido e continuou a andar.

-Ronald! –a matriarca chamou novamente, mas não obteve resposta. –Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? Porque ele a tratou dessa maneira, Gina?

Gina baixou o olhar e assim, Harry contou tudo ao casal e Fred e Jorge que também estavam presentes.

-Está tudo bem, Molly. Eu o entendo e vou esperar as coisas esfriarem. –falou Harry. –Mas estou agindo sem ele saber, já que ele não acredita no que eu disse, ele está atrasando a procura, então peço que não digam a ele.

-Não se preocupe, Harry. –falou Fred.

-Não falaremos nada. –completou Jorge.

-Eu levarei minha neta para casa. –Molly falou firme.

-Não, mamãe. Eu a levo. Rose precisa de leite materno, e eu posso alimentá-la.

-Certo. Mas irei até sua casa minha filha, para ajudá-la.

Gina sorriu para a mãe e com a companhia de Adela, seguiu até o berçário e embalou a sobrinha em seus braços. Instantaneamente, as lágrimas vieram. Harry, que estava ao seu lado, a abraçou.

-Gina. –Adela chamou.

-Sim? – a ruiva se virou enxugando as lágrimas.

-Parece, que antes de... antes de Hermione ir... –falou triste. –ela deixou algumas mamadeiras de seu leite materno. Ela tinha muito leite.

Gina sorriu.

-Isso é bom.

Logo, todos foram para suas respectivas casas. E a busca de Hermione Jane Granger Weasley, apenas começava.

" _**A saudade faz brotar um sorriso nos lábios, mas as vezes machuca, dói, corrói.**_

_E.P._


	9. Chapter 9

_**DESCULPE-ME**_

Os dias se passavam, nenhuma descoberta fora obtida. Nem em relação ao envenenamento de Rony, nem ao sumiço de Hermione.

Rony mantinha-se fechado. Não era mais o mesmo. Não conversava, não sorria, falava apenas o necessário. Seus dias eram dedicados inteiramente a busca de Hermione. Sua casa tornara-se o Ministé e passava noites em claros, ou cochilava no mesmo. Sua casa servia apenas para tomar banho e trocar de roupa. Tayla fora mandada por Rony, para a casa da irmã, deixando a casa solitária e sem vida.

Todos da família estavam muito preocupados. Tentavam de alguma forma chamar atenção de Rony, mas não adiantava. Sendo, a maior preocupação dos Weasley's, a mínima atenção de Rony para com a filha recém-nascida. Ele a via apenas quando Gina estava na Toca por acaso e ele aparecia. Mas, apenas seu olhar era direcionado a filha, nada mais.

Harry tentava de todas as formas conseguir pistas de Hermione. Mas tudo o que achava era vago e sem um caminho a trilhar. Interrogara a todas as pessoas que tiveram contato com Hermione durante os últimos meses. Porém, nada era suficiente para continuar a busca.

Buscara através dos pais de Hermione, parentes que moram em outras cidades, mas a maior parte deles foram visitados e nenhum rastro de Hermione foi encontrado.

A situação com Rony continuava difícil. Rony apenas o cumprimentava quando chegava ao Ministério e nenhuma palavra mais era dita. Harry sentia um clima pesado. Tentava de alguma forma uma aproximação com o ruivo, mas de nada adiantava.

Gina, sempre que o via, sentia uma tristeza imensa no peito. Via o desinteresse do irmão, pela linda garotinha que crescia saudável, e isso lhe doía fundo. Mas, ainda tinha esperança de que ele voltasse atrás e deixasse a filha fazer parte de sua vida.

Era um domingo à tarde. Faltava apenas uma semana para a noite de Natal, mas os rostos ali presentes não demonstravam isso.

Rony, cansado das reclamações da família, resolveu dar uma passada na Toca, antes de seguir para o Ministério. Quando chegou, estavam reunidos seus pais, todos os irmãos, cunhadas e sobrinhos. Os pais de Hermione também estavam presentes o que fez seu coração bater acelerado de saudade da morena.

E por último, lá estava ela. Embrulhada numa manta rosa e dormindo tranquilamente nos braços da irmã. Rony sentiu as lágrimas inundarem seus olhos e observou ,por breve minutos, o quanto sua filha crescera.

-Boa noite a todos. –falou desviando o olhar da pequena Rose e subiu as escadas em direção ao seu antigo quarto.

Gina entregou Rose para Harry e soltou um soluço.

-Eu não aguento mais isso. –desabafou. –Eu não me importo que Rony não fale comigo. –falou sentida e num choro mais forte. –Mas...mas ele nem olha para a própria filha! Rose precisa dele!

Gui, que estava ao lado da irmã, a abraçou de forma terna, consolando-a.

Molly se levantou decidida e seguiu até as escadas.

-Molly, aonde você vai? –perguntou Arthur.

-Isso tudo já passou dos limites. –falou firme.

Molly chegou até o quarto do filho e entrou sem bater. Rony estava deitado e olhando para o teto.

-Mamãe! Quer me matar de susto?!

-Precisamos conversar, Ronald. –falou séria.

-O que foi agora? –perguntou já sabendo o que viria.

-O que foi agora? Acho que você já sabe muito bem.

-Sim, eu sei. E por isso acho que está sendo uma perca de tempo da senhora vir falar novamente.

-Meu filho, além de grosso e de não se importar com a própria filha, agora também desrespeita a mãe?

-Não estou desrespeitando a senhora, só acho que...

-Então saiba, Ronald Weasley, que vou continuar falando até que você abra os olhos para o que está acontecendo ao seu redor. –elevou a voz. –Você ao menos sabe que tem uma filha recém-nascida?

-Sei.

-Sabia também que ela precisa de você? Você é o pai! Por Merlin!

-Eu não tenho tempo. –falou com a voz baixa sentindo a vergonha o assolar.

-Tempo? Ótima desculpa. Eu não criei um filho para abandonar uma filha dessa maneira. Você não vive mais, vive enfurnado naquela sala do Ministério. Não conversa com seu melhor amigo, sua irmã chora todos os dias sentindo falta do irmão e dá de todo o carinho para a sua filha. –Molly disparou e respirou fundo. –Eu quero meu filho de volta. –falou num fio de voz.

Rony sentou-se na cama e olhou para Molly.

-No começo eu não quis acreditar. –Rony começou a falar com a voz baixa, desabafando com a mãe. –Mas, agora eu sei que Harry estava certo. Hermione se foi, nos abandonou. –lágrimas grossas desciam abertamente.

Molly caminhou até ele e sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Meu filho, eu sei que deve estar sendo muito difícil. –começou a falar sofrendo por ver o filho caçula daquela maneira. - É difícil, para todos nós, acreditar que Hermione foi embora. Mas creio que tudo isso tenha uma explicação. Toda a sua família está ao seu lado, sua dor é nossa dor. E no momento, a pessoa que mais precisa de você, é sua filha. Não a abandone. Só você pode lembrá-la da mãe maravilhosa que um dia vai voltar, da mãe que a amou desde que era apenas um grão em sua barriga. E mostrar, que você é um pai maravilhoso e que irá amá-la com todas as forças e assim, poder trazer Hermione de volta a família.

Rony olhou para a mãe e chorou abertamente com soluços fortes. Deitou a cabeça no colo da mesma e desabafou todo seu sofrimento.

-Eu fui um idiota! Não queria ter feito isso, mas foi mais forte que eu.

-Não se julgue dessa forma. Todos têm reações singulares à frente das situações. Foi uma forma de desacreditar a verdade, adiar o sofrimento. –falou alisando os cabelos do filho.

-Você acha que todos vão me perdoar?

-Não tem o que perdoar. –falou com um sorriso.

Rony silenciou-se por uns instantes apenas sentindo os carinhos da mãe.

-Eu só quero Hermione de volta. É ela que eu amo. Sem ela, fica um vazio. –falou de repente.

Molly deixava lágrimas silenciosas rolar pelo seu rosto, sofrendo juntamente com o filho.

-Você vai tê-la de volta. Você vai ver.

-Eu não tenho mais certeza disso. Ela me abandonou. Não me ama como eu imaginava.

-Não diga isso. Nós não sabemos o que aconteceu. Não pode deixar as coisas óbvias comandar sua mente e seu coração.

-É difícil, mamãe.

-Eu sei que é, meu filho.

-Você acha que ela voltar? –perguntou levantando a cabeça e olhando em seus olhos.

-Claro que sim! –falou esperançosa.

Rony ficou em silêncio e deitou-se no colo da matriarca novamente, ficando a refletir.

-Eu preciso lhe pedir uma coisa, meu filho. –Molly viu que Rony ficou em silêncio e continuou. –Prometa que não irá abandonar sua filha. Peço isso por você e por ela.

-Eu não quero abandoná-la. Eu a amo mais que a mim mesmo. Mas tenho medo. Medo de não conseguir sem ela. –falou referindo-se a Hermione.

-Você será um ótimo pai. E quando Hermione voltar terá orgulho de você. E você não está sozinho.

-A senhora acha? Acha que eu vou conseguir? –perguntou.

-Tenho certeza. –falou alisando a face do filho. –Porque não começa agora mesmo?

-Antes tenho que pedir desculpas a todos, inclusive a Harry e Gina.

-Isso, meu filho. Lhe fará bem.

-Fica aqui um pouco comigo? –pediu aninhando-se mais no colo da mãe.

-Claro, meu filho. –sorriu emocionada e deixou-se ficar com o filho.

-O que será que a mamãe está fazendo lá em cima com o Rony? Eles estão demorando demais! –exclamou Carlinhos, preocupado.

-Deixe os dois, meu filho. –falou Arthur.

Logo depois, Rony e Molly apareceram descendo as escadas. Rony tinha os olhos vermelhos pelas lágrimas incessantes e Molly um sorriso reconfortante nos lábios.

Todos o olharam e pararam de conversar quando os viram. Gina, sem suportar mais a indiferença do irmão, se levantou, com Rose nos braços, e saiu. Harry, não querendo deixá-la sozinha, a seguiu levando o pequeno Alvo, também nos braços.

Rony os seguiu com o olhar, percebendo o quanto chateara a ambos. Deixou-os ir, para que conversassem a sós em seguida.

-Rony? –Carlinhos chamou, tirando o irmão de seus pensamentos, que estava parado no meio da sala.

Rony olhou para todos e ficou um momento em silêncio antes de começar a falar.

-Quero pedir desculpas a todos vocês pelo meu jeito dos últimos dias. Eu... –engoliu as lágrimas.

-Não se preocupe, Rony. Nós o entendemos. –falou Gui.

-Fico feliz que tenha vindo até nós. –completou Carlinhos.

-Nós estamos com você. Somos sua família. –falou Percy.

-Estamos do seu lado para o que der e vier. –falaram Fred e Jorge ao mesmo tempo.

Arthur se levantou e foi até o filho.

-Queremos que fique bem, para que assim possa achar Hermione e cuidar de Rose.

Rony olhou para o pai e o abraçou.

-Obrigada a todos vocês. –falou tímido, mas com o coração mais tranquilo por saber que sua família estaria ao seu lado.

-Acho melhor você ir, três pessoas lhe espera. –falou Arthur.

Rony assentiu e seguiu até a saleta. Bateu na porta e abriu uma fresta.

-Posso entrar? –pediu com a voz baixa.

Harry e Gina olharam surpresos.

-Claro. –Harry respondeu.

Rony entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Parou de pé em frente aos dois em silêncio.

Sentia vergonha pela maneira que tratara ambas as pessoas que sempre estavam ao seu lado. Fora injusto deixando a raiva e a indignação falarem mais alto. Respirou fundo e olhou para os dois rostos a sua frente.

-Quero pedir desculpas a vocês. Fui um idiota. Deixei a raiva me domar e falar por mim. Eu me ceguei em frente à realidade e a verdade, e não acreditei em vocês. - Rony falava tudo o que estava preso, sendo sincero aos dois.

Gina escutava a tudo calada, porém, emocionada. Já Harry, sentia que teria seu amigo de volta. Era inevitável sentir saudades, afinal conviviam juntos desde a infância.

-Não devia ter falado daquela maneira com vocês, e muito menos ter renegado minha filha. –sua voz estava chorosa. –Me sinto um monstro por isso. O que Hermione pensaria de mim? –uma lágrima desceu ao pronunciar o nome de Hermione. –Quero que saibam que eu amo Rose. Eu esperei tanto por ela, mas agora, tenho medo.

Gina se levantou e parou de frente para Rony. Ela sorriu-lhe. Rony retribuiu ao sorriso sentindo o amor pela irmã lhe acalmar a alma.

Rose começou a chorar, se remexendo no colo da madrinha.

-Pegue sua filha. –falou Gina com um sorriso.

Rony arregalou os olhos, temeroso. Gina lhe ofereceu a pequena garotinha e Rony a pegou, com muita habilidade, mas com as mãos tremendo. Acomodou-a em seus braços e instantaneamente, a pequena ruiva, silenciou-se se rendendo novamente ao sono.

Rony a admirava, encantado. Como crescera! Alisou seu rostinho, sentindo o conforto, e o brilho de sua vida em seu peito. Sua estrela que brilhava no meio da escuridão.

Caminhou com ela até o carrinho, e a deitou com cuidado.

-Obrigada por ter cuidado dela durante esse tempo. Não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês.

Gina, muito emocionada, abraçou o irmão com força, sendo prontamente correspondida.

Harry olhava a cena, feliz. Agora, só faltava Hermione para que tudo ficasse bem de verdade. Deu uma olhada no filho que estava no outro carrinho e se levantou. Aproximou-se de Rony e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

-Fico feliz que tenha voltado para nós e para sua filha.

Rony abraçou o amigo e os três sorriram.

-Nós vamos achar Hermione e trazê-la de volta. –Gina falou convicta.

Logo, todos se reuniram na sala e Rony não parava de babar na filha. Descido a não voltar para a casa que morava com Hermione, até ela voltar, resolveu instalar-se na Toca, pois no lar onde crescera, teria mais ajuda com Rose e assim, adaptar-se com seu novo dom: Ser pai.

-Vou buscar as coisas de Rose e volto logo. –Rony falou entregando a filha para sua mãe.

-Enquanto isso, eu e Harry ajeitamos o quarto dos gêmeos para montar o quartinho de Rose nele. -falou Gina.

Rony aparatou na sala de sua casa. Olhou ao redor, tudo exatamente como estava. Andou pelos cômodos, tentado detectar algo de diferente, mas nada foi encontrado. Subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto de Rose. Olhou com um sorriso fraco nos lábios lembrando-se de quando foram comprar, de como discutiam para a escolha perfeita.

Transformou todo o quarto e tudo que fosse necessário para os cuidados com Rose em miniatura e colocou dentro de uma sacola. Em seguida, foi até o seu quarto. Abriu a porta e o perfume de Hermione penetrou em suas narinas.

Na esperança de que ela estivesse ali, olhou para todos os lados, mas ela não estava. Sentou-se na cama e abraçou o travesseiro em que ela dormia. O cheiro doce de seus cabelos estava penetrado naquele artefato, fazendo o coração de Rony bater forte.

Pegou um porta-retrato ao lado na mesinha e o analisou. Sorriu ao lembrar-se do dia em que Gina tirara aquela foto. Os quatro tinham ido dar um passeio e como sempre, ele e Hermione brigaram. Harry e Gina ficaram caçoando da cara do casal, e quando Rony foi conversar com Hermione, Gina tirara a foto.

-Eu vou achar você, Hermione. Custe o que custar. Mesmo que você não me queira mais eu preciso saber o que aconteceu. –alisou a foto e suspirou. –Eu te amo. –enxugou a lágrima que desceu, juntou tudo o que precisava e se foi para a Toca, levando o porta-retrato e o travesseiro de Hermione.

Com a ajuda de Harry e Gina, Rony montou o quarto de Rose, porém, queria que ela dormisse por um tempo em seu quarto, improvisando o berço no mesmo.

A maioria dos familiares, já tinham ido embora restando apenas Harry, Gina, James e Alvo.

-Qualquer coisa é só me chamar. Deixei algumas mamadeiras com o meu leite para Rose se alimentar durante a noite. Amanhã, ante de ir para o Ministério, leve-a para a minha casa, como combinamos.

-Obrigada, Gina. –agradeceu Rony, realmente grato.

-É o mínimo que posso fazer, Rony. Até amanhã. –abraçou o irmão.

Rony, Molly e Arthur se despediram do casal que se foi.

Rony deu boa noite aos pais, e foi para o seu quarto. Arrumou suas coisas e logo o choro de Rose penetrou em seus ouvidos. Ele sorriu e a pegou nos braços.

-O que será? Fome? Sujou a fraudinha? –falou rindo. –Hummm.. que cheirinho ruim! É a frauda mesmo!

Arrumou as coisas em cima de sua cama e, com maestria, trocou a frauda de Rose.

-É, parece que o curso de gestante ajudou em algo, você não acha, princesa? –falou ninando-a em seu colo. –Seu pai era tão desastrado! –riu.

Rony ficou serio de repente, andando pelo quarto vendo Rose pegar no sono. Com ela ali em seus braços, pode sentir o quanto ela é importante, e a necessidade de tê-la ao seu lado. Ficou a pensar como conseguira negar sua presença no começo. Agora, essa ideia não passava nem perto de sua cabeça. Agora, Rose fazia parte de si, não se imaginava sem ela.

-Você é minha estrela. A estrela que ainda brilha no céu, do mundo escuro do papai. –Rony falou admirando a filha.

"_**É humano, o ser que renega um filho? Há motivos fortes o bastante para isso?"**_

_E.P._

*************************************************************************__


	10. Chapter 10

_**VAZANDO NO PROFETA**_

Durante a madrugada, Rony acordou duas vezes para dar assistência à filha. Molly, que havia colocado um sensor com sua varinha em seu quarto, estava presente nas duas vezes para auxiliar o filho. Mas, para seu orgulho, Rony soube lhe dar muito bem com a pequena Rose.

-Se precisar de algo, me chame. –falou na segunda visita.

-Pode deixar, mamãe.

Molly deixou-os a sós, vendo o filho ninar a filha para dormir. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Seu filho é realmente um homem maravilhoso!

Quando o dia amanheceu, Rony aproveitou que a filha ainda dormia e tomou uma ducha para espantar o sono acumulado. Logo após, arrumou a filha, que já havia acordado, e desceu para fazer o desjejum.

Para sua surpresa, Gina e Harry estavam na mesa da cozinha, juntamente com seus filhos, além de seus pais.

-Bom dia! –falou com um sorriso fraco, mas feliz por vê-los ali.

Gina, que não havia percebido a entrada do irmão, assim como os outros, sobressaltou-se e se remexeu na cadeira escondendo algo debaixo da mesa. Ação que não passou despercebida por Rony.

Molly pegou a filha nos braços do filho, enquanto ele ia para o lado da irmã.

-O que foi? –perguntou sentando-se ao seu lado.

-O que foi o que? –falou sem conseguir esconder a tensão.

-O que você está escondendo?

-Eu, nada.

Rony postou as mãos para debaixo da mesa e puxo o jornal, daquela manhã, das mãos de Gina, que emburrou.

Todos pararam atônitos e ficaram em silêncio, esperando, enquanto Rony lia:

" _WEASLEY ABANDONADO"_

_Como sabíamos, e não era novidade para ninguém, a famosa Hermione Jane Granger Weasley estava grávida de seu marido e fiel amigo de infância, Ronald Bill Weasley. O nascimento da primeira filha do casal, Rose Weasley Granger, foi realizado no mês passado, dia 23 de novembro, como publicamos aqui, para vocês leitores. Essas informações foram doadas por um anônimo, mas que a meu ver, vai além de apenas fornecer informações, ele deve amar ou odiar o casal. _

_Mas, a novidade, que ninguém, até esse momento sabia é algo incomum para a nossa querida perfeitinha, Hermione Granger. _

_De acordo com a mesma fonte, Hermione teria fugido do hospital largando filha recém-nascida e marido, após o nascimento. Ninguém sabe o porquê do abandono, e para o nosso querido Weasley, ficou a solidão. E o seu desespero de acordo com a nossa fonte, foi de causar dó._

_Hermione Granger, sempre vista como a perfeita, a justa, a estudiosa, resolveu se rebelar largando a família? E Ronald Weasley, será que ele não fora o bastante ara a grande sabe-tudo? _

_São perguntas que tentaremos responder a vocês, nossos leitores queridos. Fiquem por dentro, pois em breve traremos mais notícias!_

_Rita Skeeter_

Rony largou o jornal na mesa deixando a foto, que estava exposta na minha página, a vista: a foto tinha ele e Hermione, juntos, e se rasgava ao meio separando os dois.

Seus olhos estavam embaçados, na tentativa de conter as lágrimas. Todos o olhavam sem dizer uma única palavra, até que ele se levantou passando as mãos pela face.

-Então, você vai ficar aqui ou vai voltar para casa? –Rony perguntou a irmã.

-Vou ficar aqui. –respondeu com a voz fraca.

-Ok.

Despediu-se de todos, pegou a filha nos braços e olhou bem para seu rostinho, e sorriu beijando sua testa.

Molly e Gina viram os três homens aparatar, desanimadas.

-Até quando isso vai durar? –Molly questionou.

-Tinha que ser essa mulher! Ela não cansa de infernizar a vida dos outros. Mas ela ainda vai ficar sem os dedos para escrever! Isso vai!

Quando Harry, Rony e Arthur chegaram ao Ministério, não tinha um que não direcionava seu olhar a Rony. Uns com pena, outros com ar de "bem feito, quem mandou ser metido?!", outras com cara de cobiça querendo ser a próxima a entrar em sua vida.

-Estou sentindo na pele o que você sentia, Harry. Todos olhando para mim, tendo pena de mim, me rogando pragas e mais pragas! –falou debochado.

-É só não dar atenção, Rony. Logo eles cansam, perde a graça.

-Você não deve se preocupar com isso, meu filho. Eles não sabem de nada, são mexeriqueiros, isso sim.

Rony silenciou-se por uns minutos e voltou a falar mais para si mesmo:

-Eu ainda vou encontrá-la.

Os olhares sobre si, não eram nada. Tudo o que lhe importava é achar Hermione e cuidar de Rose. O resto era resto.

Entrou em sua sala e sentiu alguém pulando sobre si, o abraçando forte.

-Oh, Rony! Eu sinto muito! Eu não sabia de nada! –Lilá falou com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Desculpe não ter te contado.

-Não tem porque pedir desculpas, eu entendo. –falou alisando seu rosto. –Sou sua amiga e sabe que pode contar comigo, não sabe?

-Sei. Obrigada, Lilá.

Lilá ficou por um tempo conversando com Rony, deu um beijo no namorado e se foi.

Logo, a primeira coisa que Rony se ocupou foi em analisar os relatórios sobre Hermione. Porém, neles não havia pista alguma, apenas dicas de onde começar a procurar, com quem conversar... Apenas possibilidades, nada de certezas.

Harry havia pegado uma relação de familiares com os pais de Hermione para poder fazer questionários, assim também como perguntou a eles sobre sonhos de Hermione, de infância, de conhecer cidades, sendo que algumas coisas ele já sabia, pois, longas datas de amizade não é à toa.

Havia muito a ser feito, e Rony sabia que tinha apoio de muitos ao redor. Porém, a cada passo falso, a falta de notícias aumentava seu desespero. Naquela tarde, acabou por almoçar no Ministério mesmo, e percebeu que estava com saudade da filha.

Se deu por derrotado, apenas quando o relógio marcou meia-noite e meia. Entrou na Toca apressado e encontrou sua mãe com a filha nos braços.

Direcionou apenas um sorriso a sua mãe, que lhe entregou a filha. Ele a embalou no seu peito, escutando o resmungo de Rose, e beijou sua bochecha quente. E novamente Rony estava ali, chorando com a filha nos braços. Os soluços vieram inconscientemente. A saudade de Hermione apertava cada dia mais e olhar para Rose lhe dava conforto e desespero ao mesmo tempo. Mas, ela é sua estrela, seu brilho do viver.

-Eu vou subir. –falou para a mãe, com a voz enrolada.

Molly ficou a mirar o filho, sentindo seu desespero como o seu próprio.

Rony pegou um porta-retrato na gaveta e colocou-o sobre a cômoda.

-Sua mamãe, estrela. A mais linda de todas.

Sentou-se na cama e ficou a mirar a foto. O tempo foi passando e Rony não cansava de olhar. Rose acordou, dormiu, acordou, dormiu...e Rony continuava ali, sentado olhando para a foto linda, Hermione sorria e mandava um beijo solto no ar.

Rony não dormiu nessa noite. Seu corpo estava cansando, sua cabeça doía. O desconforto era grande.

Sua rotina agora era essa, acordar, cuidar da filha, ir para o trabalho, voltar para casa e trabalhar mais ainda no caso de Hermione e o dia inteiro ela está em sua cabeça. Suas noites eram cada vez piores, mal dormidas, sonhos perturbadores. Molly lhe ministrava poções para ajudá-lo a descansar. E quando chegava o final de semana, Rony se entregava inteiramente a Hermione. Porém, sua filha estava sempre ali ao seu lado, Rony lhe dava carinho, brincava com Rose. Ela é sua prioridade. Larga tudo por ela, por sua estrela.

"_**Notícias nos abalam, mas nada abala mais do que a própria dor, a própria culpa."**_

_E.P._

_*******************************************_


	11. Chapter 11

_**NATAL SEM VOCÊ**_

Era noite de natal para desespero de Rony. Sua esperança era de que até aquele final do ano, Hermione seria encontrada e assim, poderia estar com ela ali, ao seu lado. Porém, ainda não se tinha nenhum sinal de Hermione.

Rony estava em seu quarto terminando de aprontar Rose, que se mantinha inquieta e risonha, fazendo-o rir pelo jeito da filha.

-Prontinho, espertinha! –falou erguendo-a. - Seu pai aqui está ficando bom nisso. –falou beijando a bochecha da filha, escutando-a soltar gritinhos.

Antes de descer com a filha, Rony olhou para a foto de Hermione e alisou-a, sentindo aquela dor no peito que já lhe era bastante familiar. Sentia falta de tudo que era relacionado a Hermione.

A casa como sempre estava cheia com todos os membros da família. Crianças corriam para todo o lado, juntamente com os gêmeos que não mudavam seu jeito brincalhão de ser.

Todos ficaram maravilhados ao ver Rose tão linda, causando certo orgulho em Rony.

-Você está se saindo bem, Roniquinho. –Fred elogiou o irmão, a sua maneira, o que fez Rony sorrir.

-Ela está cada vez mais a sua cara, Rony. –comentou Fleur, com a sobrinha nos braços.

-Mas os olhos dela estão escurecendo. Acho que vão ficar como chocolate. Como os da Mione.

Todos que escutaram a fala de Rony sorriram tristemente e não souberam o que dizer.

Rony tentava divertir com os familiares, mas era impossível sentir-se bem sem ela. Deu a mamadeira para Rose e a fez arrotar, olhando todos a sua volta sorrir, se divertir. Viu os irmãos com suas respectivas esposas e seu coração se apertou com a cena. Porque tinha que ser assim?

Olhou para Rose e a viu ressonando tranquilamente. Colou-a com cuidado no carrinho e viu Gina a sua frente.

-Dá uma olhada nela para mim? –pediu à irmã.

Gina afirmou, vendo os olhos do irmão, brilhar. Imediatamente, Rony seguiu para o jardim, e ali, deixou as lágrimas rolarem. Gina fez menção de segui-lo, mas alguém a parou.

-Deixe ele, Gina. Ele precisa de um tempo sozinho. –falou Harry.

Rony caminhava pelo jardim completamente alheio. Precisava respirar, precisava aliviar por um momento aquele aperto no peito. Via-se envolvido a meio de lembranças boas, mas que traziam mais saudades. Parou de frente ao rio fixando o olhar nele e por um momento, pode jurar ter visto a face de Hermione desenhada no mesmo. Mas não era ela, era apenas sua imaginação. Nada mais.

-Estou ficando louco! –Rony falou tentando conter um soluço e sentou-se no chão.

Aguentaria até o fim? Por quanto tempo aguentaria viver com esse buraco em sua vida?

Rony levantou-se de um salto e retornou a Toca.

-Algum problema? –perguntou assim que entrou e constatou que Rose chorava.

-Ela deve estar com saudade do papai! –falou Gina enquanto lhe entregava Rose.

-Vou ver se ela está limpa, já volto. –falou e seguiu para o quarto.

Ao ver que Rose estava limpa, Rony estranhou. Fome ela não tinha, sono também não. Sua feição se fechou em preocupação.

-O que foi, estrela? –perguntou como se uma resposta viria da filha com a face vermelha de tanto chorar. -Pode ser cólica. –falou consigo mesmo quase entrando em desespero por não saber o que fazer.

Deitou-a em sua cama e começou a fazer os exercícios que aprendera. Mexia as perninhas de Rose, massageava-lhe a barriga, e aos poucos o choro foi diminuindo se transformando em choramingo. Tornou a embalá-la nos braços e logo ela silenciou-se para o alivio de Rony.

Molly entrou no quarto e sorriu para o filho.

-Está tudo bem? –perguntou analisando a neta.

-Agora sim. Acho que era cólica. –falou colocando a filha no berço, mas logo Rose recomeçou a chorar. –Parece que ela não quer ficar no berço.

-Quer que eu fique com ela? –ofereceu Molly.

-Não, mamãe. Pode descer. Daqui a pouco eu vou. Não se preocupe.

-Ok. Qualquer coisa me chame.

Molly saiu, deixando o filho com a neta.

Rose, enquanto estava no colo de Rony, não chorava, mas continuava choramingando, porém, quando colocada em uma superfície, seu choro começava intenso, o que estava preocupando Rony.

Lembrando-se das dicas de Adela, Rony pegou uma pomada no armário, tirou a roupinha da filha e começou a massagear-lhe a barriga com a pomada.

-O que você tem, estrela? –falava preocupado.

Rony ficou ali com a filha, não soube quanto tempo, até que Gina entrou no quarto.

-Como ela está? –perguntou a ruiva.

-Agora adormeceu. –falou caminhando com a filha até o berço e a deitou. –Isso é assim mesmo? Quero dizer, demora tanto para melhorar?

-Vária de criança para criança, Rony. Cólicas são normais nessa fase.

-Eu sei. Mas é ruim vê-la chorar e não poder fazer nada. Eu fico desesperado!

-Você foi ótimo! –sorriu-lhe. –Vamos descer para você relaxar um pouco.

-Acho melhor eu ficar aqui, caso ela acorde.

-Se ela acordar o feitiço irá avisar, não se preocupe.

Rony refletiu por um tempo, mas acabou cedendo ao pedido da irmã.

Rony olhava a todos perdido em devaneios. Estava sentado no sofá, com um copo de whisky de fogo na mão, atento a qualquer sinal do feitiço. Porém, sua mente também estava atenta a Hermione. Atenta a imagem inexistente dela com Rose nos braços, atenta a preocupação dela quanto à dor de Rose, atenta ao sorriso dela direcionado a ele.

Olhou para o lado e viu Harry o observando. Sorriu-lhe e tomou um gole de sua bebida.

-Tudo bem? –Harry perguntou. Bom, ele sabia que nada estava bem. Aquela era uma pergunta tola, ele sabia.

-É... –falou soltando um sorriso fraco.

As crianças se alvoroçaram ao aviso de Molly para a hora de abrir os presentes. Todos correram para avó, alegres e felizes a espera do seu. Rony sorriu imaginando o dia em que veria Rose correr no meio deles. Estava perdido na imagem das crianças, quando o feitiço o alertou sobre Rose. Levantou-se de um salto e correu para o quarto.

O restinho da noite de Natal, para Rony, não foi nada fácil. Tentava de todas as maneiras acalmar Rose, mas de nada adiantava. Via os olhos da filha se fechar de sono, mas parecia que a dor não dava trégua. Molly e Gina foram até eles para ajudar, mas quando Rose parecia se acalmar o choro voltava forte, o que causou pânico em Rony.

Seus olhos estavam cansados, seu corpo pedia uma cama. Sem se aguentar de pé, Rony tirou os sapatos e a camisa. Deitou-se na cama com a filha em seu peito. Aos poucos o choro da ruivinha fora diminuindo e logo caiu no sono. Rony sorriu sonolento e também se entregou ao sono.

-Vou dar uma olhada no Rony. –Gina falou com Harry e seguiu para o quarto.

Quando abriu a porta e viu a cena do pai com a filha adormecida em seu peito, Gina sorriu emocionada. Seus olhos lacrimejaram. Rony era um grande pai! Estava orgulhosa do irmão. De repente, sorriu sapeca e correu até a sala, retornando ao quarto com uma máquina na mão e tirou uma foto dos dois.

-Você também estaria orgulhosa dele, Mione. –falou com um sorriso triste e saiu.

_**Como acostumar com uma situação completamente desesperadora? Seria para sempre?**_

_E.P._


	12. Chapter 12

_**UMA BOA AMIGA**_

Os dias se arrastavam sem que Rony tivesse completa consciência disso. Outro ponto que lhe passava despercebido era o fato de que ele próprio estava definhando. Não tinha mais vida própria, mais vontade própria. Suas linda iris azuis, antes iluminadas e brilhantes, agora representavam um oceano escuro sem fim, sem vida. Seu corpo ainda tinha os músculos definidos, porém, mais magro. A barba ruiva que às vezes crescia demais era lembra por Harry ou Gina que deveria ser feita ou aparada, o que fez Rony se acostumar com um novo estilo de cavanhaque.

Seu mundo se resumia em Rose e nada mais. Não conseguia aceitar a situação que a vida lhe impusera. E para ele, tudo isso tinha uma explicação. Ele só não a tinha em mãos.

Sua alegria era ver Rose crescendo saudável e linda. Era o único momento em que seu sorriso era verdadeiro, que sua felicidade parcial era verdadeira. Como sempre dizia, era sua estrela.

Rony sofria por dois, por ele mesmo e por Rose. A única coisa que ele não queria que Rose sentisse era a dor do abandono do desprezo. Ela era um bebê, não tinha culpa de nada. E em seu intimo, sabia que Hermione a amava. E a forma que encontrara de não apagar essa imagem da pequena garotinha, foi fazer Hermione presente em sua vida através de fotos e história que Rose ainda não entendia, mas um dia ela veria a heroína que tinha como mãe. Porque sua mente e seu coração diziam: Hermione irá voltar.

Seu novo ano começou sem mudanças. Suas buscas eram incansáveis.

Estava em seu escritório, sozinho. Harry já havia ido embora e ele, também, já deveria ter feito o mesmo.

-Com licença. –falou uma voz fina.

Rony desviou sua atenção e sorriu do seu jeito triste dos últimos meses.

-Oi, Lilá. Entre.

-Como vai, Rony?

-Bem. –falou sem emoção.

-Sim, estou vendo. –falou sarcástica. –Parece mais um zumbi. Você está horrível. Precisa se cuidar.

-Obrigada pelo comentário animador. –falou voltando sua atenção para os papeis.

-O Luka está por ai?

-Ele saiu tem uns dez minutos.

-Droga! Queria fazer uma surpresa. –suspirou. –Tudo bem, então. Até mais, Rony.

-Espere. Acho que eu também preciso ir. Já está na hora. Quer uma carona?

-Claro! Se não for nenhum incômodo.

Rony não mantivera contato com Lilá após Hogwarts. O fato de ela ser namorada do seu colega de profissão fora uma total coincidência, mas que não mudou nada entre os dois. Continuavam a visão de ser antigos colegas de casa de Hogwarts e namorados na adolescência. Hermione teve um pouco de ciúme ao se deparar com a novidade, mas eram águas passadas.

Mas, nos últimos meses Rony conhecera Lilá como nunca antes. Ela era uma pessoa agradável para se manter uma conversa e sua presença era cada vez mais diária em sua vida, o que acidentalmente os tornou amigos. Rony até gostava de sua companhia, via o amor que nutria por Luka e tinha certeza que entre eles era só uma amizade que surgira a partir da solidão de Rony.

* * *

Gina corria afobada para o Ministério após receber uma coruja. Seus passos eram largos e firmes. Suas mãos se fechavam nervosamente.

-Droga de Rita idiota! –resmungou entre dentes. –Beth, cheguei! –falou entrando numa sala.

-Gina... –falou a repórter afobada com os cabelos desgrenhados. –Chegou mais um enquanto você vinha para cá. E esse eu consegui pegar antes de a bisbilhoteira da Rita. E o outro eu recuperei.

-Ótimo, Beth! Você é o máximo. Quero ver os dois.

-Aqui estão. –falou lhe entregando.

Gina pegou-os e leu:

"_Todos viam o amor lindo de Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley. Porém, o que ninguém sabia era que por parte dela tudo não passava de uma fachada. Hermione confidenciou a mim, que realmente gostava do Weasley, mas apenas como amigo. Ao se ver completamente apaixonada, pelo então amigo, no futuro Hermione percebeu seu erro. Confundira as coisas, se entregando no maior erro de sua vida: o casamento. Fora um completo engano de sua cabeça e até então, coração ."_

Gina suspirou cansada. Com certeza Rita não perdeu a oportunidade de aumentar os dizeres no jornal, como sempre. Pegou e leu o outro papel.

" _O segundo erro que Hermione cometera, segundo ela mesma, fora engravidar. Ela não esperava que o casamento fosse tão longe. Sempre se cuidava para que isso não acontecesse. Apesar de não querer filhos, ainda mais com um homem que não amava, Hermione fingia em frente ao desejo do Weasley de ser pai, também o seu desejo, falso, de ser mãe. E o Weasley conseguiu o que queria por um descuido dela. Mas Hermione não conseguiria mais suportar aquela mentira, e ainda mais com um fruto indesejado. Sua única opção fora fugir!"_

Ao final, Gina sentia seu coração disparar. Seus olhos ardiam, mas engoliu as lágrimas. Aquelas palavras não podiam ter saído da boca de Hermione. Ela nunca diria algo assim.

Ficou por um tempo, parada no mesmo lugar, sem saber o que fazer. Até que recuperou o fôlego e falou:

-Beth, não podemos deixar Rita pegar mais nenhum desses bilhetes.

-Pode deixar, Gina.

-Eu volto logo. –falou e saiu às pressas.

Não queria ter que mostrar o outro papel a Rony, pois, com certeza ele já lera o jornal. Mas ela tinha alternativa? Seu coração se apertou só em imaginar.

-Gina? –Harry perguntou surpreso ao vê-la na porta.

-Ahh, oi, Harry. –falou sem perceber que havia chegado.

-O que faz aqui?

Antes que Gina pudesse responder, Rony apareceu respondendo por ela.

-Leia o jornal, Harry. –o ruivo falou com uma voz fria.

Harry, com a correria do dia, não tivera tempo de folhear o jornal. E não precisou de muito para saber do que eles estavam falando. Na primeira página estava estampada a foto de Hermione sorrindo e um Rony completamente derrotado. Foi até a página correspondente e leu rapidamente, ficando sem fala no final.

-Ela aumentou algumas coisas na matéria, mas o básico é o que está realmente no papel. –Gina falou.

-Como você sabe? –perguntou Harry.

-Beth conseguiu recuperar o papel e... bom... –manteve cautela.

-O que, Gina? –perguntou Rony.

-Conseguimos pegar outro desses, sem que Rita o publicasse. –falou vendo a dor nos olhos de Rony como se fosse a sua própria.

-E onde está? –perguntou Rony com o coração acelerado. Percebeu que Gina se mantinha na retaguarda. –Me entregue, Gina. Não esconda isso de mim, por favor. –pediu suplicante.

Gina o entregou. E esperou que lesse. Seus olhos iam de um lado para o outro rapidamente. Até que terminou e o entregou a Harry e andou para onde os dois não o pudessem ver.

Rony se encostou à parede, respirando fundo. Seus olhos se fecharam e não conseguiu mais segurar o choro. Começou a socar a parede cada vez mais forte sem se importar com a dor latejante e o sangue em sua mão.

Logo, Harry e Gina estavam ao seu lado.

-Não acredite no que está escrito, Rony. –Gina falou pegando a mão do irmão e enrolando numa toalha. –Isso tudo pode ser fofocas. Você sabe muito bem disso.

-Eu sei... Eu sei... Mas também pode ser verdade, Gina. E se for? –falou com a voz fraca.

Nenhum dos dois soube o que responder. Sofriam também com aquilo tudo.

-Hermione não seria capaz de uma coisa dessas, Rony. Você sabe disso. Você mais do que ninguém. –falou Harry.

-Eu não sei de mais nada, Harry. –falou cansado.

-Se fizermos uma analise nos bilhetes podemos ter alguma pista, pelo menos do país.

-Sim. –Rony falou aéreo. –Mas agora eu só quero ir para casa.

-Cuide de sua mão. –falou Gina.

-Gina, por favor, não exite em me mostrar esses bilhetes.

-Rony...

-Não importa o quanto isso pode me afetar, Gina. Apenas mostre.

Gina não respondeu. Apenas observou o irmão caminhar até a porta.

-Isso está ficando cada vez pior, Harry. Eu não sei mais o que fazer, o que pensar. –Gina falou derrotada. Sentiu os braços de Harry a envolver e escondeu o rosto em seu peito.

-Você acha que Hermione escreveria algo assim? –Harry perguntou, perdido em seus pensamentos.

-Eu acredito que não. Mas também nunca pensei que Hermione fosse fugir desse jeito. Por isso, acho que tudo pode ser possível. Eu... –sua voz falhou. -...eu só não quero acreditar, que a nossa amiga, a Hermione que conhecemos, escreveu algo assim.

-Eu também não, Gina. Eu também não.

* * *

Rony precisava de paz. Nem que fossem pelo menos alguns minutos. E o único lugar e pessoa que lhe proporcionavam isso, era em sua casa e Rose.

O olhar de Molly o cercou. Era duro para Rony ter que ver a dor nos olhos de seus familiares. Pessoas que estavam sempre ao seu lado, que queriam o seu bem, e ele, como retribuição, só lhes traziam dor e mais dor. Ele era o culpado.

-O que aconteceu com sua mão? –foi a primeira pergunta de Molly.

Rony pensou em dar um desculpa qualquer e subir direto para o seu quarto. A dor latejante na mão não era nada comparada a culpa que o consumia. A dor em sua mão deveria ser maior, de forma a penalizá-lo por fazer outras pessoas sofrerem. Queria ser submetido a sessões e mais sessões de Cruciatus, para pagar com dor o mau que estava fazendo as pessoas ao seu lado.

-Não é nada demais, mãe. Poderia dar um jeito nela para mim? –Rony falou antes que seu desejo de sumir o consumisse. Lembrou da voz de Gina falando para cuidar de sua mão, e ele cuidaria. Sentou-se na cadeira e esperou.

Sentia a dor aumentar com os feitiços e quando Molly enfaixou sua mão. Mas nenhum som era emitido de sua boca.

Quando terminou, Molly o analisou. Os dois se olhavam nos olhos como se através deles pudessem conversar silenciosamente.

Isso foi ruim para ele. Era como se sua mãe entrasse em seu corpo e tomava todo seu sofrimento para si. Isso não era justo!

Levantou-se e mirou a mãe uma última vez.

-Sinto muito, mãe. –falou com a voz baixa e seguiu para o seu quarto.

Rony postou-se ao lado do berço de Rose e a admirou dormir. Perdeu-se na imagem da filha, esquecendo-se de tudo, até que um barulho chamou sua atenção.

Uma coruja adentrava pela fresta da janela aberta. Posou em seu ombro e Rony pegou a carta.

"_Rony, sinto muito por isso. Não tem palavras para lhe confortar, mas saiba que tens uma amiga com quem contar._

_Com carinho, Lilá"_

Rony sorriu triste. Lilá era uma boa amiga. Mas até ela lhe lembrava Hermione. Deixou a carta de lado e olhou para Rose novamente. Pegou-a nos braços e deitou-se com ela em seu peito. Gostava dessa posição. Gostava de sentir o coração da filha ligado ao seu em batidas sincronizadas. E logo, as lágrimas vieram. Rony chorou, lavando sua alma coberta de dor e vazio, e sua estrela lhe dava força para continuar em frente.

"_**Dor, vazio e solidão nos seguem de modo insistente em certos momentos da vida" **_

_E.P. _


	13. Chapter 13

_**27 Anos**_

O mês de fevereiro estava chegando ao fim, e nenhuma mudança na vida de Rony era perceptível, além de que o dia em que completaria 27 anos estava cada vez mais próximo.

-Gina, eu já lhe disse mais de um milhão de vezes e repito: Eu não quero nada! Nada de convidados, nada de bolo, nada de música, ou seja, nada de festa! –Rony falou enquanto via a irmã amamentar Rose.

-Rony, será algo íntimo, nada demais. –Gina insistiu com intuito de animar a vida de Rony. Fazê-lo formar um sorriso na sua cara pálida e sem vida.

-Eu não quero nada! –gritou, nervoso, e se arrependeu no mesmo instante. Rose se mostrou incomodada com o grito, e Gina a acalmou passando-a para o outro peito.

Gina se retraiu. Sempre que via o irmão se alterar dessa forma, sentia medo. Parecia que a qualquer momento ele cometeria uma loucura. Aquele não era Rony. O seu irmão Rony.

Rony olhou-a, sentindo-se mais uma vez culpado. Seu humor era tão imprevisível!

-Desculpe, Gina. Não queria ter gritado. –falou mais calmo. Suspirou passando as mãos pelos cabelos, e sentou-se de fronte a ela.

-Tudo bem. –falou sem olhar diretamente em seus olhos. Temia o que Rony poderia ler através deles.

Mas apesar do seu esforço de disfarçar o seu medo, sua angústia, Rony percebeu.

-Olhe para mim, Gina. –pediu com o tom de voz baixo. Gina o fez.

Rony ficou a olhá-la durante uns dez minutos sem dizer palavra alguma. Podia ver medo em sua expressão. Será que seria medo dele? Recostou-se na poltrona e suspirou. Sabia que ela o amava. Mas será que ele estava tão mudado ao ponto de causar medo em Gina?

Gina podia ver a face pensativa de Rony, porém, não o interrompeu. Mas, quando viu seu olhar aflito, Gina baixou o olhar para Rose.

-Não quero que sinta medo de mim. –Rony falou de repente.

Gina o olhou surpresa. Ele acha que tenho medo dele? Onde ele estava com a cabeça?- pensou.

-Eu não tenho medo de você. –Gina rebateu num sussurro. –Tenho medo do que você possa fazer.

Rony suspirou aliviado, mas deu razão a Gina. Pois ele próprio tinha medo de suas ações, do que poderia fazer. Ele não raciocinava muito sobre elas, ultimamente.

-Acho que ela já está satisfeita. –Gina falou erguendo Rose.

-Deixe que eu a faço arrotar. –falou recebendo Rose.

-Vou lá à cozinha ajudar a mamãe. –falou se encaminhando.

-Hey! –Rony chamou antes que ela sumisse pela porta. –Acho que uma reunião entre amigos não vai fazer mal. - sorriu.

Gina retribuiu o sorriso e se foi.

Rony ficou a dar tapinhas nas costas de Rose. Não custava nada agradar, pelo menos uma vez, sua família. Sabia o quanto eles prezavam uma comemoração de aniversário. Talvez fosse bom se distrair um pouco. Não queria mais ver aqueles olhares tristes em seus familiares. Mesmo que tivesse que fingir, Rony estava disposto a se mostrar melhor diante a família. Não queria que eles sofressem mais.

Rose acabara adormecendo. Rony subiu as escadas e a deitou no berço. Logo seu reflexo apareceu no espelho e Rony se analisou. Tocou seu rosto, de pele clara e um pouco mais magro do que o normal, com as pontas dos dedos. As olheiras se destacavam, dando ênfase aos seus olhos cansados e sem brilho. Sua barba ruiva estava por fazer.

Rony desceu a mão e suspirou.

-É, Ronald, você está um caco.

Pegou sua toalha, e alguns utensílios e se encaminhou para o banheiro. Quando voltou para o quarto, Rose ainda dormia. Trocou de roupa e desceu as escadas.

-Acho que estou com fome. –Rony anunciou quando entrou na cozinha.

Molly e Gina olharam-no e se surpreenderam.

-Você fez a barba? –Gina perguntou surpresa.

-Sim. –Rony falou analisando as panelas.

Molly e Gina se entreolharam e sorriram.

-Está lindo, meu filho. –Molly falou com a voz falha, tentando conter as lágrimas.

Rony percebeu tal fato, mas fingiu. Abraçou-a com carinho e sorriu.

-Acho que vou lá fora ver James e Alvo.

-Vai sim. Harry está com eles. –Gina informou.

-Mãe, quando estiver pronto me chame. Eu realmente estou com fome. –riu.

-Pode deixar, meu filho. –falou rindo e viu Rony sair para o jardim. –O que você disse a ele para essa mudança?

-Eu não disse nada, mãe. Estou tão surpresa quanto você. –mas Gina suspeitava da mudança de Rony. Era óbvio para quem o observasse.

Harry e Arthur, que estavam com as crianças no jardim, também ficaram surpresos com a mudança de Rony.

-Alguma novidade? –Rony perguntou após um tempo que estava brincando com James.

-Não. Não descobrimos nada através dos bilhetes. Infelizmente. –Harry respondeu, já sabendo do que ele queria saber.

-Hum... –Rony assentiu e não se falou mais no assunto durante o dia.

Rony chegou ao Ministério dois dias depois, recebendo abraços e votos pelo seu aniversário. Ele tentava ser agradável, sorrindo e agradecendo.

-Vinte e sete anos, cara! Você está ficando velho! –Harry brincou assim que o viu.

-Você chega lá, Harry! –retrucou.

-Parabéns, amigão! –desejou e o abraçou. –Espero que goste do presente.

Rony o recebeu e abriu.

-Uma agenda? –perguntou.

-Não é bem uma agenda. Em cada dia do ano, há um pensamento. É uma espécie de diário e agenda. É uma forma de você colocar tudo o que lhe incomoda para fora.

-Hmmm. –Rony falou sem ter absoluta certeza se gostara. Achara aquilo um tanto estranho, para falar a verdade. Diário é coisa de garotas. –Obrigada.

-Talvez te ajude, Rony. –Harry falou rindo da cara do amigo, percebendo seu ceticismo quanto ao presente. –Não são apenas as mulheres que tem problemas em organizar os pensamentos. Pense nisso. –falou dando um tampinha nas costas do amigo e saiu.

Rony riu e pegou o cartão que havia dentro da agenda.

"_Rony, eu sinceramente espero que goste do presente. Eu conheço você e sei que vai pensar: "Onde Harry e Gina estavam com a cabeça em me dar isso?"Acredite, minha cabeça ainda está ótima! Um dia você vai achar uma função para esse artefato._

_Feliz Aniversário!_

_Harry e Gina. Do seu amigo e irmã que te amam." _

-Só podia ter a mão de Gina! –falou consigo mesmo.

Logo mais a noite, a família estava reunida e os amigos de Rony chegavam pouco a pouco à Toca.

-Feliz aniversário, Rony! É bom vê-lo! –falou Neville o cumprimentando.

-Quanto tempo, professor! –Rony brincou. –Como está indo em Hogwarts? Não acredito que conseguiu uma folga num dia de semana!

-Eu não podia deixar de vir! Umas horas não fará diferença. –riu. –Hogwarts vai muito bem! Acho que não tem outra coisa que eu gosto mais do que dar aula. É estranho lembrar que um dia eu fui um daqueles pirralhos atrapalhados. Bons tempos, Rony...Bons tempos.

-É verdade, Neville. –Rony falou pensativo.

Rony olhou ao redor. Havia pessoas, que quando jovem, Rony passava a maior parte do tempo ao lado delas, e agora, cada um estava para um lado. Uns casados, com filhos. A vida realmente muda muito ao caminhar dos anos.

Deu um gole em sua bebida e sentiu um toque em seu ombro.

-Olá, Luna! –sorriu. Luna era ótima pessoa. Adorava-a.

-Feliz aniversário, Rony. –falou sorrindo do seu mesmo jeito aluado de sempre.

-Obrigada. –Rony analisou-a. - Você parece cansada.

-Sabe como é... plantões! Eu ando meio confusa ultimamente. Acho que é o cansaço, mesmo. E viver sozinha é um tanto desgastante, também.

-Não há porque viver sozinha, Luna.

-Ah, Rony! Essas coisas são difíceis. Ainda mais com minha profissão. Muitos reclamam quanto a isso. Acho que eles querem uma idiota que cozinhe e limpe a casa o dia todo para eles!

Rony riu.

-Como está Rose?

-Está ótima. Cada vez mais linda. –falou com orgulho. –Logo, logo vou trazê-la. Está dormindo.

Rony caminhou entre os poucos convidados, hora conversando com um e com outro. Até que o chamaram.

-Rony!

-Luka, Lilá! Achei que não viriam! –exclamou os abraçando.

-Bom, apesar de ter que estar cedo amanhã no Ministério não podia deixar de vir.

-Estaremos lá de manhã. Não se preocupe!

-Onde está Rose? Estou louca para vê-la. –Lilá falou animada.

-Está dormindo. Quando acordar eu a trago.

Todos estavam entretidos em conversas e risadas. Todos obviamente sabiam do ocorrido com Hermione, mas são amigos o bastante para não tocar no assunto. Eles também se sentiam intrigados com o sumiço de Hermione e suas declarações. Alguns tinham suas dúvidas, se mantendo em meio termo entre em acreditar ou não, outros se mantinham firmes de que Hermione nunca faria algo assim.

Rony observava a tudo, na maior parte do tempo, calado. Analisava a face de cada uma das pessoas, bebericando em seu copo.

-Se divertindo? –Gina perguntou sentando-se no braço da poltrona em que estava.

-Sim. Obrigada, Gina.

-Não tem que agradecer. Só importa que fique bem e se divirta! –sorriu.

Logo o jantar foi servido e todos se deliciaram com a comida de Molly, sendo seguido pelos parabéns animado.

Enquanto isso, passos cautelosos subiam as escadas em direção ao quarto de Rony. Abriu a porta e olhou para o berço, se aproximando calmamente.

-Você é linda. –falou com a voz emocionada. Acariciou o rostinho da criança que se remexeu. –Minha filha. Minha filha, linda. Um dia você vai saber disso. Um dia vou escutá-la me chamando de mamãe. Eu amo você. –De repente passos foram ouvidos, e a mulher desapareceu.

Assim que Rony entrou no quarto, Rose começou a chorar.

-Bem na hora, não é estrela? –falou pegando-a nos braços.

Pegou a mamadeira e ofereceu à filha, que recusou.

-Não está com fome? –ofereceu novamente e Rose rejeitou, continuando a chorar.

Rony deitou-a na cama e trocou sua frauda. Mas Rose ainda chorava. Suas perninhas e braços se flexionavam como se estivesse com dor.

-De novo não! –Rony falou, derrotado. –De onde vêm essas cólicas? –perguntou-se.

-Rony, tudo bem ai? –perguntou Gina entrando no quarto.

-Parece que Rose está com cólicas de novo. –falou preocupado. –Chame Luna para mim, quero que ela dê uma olhada nela.

Logo, Luna examinava Rose, com seu ar sério de trabalho.

-Pelo que posso perceber, Rony, é mesmo cólica.

-Mas isso não está certo, Luna. Da outra vez foi a noite toda. Será que tem algo de errado?

-Acho melhor levá-la para uma consulta com Adélia já que está tão preocupado. Enquanto isso, recomendo você usar os mesmo métodos que usou da última vez. Não utilize nenhum outro tipo de poção, pode ser prejudicial.

-Vou ficar aqui com ela, Gina. Aguenta as pontas para mim lá embaixo.

-Pode deixar. Daqui a pouco eu volto.

Para a surpresa de Rony, a cólica passara muito mais rápido que da última vez. Ofereceu-lhe a mamadeira novamente e ela aceitou de bom grado.

Rony estranhou aquilo. Mas agradeceu por ela não estar mais sentindo dor.

Após alimentá-la e fazê-la arrotar Rose mantinha seus olhos de um tom azuis mais escuros bem abertos. E então ela sorriu.

-Sua safadinha! –falou achando lindo seu sorriso. –Tem uma platéia lá embaixo querendo te conhecer.

Quando todos viram Rose, toda sorridente, branquinha e com seus cabelos flamejantes, ficaram fascinados. Abordaram-na com elogios e mais elogios, querendo atrair a atenção da pequena.

-Pelo menos hoje fizemos o Rony se distrair. –Harry falou abraçando Gina.

-É. Apesar de toda a situação, acho que Rony está aprendendo a lidar com ela.

-É o melhor que ele faz.

-Minha filha é linda, não é? –Rony perguntou com um sorriso enorme, chegando perto dos dois.

-Com certeza, Rony! –falou Harry feliz pelo amigo.

-Também, puxou a mim!

-Convencido! –brincou Gina.

Rony suspirou e fechou o sorriso. Ficou a olhar Lilá com sua filha nos braços.

-Obrigada, gente. Acho que eu realmente estava precisando de algo assim. Apesar de tudo, eu preciso continuar vivendo. Não sei em que acredito. Não sei se ela irá voltar. Sei que ainda a amo apesar de tudo. E eu preciso viver para Rose. Ela não tem culpa de nada.

Gina se limitou em apenas abraçá-lo e Harry a sorrir. Não tinham mais nada a dizer. E eles tinham certeza que Rony sabia que estariam ali para tudo.

"_Em menos de um ano muitas coisas podem mudar."_

_**E.P.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Meu Diário**_

Foi a partir do dia em que completara 27 anos que Rony repensou sobre suas atitudes e o quanto elas afetavam seus familiares. Resolvera viver a vida e não mais chatear todos a sua volta. Sua esperança aumentara com seu novo modo de ver a situação. Apesar de todos os boatos e relatos que, supostamente partiram de Hermione, o torturasse, Rony resolveu mantê-los o máximo possível distante de sua mente. Preferia imaginar que Hermione não faria algo assim. Sua dor, Rony guardava para si mesmo. As noites eram longas, diante da insônia e da saudade.

Mas Rony não era o único desesperado pelo sumiço de Hermione, mas também os pais da morena. Rony via a dor nos olhos daquelas duas pessoas que tanto adorava sendo retribuído com o mesmo sentimento. Estavam sempre em contato para notícias e também por Rose. Paul e Maree amavam a neta, iam sempre a Toca, assim como Rony também ia à casa dos sogros.

Por vezes, Rony visitava o quarto de Hermione. Olhava a tudo com atenção, conhecendo parte da sua vida de adolescente que ele ainda não conhecia. Via os vários livros e sorria ao lembrar-se da fascinação dela por eles. Deitava na cama de solteiro de Hermione sentindo seu cheiro ainda presente naquele lugar tão particular. E o objeto que ele mais gostava, era um foto, ainda em Hogwarts dos dois abraçados. Hermione com seu lindo sorriso tímido, e ele sem jeito ao seu lado.

Sempre que realizava esse ritual, Rony tinha uma companhia. O diário que fora presenteado por Harry e Gina. Apesar da relutância quando o recebera, Rony encontrou ali um conforto, uma forma de ainda se manter lúcido. Suas palavras no começo eram tímidas, e incertas. E com o tempo, percebeu que na escrita era apenas ele e ele, não havia o que temer. Rony não largava aquele pequeno livro pessoal, sempre em sua companhia, sempre com suas palavras gritando, chorando e sorrindo naquelas páginas marcadas por ele.

Rose também entrava no meio de suas palavras. Registrava cada sorriso, cada mudança da filha. Segundo ele, aquela era uma forma, para quando Hermione voltar, conhecer o passado da filha, o começo de sua vida. Além disso, Rony possuía um pequeno baú com artefatos totalmente direcionados a Rose, memórias, fotos, roupinhas. Tudo que ele guardava com muito carinho.

Rony abria o diário, na maioria das vezes à noite, quando o dia chegara ao fim e ele ainda sobrevivia. Deitava Rose ao seu lado e se deixava levar pelas palavras. Ao final de mais um desabafo, com seu grande amigo, Rony escrevia e sussurrava:

-Eu ainda te amo. –frase que finalizava mais uma página escrita.

"_Apesar da perda, a vida continua. Mas nunca como se era antes." _

_E.P._


	15. Chapter 15

_**ARQUIVADO**_

Um ano e meio se passou, após Hermione ter ido embora, deixando Rony cada vez mais dividido entre a alegria e o desespero.

Rose era motivo de sua alegria e orgulho. Com seus um ano e meio de idade, era uma garotinha esperta e alegre. Quando dera seus primeiros passos, com onze meses de idade, Rony chamou a família inteira para o espetáculo da filha. Ela, tão concentrada, mas sem deixar o sorriso de lado, dava passos inseguros em direção ao pai. Rony a abraçou forte, rodava e a beijava emocionado. A lembrança ainda estava fresca quando a guardou no meio de tantas outras.

Como imaginara, os olhos de Rose logo escureceram, transformando do azul céu de Rony para o marrom chocolate de Hermione. Rony às vezes se pegava olhando para aquelas iris e viajava em lembranças. Apesar de Rose ser sua miniatura feminina, os olhos eram a marca deixada por Hermione. Essa parte que lhe era tão peculiar no corpo de Hermione.

Mas, apesar dessa presença maravilhosa em sua vida, nem tudo eram flores para Rony. Esse longo tempo do sumiço de Hermione fazia diminuir cada vez mais suas esperanças de encontrá-la, mas ele ainda não desistira. As pistas eram raras e às vezes falsas, os bilhetes anônimos apareciam com grande tempo de intervalo, não dando dicas relevantes. Tudo caminhava de mal a pior.

No aniversário de um ano de Rose, Rony fez uma grande festa para a filha, com direito a tudo o que uma criança poderia desejar, exceto uma mãe. Enquanto Rony terminava de banhar a filha, pensava em como seria se Hermione estivesse ali, partilhando desse momento e de vários outros que passaram e que viriam acontecer na vida de Rose.

Rose estava extasiada com a festa. Pulava na cama enquanto Rony tentava terminar de colocar as asas de fada que completavam a fantasia da garotinha. Como não tinha muito jeito, Rony pedira ajuda para Gina, que deixou os cabelos ruivos da pequena com lindos cachinhos dando um ar gracioso e angelical.

-Rose, papai precisa terminar de colocar essas asas e para isso a mocinha tem que ficar quietinha!

Rose começou a rir e falar palavras tentando repetir as falas do pai.

-Ron!

Rony parou estático e de olhos arregalados. Levantou a face e olhou para Rose que ria.

-Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron! –repetia ela batendo palmas.

-Você falou meu nome! –falou abobado. –Você falou meu nome! –falou agora rindo.

Rony pegou a filha nos braços e a abraçou apertado rindo de alegria.

-Repete, Estrela. Repete para o papai!

-Ron, "feta" (festa)! –exclamou ansiosa.

Rony soltou uma gargalhada alta.

-Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? –perguntou Gina entrando acompanhada de Harry.

-Ela falou Ron! Ela falou! –Rony repetiu com alegria.

-Falou o pai babão! –debochou Harry.

-Fica quietinho, Harry! Você não foi muito diferente! –retrucou Gina, rindo.

-Ron! Ron! –Rose continuou a repetir com alegria.

-Parece que ela gosta do seu nome! –comentou Gina, feliz pela alegria do irmão. –Mas, Rony...pare de babar e ande logo! Todos os convidados já chegaram!

-Ok, ok! –falou se dando conta da festa.

Enquanto terminava de se aprontar, Rose se entretinha com os tios.

-Estou pronto. –falou Rony pegando a filha nos braços.

Quando passou pela cômoda, sentiu Rose deitar a cabeça em seu ombro. Estranhou. Geralmente ela só fazia aquilo quando estava triste ou com sono.

-O que foi, Estrela?

-Mama. –Rose falou apontando para a foto em que estavam Rony e Hermione.

Rony sentiu seu coração doer vendo a tristeza nos olhos da filha. Era a primeira vez que se manifestava em relação à Hermione. Por um momento ficou em dúvida se fora realmente certo falar com insistência que aquela moça da foto era sua mãe e que em breve ela estaria presente. "Se ele não voltar?" - pensou ele.

-Estrela, não fica assim. –falou tentando segurar as lágrimas e olhou para os dois a sua frente, que fecharam o sorriso com a manifestação de Rose. –Tem a festa, esqueceu? Cadê a Fadinha linda que não pode faltar? Tem que sorrir, ficar feliz! Você faz esse favor pro papai?

Rose confirmou com um aceno da cabeça.

-Então cadê o sorriso do papai? Hein, espertinha? –falou fazendo cócegas na barriga da filha, que riu.

Assim que chegou ao jardim, Rony a colocou no chão, e antes que saísse de perto do pai, ela o beijou na bochecha, o que fez Rony sorrir, e saiu correndo para perto das crianças.

Rony suspirou. Como seria dali para frente?

-Relaxa, Rony. Não sofra antecipadamente. Deixe as coisas correrem. –aconselhou Harry.

-Acho que fiz errado em colocar a Hermione tão presente assim na vida dela.

-Tenho certeza que não, Rony. Hermione vai voltar, e quando isso acontecer, Rose não vai tratá-la como estranha. –falou Gina.

-Sinceramente... Minhas esperanças estão cada vez mais indo para o buraco.

A festa fora um sucesso. Rose se divertira tanto, que a mamadeira da noite foi esquecida. Porém, enquanto a pequena tinha um sono tranqüilo, no quarto que antigamente era dos gêmeos, Rony se via acordado, sem sono algum para fazê-lo descansar a mente.

Quando o sono o pegou a madrugada já era alta, e não durou muito. Rony acordou suado e ofegante. Sonhara com Hermione. Um sonho que o perturbou. Os dois faziam amor com loucura. Aquilo doeu, em seu peito, em sua mente e em seu físico. Gemeu desiludido.

-Agora mais essa! –exclamou respirando fundo. Olhou por dentro da coberta e lá estava seu sexo completamente excitado. Seus êxtases solitários não eram o suficiente. O que ele queria era Hermione. Sentir seu corpo, escutá-la chamando seu nome.

A abstinência começava a aflorar em Rony. As vezes se pegava pensando em Hermione nos momentos de prazer, porém, era ainda mais doloroso relembrar. Pensara em até se satisfazer com outra mulher, mas aquilo seria inaceitável para si mesmo.

Apesar de todos esses fatores que pesavam na mente do ruivo, Rony se esquecera de mais um detalhe, que não era nada bom na procura de Hermione.

Ao chegar no Ministério, numa segunda-feira, Rony sabia que teriaque enfrentar uma reunião. "Talvez é por isso que Harry está com essa cara. Ele não gosta muito dessas reuniões, e para falar a verdade nem eu." –pensou o ruivo.

-E ai cara, tudo bem?

-Tudo. –Harry respondeu com a feição preocupada.

-Hmmm...você está bem?

-Sim, sim. –falou inquieto. –Estou indo para a reunião, depois nos falamos.

-Mas eu também vou.

-Tem certeza?

-Eu hein! É claro que eu tenho!

Harry sentia-se mesmo em uma encruzilhada. Fizera de tudo para reverter a situação, mas nada adiantara. Queria ele poder contar a Rony, mas não teria como, a reunião estava para começar e com certeza ele não conseguiria contar o que estava acontecendo em dois minutos.

Assim que a reunião tomava rumo, Harry podia sentir suas mãos suarem, ao contrário de Rony que se mantinha tranqüilo. Na opinião do ruivo, aquela seria uma rápida e fácil reunião.

-Próximo caso que será arquivado... –falou Parkins, diretor dos arquivos. –Hermione Jane Granger Weasley, desaparecida em 24 de novembro de 2006... –Parkins não pode terminar sua fala.

Assim que Rony escutou o que Parkins dizia, seu coração acelerou em desespero. Se levantou tão rápido que sua cadeira foi ao chão.

-O QUE? –gritou cortando a fala do diretor.

Parkins ergueu seu olhar através dos óculos quadrados, de modo questionador.

-Algum problema, ?

-Algum problema? –perguntou com a testa franzida. –Como assim vão arquivar o caso da Hermione?

-Rony, se acalme. –Harry cochichou no ouvido do amigo, agarrando seu braço.

-Calma nada, Harry! Eles não podem fazer isso!

-Sr. Weasley... –respirou fundo. –o senhor conhece bem os protocolos para arquivamentos. Não há pistas de onde a esteja, nem pistas de que tenha sido trabalho de sequestradores.

-Isso não pode acontecer! Vocês não podem arquivar o arquivo da minha mulher! ELA VAI APARECER! –gritou o último.

, se contenha. Haja como um profissional! –falou com a voz mais firme.

-Como quer que eu me contenha, sendo que vai deixar de lado o caso de Hermione, hein? –falou bem próximo ao rosto de Parkins.

Parkins olhou bem para Rony, ajeitou seus óculos e falou:

-Conforme-se que fora abandonado, Weasley, e faça o seu trabalho.

Rony sentiu seu sangue ferver e todos os seus músculos se contraírem. Num segundo, sem que ele mesmo percebesse, seu punho se fechou voando para cima de Parkins. Porém, antes de acertá-lo, quatro braços o segurou, Harry e Luka.

-Aceite que sua mulher o deixou, aceite que foi largado! –Parkins falou com ferocidade. –Ela não irá voltar!

-Você vai engolir cada palavra, Parkins! Uma por uma! –falou se debatendo. –Vou enfiar cada uma delas em sua goela!

-Faça isso! Adoraria vê-lo receber uma bela demissão.

-Você não terá esse prazer, pois eu mesmo peço demissão! –soltou-se de ambos e saiu.

-Eu se fosse você, controlaria seu amigo, Sr. Potter.

-E eu se fosse você, controlaria sua língua, Parkins.

Harry encontrou Rony na sala em que dividiam. Rony andava de um lado para o outro, as faces vermelhas e os cabelos desgrenhados. Harry o puxou pelo ombro e olhou em seus olhos.

-Não importa se eles vão arquivar ou não. Desde quando precisamos de autorização para continuar um caso? Nem quando tínhamos 11 anos, isso não era necessário. Estamos juntos nessa, Rony, e vamos continuar.

Rony sorriu para o amigo e o abraçou.

"_Quando falhamos com os amigos, há o perdão?_

_E.P._

N/A: Meninasss! Mais um capítulo pra vocês! Espero que gostem e também espero coments! Um grande abraço e muitooooo obrigadaa! =]


	16. Chapter 16

**APENAS DOR**

Após a surpresa do arquivamento do caso de Hermione, Rony sentiu que seu chão estava afundando cada vez mais. Apesar de ele e Harry, com a ajuda de Luka, continuarem a busca, as chances de encontrá-la diminuíram em grande porcentagem sem os aurores envolvidos. Porém, a esperança ainda estava presente em sua alma.

Rony estava deitado em sua cama olhando para o teto. Seu peito nu subia e descia lentamente ritmado com sua respiração. Seus pensamentos estavam muito longe dali...

Flash Back

_Há dias Rony pensava em fazer isso, porém, tinha medo. Tudo bem que já namoravam há algum tempo, fora os longos anos de amizade, mas mesmo com esse longo caminho juntos, não tinha como evitar a insegurança. _

_-É hoje... Não importa. Seja homem Ronald Weasley! –falou consigo mesmo._

_Naquele dia, o céu estava incrivelmente estrelado e incrivelmente iluminado com a luz da lua. _

_-Perfeito. –Rony falou olhando para o céu e sorriu._

_Sem perder tempo, Rony se encaminhou para o local onde marcara de se encontrar com Hermione. Ao chegar, o ruivo ficou a andar de um lado para o outro, balbuciando palavras e torcendo as mãos. Até que ouviu passos e parou._

_-Rony? _

_Ele pode escutar a voz suave e baixa de Hermione._

_-Estou aqui. –falou se aproximando e acabou pegando-a de surpresa._

_Hermione assustou-se e tropeçou num galho atrás de si, e se não fosse Ron teria caído. _

_Rony agarrou sua cintura, deixando-a curvada em seus braços e sorriu._

_-Sou tão feio assim para se assustar?_

_-Bobo! –riu. _

_-Momento e posição perfeitos para um beijo. –aproximou os lábios e colou aos de Hermione._

_Terminado o beijo, Rony a colocou de pé, deixando-a um tanto desnorteada pelo beijo._

_-O que estamos fazendo aqui? –Hermione perguntou olhando ao redor._

_Seus olhos viam apenas árvores, vários tipos de flores, e a grama verde e florida. Tornou a pousar os olhos em Rony e o analisou. Ele estava tenso, mas ao mesmo tempo inquieto e ansioso. Seus olhos brilhavam intensamente. _

_-Estamos num campo aberto perto da Toca. À luz do dia, é lindo. -falou tenso._

_-Realmente deve ser. –parou por um minuto. –Rony, o que foi? O que aconteceu? Estou te achando estranho. –falou enrugando a testa._

_-Impressão sua! –forçou um sorriso. –Venha, preciso te levar a um lugar. –falou apressado._

_Rony parou no meio do caminho, tirou um lenço do bolso e vendou Hermione._

_-Rony! –exclamou._

_-Só por uns instantes. –falou divertido, fazendo Hermione bufar._

_Rony tinha certeza que se ela visse o que iria fazer, não aceitaria de maneira alguma._

_Ele a puxou para seus braços e deu impulso. Hermione sentiu sua barriga afundar e abafou um grito mordendo o ombro de Rony._

_-Au! –reclamou rindo._

_Tirou a venda de Hermione e não gostou de receber um olhar irritado. _

_-Você merecia muito mais que uma mordida, Ronald! –estava sentada de lado, como se estivesse no colo de Rony e se agarrava cada vez mais a ele. _

_Rony riu e beijou-a._

_-Até quando vai ter medo de voar?_

_-Até morrer! –exclamou alto sentindo a vassoura ganhar mais altitude._

_-Não fique brava. –falou sério._

_-Eu não gosto de voar! –choramingou escondendo a face em seu pescoço._

_-Garanto que esse será o melhor voo da sua vida. –sussurrou em seu ouvido._

_Hermione tremeu com a voz de Rony._

_Rony fez com que a vassoura tomasse uma altitude perfeita para que a luz da lua os iluminasse. Agora, eles passeavam pelo céu estrelado com uma velocidade mínima da vassoura._

_Rony manobrou Hermione em seus braços para que se sentasse de frente para si, para desespero da mesma._

_-Acalma-se. Eu estou te segurando. –confortou-a._

_-Certo. –suspirou e olhou-o._

_-Olha como o céu está bonito, Mione. –sussurrou rente aos seus lábios, deixando-a atordoada._

_Hermione passou a língua pelos lábios secos, segurando a vontade de beijá-lo, e olhou para o céu. Realmente estava uma noite maravilhosa, de uma forma que não via há algum tempo._

_Hermione adorava observar o céu. Sempre quando estava na Toca, saia de fininho e deitava na grama de barriga para cima, e fica a olhar o céu perdendo-se no tempo. Rony quando descobrira essa sua mania, partilhava em silêncio esses momentos de reflexão, em sua companhia._

_Hermione voltou a olhar em seus olhos e sorriu._

_-Está lindo._

_Rony beijou sua face e deixou seus rostos colados._

_-Quem dera eu poder pegar todas essas estrelas e guardar numa caixinha, só para você. Pegar a lua e iluminar sua alma quando estiver triste. Fazer seu céu particular._

_Hermione ofegou e selou seus lábios aos dele.__Fora um beijo lento e delicado. Como se fossem pedras preciosas e precisassem de extremo cuidado._

_-Eu esperei para fazer isso, Mione...-falou de repente. –Merlin, como estou nervoso! –suspirou. –Apesar disso, não consigo mais esperar. _

_-O q...-não terminou._

_-Só me escuta. –falou com um dedo em seus lábios. –Eu perdi muito tempo na época de Hogwarts... –começou a falar sem medo. _

_Hermione tinha seus olhos chocolate vidrados no mar azul de Rony._

_-...e tudo o que eu queria, era você. Mas não fui corajoso o bastante para aceitar e demonstrar isso. E é por esse motivo que não irei me arriscar novamente em perder tempo, sabendo o que quero. E diante desse céu, Mione, dessa imagem tão linda e que tanto lhe agrada, eu deixo todos os meus medos de lado. Em pensar que passei dias tentando achar uma forma de fazer isso e agora é apenas o meu amor por você falando..._

_Hermione sentia seu coração bater cada vez mais forte. Será que era o que estava pensando? Seus olhos já ardiam com as lágrimas que queriam descer. _

_-Mione...-sussurrou e fechou os olhos roçando sua face a dela. –Minha menina, minha mulher...-suspirou e olhou-a. -...quer casar comigo? –de repente sua voz se tornara baixa e rouca. Abriu uma pequena caixa enveludada dando visão ao um lindo e delicado anel._

_Hermione se esqueceu de tudo. Inclusive que estava voando em uma vassoura e levou as mãos aos lábios._

_Estava em estado choque. É claro que se imaginava casando com Rony, porém, achava que era algo mais para o futuro, já que não tocavam muito no assunto. Estava surpresa, e a felicidade que lhe invadia o peito não podia ser contida. As lágrimas desceram como cachoeira. Seu coração batia tão forte que achava que poderia desmaiar a qualquer momento.._

_-Mione? –Rony chamou desconcertado com seu silêncio. As faces vermelhas denunciando sua timidez. –Você está me deixando sem jeito. –falou baixinho._

_Hermione sorriu e o abraçou forte._

_-É claro que eu quero! Eu aceito me casar com você! –falou com a voz embargada. _

_Rony sorriu aliviado e colocou o anel em seu dedo e o beijou em seguida._

_Hermione olhou bem para o anel como prova de que não estava sonhando. Voltou-se para Rony e rodeou seu pescoço com os braços e o beijou._

_-Tinha razão quando disse que seria o melhor voo da minha vida. –sussurrou e alisou sua face. –Eu te amo, Rony._

_-Eu também te amo, Hermione. –passou o polegar pelos seus lábios vermelhos e voltou a beijá-la, só que desta vez com gana e desejo de quero mais._

_Rony juntou Hermione mais para perto, apertando-a contra seu corpo. O beijo era ardente e fogoso. Ele tentava ao máximo controlar suas mãos para não perder o equilíbrio da vassoura._

_Para Hermione não importava mais se estava montada numa vassoura, seu foco era Rony. O queria por inteiro e naquele exato momento. Suas mãos pressionaram ainda mais os cabelos do ruivo abafando um gemido do mesmo durante o beijo. _

_A vassoura deu uma tremida e Rony separou-se ofegante._

_-Acho que está na hora de descer. –falou respirando fundo e jogando os cabelos para trás. _

_-Concordo plenamente. –falou passando a língua pelos lábios. _

_Rony grunhiu e apertou Hermione em seus braços._

_-Segura morena. –sussurrou e num segundo ambos estavam voando a uma velocidade incrivelmente rápida. _

_Assim que os pés tocaram o chão, Rony abraçou Hermione e a levantou em seus braços fazendo com que cruzasse as pernas em seu corpo. _

_Os lábios famintos se juntaram com ânsia. Os pés de Rony caminhavam a esmo pela escuridão, sem ao menos perceber, até que Hermione bateu num tronco de árvore. Ela gemeu com o choque, mas não de dor, e sim de prazer._

_Rony postou suas mãos em suas coxas e as apertou, prensando os sexos excitados, e atacou o pescoço de Hermione com beijos e mordidas. _

_-Ron... –Hermione gemeu de olhos fechados, movimentando a cintura, roçando seus corpos ainda muito cobertos._

_Hermione tratou logo de tirar-lhe a camisa e arranhou todo seu peito nu. Ela o olhou e sorriu marota. Rony retribuiu o sorriso e envolveu suas mechas castanhas com apenas uma mão e puxou sua cabeça para trás dando total acesso ao seu pescoço. _

_Hermione gemeu alto com essa ação. Estava tão excitada que seu sexo úmido latejava._

_Rony arrancou-lhe a camisa com um movimento bruto, revelando seu sutien rendado o que deixava os bicos de seus seios a mostra. Passou a língua no local rodeando o mamilo. Hermione tremeu. Não tinha nada mais delicioso do que sentir Hermione tremer em seus braços._

_Querendo mais contato com aquela parte particular do corpo de Hermione, Rony tirou a peça e apal/pou seus seios com ambas as mãos, enquanto sua boca procurou a dela num beijo avassalador._

_Rony separou-se dela atordoado e arfante. Sentiu seu corpo arrepiar-se ao vê-la passar a língua pelos lábios inchados e vermelhos._

_-Você é tão linda! –falou analisando seu peito nu e arfante. A saia preta com uma fenda na coxa esquerda delineava seu corpo perfeitamente. _

_Hermione sorriu de um modo angelical._

_-Eu não deveria deixar você ir trabalhar com essa saia. _

_Hermione soltou uma risada alta e olhou para os olhos famintos de Rony. _

_-Não fica assim me olhando, Rony. –puxou-o. –Eu quero você. –sussurrou em seu ouvido._

_Ela o beijou sem delongas. Suas mãos foram até o cinto e o tirou com maestria. Logo a calça do ruivo já estava em seu tornozelo juntamente com sua boxer. Ele se livrou de ambas e juntou seu corpo ao de Hermione gemendo baixinho em seu ouvido. _

_As mãos ágeis de Rony foram até suas coxas, alisando e apertando-as por debaixo da saia, o que arrancava suspiros da morena. Quando tocou o sexo carente, Hermione agarrou-se mais a ele temendo cair. Era tortura demais._

_Rony tirou as últimas duas peças que cobriam seu lindo corpo. Tocou-a sem barreiras ouvindo-a chamar por seu nome e vendo seus lábios se apertarem tamanho era o prazer que sentia. _

_-Rony, para com isso! –pediu suplicante._

_Rony riu. Hermione era maravilhosa. E era com ela que iria se casar._

_Rony se encaixou, segurando uma de suas pernas, para penetrá-la. Fazia movimentos leves apenas atiçando-a o que era desesperador quanto para um quanto para outro. _

_Cansado desse joguinho, num movimento forte e viril, ele a penetrou. Hermione agarrou suas costas cravando as unhas e mordeu seu ombro._

_-Não para... –falou com a voz rouca._

_E ele não parou. Ao contrário, seus movimentos eram fortes e profundos, enquanto sua boca estava ocupada nas varias partes do corpo da morena._

_Hermione sentia que suas forças estavam diminuindo cada vez mais e orgasmo cada vez mais próximo. Até que seus corpos explodiram juntos, num orgasmo intenso._

_-Ron... –gemeu longamente de olhos fechados._

_Quando os movimentos cessaram, as respirações eram pesadas e arfantes. Rony abraçou-se a ela recostando na árvore. _

_Hermione agarrou-se a ele sentindo seu corpo fraco, e sentindo-se impossibilitada de falar e andar naquele momento. Seus lábios apenas formavam um sorriso de satisfação._

_Logo, já recuperado, Rony transfigurou sua capa num grande lençol e deitou Hermione no mesmo juntando-se a ela em seguida. Instantaneamente ela se abraçou a ele e começou a rir. _

_-O que foi? –perguntou curioso._

_-Não acredito que fizemos amor numa árvore!_

_-Estamos expandindo nossas experiências! –riu. _

_Hermione se aconchegou mais nos braços do ruivo o que deu a ele uma visão melhor de seu pescoço molhado pelo suor. Começou, então, a soprar o local vendo a pele se arrepiar._

_Hermione fechou os olhos e entrelaçou sua mão a dele. O anel brilhou de forma intensa. _

_-Ele é lindo. Acho que me esqueci de falar isso. –sorriu. _

_-Por um bom motivo!-sorriu e beijou seus lábios. –Delicado como você. –sussurrou em seu ouvido e lentamente sua mão se encaminhou até um dos seios e escutou Hermione suspirar. –Eu não disse? –zombou._

_-Cala a boca, Rony! –falou divertida e deixou-se levar novamente pelas caricias de Rony. _

_Fim do Flash Back _

Rony suspirou e uma única lágrima caiu de seu olho esquerdo.

-Malditas lembranças! –falou tenso e sentou-se. –Eu dava tudo para te encontrar.

Fechou os olhos, e antes de se deixar levar pelos pensamentos novamente, o som de um choro chamou sua atenção e ficou a escutar com mais atenção.

-Rose! –saiu correndo no mesmo instante para o andar de baixo.

Assim que abriu a porta, viu Rose sentada na cama e aos prantos. Logo quando aproximou pode ver o vômito feito pela filha. Sentou-se na cama, e pegou-a nos braços sentindo sua pele quente. Rose aninhou-se a ele, diminuindo o choro aos poucos.

-O que foi, Rose? –Está doendo algo? – perguntou, mas não obteve resposta. Rose apenas choramingava em seus braços.

Logo Molly entrou no quarto.

-O que está acontecendo? –perguntou preocupada.

-Não sei. Encontrei-a assim.

Molly deu uma olhada na neta e com sua experiência de sete filhos percebeu que não era nada grave e aplicou-lhe uma porção.

-Ela vai ficar bem. –falou vendo a neta sonolenta no colo do pai.

-Vou ficar um pouco com ela.

-Qualquer coisa me chame. –beijou a testa do filho e se foi.

Apesar de Rony saber que, realmente, o que Rose tinha não era nada grave, tudo o que se passava com ela, o assustava. Seu medo de perdê-la era muito grande.

Apertou-a mais forte em seus braços e beijou sua testa. Logo começou a cantar a canção que sua mãe cantava para ele e os irmãos quando eram pequenos. E assim, acabou por pegar no sono ali mesmo.

Quando amanheceu, Rony pode sentir delicados beijos em seu rosto e carinhos em seus cabelos. Sorriu. Pegou-a de surpresa e deitou-a em seu colo.

-Quer dizer que a mocinha está melhor?

Rose confirmou com um aceno, sorrindo.

-"Fomi", Rony.

Rony bufou.

-Quando é que vai me chamar de pai, posso saber?

-RONY, RONY! –Rose repetia as gargalhadas.

Rony chegou ao Ministério sentindo-se cansado. Dormira tarde e ainda por cima todo torto. Jogou-se na cadeira e esfregou os olhos.

-Harry? –chamou, mas não obteve resposta. –Não chegou. –sussurrou consigo. Mas logo, passos foram ouvidos.

-Achei que não ia chegar mais! –zombou.

-Desculpe, Rony. –falou uma voz fina.

-Lilá! –falou surpreso e a cumprimentou. –Achei que era o Harry.

-Tudo bem. Como você está?

-Bem e você?

-Em comparação a você tenho certeza que estou bem melhor!

Rony riu.

-Rose passou mal à noite. Não dormi muito bem.

-Podia ter me chamado.

-Não tinha necessidade. Minha mãe é muito boa com essas coisas.

-Mas ela melhorou?

-Sim. Por incrível que parece, está ótima.

-Venha, sente-se. Vou fazer uma massagem para se sentir melhor.

-Não precisa. –falou sem graça.

-Cala a boca e senta, Rony.

Ele não mais contestou, tomou um copo d'água e sentou.

Sentiu o toque das mãos de Lilá e relaxou. Suas mãos eram ótimas! Estava sendo uma maravilhosa massagem. Imaginou como seria sentir seus lábios novamente.

Rony despertou de seus pensamentos e arregalou os olhos. Ficou ereto na cadeira e paralisado. Onde estava com a cabeça? No que estava pensando? Lilá é sua amiga!

-Algum problema, Rony? –Lilá perguntou curvando-se e o olhando.

Rony não respondeu. Ficou mirá-la. Ela é bonita. –pensou.

Não mais que Hermione. –sua mente retrucou.

"Hermione não está mais aqui!"

Rony balançou a cabeça, confuso. O que estava acontecendo com ele?

-Rony? – Lilá chamou.

Rony fixou seu olhar nos lábios da loira. Eram convidativos. Aproximou-se lentamente até sentir sua respiração rápida.

-Não, Rony! –exclamou assustada e desconcertada.

Rony sentiu-se envergonhado e confuso. Olhou para Lilá e a viu com os olhos arregalados.

-Lilá...

-Diz ao Luka que nos falamos mais tarde. –falou sem olhá-lo e saiu.

-Droga! –bateu na mesa.

-Rony? –Harry chamou.

-Harry! –exclamou desesperado. –Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo...

-Acalme-se. –falou sem entender nada.

-Harry...-suspirou. – Eu quase beijei a Lilá.

-O QUE? –exclamou surpreso.

-É isso mesmo, Harry! Eu não sei o que deu em mim... eu...- desabou na cadeira.

-Eu pensei que eram só amigos...

-HARRY! PELO AMOR DE DEUS! – cortou-o e se levantou. – É claro que somo só amigos! E eu amo a Hermione! – sentiu-se ofendido.

-Ok, desculpe.

-Tudo bem. –falou derrotado. –Eu estou ficando louco! O que eu faço agora? O Luka, meu amigo... eu nunca faria algo assim... ele vai acabar comigo... como vou olhar pra ele... –falava sem parar, completamente desesperado.

-Rony. –Harry o segurou pelos ombros. –Fique quieto. Vamos por partes.

-Ok.

-Luka não saberá de nada. Você vai pedir desculpas a Lilá, e lembre-se: você não a beijou. E depois que pedir desculpas, esqueça esse assunto.

-Sim, esse é o melhor a fazer.

-Com certeza é o melhor e Lilá entenderá.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Harry refletia e brigava com a própria mente na decisão de falar ou não.

-Rony...- o ruivo virou-se para ele. - ... eu sei que é difícil... mas...acho que... –sentia medo de falar. – acho que precisa arranjar alguém.

Rony mudou de humor rapidamente. Apenas o olhou com a face vermelha de raiva e saiu.

Harry suspirou. Seria difícil para Rony arranjar outra mulher, na verdade, se estivesse na situação de Rony, pensava que não conseguiria encontrar outra. Era realmente uma situação difícil.

Quando chegou a casa, Rony deu uma olhada em Rose, que já dormia, seguiu para o seu quarto, e se jogou na cama.

Gostava de Lilá? Começou a se perguntar. Será que seu relacionamento com Hermione não era mais amor? Não, não podia ser! Seu amor por Hermione era intenso, e a saudade só fazia aumentar esse sentimento.

-De uma coisa eu tenho certeza: eu amo Hermione. –falou e foi logo escrever a carta de desculpas à Lilá. A loira muito compreensiva respondeu que estava tudo bem e que continuariam sendo amigos.

Rony ficou bem aliviado com a resposta da amiga, porém, sentia-se como tivesse traído Hermione. Acabou adormecendo com a cabeça latejando de tanto pensar. Seus sonhos eram perturbados e acordou na madrugada escutando um choro.

Saiu correndo, ainda sonolento, o que já era uma ação instantânea, e entrou no quarto de Rose. Viu-a descer da cama e correu até ela, pegando-a nos braços.

-Shii, o que foi, Estrela?

Quando olhou para o seu rosto, que até então não tinha visto, viu sangue escorrendo de seu nariz. Seu coração disparou. Sentou-a na cama e limpou a área ensangüentada, porém, o sangue não parava de descer.

De repente Rose se curvou e começou a vomitar.

-Meu Deus! –Rony exclamou sem saber o que fazer.

-Rony... –Rose choramingou segurando a cabeça com as duas mãozinhas.

-Calma, meu amor. Vai passar. –falou sentindo seus olhos inundarem pelo desespero da filha.

Gritou por sua mãe que logo chegou acompanhada de Arthur. Ambos também se assustaram e decidiram que Arthur acompanharia Rony e Rose até o St. Mungus.

Ao chegar, Rony foi logo perguntando por Adela e acabou encontrando Luna o que ajudou a encontrá-la.

Rony contou tudo a Medibruxa e ficou do lado de fora, com o pai, à espera. Andava de um lado para o outro, extremamente tenso. Não podia perder a filha.

Quando viu que Gina vinha em sua direção, correu até ela e a abraçou com força, sem tentar conter as lágrimas.

-Acalme-se, vai ficar tudo bem. –falou a ruiva com um aperto no coração. Sempre achara aqueles ataques de Rose estranhos, independente do resultado sempre positivo quanto a estar em perfeita saúde. E agora, a situação passara dos limites. Parecia que a cada crise, a gravidade aumentava.

-Gina...

-Não pense no pior, Rony. –cortou-o. –Vamos esperar e ver o que Adela fala.

Os três esperaram por quase uma hora sem notícia alguma. Rony estava impaciente e nervoso.

Quando viu a porta se abrir, correu até ela.

-E então, Adela, o que Rose tem?

_**Se desejarmos a morte, ela vem?**_

_**E.P.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**DOENÇA SEM CAUSA**_

Rony podia ver a apreensão nos olhos de Adela, mas por mais que as notícias fossem as piores possíveis, ele como pai, queria detalhes, queria saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo com Rose.

-Eu vou direto ao ponto. –Adela falou como profissional que era. –Rose chegou com um sangramento nasal, o que pode parecer simples, porém, no caso dela, não era. –suspirou. –Os feitiços e poções pareciam não adiantar, e então ela perdeu uma boa porcentagem de sangue.

-Deus! –Gina exclamou baixo.

-Ela sentia muita dor na cabeça, e parecia aumentar pouco a pouco. Agora ela está estabilizada. Está dormindo.

Adela parou por um momento. Aquilo tudo era muito frustrante.

-Mas...- foi cortada.

-O que? –Rony perguntou atento.

-Mas apesar de todos esses sintomas, de toda essa crise, nenhuma causa foi encontrada.

-Como? –perguntou confuso.

-Esses sintomas são autônomos, Rony. Não derivam de qualquer doença.

Rony simplesmente deixou-se sentar. O que poderia dizer com uma notícia dessas? Saber que sua filha está doente, porém, sem uma causa aparente?

-Adela, isso não pode ser! Tem que haver algo. –Gina argumentou.

-Eu sei o quanto isso é estranho, Gina. E isso é muito frustrante, mas nada se encaixa no quadro de Rose. Eu sinto muito, eu realmente sinto. Sinto-me com as mãos atadas diante da situação.

-Não é sua culpa, Adela. –Gina falou com meio sorriso.

-A única coisa que podemos fazer no momento, é esperar. Talvez volte, talvez não. Mas podem acreditar que estamos fazendo de tudo para descobrir a causa disso tudo.

Rony se encontrava em silêncio profundo. Não tinha o que dizer. Daria tudo para que estivesse no lugar de Rose. Vê-la sofrer daquela forma era uma tortura.

-Rose já pode ir para casa? –perguntou Arthur.

-Seria bom ela ficar até amanhã à tarde.

-Eu posso ficar com ela? –Rony se pronunciou.

-Claro.

-Tem certeza, Rony? Eu posso...

-Não, Gina. Eu quero ficar aqui...Com ela.

-Tudo bem, meu filho. Vou trazer algo para se alimentar durante a noite, e pela manhã eu volto.

-Não precisa, pai. Não estou com fome.

-Não é hora de discordar, Rony.

-Eu vou falar com Harry. Qualquer coisa, já sabe.

Rony apenas confirmou e despediu de ambos. Em seguida, foi guiado por Adela até o quarto onde Rose dormia, ficando a sós com a filha.

Rony aproximou-se silenciosamente de Rose. Puxou a cadeira e sentou-se ao seu lado. Ela dormia tranquilamente apesar da palidez em sua pele. Tocou sua testa e beijou em seguida. Não suportava vê-la frágil, vulnerável enquanto ele estava impossibilitado de fazer algo para tirara-la daquele sofrimento.

Entrelaçou sua mão a dela e deixou que as lágrimas falassem por si. Entregou-se ao desespero, à incerteza e à dor.

No dia seguinte, Rony não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver a filha alegre, transbordando energia com seu sorriso contagiante, ao contrário do pai que sentia um cansaço físico e mental que estavam o derrubando.

Logo Adela liberou Rose, para alegria da mesma.

-Já sabe, Rony, qualquer coisa, me procure. –pediu Adela.

-Eu espero que não seja necessário, Adela. –falou com um sorriso fraco.

-Eu também não, Rony. Eu também não. –falou pensativa. Estava realmente intrigada com tudo aquilo, e estava disposta a correr atrás de respostas.

Rony, Rose e Arthur foram recebidos por Molly que os esperava ansiosa.

Rose ficou com o avô, enquanto Molly puxava o filho até a cozinha.

-Sente-se, meu filho. Precisa comer algo. –falou preparando algo para o filho, mas sem tirar os olhos sobre ele.

-Acho que vou deitar um pouco primeiro, mamãe. –falou esfregando os olhos.

-Tudo bem. Nós ficamos de olhos em Rose. - Molly preferiu não discutir.

Rony a beijou na testa e seguiu para as escadas.

Molly estava realmente preocupada. O fardo que Rony carregava era muito pesado, e tinha medo de que a qualquer momento ele sucumbisse. Rony estava definhando dia após dia sem perceber, e ver um filho acabar-se daquela maneira era tortura para o coração de uma mãe.

Uma semana se passou. Rose estava mais saudável que nunca. Brincava, corria, aprontava suas peças com Rony, o que para ele era sempre uma alegria. Pai e filha eram muito unidos, o que tornava o relacionamento cada vez mais forte.

O quase beijo entre Rony e Lilá fora esquecido, retomando a amizade que era antes.

Era sábado à tarde. Arthur programara um passeio com Molly, o que Rony achou bem merecido, e expulsou ambos aos risos.

Rony estava brincado com Rose no jardim quando viu alguém se aproximar.

-Atrapalho? –perguntou Lilá.

-Que surpresa! –falou abraçando-a. - É claro que não!

Rose saiu correndo até o pai e agarrou-se a sua perna.

-Oi, Rose! –falou a loira agachando-se. A garotinha escondeu o rosto na perna do pai.

-Eu trouxe um presente pra você. –falou Lilá e de repente uma fadinha saiu voando. Os olhos de Rose brilharam.

-Ela é linda. –falou pegando a fadinha. –"Bigada". –falou tímida e saiu correndo.

-Ela parece bem. –comentou Lilá.

-E realmente está. Depois daquele dia não teve mais nada. –falou enquanto a guiava até a sombra para sentarem-se.

-Você é que não me parece nada bem.

Rony sorriu.

-Não suporto ver você assim. Não é o Ronald de antigamente.

-As coisas mudam, Lilá.

-Eu sei que muda. Mas você precisa viver. –falou como um sussurro.

-Eu tenho Rose. Isso me basta.

Lilá suspirou e o abraçou.

-Você ainda será feliz.

A tarde foi caindo e Rose acabou adormecendo no sofá.

-Posso levá-la para o quarto? –perguntou Lilá.

-Claro. Ela só é um pouco pesadinha. –riu acompanhado de Lilá.

Lilá pegou Rose nos braços e encaminhou-se até o quarto. Deitou-a na cama e a viu se ajeitar do seu modo. Admirou-a por um tempo e em seguida retornou até a sala.

-Você tem sorte por ter uma filha tão linda.

Rony sorriu em agradecimento.

-Você não pretende ter filhos?

Lilá ficou pensativa por um tempo, porém pareceu acordar de seus pensamentos e sorriu.

-Sim. Quero muito ter filhos.

Ao fim da visita, Lilá prometeu visitá-los mais vezes, afim de participar mais da vida do amigo e poder ajudar com tudo o que fosse necessário.

Para Rony os dias eram como uma caixinha de surpresa. A qualquer momento poderia receber a notícia que Rose estava com febre, que tinha desmaiado ou coisas piores que gostava de deixar bem longe de sua mente. O medo era seu amigo diário. E seu conforto e alívio ao final de cada dia, era ver que Rose estava bem.

No final de semana seguinte, Rony aproveitou para descansar. Dormiu praticamente o sábado inteiro e na manhã de domingo acordou bem disposto e desceu para tomar café. Encontrou alguns membros da família reunidos como de praxe.

-O príncipe resolveu levantar! –brincou Gina fazendo o irmão rir.

-Está melhor, cara? –perguntou Harry.

-Estou sim, Harry! Estava precisando de uma longa noite de sono.

-Realmente te fez bem. –falou Gina beijando seu rosto.

-"Ti" Ron! –gritou James pulando no colo do padrinho.

-E ai, garotão!

-"Ti" Ron, você não gosta mais de mim?

-Que pergunta é essa? É claro que gosto!

-Seu afilhado sente sua falta, desnaturado. –falou Gina.

-Padrinho promete que vai aparecer mais, tá bom?

James confirmou e saiu correndo.

-Nem vem roubar meu filho de mim! –brincou Harry fazendo todos rirem.

-Ahh! Ai está você! –falou Molly entrando na cozinha. –Sente-se, sente-se. Precisa comer. Dormiu tanto!

Rony revirou os olhos para os familiares que riram disfarçadamente.

-Gui vem nos visitar hoje. –informou Molly.

-Que horas? –perguntou Rony.

-Deve estar quase chegando.

-E o Profeta? –perguntou o ruivo procurando.

-Aff, vocês dois com essa mania! –reclamou Gina.

-Eu nem peguei nele hoje! –falou Harry se defendendo.

Rony riu e puxou o jornal que estava debaixo de uma cesta. Tomou um gole de seu suco, e assim que viu a capa, cuspiu todo o líquido.

Na capa se lia:

"_Hermione Granger, desaparecida há quase dois anos, é vista com antigo amor, Victor Krum."_

Rony perdeu o foco. A imagem dos dois se abraçando e logo depois se beijando fez tudo ao seu redor perder a cor, perder a luz. Seus músculos enrijeceram, suas mãos começaram a tremer como se o frio violento entranhasse em seus nervos.

Todos ao seu redor pararam atônitos.

-Rony? –chamou Harry, mas o ruivo continuava perdido em seu mundo.

-Por favor, Rony, fale alguma coisa. –pediu Gina chegando mais perto.

Rony pareceu acordar, derrubou as louças a sua frente, o que assustou à irmã. Suas mãos incontroláveis procuravam com ânsia a página com os detalhes, e quando a achou, seus olhos iam e vinham rapidamente.

"_Hermione Granger, a mãe que abandonou filha recém-nascida e marido, foi vista no último sábado, nas ruas de Paris, com seu antigo amor, Victor Krum. _

_O casal teve um pequeno romance ainda na época de Hogwarts, o qual não durou muito. Mas, o que as fotos nos mostram, é que a amiga de Harry Potter não esqueceu seu antigo amor, promovendo um encontro com direito a jantar romântico e beijos apaixonados. _

_Como se sabe, Hermione Granger, até então casada com seu melhor amigo Ronald Weasley, abandou a família há quase dois anos, sendo seu caso no Ministério arquivado. Agora parece que se pode descartar qualquer hipótese de ataque ou sequestro, concluindo que ela simplesmente sumiu por conta própria. _

_Teria ela realmente cansado de sua vidinha com Ronald Weasley? De acordo com nossa fonte segura, Hermione sentia-se presa com o ruivo e com o filho inesperado. Bom, agora a "certinha" de Hogwarts pode se sentir livre com seu "affair" e curtir a vida de solteira. "_

_Rita Skeeter_

"Beijos", "Paris", "Krum", "romântico". Essas foram as palavras que infiltraram na mente de Rony. Largou o jornal e levantou-se de um salto deixando a cadeira cair atrás de si, e seguiu para seu quarto.

Gina e Harry juntaram-se para ler a notícia e ficaram incrédulos com o que leram.

-Oi, família! –falou uma voz alegre que não durou muito. –Nossa, que cara é essa? –perguntou Gui.

Gina jogou o jornal para o irmão sem dizer nada.

-Ahh, não! –falou Gui após ler. –Cadê ele?

Rony trocara de roupa rapidamente. Pegou uma bolsa pequena e jogou algumas coisas pessoais dentro da mesma. Seu coração batia de forma descompassada. Seu corpo inteiro tremia. Os pensamentos fervilhavam em sua mente. Mas uma coisa ele sabia que tinha que fazer: ir atrás do Krum.

Quando chegou à sala, todos estavam reunidos, inclusive Rose.

-Rose, papai vai ter que sair por alguns dias, ok? –falou tentando controlar o nervosismo para não assustá-la.

-Não, Rony. –falou choramingando.

-Vai ser rápido, Estrela. –falou sentindo Rose se agarrar a ele.

-Rony... –Gui postou-se a sua frente.

-Não me impeça de ir, Gui. –falou com ferocidade.

-Você não está no seu estado normal!

-Estou perfeitamente bem.

-Rony, não seja cabeça dura! –falou Gina desesperada.

-Meu filho... –falou Arthur amparando Molly.

-Pai... –Rony foi cortado. Harry aparatou ao seu lado sem que ninguém tivesse dado conta que ele havia sumido.

-Pronto, podemos ir. –falou o moreno depositando uma bolsa aos seus pés.

-Harry...

-Eu vou com você, Rony, e nada vai mudar isso. Ou vamos os dois, ou te amarro numa cadeira. Vamos precisar de uma chave de portal, contatos para achar Krum, e dois serão mais rápidos que um.

Rony não apresentou nenhuma queixa, pelo contrário, sabia que precisaria de alguém ao seu lado. Despediu-se de Rose, que não o largava. Gina a pegou no colo tentando acalmá-la.

-Eu vou voltar logo, Rose. Por favor, não chore. –pediu sentindo-se péssimo em largá-la. Mas precisava.

-Harry, não deixe que Rony faça besteiras. –pediu Molly fungando.

-Não se preocupe, Molly.

-Mantenha contato, Harry. –pediu Gui.

-Pode deixar. –virou-se para Gina e a abraçou. –Eu te amo. –cochichou e aparatou com Rony.

**"**_**O pesadelo persiste e as forças se acabam pouco a pouco."**_

_**E.P.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**PARIS **_

Devido à grande influência no Ministério, Harry e Rony conseguiram uma chave de portal imediata para Paris que iria diretamente para o Ministério da mesma.

Estavam em uma sala particular com alguns homens já a postos prontos para ajudá-los a localizar Victor Krum.

-Krum já pode ter ido embora, Harry. –Rony falava aflito enquanto esperava alguma resposta.

-É a nossa única pista, Rony. Vamos esperar e ver o que acontece.

Para a satisfação de Rony, as respostas não tardaram a chegar. Krum encontrava-se hospedado num hotel exclusivo para bruxos, não muito longe de onde estavam.

Acompanhados por dois homens, seguiram imediatamente para o endereço. Chegando à recepção, Harry impediu Rony de conversar com a recepcionista percebendo seu estágio avançado de nervosismo. Rony bufou, mas deixou o amigo tomar as rédeas.

-Fica frio, Rony. Não vai fazer nenhuma besteira. –Harry o alertou, enquanto caminhavam até o quarto.

Rony caminhava a passos duros, sentindo o coração acelerar como se a qualquer momento fosse encontrar Hermione. Na verdade, não sabia o que esperar. Mas a imagem de Krum e Hermione deitados na cama, nus, rondava sua mente de forma torturante. E foi com esse pensamento que Rony abriu a porta raivosamente sem se importar em se anunciar, para desespero de Harry.

Krum estava terminando de se arrumar e estava intrigado com aquela visita. A recepcionista apenas lhe dissera que aurores estavam a sua procura. Que vieram de Londres e que eram Harry e Rony, ele não tinha conhecimento.

Vestido apenas com suas calças jeans, ouviu um barulho na porta e caminhou até ela.

-Mas... –começou a falar, mas calou-se assustado quando se deparou com a cara raivosa de Rony. Deu alguns passos para trás, meio inconsciente e estupefato. Rony caminhava em sua direção com os olhos em brasa. Quando o viu colar a parede, agarrou seu pescoço e apontou a varinha diretamente para sua cabeça.

-Rony! –Harry exclamou assustado. –Larga ele! –Rony não deu ouvido e continuou na mesma posição.

-Onde está Hermione? –perguntou com a voz trêmula de raiva.

-O que... -Krum tentava falar, mas encontrava dificuldade devido o aperto na garganta.

-Nada de perguntas, garotão. –debochou. –Apenas respostas. –falou o prensando mais forte.

-Rony, solte-o agora! –Harry falou com mais intensidade. –Agora, Rony! –gritou. Rony o soltou e virou de costas.

-Isso é invasão de privacidade! Vou denunciar você ao seu chefe! –Krum falou nervoso com seu sotaque, alisando o pescoço dolorido.

-Porque não faz agora? O chefe está bem aqui ao meu lado! –Rony debochou. Krum ficou em silêncio muito irritado.

-Quietos vocês dois. –Harry se pronunciou. Olhou para Rony o repreendendo e voltou-se para Victor. –Victor, não vou alongar, vou direto ao ponto que nos trouxe aqui.

-Eu já posso imaginar. –falou o búlgaro mais amigável.

-Vimos uma notícia no _Profeta_ onde você e Hermione foram vistos juntos aqui mesmo em Paris.

-Eu não tenho culpa alguma nisso, foi ela quem me procurou! –exclamou na defensiva com seu sotaque carregado. Rony ao ouvir as falas de Victor, derrubou um arranjo ao seu lado, assustando o búlgaro.

-Você sabe que Hermione está desaparecida a mais de um ano? –perguntou Harry.

-Não! –respondeu realmente surpreso. –Passei um longo tempo viajando e não vi nada nos jornais que eu li...-estava atordoado. –Como assim ela sumiu? Não estou entendendo.

-Conte-nos o que ela falou, tudo o que ela conversou com você.

-Bom, foi uma surpresa pra mim. Ela me enviou uma coruja na segunda, dizendo que queria me ver, perguntou onde eu estava e mandei uma resposta. Ela veio para Paris, chegou na terça-feira. Fomos a um bar trouxa, disse que sentia minha falta, que tinha se separado e que agora vivia sozinha.

-Ela disse onde? –perguntou Rony com a voz fraca.

-Não. Só disse que queria distância do passado, exceto eu e...

-E? –perguntou Harry.

-Nós viemos para o hotel e...

-Não precisa terminar. –Rony falou engasgado. Sentou-se na beirada do sofá sentindo suas pernas fraquejar. Era difícil acreditar que Hermione fizera aquilo.

-Ela lhe contou que abandonou a filha um dia depois do nascimento? –Harry perguntou.

-Hermione tem uma filha? –olhou interrogativo para os dois.

-Sim, com o Rony. –Krum olhou para o ruivo com certo pesar, mas era difícil que Hermione fizesse algo daquela dimensão.

-Hermione não faria isso. –Rony riu sarcástico.

-Continue... –incentivou Harry.

-Nós ficamos juntos por três dias...

-E ela parecia de alguma forma...diferente? –Harry o cortou.

-Não, não... Ela foi doce, certinha... a mesma Hermione que conheci. Não poderia ser outra pessoa. Havia detalhes em nossas conversas que só ela sabia, era intimo demais para ser outra pessoa.

Rony engoliu em seco, tentando manter a sanidade. Uma lágrima escapou e ele a enxugou com raiva.

-Depois disso, ela levantou e disse que precisava ir, mas que entraria em contato.

-Não deixou nenhum endereço?

-Não, nada.

-E onde está a carta que ela lhe enviou?

-Ela pegou fogo logo depois que eu li.

-Provavelmente uma forma de esconder seu paradeiro. – falou consigo mesmo e ficou pensativo. -Você reconheceu a letra dela? Era dela mesmo?

-Sim, claro. Era dela.

–Bom, vamos precisar de seu depoimento, Victor. O caso foi arquivado, mas informações nunca são de menos.

-Claro.

-Vou entrar em contato para lhe informar a data.

-Fico a espera.

-Mais uma pergunta, Victor.

-Sim?

-Você lembra como era a varinha de Hermione?

-Não cheguei a ver Hermione empunhando uma varinha nos dias em que ficamos juntos, nem se ela tinha uma. –Harry apenas confirmou e voltou-se para Rony.

-Vamos alugar um quarto e voltamos amanhã. –Rony pareceu despertar e confirmou. Estava atordoado e confuso. Ao olhar para aquela cama, imaginava os dois juntos fazendo o amor, o que lhe provocava raiva e tristeza ao mesmo tempo.

-Nos vemos em breve, Victor. E desculpe pela invasão.

-Tudo bem. Até, Harry!

Mas antes que ambos pudessem deixar o quarto, uma coruja entrou pela janela e pousou no ombro de Rony. Olhou surpreso para Harry e pegou a carta.

"_Rony, você precisa retornar, imediatamente!_

_Gina"_

-Rose. –Rony sussurrou.

-O que foi, Rony?

-Aconteceu algo com Rose, Harry. Temos que voltar agora! –falou tenso e com a voz alterada.

-Quem é Rose? –perguntou Krum.

-A filha dele. –Harry respondeu após ler a pequena carta.

-Ela está doente? –perguntou seguindo-os até a porta.

-De certa forma, sim. Temos que ir, Victor. Até mais. –despediu-se já no corredor acompanhado de Rony.

Voltaram rapidamente para o Ministério, mas conseguir a chave de portal foi realmente difícil. Rony estava aflito e só pensava em Rose.

Após uma hora e meia de tentativas, Harry e Rony conseguiram a chave diretamente para a Toca.

Ao chegarem Molly era a única que estava à espera de ambos.

-Mãe, o que aconteceu? Cadê Rose? –Molly olhou sentida para o filho.

-No , meu filho.

Rony não esperou a mãe terminar e desaparatou. Correu pelos corredores desnorteado, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés. Até que encontrou seu pai e Gui na sala de espera.

-O que aconteceu? –perguntou nervoso.

-Rony... –Gui tentou acalmá-lo. Rony virou e viu Adela caminhando em sua direção.

-Adela, me fala, o que foi dessa vez? Você sabe que não deve me esconder nada. –advertiu diante do seu silêncio.

-Rose teve um ataque, Rony. Seu corpo apresentou alguns hematomas, debatia-se inconscientemente, reações que o corpo apresenta quando algo está errado, mas novamente as causas não existem.

-De novo... –falou jogando-se na cadeira. Estava cansado, extremamente cansado. Sentia-se um idoso, e era exatamente essa a aparência que sua feição apresentava.

-Ela está bem agora. Chama por você. Não se assuste com os hematomas e não a abrace muito forte, as porções não fizeram total efeito ainda.

Rony se levantou e seguiu para o quarto. Ao entrar escutou o choro fraquinho da filha e foi até ela.

-Estrela, não chora. –falou tentando disfarçar a dor e o susto de ver os roxos pelo seu corpo.

-Ta dodói. –falava mostrando os machucados.

-Vai sarar logo. Rony vai fazer sarar. –sorriu. Abraçou-a com cuidado e a ninou até que dormisse. Virou-se e viu Adela entrando no quarto.

-Você pode levá-la quando quiser. Aqui está a receita de algumas poções.

-Certo. Obrigada por tudo Adela.

-Não é nada, Rony. –suspirou. –Nós vamos descobrir o que é. Pode acreditar. –Adela estava investindo cada vez mais nas pesquisas, porém, até aquele momento nada fora descoberto.

Rony esperou alguns minutos, pegou Rose no colo e saiu acompanhado do pai e irmão. No caminho viu Luna de longe e apenas acenou, querendo ir o mais rápido possível para casa. Luna mandou um aceno fraco igualmente ao sorriso.

Rony chegou a casa e foi direto para o quarto de Rose. Ela tinha um sono pesado e parecia não acordar tão cedo. Deitou-a na cama, cercou-a com travesseiros e seguiu para seu quarto.

Olhou-se no espelho. Sentia-se péssimo.

-Preciso deitar. –falou olhando para a sua imagem. Jogou uma água no rosto e caminhou até a cama jogando-se em seguida. Olhou para a foto de Hermione e fechou os olhos impedindo as lágrimas de descerem.

Na sala, membros da família ouviam os relatos de Harry. Até os gêmeos, costumeiros com suas brincadeiras, estavam sérios e pensativos.

-Não posso acreditar que Hermione fez algo assim. –argumentou Gina.

-Eu também não. Mas Krum disse que era ela! –falou Harry.

-Ele pode ter se confundido. –falou Fleur.

-Talvez, mas do jeito que ele falou...-Harry deixou no ar.

-Eu tenho medo que Rony faça alguma besteira. Ele sempre foi de agir sem pensar. E isso me assusta. –argumentou Gui.

-Com ele aqui na Toca não tem como passar despercebido. Não vamos deixar que ele cometa nenhuma bobagem. –falou Arthur.

-Eu vou lá em cima ver como ele está. Já tem muito tempo que está dormindo e não comeu nada. –falou Gina se levantando.

-Eu vou ver Rose. –falou Molly.

Gina entrou no quarto e aproximou-se do irmão. Abaixou a coberta e viu suas roupas molhadas, igualmente os cabelos e rosto. Estava trêmulo e falava coisas sem sentido.

-Rony, acorda. –Gina chamava, mas não obtinha resposta. –Droga, Rony! Reage. Não vai ficar doente agora!

-Mione? –falava com a voz trêmula. –É você? Você voltou?

-Não, Rony, sou eu Gina! Sua irmã.

-Rose, você deveria estar deitada. –fechou os olhos.

-Merlin! –Gina falou deixando o quarto. Desceu até a sala, pegou uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho.

-Para quem é a carta? –perguntou Harry.

-Luna. Rony não está nada bem.

Luna só pode comparecer uma hora depois do recebimento da carta. Enquanto isso, Molly e Gina tentavam de alguma forma ajudar Rony, mas o mesmo não apresentava melhoras.

Quando a Loira chegou, foi diretamente para o quarto. Examinou-o e fez o que era necessário, e no final Rony parecia mais tranqüilo.

-Vou deixar essa poção, devem dar a ele de quatro em quatro horas. Ele vai ficar bem. O corpo dele entrou em estado de choque devido ao esforço. Ele precisa de muito repouso.

-Vou cuidar disso. –falou Molly.

-E aconselho a ele tirar umas férias, se continuar nesse ritmo a coisa pode ficar mais séria.

-Obrigada, Luna.

-Que nada. –sorriu fraco. –Desculpe não ter vindo antes.

-Não se preocupe com isso, querida. –falou Molly, carinhosa.

-Gina, posso usar o banheiro? Preciso jogar uma água no rosto.

-Claro! Vem comigo.

-Você está bem, Luna? –perguntou preocupada com a amiga.

-Estou bem. Só um pouco confusa, sabe? –parecia refletir. –Acho que estou trabalhando muito.

-Está precisando descansar. –falou olhando-a. Seus olhos tinham olheiras fundas, sua pele estava pálida e parecia sem forças até para falar. –Há quanto tempo você não sai, Luna? Precisa se divertir.

-Preciso mesmo. –riu fraco. –Vou dar um jeito nisso.

-Vou preparar algo quando Rony estiver melhor e você vai ter que vir. –sorriu.

Luna se despediu da amiga e se foi.

No dia seguinte, Rony acordou e olhou ao redor. Sentia-se péssimo! Seu corpo inteiro doía, sua cabeça martelava. O que acontecera? Não estava se lembrando de nada. Tentou se levantar, mas percebeu que não era uma boa ideia.

-Bom dia, meu filho. –falou Molly entrando no quarto com uma bandeja. –Como se sente?

-Péssimo. O que aconteceu?

-Você passou a noite com febre e delirando. Entrou em choque. –falou postando a bandeja a sua frente para que comesse.

-Era só o que me faltava! –resmungou.

-Tome isso. –falou lhe dando a poção.

-Rose! –exclamou assustado.

-Calma. Ela está melhor. A dor passou, só ficaram alguns hematomas. –Rony suspirou aliviado.

-Eu tenho que levantar, tenho que trabalhar.

-Não, não tem. Está de licença.

-O que? Como assim licença?

-Isso mesmo, licença durante um mês.

-Eu vou matar o Harry! –falou já sabendo que tinha o dedo do moreno no meio.

-Você querendo ou não, vai ter que ficar quieto durante um mês. E não discuta comigo.

-Tá. –falou emburrado.

-Coma, você está fraco. –Molly suspirou e beijou sua testa. –É para o seu bem. –sorriu. –Quando Rose acordar eu a trago.

Molly se foi e Rony fechou os olhos recostando a cabeça na cabeceira da cama. Estavam fazendo tudo pelo seu bem, e ele sabia que precisava de um descanso. Começou a comer. Estava realmente com fome. E de repente o dia anterior veio a sua mente. Largou a torrada que ia morder e parou sem ação.

"Ela não me queria. Não queria Rose. Ela nunca me amou." - pensou. A dor o invadiu sem que pedisse licença. Fora tudo um sonho. Sua vida, seu amor... Nada fora real.

-Rony... –falou uma vozinha sonolenta entrando no quarto. Rony sorriu. Aquela ruivinha era sua vida, era a única certeza da realidade.

-Estrela, como chegou até aqui? Não pode ficar subindo e principalmente descendo essa escada sozinha. Pode se machucar. –Rose correu até ele e Rony a colocou na cama.

-"Diculpa", Rony. –falou o abraçando.

-Tudo bem. –sorriu.

Rony ficou a refletir ao mesmo tempo em que Rose lhe fazia perguntas. Percebera que tudo mudara, tomara um rumo diferente. Se Hermione não os queria, então não ia mais a sua procura. Chegou a conclusão de que ali, naquele exato momento, terminava sua incessante busca por Hermione Granger.

Olhou para o seu dedo e viu a aliança que ainda residia ali. Tirou-a e guardou na gaveta.

-Somos eu e você, Rose. Eu e você . –sussurrou e adormeceu em seguida.

Para desgosto do ruivo, os sintomas voltaram a aparecer tornando o resto do dia péssimo.

-Acho que agora ele dorme. –falou Gina sentando-se ao lado de Harry.

-Consegui fazer Rose dormir. –falou Molly que descia as escadas. –Tadinha, chamava pelo pai chorando que dava dó.

-Ela é agarradona nele. –comentou Fred.

-Isso tudo é inacreditável. Hermione, Rose... Não dá para acreditar! –falou Carlinhos que chegara naquela tarde.

-Não dá para imaginar nem na possibilidade de Hermione ter feito isso tudo! Ainda mais ter ficado com o Krum. –falou Gina.

-Com certeza. E por mais que o Victor tenha dito com absoluta certeza que não era ela, eu não acredito. Só acredito quando ela me falar.

-Mas mesmo assim, Harry, a duvida fica no ar. E se nunca mais virmos Hermione? –questionou Gui. Ninguém respondeu ficando em silêncio. –Eu só acho que depois de tudo, Rony não vai querer mais procurá-la.

-Eu vou continuar. Ele não precisa ficar sabendo. Isso tudo tem que ter uma resposta.

-Isso tudo está acabando com a vida do Rony. –falou seu pai. –Ele não vive mais. Tenho medo por ele. –falou preocupado.

-Se não fosse por Rose, Rony já teria cometido uma loucura. –falou Jorge. –Esses ataques dela estão o levando à loucura, cada dia é mais grave! Não quero nem pensar se...

-Não diga isso, meu filho. –falou Molly num fio de voz. –Não diga.

Todos ficaram em silêncio tentando afastar os pensamentos ruins.

Nos dias seguintes Rony não saia do quarto. Seu quadro de saúde era instável. Ora melhorava em outra estava péssimo. Sempre que possível Rose passava o dia com o pai o que para ele era seu remédio. Sua companhia, seu riso seu olhar eram tudo o que ele precisava para ficar bem e era neles que se concentrava para melhorar.

Duas semanas depois, num sábado de manhã, Rony se levantara bem melhor e resolveu dar um passeio pelo jardim. Enrolou-se numa coberta e desceu as escadas. Quando sentiu o sol eu seu rosto, respirou fundo. Há quando tempo não respirava o ar puro. Caminhava lentamente, sentindo o corpo rígido e ainda cansado, mas o sol era muito bem vindo em sua pele pálida e sem vida. Sentou-se na sombra de uma árvore e ficou a mirar o lago.

-Até que enfim saiu do quarto. –falou Harry se aproximando. Rony o olhou e sorriu.

-Não estava aguentando mais.

-Imagino. Mas não abusa. –sentou-se ao lado do amigo. –Você tem que ficar cem por cento porque tem muito trabalho te esperando. –Os dois riram juntos e conversaram por um longo tempo. Quando o silêncio se fez, Harry pode perceber a luta que o amigo enfrentava.

-Ele já foi fazer o depoimento. Está registrado, mas parece que não ajudou muito, na verdade piorou. O caso foi arquivado e se deu como solucionado. –nesse momento Rony o olhou. –Chegaram à conclusão de que ela foi embora por vontade própria.

Rony continuou em silêncio.

-Não precisa me dar relatório de nada. –falou querendo se convencer disso. –Não interessa mais. Concordo com a resolução.

Harry já sabia que essas seriam suas últimas palavras, mas por uma vez mais iria tentar.

-Rony...

-Harry... –cortou-o. -... sei o que vai dizer. E te digo em resposta: eu tentei. Deixei de lado os bilhetes, todas as evidências, mas a última foi demais pra mim. Não consigo mais continuar. Essa foi a escolha dela, ela quis assim. Já se passaram quase dois anos e nenhum pronunciamento dela, nem mesmo para a filha. Então é o fim! Não posso privá-la na vida de Rose, porque eu a fiz presente. Se um dia ela aparecer e quiser vê-la, posso até aceitar, mas ela que não tente tira-la de mim.

Aquele foi o fim da conversa. Mas ele, Harry Potter, não iria desistir.

A licença de Rony terminara e assim retornou ao trabalho. Foi recebido por uma pequena comemoração dos colegas, inclusive Lilá que fora lhe visitar várias vezes durante o mês ausente.

-Você estava certo, Harry. Trabalho é o que não falta! –Harry soltou uma gargalhada maldosa. –Cara de pau! –revidou brincalhão começando a analisar a papelada em cima da mesa.

-Algumas pessoas gostam do serviço exclusivo do Weasley. –debochou Luka.

-HARRY, HARRY! –gritou uma ruiva apressada entrando na sala afobada.

-O que foi, Gina?- Harry perguntou assustado.

-Harry, recebi...-Gina começou a falar mas quase caiu quando viu Rony.

-Viu um fantasma, Gina? –perguntou o ruivo.

-Não! –falou mais alto que o necessário. Endireitou-se e chamou Harry para um canto mais afastado. –Harry Beth conseguiu interceptar antes que chegasse às mãos de Rita. –Harry pegou o papel e leu.

"_Lamento que as coisas tenham se revelado dessa forma. Não queria magoar o Rony. Apesar de tudo eu o amo como amigo, e confundimos as coisas no passado, pelo menos eu confundi. Quanto à menina que dei a luz, acredito que outra mulher poderá ser uma mãe melhor que eu. Quando aos meus antigos amigos, peço perdão, mas eles nunca entenderiam minhas escolhas. Eu quero ser livre." _

_Hermione Granger_

_-_Essa é uma carta bem fria. –comentou Harry decepcionado. –Isso é triste, Gina.

-Eu sei. –encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Às vezes eu tenho dúvida. Penso que pode ser ela, mas não quero acreditar nisso... Não quero. A letra é dela, os testes confirmaram isso, e eu conheço a letra de Hermione. Falsificação é assunto grave, mas não é esse o caso aqui. Como pode ser Hermione a escrever uma coisa assim? –questionou e olhou para a esposa que não soube responder.

-Algum problema? –perguntou Rony se aproximando.

Harry se assustou e guardou a carta na gaveta.

-Não, tudo bem. Hmmm... vou resolver umas coisas com Gina e logo estarei de volta.

-Ok. –Viu os dois se afastar e olhou para a gaveta. Sabia que algo acontecera. Abriu a gaveta e pegou um pedaço de papel amassado. Abriu-o e leu. Ao terminar respirou fundo e guardou no mesmo lugar e voltou para sua mesa, indiferente. Mas no fundo, ainda sofria.

"_... Mas a verdade sempre vem à tona. Cedo ou tarde." _

_**E.P.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**PERTURBAÇÕES**_

Os meses passavam tornando a vida de Rony cada vez mais rotineira e maçante. Não tinha mais uma causa pela qual se entregar de cabeça. Não tinha mais que buscar respostas sobre Hermione. Ficara um vazio. E mesmo com sua família e a linda garotinha de olhos cor de chocolate iluminando seu dia-a-dia, o vazio ainda estava ali.

Queria, definitivamente, mudar essa situação. Tentar de alguma formar enganar esse vazio e virar a página Hermione de sua vida. Mas ele sabia que não seria fácil ou até mesmo impossível. E como poderia ser diferente? Hermione fizera parte de sua vida por muito tempo e não tinha como apagar o passado ou arrancar suas lembranças e a sua vivencia de suas entranhas. Queria apenas superar toda aquela fase. Queria se sentir revigorado vivo mais uma vez. Queria poder dizer que realmente estava bem, que ainda amava Hermione, que sempre lembraria o seu jeito, dos momentos alegres, mas que agora poderia realmente viver. Mas, a memória de Hermione o impedia.

Rony, por pura necessidade, tomara o caderno que recebera de presente de Harry e Gina, o seu confidente. Escrevia febrilmente descarregando toda sua raiva, angustia, os tormentos que o cercava e também seus momentos breves de alegria ao lado da filha. Escrevia tanto que as folhas haviam acabado e com um feitiço colou mais uma quantidade boa de pergaminhos. No final, aquele se tornara um presente perfeito.

Os Weasley e os amigos que o rodeavam, por mais que achassem aquela história muito estranha, evitavam tocar no nome de Hermione ou o que quer que fosse que a envolvesse. Harry continuava em sua busca por respostas com ajuda de Gina e Beth, sua amiga do Profeta Diário. Ele jurara que não desistiria e não iria. Estava determinado.

As cartas de Hermione continuavam a chegar. Hermione dizia estar feliz, que tudo o que ela queria era ser livre, que sua escolha não poderia ter sido melhor. Harry ficava indignado, suas dúvidas eram enormes apesar de todas as evidencias. A maior parte das cartas que chegavam, Gina e Beth conseguiam interditar e impedir a publicação das mesmas no jornal. E aqueles que eram publicados eram os únicas que Rony tinha conhecimento, e mesmo assim lia-os e não fazia comentário algum, mantinha-se impassível.

Mas, para o desespero de Rony, outra questão entrava em foco. Até aquele momento, todos os acontecimentos o fizeram ocultar aquela falta, mas agora, vinha a tona toda aquela vontade de ter alguém. Abraçar, beijar ou simplesmente namorar sem se preocupar com nada. Sentia falta das noites de puro êxtase do ardor da paixão. E sentia falta disso tudo com Hermione. Era inevitável pensar naqueles momentos e seu corpo reagir inconscientemente.

Apesar de tudo era um ser humano com seus desejos e vontades! Não podia negar que as mulheres o rodeavam, percebia suas investidas descaradas e outras sutis. Porém, só de pensar em ter algo com alguma delas se fechava completamente. Não conseguia se soltar. A imagem de Hermione se fazia em sua mente, era uma barreira e não conseguia ultrapassá-la.

Todos achavam que ele realmente precisava sair e se distrair. "Talvez você encontre alguém interessante.", ressaltou Gina certa noite. Não estava muito satisfeita, acredita febrilmente que Hermione iria voltar e tudo iria se resolver. Mas Rony não poderia definhar e ficar sozinho, por isso incentivou-o, queria que ele distraísse um pouco e se divertisse.

Rony, com certa insegurança, seguiu os conselhos da irmã e resolveu sair certa noite. Grande erro! Conheceu uma mulher que insinuou querer ir para um lugar mais tranqüilo onde pudessem conversar mais a vontade. Rony, que vinha se esquivando, deu uma desculpa qualquer e foi embora. Desaparatou direto na sala e se jogou no sofá. Ridículo, era a palavra que definia seu papel naquela noite. Quem pensava que era? Um adolescente que saia a noite a procura de garotas? Já passara daquela faze a muito, e não estava disposto a fazer um papel daqueles. E concluiu com desespero que Hermione sempre seria um fantasma em sua vida.

Era um sábado à tarde e Rony se via envolto de seus amigos e familiares em um almoço bem alegre.

Rose brincava com os primos e chamava Rony de minuto em minuto para que visse suas artes. Ver aqueles olhos chocolates sempre a brilhar era totalmente um tônico para suas aflições. Apesar do ataques que lhe ocorria, Rose crescia forte e alegre. Não percebia tudo o que acontecia em volta e Rony agradecia aos céus por isso. Porém, Hermione fazia cada vez mais parte da vida da pequena. Sua curiosidade era grande e sempre perguntava quando ela voltaria. "Foi minha culpa... –Rony se justificou certa vez a Harry e Gina –eu a fiz presente na vida de Rose, e agora tenho que enfrentar as consequências."

Rony despertou com as risadas de Rose que corria ao encontro de Luna que acabara de chegar.

-Que bom que veio! –falou Rony.

-Fiz uma forcinha. –falou a loira.

Logo depois, Lilá e Luka também chegaram.

-Vocês demoraram! –exclamou Harry.

-Lilá não está muito bem hoje. –explicou Luka.

-Deixa de ser bobo, foi só um mal estar. –falou um pouco seca, mas logo sorriu. Estava pálida e parecia não ter dormido a noite inteira.

-Tem certeza de que está bem? –perguntou Rony a observando.

-Absoluta. Rose! –afastou-se de todos e foi até a ruivinha.

Logo, todos conversavam alegremente e Rony, como de costume, viajava em seus pensamentos. Onde olhava via um sorriso ou um beijo carinhoso. Sorria em ver Harry e Gina discutindo, sua mãe a berrar com os gêmeos que continuavam os mesmos de sempre.

Olhou para o Sr. e Sra. Granger que eram como segundo pais para ele. Sorriu-lhes sendo retribuído. Sabia que eles sofriam assim como ele. Acreditavam que aquela não poderia ser Hermione. Ele não mais discutia. Não queria acabar com a pouca esperança que ainda lhes restavam, assim como aconteceu com ele.

Olhou para a casa em volta. Sabia que não poderia ficar ali o resto da vida. Venderia a sua casa que estava desabitada e compraria outra. Será que conseguiria viver sozinho? Mesmo que tivesse que pensar nisso um dia, aquele não era o momento. Esperaria Rose crescer mais um pouco, até que pudesse colocá-la numa escola de Trouxas. Sim, já havia pensando naquilo. Lembrava das conversas que tivera com Hermione fazendo planos e mais planos. Fazia parte de sua cultura e achava que esse contato com os dois mundos seria muito bom para a filha.

-Rony? Tá aí? –perguntou Luka.

-Oi? Tô sim.

-Estamos pensando em ir dar uma passada em Hogsmead amanhã, o que acha?

-Claro. Rose vai adorar.

-Quem sabe podemos dar uma passada em Hogwarts para dar um oi! –falou Gina animada.

Longe dali, Adela tinha os olhos cansados e o corpo desejoso por uma noite inteira de sono. Sua mesa cheia de papéis e livros enormes. Estava chegando perto, sabia disso.

-Eu vou descobrir o que está acontecendo ou não me chamo Adela. –falou confiante.

"_**A saudade é sufocante. Porém, tenho a certeza de que um dia fui feliz!"**_

_**E.P.**_

N/A: Pessoal, sei que demorei, mas ai está mais um capítulo.

O próximo terá algumas emoções, e já o estou elaborando!

Muito obrigada a todos!

Beijossss


	20. Chapter 20

_MISTÉRIO _

Rose completaria dois anos no domingo, e Rony optara por uma comemoração mais íntima, apenas familiares e amigos próximos.

Molly, com suas mãos maravilhosas na cozinha, juntamente com a ajuda de Gina e noras, fariam o almoço e várias guloseimas para as crianças. Fred e Jorge, com a imaginação que não lhes faltava, ficariam encarregados de entreter e divertir as crianças que não eram poucas.

Era domingo de manhã, e Rony fingia dormir enquanto sentia uma pessoinha pular em sua cama, gritando "Rony, acoda, acoda!"

Rony derrubou-a na cama de surpresa, e começou a distribuir cócegas pelo seu corpo ouvindo os gritos e as risadas de Rose.

-O que a mocinha pensa que está fazendo me acordando, hein?

-Pala, Rony! –pediu sem fôlego e Rony parou. –Presente. –pulou no pescoço do pai.

-Ah, espertinha! Veio aqui só por causa do presente! Acho que papai esqueceu!

-Rony não esqueceu! –falou séria e convicta. Rony bufou.

-Só vai ganhar presente se me chamar de _papai_!- Rose soltou uma risadinha com a mão na boca, levantou-se de um pulo e começou a fazer uma dancinha enquanto cantava "Rony, Rony, Rony...", fazendo o ruivo rir a beça.

-Ok, ruivinha, você venceu! –Rose bateu os joelhos no colchão e ficou a espera. Rony se virou e pegou um embrulho relativamente grande para o tamanho de Rose. Seus olhos brilharam de excitação.

-Parabéns, Estrela. –beijou e abraçou-a.

Rose rasgou o papel com dificuldade e quando viu o que era, sorriu extasiada e se ajeitou ao lado do pai.

Rony lhe dera um livro de histórias infantis. Mas não era um livro comum. Esse, além de ser realmente grande, uma linda voz feminina narrava a história enquanto as cenas referentes a narração, se formavam a cada página.

Rose estava de bruços, mãos no queixo e completamente absorta na primeira história que era narrada. Exatamente como Ela. O mesmo brilho no olhar, a mesma atenção e prazer. Para Rony era exatamente como ver Hermione atenta numa leitura.

Ao perceber que a primeira história acabara, chamou a atenção da filha.

-Porque não deixa para escutar as outras quando seus primos chegarem? –falou carinhoso. Rose sorriu e fechou o livro quando bateram na porta.

-Hey, vão ficar ai o dia todo? –falou Gina. Rose correu até a tia e pulou em seu colo.

-Você não vem? –perguntou a Rony.

-Já vou.

-Meu livu! –Rose falou antes de sair do quarto. Pulou do colo de Gina e pegou o livro.

-Não quer que a tia Gina leve pra você? –falou vendo a dificuldade da afilhada.

-Naum. Eu queru leva! –se agarrou mais ao livro e saiu seguida de Gina que ria para Rony.

Logo, a Toca já estava cheia. Crianças corriam para tudo o que era lado. Pais e mães gritavam alguns conselhos, mas elas não escutavam e continuavam a correr. No jardim fora posta uma mesa com as guloseimas e várias jarras de sucos para as crianças. Mais a frente um palco fora montado pelos gêmeos, com a ajuda de Ted que também participaria da diversão.

Rony via Rose correr, linda com o seu vestido na cor verde claro, os cabelos ruivos com pequenos cachos e um lacinho prendendo a franja de lado, de lá pra cá agarrada ao livro que lhe dera de presente.

-Ela está linda. –falou vendo-a depositar o livro no sofá para logo pegá-lo novamente.

-Também, quem a arrumou!-retrucou Gina, que estava ao seu lado, fazendo pose.

-Tá bom viu, consultora de moda para crianças! –falou rindo. –Na verdade ela está muito parecida com você.

-Não é que é verdade! Eu era linda mesmo! –sorriu e se encaminhou para a cozinha junto de Rony. –Sabe, eu queria ter uma menina, mas pelo jeito os machos prevalecem! –ergueu o braço como se estivesse empunhando uma espada. –Quer um wisky?

-Sim, obrigada. Mas você venceu ao meio os machos. É só tentar mais um pouquinho. –riu.

-É quem sabe mais para frente. –entregou-lhe o copo.

-Eu queria ter um menino, mas agora é impossível.

-Impossível não é, Rony.

-Você sabe que para mim é, Gina. –Gina deu de ombros. Não entraria num assunto desagradável naquele momento.

-Ela gostou mesmo. –comentou Gina vendo Rose tropeçar ao se encaminhar para o jardim.

-Eu sabia que ela ia gostar. Ela adora histórias. –falou contente. –Vai ser muito inteligente. –falou num sussurro. Gina concordou com um aceno da cabeça percebendo o seu devaneio.

-Pois é, o livro foi maravilho, o vestido foi perfeito, mas o seu amigo...

-Não começa, Gina! –falou Harry, sorridente.

-Onde você estava? –perguntou Rony.

-Fui pegar o presente de Rose. –falou animado.

-Não sei se Rose tem esse perfil. –Gina falou rindo.

-E por que não teria?

-Afinal, qual é o presente? –perguntou curioso.

-Uma vassoura. –respondeu Harry animado. Rony riu.

-Esse é um bom presente!

-Vocês acham que ela vai gostar?

-Bom, não tem como saber se ela não experimentar, não é? E eu como padrinho tenho o dever de dar sua primeira vassoura. Sirius me deu uma!

-Só quero ver! –Gina falou por fim.

Harry se encaminhou para o jardim, onde Rose estava. Num primeiro contato, Rose não sabia o que fazer. Mas quando Harry lhe ensinou, parecia não querer mais descer da vassoura.

-Eu não falei? –Harry falou triunfante quando retornou a cozinha.

-Obrigada por ofuscar meu papel de pai em dar o melhor presente! –retrucou Rony e todos caíram na gargalhada.

-Ganhou dez pontos comigo, Eleito! –riu e beijou o marido ao ver sua careta.

Retornando a sala, os três se juntaram aos amigos envoltos de uma conversa alegre. Neville contava, alegremente, da vida de Hogwarts e acabaram relembrando momentos saudosos da época de estudantes. Luna, que estava calada e com seu olhar distantes de sempre, sorriu ao ver Adela que se desculpava pelo atraso. Ambas se juntaram e inevitavelmente começaram uma conversa sobre a área de profissão.

-Medibruxas! –falou Gina revirando os olhos. –Será que não podem deixar o trabalho de lado pelo menos uma vez?

Lilá que estava ao lado do namorado, cochichou algo em seu ouvido e saiu sem chamar atenção. Rony, que percebera sua saída repentina, seguiu-a. Encontrou-a no jardim curvada, apoiada numa árvore.

-Lilá?

-Rony! –gritou assustada. –Que susto!

-Tá tudo bem?

-Sim. Só precisei sair um pouco. –se recompôs.

-Tem certeza? Já tem um tempo que estou te achando um pouco abatida...

-Eu estou bem! –falou grosseira. Rony a olhou assustado. –Desculpe, Rony.

-Tudo bem, eu não queria te azucrinar.

-Não, não é isso. É só que... –suspirou. –Estou com alguns problemas com a minha família. Sabe como é.

-Sim, eu sei. Tem algo que eu possa ajudar?

-Não, Rony. Infelizmente não, mas muito obrigada. –sorriu fraco.

-Sabe que pode contar comigo, não sabe?

-Sei, claro. –abraçou-o e retornaram para a sala.

-Harry, você viu o tanto de Trouxa que teve a memória apagada de novo? –perguntou Luka.

-Vi. A ignorância ainda persiste.

-Vocês também não, né? –Gina retrucou raivosa.

-Ok, parei. –Harry beijou-a. – É a força do hábito!

-Sei, se quiser posso começar a fazer um relato de todos os jogos, inclusive as fofocas dos jogadores! Se quiser é só dizer! –falou tentando repelir Harry, mas acabou cedendo aos seus carinhos.

Logo, insatisfeita com a ausência do pai, Rose correu até a sala e começou a puxar suas calças.

-Já vou, Rose. –Rony falava aos risos. –Já volto pessoal.

Rony saiu correndo com Rose para os jardins e de repente estava em meio a várias crianças, sujo e com os cabelos desgrenhados. Rony se divertia com a garotada como há tempos não fazia. Rose por sua vez, parecia extasiada com a presença do pai e não o deixava descansar um só minuto.

-Estrela.., -falou sem fôlego e se jogando no chão. –papai precisa descansar. –Rose ainda insistiu para que continuasse, mas acabou cedendo e voltou para perto dos tios, que como Rony, estavam num estado precário.

Rony se arrastou até a cozinha com um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Sentia-se leve, como se todas as suas aflições tivessem ido embora, como se tudo estivesse bem. Rose lhe transmitia uma alegria e tranqüilidade com tal intensidade que se sentia outra pessoa, completamente vivo e revigorado!

Encontrou a cozinha vazia e encaminhou-se para pegar um copo d'água quando a entrada de uma coruja, num voo rasante, chamou sua atenção. Rony caminhou até ela, tirou o rolo que lhe oferecia e logo a coruja levantou voo deixando-o intrigado. Não era uma carta, muito menos o Profeta Diário, pois já o recebera naquela manhã. Sentou-se e bebeu um gole d'água. Quando viu a capa constatou que era uma manchete extra do Profeta. "Deve ser algo importante." - pensou.

Enquanto abria o jornal, Rony direcionou o copo para um novo gole d'água, mas instantaneamente seus dedos se afrouxaram deixando o copo ir de encontro ao chão.

-Não. –sua voz saiu numa altura mínima e rouca. Na capa se lia:

"_HERMIONE GRANGER É ENCONTRADA MORTA."_

Rony ficou estático. Seus olhos foram e voltaram nas mesmas palavras por várias vezes tentando certificar se era exatamente aquilo o que lera. Quando percebeu que não estava enganado, que não estava imaginando coisas, suas mãos trêmulas abriram as páginas com desespero. Sentia o coração pulsar como se a qualquer momento fosse explodir em seu peito e o desespero tomar conta de sua mente quando começou a ler:

"_Hermione Granger, que fora dada como desaparecida, mas..."_

-Tá, tá, tá! –falou desesperado procurando a parte que realmente interessava.

"_Hermione residia na cidade de Orléans, aos redores de Paris, num vilarejo bruxo. Seu corpo fora encontrado na casa que dividia com a amiga, Lucy Campbell. Em depoimento, Campbell diz que seu último contato com Hermione Granger fora na noite de ontem onde se despediu e seguiu para a casa dos pais onde passaria a noite. "Quando cheguei hoje pela manhã, encontrei-a no chão da sala.", relatou com dificuldade devido o choro._

_A equipe de aurores da cidade já está analisando o caso, porém ainda não se sabe o motivo da causa da morte, mas a certeza de que seja uma morte por magia, é quase total. "_

O artigo continuava longamente com detalhes e depoimentos que para Rony não interessavam. Estava em choque. Seus olhos reluziam as lágrimas que eram contidas. Não podia ser verdade! Ela não podia estar morta! Mesmo depois de tudo o que acontecera como viver num mundo, o qual Hermione não mais partilhava? O qual não mais respirava? Era como se estivesse o deixando pela segunda vez. Só que dessa vez, a morte representava uma distância eterna.

Levantou-se sentindo as pernas bambas e abriu a porta que direcionava para a sala. Os olhos se viraram para os seus vermelhos e irritadiços. O silêncio pairou, sendo escutados apenas os gritos e risadas no jardim.

Como podia estar a minutos atrás, envolto de uma alegria contagiante e agora sentir-se com aquele vazio, que ele sabia, nunca mais seria preenchido?

-Rony, o que aconteceu? –perguntou Gui quebrando o silêncio. Rony não respondeu. Ergueu o jornal no ar e Gina o pegou. Seu grito foi abado pela mão que levou aos lábios.

Harry se desesperou e pegou o jornal das mãos de Gina.

-Isso... isso... –tentou argumentar, mas não tinha palavras.

Rapidamente todos na sala leram a notícia e o choro de Maree era ouvido com pesar. Ninguém falou. O silêncio incomodo persistia.

-Falem algo. Digam que isso não é verdade, que é um engano. –Rony pediu com a voz fraca, mantendo o controle que lhe restava. Mas ninguém disse o que ele queria ouvir.

-Harry, temos que ir agora para o Ministério! –Luka falou alarmado. Mas, antes que Harry pudesse dizer algo, vários gritos, diferente dos que eram ouvidos anteriormente, penetraram no ambiente.

-Alguém me ajuda! –gritou Fred lá de fora.

Rony sabia. Sentiu que era Rose. Correu desabalado para o jardim. Fred segurava Rose nos braços enquanto gritava ordens para as crianças. Rony foi diretamente para o irmão, recebendo a filha desmaiada e pálida nos braços, enquanto outros ajudavam a conter as crianças.

-O que aconteceu? –perguntou tentando reanimar a filha.

-De repente ela caiu desmaiada. –respondeu o irmão.

-Vamos levá-la para a sala, Rony. –falou Adela prontamente.

Com agilidade Adela começou a fazer feitiços sem parar de sussurrar.

-O que está acontecendo? –perguntou Fred percebendo o ar diferente. Gina, que estava ao seu lado, lhe entregou o jornal. E ao terminar de ler, Fred estava igualmente estupefato.

-Ela vai dormir agora. Está com dificuldade de respirar, mas já está melhorando. Está fraca e o melhor agora é levá-la para cima. –falou Adela.

-Não é necessário levá-la ao St. Mungus? –Rony perguntou.

-Não será preciso. Ela está bem agora, só precisa descansar.

Sem falar, sem olhar para ninguém, Rony pegou a filha nos braços novamente e seguiu em direção ao próprio quarto.

-Harry. –Luka chamou sua atenção. Harry o olhou atordoado. Sim, tinham que fazer algo e o mais rápido possível.

Assim que deixaram a Toca muitos o acompanharam, percebendo a tensão e respeitando a privacidade da família. Lilá, que não se sentia bem, seguiu diretamente para sua casa. Adela e Luna ainda ficaram por um tempo, acalmando Maree e Paul que estavam inconsoláveis.

Rony, no andar de cima, trocara a roupa da filha e a deitara em sua cama. Sentou-se ao seu lado velando seu sono com a mente a mil. Sentia-se sem chão. Não sabia o que fazer. Hermione se fora para sempre. E Rose... Rose com aquelas coisas estranhas que aconteciam parecia estar fazendo o mesmo, pouco a pouco. "NÃO!", sua mente gritou.

-Você vai ficar boa. –respirou fundo. –Eu não vou te perder.

Harry e Luka passaram um longo tempo no Ministério recebendo todas as informações e agendando uma visita no local para o dia seguinte.

Harry queria desesperadamente que tudo aquilo fosse um engano. Que não fosse sua amiga a estar morta. Mas, diante de todos os fatos não tinha como negar. Hermione estava morta, sua amiga se fora para sempre. E foi com pesar e extrema tristeza que Harry confirmou a Maree e Paull a morte da filha. E ao fazê-lo, não conseguiu conter as próprias lágrimas que insistiam em descer.

Rony acabou pegando no sono ao lado de Rose. Ao acordar, seu corpo estava dolorido pelo mau jeito. Rose ainda dormia ao seu lado. Sua pele parecia estar menos pálida, mas nem por isso Rony se sentiu aliviado. Deixaria que dormisse mais um pouco, para logo acordá-la para que comesse algo. Levantou-se com cuidado, tomou um banho e se trocou.

Quando chegou a cozinha, sua mãe simplesmente o abraçou sem dizer uma única palavra. Rony sentou-se de frente ao prato já feito e comeu em silêncio. Queria adiar a ida ao Ministério, queria nunca ter que fazer aquilo, mas era necessário. Só assim poderia ter absoluta certeza da verdade.

Pichí entrou trazendo o jornal, mas Rony não queria ler aquilo que já sabia. Porém, algo o atraia àquele jornal. Pegou-o e como previra, na primeira página a notícia não mudara, a não ser por uma linha logo abaixo que para Rony era nova.

"C_orpo desapareceu misteriosamente. Pag:14"_

Rony procurou a página, rapidamente, e leu:

"_Após a notícia chocante da morte de Hermione Granger, participante de grande importância na luta contra Lord Voldemort, mais um mistério ronda sua vida, numa época tão conturbada. Seu corpo que fora levado para o hospital dos Bruxos da cidade de Orléans, desapareceu misteriosamente. Funcionários do hospital foram interrogados, porém nenhuma pista do que ocorrera ou onde estaria seu corpo. Autoridades britânicas já estão envolvidas no caso e hoje se reunirão no local da morte. Família e amigos..."_

Rony sentiu-se inquieto. A morte repentina, o corpo sumido... Nada batia. Por um momento imaginou o corpo de Hermione pálido e sem vida caminhando pelas ruas. Arrepiou com o pensamento. Não, isso não podia ser. Mas algo estava por trás de todos esses acontecimentos.

-Mamãe, Rose ainda está dormindo, mas acho que devemos acordá-la para comer algo. –falou com o olhar ainda no jornal.

-Também acho. Ela está dormindo por muitas horas. –falou intrigada. –O que aconteceu, meu filho? –Rony se virou para a mãe e lhe entregou o jornal. Ao ler, Molly arregalou os olhos para o filho.

-Eu tenho que ir.

-Vai, meu filho. Vai... –falou inconscientemente.

-Rony. –Luka chamou quando o viu.

-Já estou sabendo, Luka. –falou sem emoção. –Que horas está marcada a nossa ida? –perguntou. Mas, antes que Luka pudesse responder Harry entrou afobado pela porta.

-Vim assim que li. A chave de portal ainda vai demorar um pouco. Vamos nos organizar com as informações que já temos.

Após uma boa revisão, bastante incomoda para Rony, o trio partiu sabendo que o dia seria longo.

Harry, Rony e Luka passaram o dia apurando fatos, conversando com testemunhas, em reuniões com as autoridades de Orléans e analisando a casa onde Hermione fora morta.

Rony não estava se sentindo nem um pouco confortável com aquele chão marcando o contorno de Hermione, e aquela casa que fora seu refugio nos últimos tempos. E por mais que Rony nunca estivesse estado ali, o lugar lhe era muito familiar.

Caminhou a esmo pela casa até parar em frente a porta onde sabia ser o quarto dela. Abriu-a e sentiu aquele cheiro doce e peculiar. A cama ainda por fazer e sobre ela uma camisola num tom de rosa claro.

Seus passos ecoavam no cômodo vazio indo em direção a cama. Seus dedos tocaram o pano da vestimenta como se fosse algo raro e extremamente delicado. Sentia o leve cheiro que emanava da mesma e sem poder se conter levou-a de encontro ao rosto. A sensação foi exatamente como se uma faca estivesse atravessando-lhe o peito. Aquele cheiro tão conhecido ardeu em suas narinas de forma torturante. Como poderia estar morta?

Seus olhos arderam e Rony os esfregou. Olhou ao redor. Nos armários as roupas estavam intactas. Os objetos pessoais, todos em cima do móvel.

Ao sair do quarto, percebera que ainda estava com a camisola nas mãos. Dobrou-a e colocou no bolso interno do casaco. Olhou a frente e viu Harry parado, a sua espera. Olharam-se em silêncio, poupando palavras desnecessárias.

Sabiam a falta que Hermione fazia para o outro. E agora seria uma saudade eterna. Formas de amar diferenciadas, mas que representava o mesmo sofrimento.

Ao chegarem à Toca, Harry e Rony estavam abatidos. Os familiares, que estavam presentes, não fizeram perguntas.

Rony largou-se na poltrona olhando para o chão. Sentiu o volume da camisola no casaco e tocou-a com saudade, amor, raiva, dor e tristeza.

-Ela se foi pra sempre. –falou com a voz embargada. –Acabou... para sempre. –E Rony não conseguiu mais conter tudo o que estava suportando até aquele momento. Chorou sendo ouvido por todos que se mantinham em silêncio que não ousavam dizer uma única palavra.

"_A mentira às vezes é necessária para assim, se obter a verdade."_

_E.P. _

_N/A: Olá, pessoal!_

_Quero agradecer a todas pelos coments e ficooo muitoo feliz que estejam gostando!_

_Logo, logo o mistério todo irá se revelar! Rsrs_

_Aqui vai mais um capítulo para vocês com muitas emoções!_

_Grandee beijoo!_


	21. Chapter 21

_2 ANOS DE REVELAÇÕES_

Depois de dois longos anos de espera, algumas das respostas que Harry e Rony tanto ansiavam em ter, foram obtidas nos dias que se seguiram após a notícia da morte de Hermione.

Lucy, a até então amiga de Hermione nos últimos dois anos, fora deixada por último nos relatos. Harry e Rony passaram um dia inteiro ouvindo detalhes, rotinas, tudo o que pudesse contar sobre o que ocorrera nos últimos dois anos de vida de Hermione.

-Eu tenho uma irmã que trabalha num pequeno orfanato aqui na cidade. –começou a relatar para ambos. –E num dia quando fui visitá-la, encontrei uma mulher diferente da que estava aqui no chão da minha sala. Eu reconheceria Hermione Granger onde quer que a visse. Vocês três são reconhecíveis até para quem não nasceu naquela época. –Harry e Rony sabiam daquele detalhe.

"No dia em que conheci Hermione, seus cabelos eram pretos, logos e muito lisos com uma franja sobre a testa. Seus traços tinham sido modificados. Por isso não a reconheci.

-Por isso achou que a mulher... –Rony exitou em falar. –morta em sua sala não era a sua real amiga?

-Sim. Mas, percebi que elas tinham o corpo idêntico demais para não ser ela. –falou com o olhar perdido. –Eu queria realmente que não fosse ela. –seus olhos azuis brilharam pelas lágrimas e disfarçou esfregando os olhos.

Rony também queria que não fosse. Queria que ela estivesse ali para falar que tudo não passara de um pesadelo.

-E depois? –Rony perguntou.

-Minha irmã me contou que Hermione chegou com uma grande quantia em doações e acabou ficando como funcionária. Ela estava sempre ajudando, sempre trabalhando. Comecei a visitar mais o orfanato e com as visitas, acabei criando um contato maior com ela, e com isso nos tornamos amigas. Foi quando pedi para que viesse morar comigo. Eu via que ela estava esgotada. Tinha dia que estava tão pálida! Ela relutou muito, mas acabou aceitando. –sorriu. –Eu fiz muita chantagem para ela vir. Eu me sentia sozinha nessa casa. O nosso horário de trabalho era o mesmo então quando eu chegava a casa tinha alguém para conversar. Eu não era mais sozinha e creio que ela também não.

"Eu sentia que ela confiava em mim, e era o mesmo da minha parte. Mas tinha momentos em que ela parava e parecia querer me contar algo. Mas ai, o seu olhar mudava e parecia sorrir para mim. Nunca irei esquecer aqueles olhos." - falou sem se conter, enxugando uma lágrima.

Harry e Rony ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, refletindo.

-E ela nunca te contou que era bruxa? –perguntou Harry.

-Não, nunca. Nunca a vi com uma varinha, nunca vi sinal algum de que ela era bruxa. Mas assim que chegamos ao vilarejo, ela soube o que eu era e não pestanejou em perguntar. Em resposta ela falou que sua irmã era bruxa, por isso sabia diferenciar.

-Ela não tem irmã, é filha única. –Rony explicou e Lucy apenas acenou a cabeça em entendimento.

-Ela não falava muito sobre a sua vida. E eu não perguntava para não parecer chata e mesmo assim não tinha muita curiosidade.

-E o que ela chegou a lhe contar?

-Ela falou que os pais moram em Londres, que procurara uma cidade mais tranquila para morar e falou que dava aulas. Acho que só.

-Nunca chegou a te dizer que tem uma filha? Que era casada? Ou porque fora embora de sua cidade? –perguntou Rony um tanto desesperado.

-Não. Eu deduzi que ela era uma pessoa mais quieta e queria um canto mais calmo e só.

-Entendo. –Rony falou desolado.

-Mas você não a conhecia por Hermione, certo? –perguntou Harry.

-Sim.

-E qual era o nome que ela usava?

-Ela se chamava Evelyn Portman.

A conversa durou mais algum tempo, o qual Rony não prestava mais tanta atenção.

E agora, sentado na sua mesa, lia e relia tudo o que Lucy dissera. Aquela era sua Hermione, solidaria, amiga, tão diferente da que tivera notícias nos últimos tempos. Seriam as mesmas pessoas?

Sentia que as duvidas o sufocava. Dia e noite pensava no porquê de tudo aquilo, tentava achar de toda maneira uma explicação. Onde estaria ela? Estava realmente morta? Eram perguntas sem respostas que o torturavam.

Harry sentia-se da mesma forma. Queria desesperadamente obter respostas, mas não as encontrava. Estava num labirinto que temia não achar a saída. Queria ter a mesma convicção de Maree e Paul, convicção de que sua amiga estava viva, que a qualquer momento ela apareceria. Mas era melhor se iludir ou encarar a verdade?

Exatamente como antes, as pistas eram invisíveis. Tudo parecia ter evaporado. O caso de Hermione antes arquivado fora reaberto devido todos os acontecimentos.

Além do trabalho pesado do Ministério, Rony passava parte do seu tempo livre envolvido no caso de Hermione, mas para o seu desespero, não tinha por onde começar, não tinha por onde traçar um plano. Isso o exasperava e, assim, lia e relia tudo o que já sabia, tentando captar algo que deixara passar, algo que estava bem à frente de seus olhos e que não conseguia ver. Mas não havia nada, simplesmente nada.

O Natal fora um dos piores de sua vida. Seu ânimo era zero. Tentava ao máximo entreter Rose, sua única alegria. Os familiares compreendiam, mas queriam que Rony reagisse, que seguisse em frente. Mas eles sabiam que ele não conseguiria enquanto não resolvesse todo aquele mistério. Estava aprisionada a toda aquela situação.

_8 meses depois..._

Rony estava em seu quarto. Rose ao seu lado, escutava o pai narrar uma história e logo adormeceu. Rony beijou sua testa e a ajeitou melhor na cama. Era tão indefesa... tão dependente... Rony podia sentir seu coração acelerar só de pensar em perdê-la.

Rose ficara um bom tempo sem apresentar qualquer anomalia em sua saúde. Mas no último mês ela mudara. Não era mais a menina agita e alegre que corria para todos os lados. Estava sempre quieta, sem animo. Oras estava chorosa e apenas Rony conseguia acalmá-la. Às vezes não comia direito e apresentava uma fraqueza preocupante. Os exames como sempre não apresentavam nada.

-Eu não sei mais o que fazer! Não sei! –falou exasperado andando de um lado para o outro na cozinha, deixando a filha em seu sono.

-Rony, senta. Toma isso que vai se sentir melhor. –falou Molly tentando acalmá-lo.

-Mamãe, Rose está perdendo a vida a cada dia que passa. Não é a mesma de antes. –Rony falou a beira das lágrimas.

-Não fale assim pelo amor de Deus!

-Mas é o que eu sinto! Eu queria estar errado...

-Tire esses pensamentos da sua cabeça, Rony. Rose precisa de você. Ela precisa que continue forte, que não perca as esperanças. Ela confia em você. –falou firme.

-Eu sei... –sentou-se com as mãos no rosto. –Mas eu me sinto um inútil sem poder ajudar, sem poder fazer nada.

Molly ficou em silêncio. Quais palavras confortariam um pai desesperado?

Rony tomou um poção para que se sentisse mais calmo e retornou ao quarto. A maioria das vezes Rose dormia ao seu lado. Tinha medo de deixá-la sozinha e ela muitas vezes pedia para dormir com o pai.

Rony alongava o máximo para fechar os olhos, queria ficar ali, olhando para ela todo o tempo possível, mas a poção fazia efeito muito rápido e acabava caindo no sono.

Ao abrir os olhos pela manhã, a primeira coisa que Rony fazia era olhar para a filha. Ficava minutos e mais minutos contemplando seu rosto.

Levantou-se com cuidado e fez sua higiene pessoal. Não podia se demorar muito, logo teria que estar no Ministério e Rose sempre fazia hora para acordar.

-Estrela, hora de levantar. –falou balançando-a de leve, mas Rose não se mexeu. –Vamos, filha, senão o papai vai atrasar. –não obteve resposta. Rony ficou tenso. –Rose, sem brincadeiras. Levante para tomar o café. –falou com a voz mais dura e sabia que a filha o escutaria, porém, nenhuma resposta veio.

Sentindo o coração pular dentro do peito, aproximou-se da filha e sentiu sua respiração. Chamou-a varias vezes, mas Rose não respondia. Chegou a gritar por ela, sendo ouvido por sua mãe no andar de baixo, mas Rose não acordou. O desespero tomou conta. Pegou-a nos braços trêmulos e antes que sua mãe pudesse perguntar algo, desaparatou direto na sala de Adela, onde ela não se assustava mais com suas aparições repentinas.

-Adela, Rose...ela não acorda...-falou extremamente desnorteado.

Antes que Rony aparatasse em sua sala, Adela estava atônita e sabia que enfim suas buscas não foram em vão. Quando viu Rony, levantou-se de um salto. Temia ser tarde demais.

Juntamente com uma equipe, Adela se encaminhou para uma sala, enquanto Rony esperava na recepção.

-Rony! –falou Arthur chegando apressado. –Você deixou sua mãe louca lá em casa! O que aconteceu?

-Rose não quer acordar, papai. Ela estava dormindo e... e...chamei, mas ela não acordou! Tá acontecendo! Tá acontecendo! –falava andando de um lado para o outro completamente abalado.

-Talvez ela só estivesse desmaiada, Rony, como das outras vezes.

-Tomara, tomara...

-Acalme-se. Sente-se aqui. –conduziu-o para uma cadeira. –Vamos esperar para ver o que Adela diz. –Apesar de estar se mostrando tranquilo, por dentro Arthur estava apreensivo e amedrontado.

Esperavam quietos e em silêncio. Cada um com suas dúvidas e medos. Os minutos passavam como se fossem horas intermináveis.

Mais uma vez Rony sentia aquele medo incontrolável de que algo ruim realmente pudesse acontecer com a filha. Ele só queria que quando Adela saísse por aquela porta, dissesse que Rose estava bem e que poderia ir para casa, assim como das outras vezes.

Dentro do pequeno quarto, Adela trabalhava juntamente com sua equipe. Depois de um longo tempo de pesquisa e mais pesquisas, enfim chegara o momento de confirmar suas suspeitas. Se realmente estivesse certa, se suas suposições fossem comprovadas, temia pela vida de Rose.

Após toda a equipe sair, Adela se viu só no pequeno quarto. Recostada a porta, ficou a mirar o corpo inerte de Rose. Não podia ser apenas coincidência. Fora a única pista que encontrara. A questão no momento era o que fazer. Adela pensou por longos minutos tentando encontrar uma solução, um caminho a seguir. Com esse pensamento, direcionou-se a porta e ao abri-la o rosto aflito de Rony entrou em foco.

-Por favor, sente-se Rony. –falou caminhando em direção a Arthur. Pretendia contar a verdade, porém, num pensamento rápido, decidiu omitir suas suspeitas.

Rony sentou-se ao lado do pai um tanto inquieto. Sentia certa apreensão por parte de Adela, e não estava mais tão confiante de que poderia ouvir algo positivo.

-O que foi, Adela? Já posso levar Rose pra casa?

-Creio...que Rose terá que ficar aqui por um tempo, Rony.

-Porque? Eu já passei por isso outras vezes. Se ela está fraca, ou sei lá o que ficará bem melhor em casa!

-As coisas são diferentes agora.

-Diferentes como? –perguntou sem nenhuma tentativa de esconder seu nervosismo. Adela suspirou.

-Rose corre perigo de vida, Rony. –falou num único fôlego.

Rony ficou olhando para a amiga sem esboçar qualquer tipo de reação. De repente, começou a rir e caiu numa gargalhada sem fim.

-Conta outra novidade, Adela! Que Rose corre perigo de vida eu já sei desde que ela começou a ter essas coisas!

-Você não entende...

-Não entendo o que?

-Por favor, Rony, deixe-a terminar de falar. –interrompeu seu pai. – Adela acenou para Arthur, agradecendo-o.

-Até o momento Rose veio apresentando situações que não puseram em risco sua vida. Sempre conseguimos reverter, tratar, mas... –parou e Rony ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la.

-O cérebro de Rose não está respondendo a estímulos...

-O que quer dizer com isso? –perguntou se erguendo.

-O que eu quero dizer, Rony, é que Rose ainda está viva, mas ela não pode falar, não pode fazer qualquer movimento com o corpo ou sequer abrir os olhos. Ela está em coma, Rony.

Arthur baixou a cabeça sem saber o que dizer. Rony se mantinha de pé, parado como uma estatua. Sua garganta estava seca, as palavras simplesmente ficaram engasgadas.

-Você... está dizendo que minha filha está naquele quarto praticamente morta? –Adela ficou em silêncio sem saber o que dizer.

Num acesso de desespero, Rony começou a chutar cadeiras, arranjos, quadros. Esmurrava as paredes completamente desnorteado gritando frases que Adela e Arthur só conseguiam decifra "Rose" e "ela não".

-Deixa comigo, Adela. – falou Arthur tirando a varinha do bolso. –Petrificus Totalus!

Rony caiu no chão. O rosto duro e extremamente vermelho.

-Eu vou desfazer o feitiço, mas você tem que se controlar. –seu pai falou. –Não vai adiantar nada ficar socando paredes nem destruir essa sala. Se não se acalmar vou pedir Adela uma poção da Paz e te levo pra casa agora! –falou firme.

Ao desfazer o feitiço, Rony respirava rapidamente e se pós de pé. Sentou-se na poltrona que seu pai já recolocara no lugar e baixou a cabeça sentindo-se um derrotado.

-Quanto tempo ela ficará nesse estado? –perguntou Arthur.

-Não é possível dizer. Ela pode acordar daqui a dez minutos, dez dias, dez meses ou dez anos.

Aquelas informações zuniam no ouvido de Rony. Porque tudo aquilo tinha que acontecer? Porque Rose tinha que sofrer tanto?

-E o que nós fazemos agora? –perguntou com a voz embargada e os olhos muito vermelhos. Sua mão latejava, mas não dava importância.

-Nossa missão agora é fazendo de tudo para mantê-la viva. Manter seus órgãos ativos e tudo o mais que for necessário.

-Por quê? O que mais pode acontecer?

-Tudo o que se relaciona a Rose é incerto.

-Tradução: ela pode morrer a qualquer momento. Não é isso?

-Por favor, não pense que esse é o fim. Só preciso de um pouco mais de tempo. –falou num sussurro.

Rony sorriu fraco para a amiga. Sabia de todo o seu esforço para encontrar uma solução.

-Será que Rose terá esse tempo? –questionou sem esperar resposta.

Após a conversa com Adela, Arthur retornou a Toca e Rony seguiu para o quarto onde Rose estava. Foi extremamente difícil saber que não poderia ouvir sua voz, sua risada e ver o simples brilho de seus olhos. O sentimento de perda era tão incomodo que não aguentou ficar muito tempo.

Adela não perdeu tempo e correu para sua sala.

-Por favor, Ginevra Potter. –falou agachada com a cabeça na lareira.

-Só um momento. Vou chamá-la. –falou Elizabeth.

-Adela? –Gina falou, segundos depois, se abaixando. –Que surpresa!

-Desculpe vir sem avisar, Gina, mas é urgente.

-O que aconteceu? –perguntou preocupada.

-Você saberá logo. Preciso me reunir a você e ao Harry também, o mais rápido possível.

-Claro. Pode ser hoje à noite, lá em casa.

-Ótimo. Estarei lá.

-Está me deixando preocupada.

Adela apenas soltou um meio sorriso e sumiu em meio às chamas.

**"Até quando..."**

_**E.P.**_

N/A: Oláa pessoalll!

Mais um capítulo para vocês!

Espero que gostem e façam bastante teorias! rs

Obrigadaaa a todossss!

Bjo, bjo


	22. Chapter 22

**Absorbentis****C****orporis**

A noite já caíra e Rony ainda não retornara para casa.

-Mamãe, o Rony sabe se cuidar. –Fred falou sensatamente, porém a preocupação era visível em seus olhos.

-Isso mesmo. –completou o gêmeo. –Ele só precisa de um tempo sozinho. Precisa respirar.

-Mas ele já teve muito tempo para isso e não é justo nos deixar preocupados! -retrucou exasperada.

-Ok. –Gui se pronunciou. –Eu vou trazê-lo de volta.

-Como assim? Você sabe onde ele está?

-Não se preocupe, ele voltará a salvo. –beijou-lhe a testa deixando as perguntas de sua mãe sem respostas.

-Gui, volte aqui! Me explique essa história direito! –gritou vendo o filho se encaminhar até a porta. –Arthur, você viu isso? Onde foi parar a educação que eu dei para esses meninos?

-Acalme-se, Molly. Logo eles estarão de volta.

Gui desaparatou no alto de uma montanha. Sabia desde o começo onde o irmão poderia estar, porém, queria dar-lhe um momento para digerir toda aquela situação. Mas sua demora o estava deixando preocupado.

Não precisou andar muito para ver uma sombra no meio da escuridão e ventania.

-Sabe, não foi tão difícil achá-lo. –falou alto caminhando em direção ao irmão. Rony não se virou. Continuou com os olhos fixos a sua frente.

-Está aqui há muito tempo?

-Desde que deixei o St. Mungus. –respondeu automaticamente.

Gui respirou fundo. Postou-se ao lado do irmão e o virou para si. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e sem expressão. A pele pálida e fria.

-Você não ia fazer nenhuma besteira, ia? –perguntou rude.

Rony não respondeu. Olhou para o buraco sem fim a um passo de seus pés e voltou o olhar para o irmão.

-Não seja covarde, Rony! Esse não é você! –exasperou-se.

-Eu... –tentou argumentar, mas não tinha o que dizer.

-Você o que, Rony? –agarrou-o pelos braços e o sacudiu.

-Foi só um momento de desespero. –sua voz estava falha e parecia completamente sem forças para reagir. Gui deixou seus braços caírem ao lado do corpo e suspirou profundamente.

-Eu não posso fazer nada por você, Rony. Nem eu, nem ninguém. Todo o apoio que você precisa você já o tem. Agora, tudo depende de você. Eu só te peço uma coisa: Não deixe tudo acabar assim.

-As coisas já acabaram. Tudo já acabou. Hermione... Rose... presa naquela cama, praticamente sem vida. Porque eu tenho que ver isso tudo? Porque eu tenho que ficar aqui e ser forte? Eu também tenho que acabar!

-Se entregar não é a solução! Você não percebe isso? Seja forte! Lute! Seja forte e lutador como você sempre foi e sei que é! Você não está sozinho e nunca esteve!

Rony sentou-se no chão. Não queria ser mais forte, não queria mais ter que lutar. Queria terminar tudo da maneira mais fácil e rápida. Mas... se Rose sobrevivesse? Se ela se curar e souber que seu pai havia desistido de tudo, havia desistido dela?

Sim, estava sendo covarde! Um total covarde! Olhou nos olhos do irmão e sua pergunta silenciosa foi respondida:

-Sim, eu acho que Rose tem uma chance. Mas não basta eu acreditar, você é o pai dela. É de você que ela vai precisar quando levantar daquela cama.

Rony olhou mais uma vez para a negritude sem fim. Não valia apena.

-Vamos pra casa. –falou enxugando as lágrimas e Gui sorriu satisfeito.

Ao chegarem à Toca, Gui fez sinal para que ninguém o abordasse e deixasse que Rony subisse direto para o quarto. Juntou-se aos familiares e contou-lhes tudo o que havia acontecido, para desespero de Molly.

Alheios a todos os acontecimentos Harry e Gina esperavam ansiosos e muito preocupados pela visita de Adela.

-Que tem a ver com o Rony, isso é certo. –Gina argumentou enquanto alisava os cabelos de James que dormia no sofá.

-Sim, concordo com você. Só pode ser algo relacionado à Rose.

-Eu não saberia o que fazer no lugar do Rony... ver um filho numa situação dessas, sem a esposa... –falou de repente, pensativa.

Harry sentou-se ao seu lado e a beijou longamente.

-Isso não irá acontecer com você. E mesmo que acontecesse... –impediu-a de interferir. –tenho certeza que continuaria sendo a mulher durona que conheci e que continua sendo. –Gina sorriu e recostou a cabeça em seu ombro. –Você é uma mulher forte, não é a toa que me apaixonei por você. E o Rony é como você... forte. Vai conseguir passar por tudo isso. E o mais importante, ele tem a nós e a toda família. Ele não está sozinho. –sorriu-lhe e beijou sua testa. Pegou o filho no colo e se encaminhou para o quarto, deixando Gina refletir com o coração mais aquecido.

Minutos depois a campainha soou e Gina recebeu uma Adela agitada e cheia de livros e papéis em seus braços.

-Espero não estar incomodando, Gina. –seguiu-a até a sala.

-Claro que não. –ajudou-a a descarregar todo o material. –Mas estou realmente preocupada com todo esse mistério e curiosa para saber o que é esse tanto de coisa.

-Isso faz parte do que vim tratar com vocês hoje.

-Confesso que também estou bastante intrigado. –falou Harry descendo as escadas.

-Melhor se prepararem, pois as notícias não são boas.

-Ok, pode começar. –Harry sentou-se ao lado da esposa, sentindo a tensão por parte da amiga.

-Pelo que estou vendo, vocês ainda não sabem de nada.

-Nada o que? –perguntou a ruiva.

-Vocês não se perguntaram o porquê do Rony não ter ido trabalhar hoje?

-O Rony não foi trabalhar hoje? –Gina questionou olhando para Harry.

-Eu não sabia disso. Eu só passei no escritório hoje na parte da manhã e fiquei o resto do dia na rua. Mas o que aconteceu?

-Rony levou Rose até o St. Mungus hoje pela manhã...

-Meu Deus! Quando isso vai acabar! –exclamou. –E como ela está?

-Rose está entre a vida e a morte. –Adela falou olhando para os dois rostos assustados a sua frente.

-Co...como assim? Ontem mesmo eu a vi e...

-Justamente pela situação que ela se encontrava, por esse vai e vem, que o corpo de Rose chegou a um limite. -Adela contou com detalhes todo o ocorrido daquela manhã, colocando o casal a par de toda a situação.

Gina, a cada palavra que escutava ficava mais tensa. Levantou-se de um salto e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, sendo observada por Harry que não sabia o que dizer.

-E é por isso que vim até vocês. –finalizou suspirando. –Acho que descobri o que realmente está acontecendo com Rose.

Harry direcionou seus olhos incrivelmente verdes para a amiga, ficando ereto no sofá. Gina parou de repente e olhou para Adela. Caminhou de volta ao sofá e sentou-se ao lado de Harry, respirando fundo. Ambos queriam desesperadamente saber o que realmente estava acontecendo com Rose, mas o medo era inevitável.

Diante do silêncio dos amigos, Adela decidiu continuar.

-Acredito que fizeram Magia Negra contra Rose. –Gina gemeu baixinho tentando processar a informação enquanto Harry permanecia estático com os pensamentos a mil.

-Quando comecei a perceber que o caso de Rose era muito instável e que nada tinha sentido, comecei a direcionar para outro tipo de campos de busca. Foi trabalhoso e infelizmente ainda continua sendo. Procurei em tudo o que era registro do hospital, mas nada batia. Foi quando tive a péssima impressão de que estava procurando no lugar errado.

-Então começou a procurar por maldições, feitiços das trevas? –perguntou Harry que se mantinha atento.

-Exatamente. Eu tenho acesso a todos esses arquivos. É necessário para que possamos saber com o que estamos lidando. E foi exatamente nessas fontes que encontrei semelhanças e pouco a pouco pude seguir na direção correta.

-Eu disse a você, Gina, sempre achei essas coisas muito estranhas. –Harry falou indignado.

-Sim, você dizia. –falou chocada. –Mas a ideia que seja algo das trevas era repugnante. Não dava para acreditar e ainda não dá!

-Ela é repugnante, mas agora sabemos que está realmente acontecendo. –falou inquieto. –Eu também achei que estava imaginando coisas e deixando o passado infiltrar na minha mente, mas essa ideia persistia...

-E você foi atrás de informações. –completou.

-Sim, eu fui.

-Imaginei. –sussurrou.

-Mas não consegui encontrar nada. Nem sabia por onde começar. –falou frustrado.

-Seria difícil, Harry. –falou Adela. –Esses arquivos poucas pessoas tem acesso, muitos nem sabem de sua existência, e sem eles, provavelmente, encontrar o motivo disso tudo seria praticamente impossível. Eles são a chave.

-E o que é exatamente essa maldição? Com acaba com isso? –Gina perguntava afobada.

-Não é tão fácil assim, Gina. De acordo com todo o material que consegui ler, Rose foi vítima do _Absorbentis__Corporis__._

-E o que exatamente é isso? –Adela pegou um livro com aspecto muito gasto e extremamente frágil, abrindo numa página específica.

"_Absorbentis__Corporis__: feitiço detectado pela primeira vez no ano de 1411 obtendo registros no ano seguinte. O __Absorbentis__Corporis__tornou-se muito famoso entre os bruxos das trevas pelo fato de ser extremamente difícil encontrar o autor do mesmo. Muitas pessoas foram mortas com essa maldição e o medo se instalou no mundo Bruxo. Os sintomas sofridos pela vítima do __Absorbentis__Corporis__são diversos podendo identificar outra doença como engano._

_Após vários registros de mortes o __Absorbentis__Corporis__foi considerado extremamente perigoso e no ano de 1450 fora classificado como proibido"_

-Como vocês podem ver, é um feitiço muito antigo que se perdeu no tempo e que agora alguém resgatou.

-Não fala como é feito, como pode ser interrompido, nada? –questionou Harry após o termino da leitura.

-Exatamente isso, Harry. Informações realmente relevantes não constam. Aqui só apresenta alguns nomes de bruxos que morreram com essa maldição e em nenhum caso fora encontrado o autor.

-E alguma vítima sobreviveu? –perguntou Gina.

-Não. Todos esses nomes que achei, morreram. –falou passando os arquivos para os amigos. –Podem perceber que muitos tinham os mesmo sintomas que Rose, e outras coisas bem piores.

Os três ficaram longos minutos lendo os arquivos procurando informações adicionais e que pudesse auxiliá-los em tal situação. Ao final, Harry e Gina tiveram que concordar com Adela, as informações eram mínimas e não passavam das que Adela lera minutos antes.

-Nada, nada, nada. –Harry falou passando folhas e mais folhas.

-É por isso que preciso de vocês. Precisamos encontrar de uma forma ou de outra algo que nos ajude. Não é possível que não exista algo mais específico! Agora sabendo exatamente do que estamos tratando, talvez tenha algum registro no Ministério nas áreas de vocês.

-Mas se aqui não encontramos nada, será que vamos encontrar algo? –questionou Gina.

-Pensei a mesma coisa, mas não temos outra saída. Antigamente, quando um feitiço era dado como proibido, as autoridades faziam de tudo para que qualquer registro fosse apagado. Mas como sabemos as autoridades não acabam com tudo, e muitos desses feitiços passam de geração para geração. Tanto que ele foi aparecer depois de séculos! Por isso que digo que algo mais deve existir! E seja onde for, temos que achar essas informações. A vida de Rose está em risco.

-Mas quem fez isso? Quando? –Harry questionou como se estivesse falando consigo mesmo.

-Você não acha que Hermione faria isso, acha? –perguntou Gina.

-Não, não acho. –falou convicto.

-O problema é que o tempo está passando e não sei até quando Rose vai aguentar.

-Amanhã mesmo vamos começar, Adela. E você tinha razão sobre o Rony. Nesse momento ele deve estar num momento critico. Saber dessas coisas agora só vai deixá-lo mais desnorteado. –falou Harry.

-Mas ele tem que saber.

-Sim, ele tem, Gina. Ninguém detesta mais do que eu ter que esconder algo assim. Mas você sabe como o Rony está! Ele vai começar a imaginar coisas...Acho que seria bom para ele não saber ainda.

-Concordo com o Harry. –Adela se pronunciou. –Rony saiu do hospital arrasado. Ele já não aguenta mais. Obter essas informações sem ter algo mais concreto vai fazê-lo perder a cabeça

-Vocês têm razão. Mas todos os outros têm que saber. Qualquer um pode estar em risco agora. Não sabemos quem foi e essa pessoa pode ser do nosso convívio. –Gina olhou para Harry. Ambos demonstravam a mesma preocupação e desespero. Harry a abraçou e falou por cima de sua cabeça:

-Vamos nos reunir com todos amanhã.

"_É uma nova batalha..."_

_E.P._

N/A: Olá meus amores!

Mil desculpas pela demora...

Mas ai está mais um capítulo para vocês! Enjoy it!

Beijoss e abraçoss,

Taty


	23. Chapter 23

_**LUTA PELA SOBREVIVÊNCIA**_

Todos estavam em silêncio. As notícias transmitidas por Harry e Gina ainda estavam sendo digeridas pelos familiares. O silêncio era total, todos presos em seus próprios pensamentos.

-Pode ser qualquer pessoa. –Gui se pronunciou, tentando quebrar o choque de todos.

-Isso se não foi... –Jorge começou a falar, porém foi cortado pela irmã.

-Pelo amor de Deus, Jorge! –exclamou impaciente. –Não me venha com essa ideia de que a Hermione enfeitiçou a própria filha!

-Eu também não achava que ela abandonaria a família, Gina! – falou um pouco exaltado, mas logo olhou para os pais de Hermione, envergonhado. –Me desculpe.

-Tudo bem. –falou Paull. –Eu entendo o que quer dizer. Nessa altura do campeonato tudo é possível.

-É justamente isso, tudo é possível. Assim como pode ter sido ela, pode ter sido qualquer outra pessoa. Estamos num circulo e alguém está querendo furar nosso olho.

-Sim, mas no momento não podemos nos preocupar com Hermione. Rose precisa de nossa ajuda. –falou Arthur.

-E nós vamos contar ou não ao Rony? –perguntou Fred.

-Acho que por enquanto é melhor não contar. –opinou Carlinhos recebendo o apoio da maioria.

-Mas ele é o pai, precisa saber! –retrucou Molly.

-Ele vai saber, mamãe, mas acho que nesse momento ele está muito instável. Com uma notícia dessas, ele vai fazer um escarcéu. Vamos esperar ele se acalmar e contamos pra ele. Não quero ter outra surpresa como a de ontem.

-Surpresa de ontem? –perguntou Gina.

Harry e Gina escutavam atentos aos acontecimentos da noite passada. E quando Fred finalizou, viu a irmã saindo correndo em direção as escadas.

Gina subiu as escadas, com a face extremamente vermelha e abriu a porta do quarto do irmão com um estrondo.

-O que é isso? –perguntou um Rony sonolento.

-Da próxima vez que fizer algo parecido, eu, Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter, vou ter o prazer de te jogar do maior precipício que existir na terra!

-Isso já passou, Gina. –falou esfregando os olhos sem conseguir esconder o constrangimento da voz. Gina chegou bem perto do irmão e agarrou a gola de sua camisa.

-Acho bom mesmo. –saiu andando devagar e parou na porta. Apontou para seus próprios olhos e em seguida para os do irmão e saindo logo em seguida, deixando um Rony sonolento para trás.

Rony teve que aguentar durante todo o dia os olhares gelados de Gina. Só quando chegou bem perto da mesma e sussurrou: "Está tudo bem, não vou cometer mais essa loucura. Fique tranquila.", foi que Gina ficou aliviada e sorriu para o irmão.

Após a reunião em família, a qual Rony não tinha conhecimento, todos entraram em comum acordo de que qualquer reunião ou comemoração com pessoas que não fossem da família ou amigos realmente confiáveis seriam canceladas e evitadas. Todos estavam numa corrida para a salvação de Rose e a desconfiança habitava a alma dos Weasley.

Harry, como primeiro passo, foi diretamente a Hogwarts conversar com sua amiga e diretora Minerva Macgonagoll. Porém, Harry não obteve muito sucesso. As informações obtidas em livros antigos não acrescentavam nada além do que já sabia. A frustração, não só por parte de Harry, mas por todos envolvidos, era grande.

Para Rony sua rotina era todos os dias a mesma: casa, trabalho, hospital. Passava o máximo de tempo possível ao lado da filha que ainda não dera um sinal de melhora.

Apesar de todas as preocupações e conflitos, Rony percebera a mudança de seus familiares. As conversas particulares, os modos desconfiados. E quando perguntou a Harry o que estava acontecendo, recebeu um olhar duvidoso de todos ao seu redor.

-Acho que já é hora de você saber. –falou o moreno.

Rony escutou o relato em pleno silêncio e ao final sua primeira pergunta foi:

-Porque não me contaram antes? –olhou para cada um dos rostos a sua frente.

-Você não estava preparado, Rony. –respondeu Gui. Rony refletiu por um momento.

-É. Eu não estava preparado. Então não sabemos quem foi, como salva-la?

-Não.

Rony não sabia o que pensar diante da verdadeira realidade de Rose. Estava prestes a perder sua filha sem nem ao mesmo poder lutar por ela. Se ao menos Hermione estivesse ali... Não. Não era hora para pensar em Hermione. Ela se fora. O deixara e agora estava morta.

Cada dia para Rony era como uma tortura. Todas as vezes em que seus pés tocavam o temia uma notícia ruim.

Estava sentando em sua sala no Ministério, perdido em pensamentos.

-O Rony não está nada bem, não é Harry? –perguntou Luka ao amigo.

-Com tudo o que anda acontecendo, não teria como. –falou observando ruivo. –Mas percebi que você também anda pra baixo.

-A maré não está para peixe, meu caro. Eu e Lilá não estamos muito bem. Nos falamos muito pouco. Ela sempre diz que está ocupada. Acho que está chegando ao fim.

-Espere um tempo, quem sabe as coisas melhoram. –bateu amigavelmente no ombro do amigo.

-RONY, RONY! –gritou Connor, um dos aurores.

-O que foi? –perguntou de pé.

-Memorando urgente pra você. –falou ofegante.

Rony olhou para Harry e leu:

"Rony, me encontre na Toca hoje à noite. Avise a todos. Tenho notícias.

Carlinhos"

-O que será, Harry? –perguntou tenso deixando a pergunta morrer no ar.

Horas depois, Rony andava de uma lado para o outro na sala da Toca.

-Rony, está me deixando tonta. –falou Gina acariciando os cabelos de James.

-Mas ele está demorando!

-Falavam de mim? –perguntou Carlinhos entrando pela cozinha.

-Até que enfim! –exclamou Rony.

-A Chave de portal atrasou.

-Então sem delongas, Carlinhos. O que tem para nos contar?

-As notícias não são muito boas, Rony. Estive conversando com um amigo, o Professor Joseph. Ele encarou de frente essa tal maldição. Sua irmã foi amaldiçoada pelo próprio marido.

-E ela sobreviveu? –perguntou Gina num fio de voz.

-Não. – ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. -Joseph me contou que naquela época essa maldição estava em alta. Pessoas morriam sem saber o porque ou eram diagnosticadas erroneamente. –todos prestavam atenção nas falas de Carlinhos.

De acordo com o que ele me contou, percebi que sua irmã tinha a saúde muito parecida com de Rose, só que bem pior. Joseph diz que ela sofreu muito. Mas os sintomas variam muito de pessoa para pessoa. Isso de acordo com os casos que ele presenciou e tinha certeza que era a maldição. " –Carlinhos não queria entrar em muitos detalhes para não fazer Rony sofrer ainda mais.

"Um fato chamou a atenção de Joseph quando sua irmã ficou por um fio de cunhado andava mais fraco, sempre dando desculpas para se ausentar de alguma reunião, sempre passando mal, sendo que ele era sempre bem dispostos, alegre. Joseph nunca gostou dele. Foi fazendo essa observação que Joseph fez uma ligação muito importante: quando sua irmã faleceu, pode perceber o cunhado totalmente revigorado, vivo. Exatamente como ele era antes. –olhou para todos ao seu redor. –Percebem o que quero dizer? O homem amaldiçoou a própria esposa e quando ela falece se revigora!"

-Você quer dizer que a pessoa quem faz o maldição tem que morrer? –perguntou Harry estupefato.

-Foi nessa conclusão que Joseph chegou, Harry. Alguém tem que morrer para selar a maldição. E Joseph acha que pode ser qualquer pessoa envolvida, não necessariamente o autor do feitiço, mas algum envolvido na prática. Percebem como a maldição não afeta apenas a vítima, mas também o seu autor?

-Isso é realmente muito estranho. Porque alguém faria isso sabendo que sofreria consequências? –perguntou Percy.

-Talvez a pessoa não soubesse desse detalhe. Joseph me falou que a maldição foi se perdendo no tempo e com ela as informações de como é feita e todo o resto.

-Essa seria a única explicação para alguém fazer algo desse nível e não saber que está sendo prejudicado. –falou Harry.

-Com certeza. A não ser, também, que ela não se preocupe com esse fato.

-Será que sabendo que sabendo que o outor também fica debilitado seja mais fácil achar o culpado? –perguntou Maree.

-Talvez. –respondeu Carlinhos. -Foi um pouco chocante conversar com Joseph sobre isso. –falou relembrando as palavras de remorso, dor e saudade do professor.

-Mas não foi culpa dele. –comentou Arthur imaginando o que ambos tinham conversado.

-Sim, papai. Mas ver sua irmã definhar e não poder fazer nada? Joseph podia jurar que era o cunhado que tinha acabado com a irmã, mas não tinha provas. Teria matado-o com as próprias mãos.

-Sei muito bem o que ele sente. –Rony se pronunciou angustiado.

-Você não faria algo assim. –Molly falou com a voz firme.

-Então, alguém tem que morrer para selar a maldição? –perguntou Fred.

-Parece que sim, Fred. Mas Joseph acredita que há outra maneira de acabar com a maldição.

-O negócio é descobrir essa outra forma. –comentou Jorge.

-De qualquer forma estamos no zero. Como vamos descobrir quem foi? Como vamos ajudar Rose a sair dessa? É algo praticamente impossível! –Rony se levantou exasperado. Ninguém soube o que responder. Ele tinha razão, estavam no zero, sem saber para onde seguir.

_**"Não há mais tempo..."**_

_**E.P.**_

_**N/A: Pessoal, mais um capítulo para vocês!**_

_**O próximo já está em andamento! Espero não demorar tanto! rs**_

_**Obrigada a todos que continuam aqui acompanhando! **_

_**Grande beijo, Taty  
**_


	24. Chapter 24

**MAIS UM MISTÉRIO **

Outubro chegou e mais frio do que Rony esperava. Andava pelas ruas de Londres vendo as folhas das árvores caírem. Sempre gostara do outono, mas naquele ano as imagens lhe pareciam muito melancólicas e tristes. Assim como seu humor.

Rony gostava de andar e assim poder respirar um pouco do ar livre e pensar por alguns momentos que tudo estava bem. Mas quando chegava na porta do quarto de Rose, no St. Mungus, percebia que sua realidade era outra, muito mais triste.

-Já se passaram dois meses, Adela. Eu não sei mais o que fazer. –falou desolado, sentado ao lado da filha.

Adela não tinha o que responder. Sentia-se impotente diante da situação agravante. Para ela era um milagre que Rose resistira até aquele momento.

-Eu queria muito poder fazer algo, Rony. Queria mesmo. Mas a situação fugiu de minhas mãos. -Rony sorriu para a amiga.

-Você fez mais que o esperado, Adela. Rose continua viva graças aos seus esforços. Eu serei eternamente grato a você. –Adela sorriu para o amigo e saiu, deixando-o a sós com a filha.

Rony voltou sua atenção a Rose. Desejava profundamente alguma reação de seu corpo.

-Minha Estrela... volta para mim. –pediu alisando sua face pálida. As lágrimas desceram mais uma vez. Rony enxugou-as e beijou a testa da filha. –Até amanhã, Estrela.

Rony queria que todo aquele sofrimento terminasse logo. Pensava como seria se Hermione estivesse ali. Provavelmente, nada disso teria acontecido.

Suspirou resignado. Rony só queria sua antiga vida de volta.

Estava perdido em pensamentos quando chegou a Toca. Quando viu Harry e Gina a sua espera, ficou intrigado.

-O que aconteceu?

-Aconteceu uma coisa muito estranha, Rony. –respondeu Harry. –Luna foi dada como desaparecida.

-Como assim? –perguntou confuso.

-Alguns colegas de trabalho de Luna vieram até mim ontem, logo depois que você saiu. Estavam preocupados, pois Luna não aparece no trabalho há três dias. Não responde as corujas, não atende a porta. Ninguém a viu ou percebeu algo estranho. Simplesmente sumiu. –os três ficaram em silêncio.

-Vocês perceberam como Luna estava diferente nos últimos tempos? –Gina perguntou pensativa.

-O que você está querendo dizer? –perguntou Harry.

-Pensem comigo. Carlinhos contou que aquele tal professor disse que o genro ficou debilitado depois de um tempo que já tinha realizado a maldição...

-Espere. –Rony a cortou. –Você está querendo dizer que Luna fez isso com Rose?

-Eu sei que é uma ideia estúpida. –bufou e jogou-se no sofá. –Só passou pela minha cabeça. Luna é nossa amiga. Ela não faria isso...faria? –ergueu o olhar para ambos.

Harry e Rony se olharam. Luna era uma das pessoas que nunca pensariam que pudesse fazer algo assim.

-Não consigo imaginar Luna fazendo algo desse nível. –Harry falou firme em sua ideia.

-Eu também não acredito nisso. Mas essa história está muito estranha. Temos que descobrir o que aconteceu.

-Estou esperando aprovarem o meu pedido para uma vistoria na casa dela. Quem sabe não conseguimos alguma informação.

No dia seguinte, Harry chegou ao Ministério recebendo ótimas notícias. A autorização para a vistoria fora aceita, e assim, ele, Rony, Luka e mais uma equipe de seis homens foram em direção a casa da loira.

Todos olhavam tudo cuidadosamente, mas tudo parecia completamente em ordem.

-Vamos até o St. Mungus analisar as coisas dela. Aproveitamos para interrogar alguns funcionários. –falou Harry ao final da vistoria.

Fora um longo dia para a equipe. Várias pessoas foram interrogadas, memórias coletada. Ao final do dia, restaram apenas Rony e Harry reunidos no escritório.

-Mais um caso misterioso. –falou Harry jogando a papelada na mesa e esfregando os olhos.

-É tudo realmente muito estranho. Todos que tinham um contato direto com ela, perceberam que estava diferente. –parou e refletiu. –Você acha que de alguma forma, tudo o que está acontecendo, tem alguma ligação?

-Eu acho que sim. Seria muita coincidência Luna sumir assim, do nada. Mas a questão é: onde ela se encaixa? Não consigo acreditar que ele fez algo contra Rose ou Hermione. Talvez ela fosse uma testemunha e o autor a estivesse perseguindo.

–É uma possibilidade.

-Bom, eu só sei que preciso ir pra casa. Preciso de uma noite de sono. –falou passando as mãos pelos cabelos negros.

-Eu vou ficar mais um pouco.

-Vai para casa. Descanse. –falou preocupado com o amigo.

-Não se preocupe, daqui a pouco eu vou.

Harry chegou a casa sentindo-se destroçado. O dia fora longo e tudo o que queria era dormir por horas e horas.

Sentou-se no sofá e recostou a cabeça, fechando os olhos. Logo pode sentir lábios macios o beijando.

-Boa noite. –Gina falou sorrindo. Harry sorriu em resposta e a puxou para seu colo.

-Como foi seu dia? –alisou sua face.

-Muito cansativo. –ajeitou uma mecha dos cabelos ruivos de Gina. –Tudo o que eu precisava era de uma cama e de você. –sorriu e a beijou longamente.

-Vem, vamos subir. –falou após o beijo.

No meio do caminho, Harry passou no quarto dos filhos que dormiam profundamente.

Chegando ao quarto, sentou-se na cama e sentiu as mãos de Gina tirando-lhe a camisa. Harry puxou-a pela cintura, fazendo-a se encaixar entre suas pernas.

-E você? Como foi seu dia? –perguntou alisando suas costas.

-O mesmo de sempre. –alisou-lhe os lábios.

-Eu estou em falta com você e com os garotos. Me desculpe. –abraçou-a encostando a cabeça em sua barriga.

-Eu entendo. –alisou seus cabelos. –Só acho que está trabalhando muito. –sorriu compreensiva.

-Não precisa ser generosa comigo. –riu e beijou sua barriga.

-Não quero te pressionar. –suspirou. Harry sorriu.

-Eu tenho muita sorte em ter você.

-Nós temos sorte de ter um ao outro. –Harry pegou sua mão e a beijou.

-Prometo que esse final de semana, seremos apenas nós.

-Jura?

-Juro! –sorriu e começou a beijá-la na barriga, subindo até seu decote. Gina suspirou e fechou os olhos.

Harry distribuiu beijos em seu pescoço, face e chegou a seus lábios, beijando-a com saudade e volúpia. Ela apertava suas costas querendo aproximar os corpos ainda mais. Estava com muitas saudades de Harry.

-Você está muito cansado? –perguntou com a voz baixa. Abriu os olhos e viu Harry a olhando com intensidade. Ele não respondeu. Apenas baixou a alça de sua blusa, que escorregou, e puxou-a para si, caindo, em seguida, juntos na cama.

No final de semana, Harry cumpriu sua promessa passando os dois dias ao lado da família.

-Nunca mais me deixe ficar alienado a vocês, Gina. - falou na noite de domingo, com Gina deitada em seu colo, que sorriu.

-Pode deixar que vou te manter alerta. –riu.

-Acho que esses últimos tempos, com tudo o que está acontecendo, estou ficando louco. –Gina levantou e sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá.

-Por isso você tem que tirar um dia para respirar.

-E você sempre me traz de volta.

-Sempre.

"Está chegando a hora..."

E.P.

**N/A: Pessoal, mais um capítulo curtinho para vocês! Preparem-se para as revelações, clímax e o THE END nos capítulos seguintes! **

**Obrigada a todos que ainda acompanham a fic! **

**Abraços,**

**Taty**


	25. Chapter 25

_**VISITA NO MINISTÉRIO**_

Rony andava de um lado para o outro. Mais uma vez se encontrava naquele corredor.

Recebera um chamado urgente do assistente de Adela, e ali estava a sua espera. Mas porque ela demorava tanto? O que havia acontecido dessa vez?

De repente, Rony parou ao ouvir o som da porta se abrir e voltou-se para a amiga.

-O que aconteceu? –perguntou observando a face cansada da amiga.

Adela respirou fundo e falou sem delongas:

-O coração de Rose parou por uns segundos. Por pouco não a perdemos.

Rony engoliu seco, sentindo seu coração bater acelerado dentro do peito. Foi tomado pelo medo. Um medo que ainda não presenciara. Por um momento perdera sua filha. Era difícil acreditar em tal situação.

-Nós conseguimos trazê-la de volta, mas... –Adela, continuou relutante.

-Mas? –perguntou num fio de voz.

-Não sei até quando Rose vai aguentar. Está fraca...

-Ela vai aguentar! Nós vamos descobrir o maldito que fez isso! Rose vai sobreviver, Adela. –falou com a voz dura. Parou e refletiu. –Ela vai sobreviver. –repetiu querendo realmente acreditar no que era dito. –Não vou deixá-la morrer assim. –falou com a voz embargada tentando conter as lágrimas.

Rony ficou o dia inteiro ao lado da filha. Queria sentir sua respiração fraca, ver seu peito subir e descer numa confirmação de que seu corpo ainda tinha vida.

Refletiu durante todo o tempo em sua companhia muda. Tinha que descobrir quem queria sua destruição, quem queria acabar com a vida de sua filha. Tinha que achar uma maneira de salvá-la. Não deixaria Rose morrer assim. Mesmo que fosse a última coisa a realizar em sua vida.

Logo à noitinha, despediu-se de Rose e caminhou a esmo pela rua. Precisava pensar, organizar as ideias. Caminhava sem rumo quando se lembrou de um lugar. Parou num beco escuro e desaparatou.

Rony chegou a entrada observando aquela estrutura que, a tempos atrás, lhe era tão familiar. Abriu a porta e viu tudo escuro. Ascendeu a varinha e olhou aos redores.

A casa parecia totalmente desabitada. O cheiro de lugar fechado, a poeira acumulada. Caminhou pelo aposento ouvindo o eco dos próprios passos.

Lembrava de cenas que quase não podiam mais ser visualizadas em sua mente. No final, Rony preferia assim. Não queria lembrar-se de cenas que ele sabia, não poderiam mais ser vivenciadas.

Subiu as escadas em direção ao patamar superior. Entrou primeiramente no quarto de Rose . Tudo parecia ter perdido o brilho a vivacidade.

Arrastou os pés em direção ao quarto que dividira com Hermione. Suas mãos tremiam ao abrir a porta. Entrou naquele ambiente que refletia toda sua saudade de Hermione, e de olhos fechados, pode jurar sentir seu perfume no ar. Abriu os olhos sentindo o vento que entrava pela janela levar o odor e também a lembrança. Aproximou-se e admirou o céu escuro. Uma movimentação chamou sua atenção, e Rony pode ver alguém correndo. Voltou a olhar para o quarto e um aperto no peito o deixou sem respiração.

Tempos que não voltariam mais. Momentos que não viveria mais. Estar ali fora um erro. Definitivamente um erro. Quase três anos sem ao menos avistar aquele ambiente e agora estava ali revivendo em flashs uma vida que um dia fora sua.

Sentou-se na cama e alisou o cobertor amarrotado. Deitou-se. Ela continuava confortável. Olhou para o teto. Será que poderia ficar ali, olhando para aquela imagem branca até o fim de seus tempos?

Sua vida desandara para uma estrada com buracos. Agora, queria ficar ali, deitado naquela cama confortável, sem saber de nada, sem ouvir nada, sem fazer nada. Queria tranquilidade. Queria esquecer que aquela era sua vida, esquecer que um dia fora feliz. Esquecer de tudo. Apagar sua existência.

Esquecendo-se de toda a conturbação de sua vida, Rony dormiu.

Acordou no dia seguinte com o vento frio vindo da janela, e novamente pode sentir aquele odor peculiar que lhe lembrava Hermione. Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar aquilo da mente e se levantou. Chegou a conclusão que não poderia ficar ali para sempre. Precisava agir.

Quando chegou à Toca, todos estavam preocupados, fazendo com que Rony se desculpasse.

-Peguei no sono. Foi sem querer. –explicou-se.

Rony se mostrava tranquilo por fora, mas por dentro estava num desespero constante. Não queria que todos ficassem preocupados, mas sabia que isso era impossível.

Passou o domingo inteiro ao lado da filha na esperança de que ela abrisse os olhos, mexesse o corpo, alguma coisa que provasse que ela voltaria. E mais uma noite Rony saiu sem essa dádiva.

A semana corria sem que percebesse. A cada dia que passava, agradecia por Rose estar viva e esperava o dia seguinte, aflito.

Rony estava em reunião com seus colegas, porém, sua cabeça estava longe. Não absorvia uma só palavra que era dita e também não se manifestava, fazendo com que ninguém sentisse falta de sua presença.

Harry simplesmente não interrompia Rony em seus pensamentos. Ele não era mais o mesmo e temia que nunca mais o fosse.

-Harry, pediram para te entregar. –falou Luka entrando.

-Obrigada, Luka. Como vão as coisas?

-Indo. –falou desanimado. –Tem dias que não falo com Lilá.

-As coisas vão se ajeitar. –Harry confortou o amigo.

-Sinceramente, Harry, não sei se sinto falta dela. Acho que estava acostumado com sua presença. Sabe, você acostuma a gostar da pessoa e não ama de verdade.

-Talvez foi melhor assim.

-Talvez. Estou um pouco confuso.

Harry sentou-se com o olhar fixo, estava pensativo. Rodava o envelope, que Luka lhe entregara, sem dar muita atenção. Depois de um tempo, resolveu abri-lo e leu:

_Harry e Rony,_

_preciso conversar com vocês. _

_Podemos marcar um encontro ai no Ministério? De preferência à noite, quando não tiver ninguém? _

_Atenciosamente,_

_Lucy ._

Harry enrugou a testa, achando estranho aquele pedido inesperado de Lucy.

-Rony. –chamou. -Leia isso. –falou baixo para que ninguém escutasse.

Rony também ficou intrigado com a carta e olhou para o amigo.

-O que será que ela quer nos dizer? E porque esse mistério todo? –questionou Rony.

-Não sei. –voltou a recostar-se na cadeira, pensativo.

Dois dias depois, estavam Rony, Harry e Gina no escritório vazio dos Aurores. Os três estavam em silêncio absoluto, ansiosos e intrigados pela visita de Lucy.

-Não aguento mais essa espera! –Gina falou nervosa jogando-se na cadeira. Mas logo teve que se levantar ao ouvir uma voz.

-Quem mais está ai?

Os três sacaram a varinha, assustados. Olharam-se apreensivos diante da pergunta e foi Harry quem respondeu:

-Eu, Rony e Gina. Lucy, o que está acontecendo? –perguntou dando dois passos à frente.

Logo, uma mulher de cabelos negros e longos entrou na sala.

-Voce não é a Lucy! Quem é você? –Harry perguntou com ferocidade.

A mulher ergueu a face, revelando um rosto coberto por uma franja. Respirava pesadamente e parecia não conseguir falar.

Rony a olhou, intrigado. Parecia alguém que conhecia, mas quem?

Tentou se aproximar mais, mas Harry agarrou seu braço ao ver a mulher erguer a varinha.

-Abaixe a varinha! –Harry gritou ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava Gina para trás de si.

A mulher não deu ouvidos. Continuou com o movimento e todos os três se assustaram.

_"Chegou a hora..."_

_E.P_.

**N/A: Pessoal, mais um capítulo! **

**Logo, logo virá o próximo! ;)**

**Beijoss a todos e obrigadaaa, sempre!**


	26. Chapter 26

_**ACERTO DE CONTAS **_

A mulher encapuzada ergueu a cabeça e apontou a varinha para si mesma. Sua aparência foi mudando gradualmente: a franja que lhe cobria os olhos, sumiu; a cor castanha escura de seus cabelos, clarearam.

E assim, após três anos, Hermione pode, novamente, ver aquelas pessoas que tanto amava.

O silêncio era total. Todos estavam com os olhos grudados naquela pessoa desconhecida. Quando, enfim, viram Hermione à sua frente, puderam jurar estar vendo uma miragem.

Gina levou a mão à boca, completamente abismada. Aquela não podia ser Hermione! Apoiou-se em Harry, que estava paralisado. Ele, por sua vez, estava muito confuso. Mas após o primeiro susto, após deixar as dúvidas, de que aquela seria ou não Hermione, sorriu abobado. A alegria inundou seu coração.

Mas nenhum dos dois estava tão surpreendido quanto Rony.

-Hermione. –sua voz saiu num sussurro e trêmula. Harry e Gina olharam, acordando para o que aconteceria naquele momento. O que será que se passava na mente de Rony naquele exato momento? Nenhum deles fazia a mínima ideia.

Rony sentiu suas mãos começarem a suar e tremer. Seu coração estava disparado dentro do peito e os pés pareciam estar presos ao chão. Não conseguia mover um centímetro que fosse de seu corpo. Aquilo era um sonho, só podia ser! Deu um passo a frente, mas parou. Uma de suas mãos se ergueu levemente, como querendo tocar o rosto de Hermione.

Não podia conter a mistura de sentimentos que o envolveu. Seus olhos arderam e as lágrimas grossas desceram de seus olhos que estavam fixos apenas naqueles olhos cor de chocolate.

Hermione podia sentir a adrenalina que aquela ocasião a submetia. Quando estava prestes a assumir sua aparência, pode sentir suas mãos tremerem ao erguer a varinha, e seus olhos procuraram apenas uma pessoa: Rony.

Estava segura. Não precisava mais fugir. Hermione sentiu um alivio invadi-la e soltou um sorriso fraco em sua face cansada. Quanto tempo sonhara em ver aquele rosto!

Hermione chorou. Chorou de alegria, de saudade, de cansaço. Suas pernas não pareciam mais aguentar seu peso, e assim, fraquejaram, levando-a ao chão.

Harry e Gina correram até ela. Estavam sem palavras para expressar o que era ver e ter Hermione de volta. Igualmente emocionados por ver a amiga viva, deixaram as lágrimas embaçarem seus olhos. Era como se um peso fosse tirado de suas almas ao rever aquele rosto amigo que tanto lhes fazia falta.

Apesar da felicidade que os envolvia, quando ambos se aproximaram de Hermione, perceberam o estado de fragilidade que ela se encontrava. Estava pálida com olheiras abaixo dos olhos, nitidamente fraca e mais magra. Seus cabelos estavam sem vida, as roupas sujas e rasgadas, e carregava consigo uma bolsinha a tira colo. Mas apesar do seu estado precário, seus olhos brilhavam intensamente.

Harry e Gina ajudaram-na a sentar-se na poltrona e se ajoelharam ao seu lado.

-Hermione. –Harry sussurrou com a voz trêmula, tocando o rosto da amiga. Hermione pegou sua mão e a beijou, entre lágrimas.

-Esperei tanto para ver vocês. –sua voz saiu rouca e falha. A alegria que sentia naquele exato momento sobrepunha toda a dor e fadiga.

-E nós pensávamos que estava morta. –Gina falou com dificuldade devido ao choro, alisando os cabelos da amiga.

-Eu sei. –sorriu fraco. Hermione subiu a mirada e focalizou em Rony.

Ele permanecia no mesmo lugar com o olhar fixo em Hermione. Parecia admirá-la e tentar absorver a ideia de que ela realmente estava ali, na sua frente. Sua mente fervilhava em pensamentos: não sabia se ficava feliz por vê-la ou preocupado com seu estado. Não sabia se queria as respostas das perguntas que tanto o torturaram ou se queria simplesmente beijá-la e dizer que a amava, amava-a profundamente.

Harry e Gina observavam o casal se olhando. Temiam qual seria a ação de Rony naquele momento.

Mas apesar das dúvidas, da saudade, de tudo o que viria pela frente, das respostas, das histórias, Gina percebeu que tinham algumas prioridades no momento.

-Precisamos levar você para o St. Mungus. –falou se levantando.

-Não. –Hermione agarrou seu pulso, tentando impedi-la sem desviar o olhar de Rony.

-Vocês terão muito tempo para conversar. –Gina falou firme.

-Ela tem razão. –falou Harry ainda um pouco aéreo por rever a amiga. –Você precisa descansar e cuidar da saúde. –consolou. Hermione pensou em retrucar, mas sabia que não teria chances. Levantou-se com a ajuda dos amigos e um barulho alto, vindo do corredor, os assustou. Rony empunhou a varinha, acordando de seus devaneios.

Hermione sentiu um arrepio passar pelo seu corpo. Agarrou o pulso de Harry com força.

-Ela me descobriu. –falou inquieta deixando os três a sua frente, confusos. -Ela não pode me ver aqui. –sussurrou. O brilho de seus olhos havia sumido. Sua feição estava tensa.

-Ela quem, Hermione? –perguntou Gina e logo depois escutaram outro barulho.

Harry deixou a amiga na companhia de Gina e, juntamente com Rony, caminhou lentamente até a porta. Mas antes que pudessem abri-la, ambos se assustaram e uma Luna totalmente maltratada entrou afobada na sala.

Hermione gritou e começou a se debater nos braços de Gina.

-Hermione, se acalme! –Gina tentava de todas as formas controlá-la. Apesar da fraqueza, Hermione era mais alta e estava sendo difícil contê-la.

Luna se desvencilhou dos amigos, que tentaram agarrá-la, indo em direção a Hermione.

-Ela quer me matar, Gina. Eu preciso ir embora. –Hermione falou se entregando ao cansaço e chorando desoladamente, tentando fazer a amiga entendê-la. Porém, Gina ficava cada vez mais confusa.

-Hermione. –Luna chamou com a voz fraca.

-NÃO OUSE FALAR O MEU NOME! VOCÊ ACABOU COM A MINHA VIDA! –gritou desesperada.

-Hermione, por favor... –tentou se aproximar.

-Não chegue perto de mim! –respirava pesadamente.

-Pelo amor de Deus, o que está acontecendo aqui? –Gina gritou.

-Hermione, você tem que me escutar! –pediu desesperada.

-EU NÃO TENHO QUE ESCUTAR NADA! –sua voz saiu embolada devido o choro. –Você me destruiu, Luna.

Hermione estava inquieta. Precisava encontrar uma maneira de fugir. Enxugou as lágrimas com raiva. Tinha que clarear a mente e pensar em algo. Olhava de um lado para o outro procurando uma saída.

Rony a observava. Pode perceber através de sua feição que planejava algo.

-Harry, Her... –era difícil para Rony pronunciar aquele nome. Respirou fundo. –Hermione vai tentar alguma coisa. Ela quer fugir.

Escutando as falas do amigo, Harry foi até Hermione.

-Hermione, por favor, se acalme.

-Harry, eu tenho que ir embora. Não posso ficar. Não tem outro jeito... eu preciso terminar com isso, ou... –sussurrou muito confusa, com as lágrimas caindo-lhe pela face e parou. –Por favor, me ajuda. –suplicou.

-Eu não posso te ajudar a ir embora depois de três anos, Hermione. –falou desolado. –Você precisa me ajudar a entender o que está acontecendo.

Hermione olhou para o amigo e negou com a cabeça.

-Eu achei que ia conseguir, que ia dar certo. Mas não posso arriscar. - No segundo seguinte ela corria para a porta, mas Rony a agarrou pela cintura, já prevendo sua ação.

No momento em que se tocaram ambos puderam sentir os corações acelerados. Olharam-se nos olhos, sentindo os arrepios do primeiro contato depois de três anos separados. Não conseguiam se separar ou desviar os olhares. Por alguns segundos o que acontecia ao redor fugiu-lhes do seu campo de visão.

Rony olhou fundo em seus olhos. Respirava pesadamente assim como ela. Sem se conter, alisou-lhe a face, sentindo um grande prazer em sentir aquela pele novamente. Hermione fechou os olhos, tentando relembrar aquela simples carícia.

Mas antes que pudessem se entregar totalmente ao momento, Rony, com seu reflexo de Auror, jogou-se no chão, levando Hermione consigo. O feitiço por pouco não o atingira e ele não pode ver quem o lançara.

Rony protegeu Hermione com seu corpo e olhou para os outros. Luna estava caída e desacordada em um canto. Viu um feitiço por pouco não atingir Gina e Harry se distraiu, sendo atingido em cheio no peito, ao mesmo tempo em que era amarrado por cordas grossas.

Gina ficou desesperada sem saber o que fazer, sem saber quem era seu atacante.

Rony precisava ajudá-la. Olhou para o lado e viu sua varinha a alguns passos de distancia. Olhou para Hermione e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Fique aqui. –Hermione apenas acenou com um movimento de cabeça. Estava mais fraca e mais cansada. Rony a olhou mais uma vez e beijou-lhe a testa, querendo alongar aquele contato. Hermione suspirou e o viu andar agachado até a varinha.

Assim que Rony sentiu a madeira entre seus dedos, procurou fazer contato com o olhar da irmã.

Viu-a em um canto, atrás de uma pilastra. Fez sinal de que avançaria e para que ficasse de retaguarda.

Gina temia o que estava atrás da porta. Fez sinal para Rony de que avançaria juntamente com ele. Rony ia retrucar, mas Gina indicou que não havia tempo para aquela discussão boba.

Rony saiu na frente, com a varinha em punho. Precisava ficar atento. Gina vinha logo atrás, e quando Rony a olhou pelo canto do olho um feitiço passou ao seu lado e ele revidou para o que é que estivesse lá fora.

Uma das paredes caiu, e ele se protegeu com o braço. Olhou através da poeira tentando encontrar o autor dos ataques, mas não conseguia ver nada.

Sentiu alguém passar ao seu lado e gritou:

-Gina!

-Rony! –gritou ela de volta. Rony seguiu o som de sua voz e a viu lançar feitiços para o nada e tentar se proteger , até que seu corpo foi lançado ao outro extremo da sala, sendo ao mesmo tempo amarrada, assim como Harry.

-GINA! –Rony se desesperou. –QUEM ESTÁ AI? –gritou desesperado. –APARECE COVARDE!

-Está falando comigo? –uma voz feminina perguntou.

Rony olhou intrigado para a pessoa que estava a sua frente. Conhecia aquela voz.

Quando a mulher tirou a capa que cobria seu rosto, Rony não pode acreditar.

-Lilá?

-Que foi, Rony? Esperava algum Comensal da Morte? –perguntou divertida.

-O q...o qu...o que você está fazendo aqui? –perguntou confuso. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

-Eu vim salvar você. –sorriu.

Luna, que estava jogada em um canto, recuperou a consciência e olhou ao redor. Ao ver Lilá, seu coração disparou.

-RONY! NÃO ACREDITE NELA! FOI ELA! FOI ELA QUEM ESTRAGOU SUA VIDA! –gritou a plenos pulmões.

-Ahhh, eu me esqueci de você! –Lilá exclamou rindo.

Mas antes que ela pudesse fazer algo contra Luna, Rony a protegeu e lançou Lilá ao ar.

Hermione, que estava em um canto escondida, não pode acreditar no que escutara. Todo esse tempo fora ela, Lilá.

Rony caminhou lentamente até Lilá, e assim que ergueu a varinha para amarrá-la, ela o surpreendeu e roubou-lhe a varinha.

-Aprendi muito com o Luka, Rony. –falou enérgica, mas não parecia estar em seu melhor estado. - Eu não vou te machucar. Só preciso terminar o que comecei.

-E o que você precisa terminar, hein? –falou raivoso. –Acabar com a minha vida? Ou com a de Rose talvez? –debochou.

-Eu nunca quis machucá-la. –falou triste. –Ela é minha filha...COMO EU PODERIA QUERER MACHUCÁ-LA! –gritou.

-Você é louca! –falou incrédulo. –Rose é minha filha com Hermione! –Lilá bufou.

-Você me ama, Rony. Assim como eu te amo. Você não precisa mais fingir a falta da Hermione. Eu estou aqui e vou acabar logo com isso. –falou se aproximando e tentando tocá-lo, mas Rony agarrou seu pulso e a olhou com nojo.

-Você é doente. Eu confiava em você, você era minha amiga. –Lilá sorriu.

-Sempre fomos mais que amigos, Rony. Lembra quando tentou me beijar? Tudo bem que eu dei uma ajudinha com uma poção... –riu. –Mas logo você percebeu o quanto me queria.

-Como você pode? –perguntou num fio de voz.

-Não se preocupe,nós vamos ser felizes: eu, você e Rose, nossa filha. Eu juro que não queria machucá-la, ela é nossa. Isso tudo foi consequência.

-Do que é que você está falando? –Rony estava completamente confuso.

-Cadê ela? –perguntou sem se importar com o que Rony perguntara.

-Ela quem? –Rony precisava ganhar tempo.

-Hermione é claro!

-Ela não está aqui. –Lilá riu.

-Meu amor, eu não sou boba. –alisou seu rosto. -Olha, eu sei que eram muito amigos, mas eu vou ter que matá-la. Pense na nossa felicidade. Assim que Hermione morrer, Rose ficará ótima!

Rony procurou Hermione e não a viu. Onde teria ido?

Luna, que fora esquecida por Lilá, se arrastava silenciosamente tentando adquirir uma varinha. Quando faltavam poucos centímetros, foi atingida novamente.

-NÃO! –Rony tentou impedir.

-Eu não a matei ainda. Talvez não a mate, vai depender dela. –sorriu para Rony.

Harry e Gina, que estavam amarrados, voltavam aos poucos à consciência. Harry olhou para a esposa e viu a varinha em seu alcance. Gina acenou para Harry. Se conseguisse se arrastar alguns centímetros e pegar a varinha, poderia invocar seu Patrono e chamar por ajuda. E se Lilá visse? E se com isso, ela matasse um deles? Gina pensou por alguns minutos. Seu patrono era muito grande, a luz poderia chamar a atenção de Lilá.

Lilá continuava a procura de Hermione assim como Rony.

-Hermionezinha, vem aqui! Não tem como fugir.

Hermione tentava planejar algo em sua cabeça, mas não tinha saída. Tinha que dar um fim a situação, não dava mais para ficar escondida. Era a chance que precisava. Agarrou a varinha com força e se levantou, mancando.

-Ahhh, ai está você! –falou com prazer na voz.

-Hermione, não! –Rony falou, mas não foi ouvido.

-Sinto muito, mas você tem que morrer. - Lilá falou apontando-lhe a varinha.

-Não, Lilá. Nem eu nem você temos que morrer. Eu sei o que está acontecendo. Sei que por fora você está ótima, mas por dentro está definhando dia após dia.

-Isso não é verdade. –falou insegura.

-Você sabe que é. Você está desesperada, pode morrer a qualquer momento, assim como eu ou Rose. –sua voz falhou.

-É POR ISSO QUE VOCÊ TEM QUE MORRER! –gritou desesperada. –VOCÊ É QUEM ESTÁ SOBRANDO AQUI, SERÁ QUE NÃO ENTENDE?

-Há outra maneira de acabar com isso sem que ninguém precise morrer, Lilá.

-Lá vem a sua ladainha de boazinha! Será que vou ter que ser mais clara? Eu QUERO você morta, Granger. Rony e Rose são meus! –lágrimas começaram a descer de seus olhos. –Eu nunca vou poder ter meus filhos, eu não posso! Sou seca, oca por dentro! Mas eu não preciso de mais filhos, tenho Rose. Ela é minha. –falou sonhadora. De repente Lilá enxugou as lágrimas com fúria e riu.

Lançou o primeiro feitiço, achando ter pego Hermione desprevenida, mas está última, muito atenta, rebateu o feitiço e começaram a duelar, ambas com suas debilitações.

Rony estava impossibilitado de fazer algo. Procurava com os olhos alguma varinha que pudesse ajudá-lo, quando enfim achou, várias vozes podiam ser ouvidas no corredor.

Hermione e Lilá pararam por um momento e quando a última viu várias pessoas entrando, não pensou duas vezes. Lilá direcionou seu último feitiço para Hermione, mas alguém esbarrou em seu braço e o feitiço se desviou.

-NÃO! –gritou arrependida.

Hermione se jogou na frente de Rony, que estava bem próximo, recebendo o feitiço que perfurou todo seu corpo.

Lilá riu alto, com o que no fim saíra certo. Sentiu braços a agarrarem, mas estava feliz. Hermione não sobreviveria, em seu estado, com um Sectumsempra.

Hermione caiu nos braços de Rony, respirando com dificuldade.

-Não... Hermione, não. –falou desesperado.

-Rony... –tentou falar, mas era extremamente difícil.

-Não... não fale. –falou deixando lágrimas caírem.

-Rony, você tem que levá-la rápido! –Harry exclamou.

Rony não vira o que estava acontecendo ao redor. Só tinha olhos para Hermione. Apressado, pegou-a nos braços e desaparatou.

**N/A:** Pessoal, desculpe pela demora!

Mas enfim consegui terminar!

Daqui a algumas semanas as aulas acabam e consigo ficar mais livre para terminar a fic! Espero que gostem de verdade!

Grandee beijo e obrigada pela paciência! :)


	27. Chapter 27

_**LAVENDER BROWN**_

Rony olhava de um lado para o outro. Estava completamente aéreo e confuso. As últimas horas foram como um furacão em sua vida. Fora enganado, traído, desiludido, enfraquecido... Tudo por causa de uma pessoa: Lavender Brown. Por causa dela sua filha e esposa estavam por um fio de vida. Por causa dela, sofrera aqueles três anos sem respostas, passando por momentos difíceis e situações desesperadoras.

Como pudera deixar-se enganar tanto? O perigo estava bem ao seu lado e ele não vira. Sua amiga, a mulher que fingira a todo o momento uma amizade que não existia, estragara sua vida.

Rony não queria pensar mais naquilo tudo. Sua cabeça latejava.

-Rony?

-Oi. –ergueu-se quando viu Adela.

-Rony... eu... –silenciou-se sem saber o que dizer.

-Foi um choque para todos. –falou resumindo tudo o que a face da amiga representava.

-Realmente. Isso tudo é irreal. –falou e ficaram em silêncio por breves minutos.

-Você tem alguma notícia sobre o estado dela?

-Não, mas acho que ainda estão fazendo os exames. Não se preocupe, vou acompanhar de perto.

-E Rose?

-Na mesma. –falou com ar de cansada. Adela refletiu por um momento. Respirou fundo. –Rony? –chamou com cautela. Rony a olhou esperando sua fala. –Eu sei que está cansada disso tudo, que não vê à hora disso tudo acabar e é por isso que te peço: a única pessoa que sabe como acabar com isso é a Lavender. É a nossa única chance. –falou fervorosa.

-Você tem razão. –esfregou o rosto, suspirando. –Hermione comentou alguma coisa sobre ninguém ter que morrer, mas...

-Ela não vai poder nos dar detalhes agora. –Adela sussurrou triste. –Sua única saída é a Lavender. - Rony confirmou com os olhos inundados.

-Você consegue. –Adela deu força. Ele acenou um tanto atordoado e viu Adela se afastar.

-Rony! –Harry chamou, correndo até o amigo.

-Você está bem? –perguntou preocupado.

-Nada mal. - falou olhando para algumas marcas.

-E Gina?

-Ela está melhorando. A queda foi forte. –falou angustiado. –Mas não se preocupe, ela ficará bem. Alguma notícia?

-Ainda nada. Nem mesmo uma palavra.

-Tudo vai dar certo. Estamos quase no fim. -falou esperançoso. Rony ficou parado olhando para o amigo. –Vamos, Rony! Reaja! –Harry falou o sacudindo. –Nós estamos no fim, cara! E eu preciso de você para continuar. Não desista agora! –falou enérgico.

-Eu... –começou com a voz falha. Enxugou os olhos e respirou fundo.

-Vamos, Rony. Hermione e Rose precisam de você! Elas não podem acabar assim. Nós temos que ir até a Lavender e arrancar tudo dela.

Rony sentia que não tinha mais forças, mas não poderia desistir. Harry tinha razão, Rose e Hermione dependiam dele.

"_Estamos no final, Ronald. Não desista agora!"_ –pensou.

-Ok. –virou-se para o amigo. –Vamos para o Ministério.

Harry sorriu aliviado e caminhou ao lado do amigo.

-Vocês já avisaram alguém?

-Não. Estamos preocupados com a Lavender, ela parece não estar nada bem. Por isso temos que ser rápidos.

-Afinal, como foi que conseguiram pega-la?

-A varinha de Gina estava perto de onde ela estava caída. Ela se arrastou, pegou a varinha e chegou até mim. Ela queria conjurar o Patrono, mas ficou com medo de chamar muita atenção, então eu conjurei o meu.

-Eu não vi nada disso. Hermione se jogou na minha frente e... era para eu estar lá, não ela. –falou mais para si mesmo.

Quando chegaram à sala de interrogatório, Rony sentiu um nó na garganta o sufocar. Olhou para Harry sentindo a raiva o consumir. A porta foi aberta e Rony entrou, engolindo em seco.

-RONY! –Lilá gritou. –Me tira daqui, me tira daqui, meu amor!

-Você é doente!

-Eu fiz tudo por você! Tudo! –falou em prantos.

-Eu não quero ouvir essa mulher! Alguém faz alguma coisa! –falou tenso.

Harry acenou e dois colegas de trabalho fizeram com que Lilá tomasse o Veritaserum. Em seguida, o moreno puxou duas cadeiras e ele e Rony sentaram-se de frente à Loira.

Tudo estava preparado: as testemunhas, as penas para o depoimento.

-Hora da verdade, Brown. Você vai contar tudo, desde o começo. –falou Harry vendo o sorriso sarcástico da ex-colega de casa. –Porque você fez tudo isso? –Harry fez sua primeira pergunta.

-Isso é óbvio, não é? –riu. –Eu amo você! –declarou olhando diretamente para Rony, mudando totalmente de feição. –Sempre amei e você correndo atrás daquela idiota! –falou agressiva. –Em pensar que foi ela quem me salvou na maldita guerra! –suspirou raivosa.

"Tive que esperar tanto tempo para começar a agir e ter você! –falou chorosa. –Você se casou com ela e começou a trabalhar no Ministério, foi só ai que eu pude começar a pensar em tudo. Eu queria e quero você! Será que não entende que nós temos que ficar juntos?"

Rony balançou a cabeça sem acreditar no que ouvia. Um amor adolescente, doentio, estragara sua vida.

-Qual foi o primeiro passo para o seu plano? –Harry perguntou. Lilá desviou o olhar de Rony e fixou em Harry tomando uma postura séria.

-Primeiro eu tive que me aproximar mais do Rony. Então arquitetei um encontro com o Luka, pois sabia que ele trabalhava com o Rony e eram amigos. Infelizmente não tive escolha, tive que me envolver com ele e fingir amá-lo profundamente. Eca! –falou sem se importar por Luka estar bem a sua frente. Ele por sua vez, tinha os olhos vermelhos e a feição bem raivosa.

-Então o Luka não sabia de nada? Não ajudou você em nada?

-Não. O trouxa não sabia de nada. Foi enganado direitinho. –riu.

Luka tentou avançar para a ex-namorada, mas foi impedido pelos colegas.

-Calma, cara. Ela é louca... deixa. –falou um de seus colegas que o segurava.

-Continue. –Harry falou.

-Comecei a namorar o Luka e a frequentar cada vez mais o Ministério. Enfim, tinha conseguido me aproximar do Rony e eu sabia que a Granger não gostava nadinha disso. –riu novamente.

-E quando foi que você realmente começou a arquitetar seu plano?

-Quando o Rony me contou que ela esperava um filho dele. –Lilá começou a chorar. –Eu sempre sonhei em dar filhos ao Rony, mas pouco tempo antes eu tinha descoberto que... -falava com dificuldade. -... que eu não poderia ter meus próprios filhos. Descobri que era seca. – sussurrou a última frase e parou de chorar, ficando em silêncio. –Mas ai eu vi que aquela era a minha oportunidade. –falou com um olhar sonhador. –Eu precisava daquele bebê. Meu bebê, meu e do Rony.

-Então você precisava encontrar uma arma para trabalhar no plano?

-Eu já vinha pesquisando muitas coisas. Mas no começo eu estava com medo. E se não desse certo? E se descobrissem? Mas eu não podia desistir. Era minha única chance de ter o Rony e a nossa filha.

"Foi então, num certo dia, que encontrei um livro falando da maldição. Não tinha nada demais, mas fiquei muito interessada. Então resolvi viajar para a cidade onde o uso da magia foi mais forte. E foi lá que encontrei um senhor que me falou tudo sobre a maldição.

-Como você conseguiu as informações?

-Falei que estava escrevendo um livro sobre maldições antigas e que precisava de informações.

-E ele acreditou nisso?

-Parece que sim, não é? Mostrou-me até um livro antigo e raro, o qual eu tive que roubar. Ele me ajudou muito. Foi nele que encontrei todas as informações que o velho não me passou. Estudei tudo o que tive que fazer e esperei o tempo certo.

-E quando foi o tempo certo?

-A Granger já estava com nove meses de gravidez. Eu joguei a maldição sobre ela. Mas eu fui burra! Não queria que nada acontecesse com Rose! Não imaginei que o pior fosse acontecer a ela! –começou a chorar novamente. –Eu não sabia que afetaria a Rose nem a mim própria.

-Como assim a você?

- Depois de um tempo comecei a sentir diferenças no meu organismo. Quando conversei com o tal velho, ele não dissera nada do que poderia vir a acontecer e no livro não tinha nenhuma dessas informações. Foi quando voltei à cidade e descobri que a maldição também afetava quem a realizava.

-E uma vez que você descobriu isso, queria saber como cessar a maldição.

-Eu não queria morrer. Eu sabia que Rose estava muito ruim e também não poderia deixá-la morrer.

-Isso você descobriu se passando novamente por "escritora"?

-Sim.

-E o que mais você descobriu na sua segunda visita a cidade?

-O velho só soube me dizer que a maldição foi sendo esquecida porque todos os envolvidos, no final, morriam. E que a única forma de cessar definitivamente a maldição era se um dos envolvidos morresse. Assim, os outros sobreviveriam. –parou de chorar e olhou para o nada.

De repente Lilá começou a rir, a rir alto. Harry olhou para Rony percebendo que Lilá estava completamente fora de si.

-Essa parte foi engraçada! –falou recuperando o ar. –Uma hora a Granger estava morta, então tudo estava resolvido. MAS ERA MENTIRA! –gritou. –Sabe por quê? Porque Rose não melhorava, eu não melhorava! ELA ME ENGANOU! Me enganou e a Lucy não sabia de nada.

-E então você ficou desesperada?

-Como não ficar? –questionou sarcástica.

-A morte dela seria a solução dos meus problemas! Mas ela não estava morta! Rose piorava e eu ficava cada vez mais debilitada.

-E o que você fez?

-Fui à caça da Granger, é claro! Eu sabia que ela estava arquitetando algo para vir até vocês. Eu a procurei em todos os cantos possíveis, mas não a encontrava. E então eu tive que esperar. Tive que esperar o dia que ela fosse encontrar vocês. Eu segui o Harry noite e dia, sabia que ela tentaria contato com ele de início. Esperei muito tempo...ela é esperta, a Granger. –riu. –Infelizmente. Mas eu sabia que ela não estava bem. Eu piorava e ela também piorava.

-Hermione falou que tem outra forma de cessar a maldição. –Rony se pronunciou com dificuldade, pela primeira vez.

-Eu não conheço essa outra forma. –Harry e Rony se olharam.

-E o que a Luna tem a ver com tudo isso? –Harry perguntou vendo a loira rir.

-Claro! Como pude me esquecer da tolinha da Luna durante toda a história? –falou teatralmente. –Aquela idiota foi minha cobaia. Eu não podia correr o risco de alguém descobrir que era eu quem estava por trás de tudo isso, principalmente você, Rony. Então tive que usar alguém, e escolhi a Luna.

-E como você fez isso?

-Poção Polissuco e Maldição Imperius. Tive muito trabalho sabia? –suspirou cansada. –Quando eu tomava a poção tinha que trancá-la na minha casa e ter certeza que ela não acordaria enquanto estivesse fazendo meu trabalho. A Maldição Imperius era muito boa, mas Luna estava aprendendo a dominá-la. E nesses últimos dias tive que prendê-la num sótão. E acredita que até agora não descobri como ela se safou? –exclamou resignada.

Harry respirou fundo tentando conter a raiva daquela pessoa a sua frente. O modo como ela contava tudo era como se estivesse contando um caso qualquer, sem a menor importância.

-As cartas que saiam no jornal, era você quem escrevia?

-Claro que não! Não viram que a letra e assinatura eram mesmo da Granger? –soltou uma gargalhada. –Vocês são idiotas ao ponto de pensar que eu deixaria a Granger ir embora assim, livremente? ÓBVIO QUE NÃO! –gritou. –Eu a vigiava de perto, manda-a escrever as cartas.

-Krum... –Rony falou num sussurro.

-UOWWW! –Lilá riu escandalosa. –Essa foi a melhor parte. Eu tive que me passar pela Granger. Tive medo de que ela tentasse algo. –sussurrou baixinho. –Tive que tomar muito cuidado. Mas foi um plano perfeitamente arquitetado, o idiota não percebeu nada. –riu.

-Você disse que tinha me dado uma poção. –Rony afirmou.

-A poção da atração. Lembra quando tentou me beijar? –perguntou sonhadora. –Eu precisava que você percebesse que era eu o seu verdadeiro amor. Deu certo! Você me queria! Eu podia sentir! Depois daquele dia tudo mudou. –falou tentando se livrar das correntes.

-O que mais você fez? –Rony perguntou raivoso. Estava a ponto de explodir com tudo o que ouvira. Os lábios de Lilá tremeram.

-DESEMBUCHA! –Rony gritou.

-Aquela vez que você foi envenenado. Que você foi para o hospital... fui eu. –falou num sussurro. –Mas eu juro, eu não queria lhe fazer mal, eu fui além da conta! –falava desesperada. –Ela achou que poderia contar tudo a você, achou que poderia me enganar! Então eu tive que ameaçá-la, tive que mostrar que eu era quem estava no comando!

-E como você sabia que era o Rony quem beberia o suco?

-Fiz questão de deixar uma jarra na sua mesa e uma na de Rony. Mas se você bebesse no lugar de Rony não teria problema, da mesma forma ela teria visto do que eu era capaz. Imagino o quanto ela sentiu-se culpada. –falou satisfeita.

-E o que mais? –Rony perguntou entre dentes.

-Uma vez eu entrei no quarto de Rose. Foi mágico. –falou sonhadora com lágrimas nos olhos. –Eu queria roubá-la, mas sabia que você não ficaria muito satisfeito. –sorriu delicada.

Rony olhou bem para a mulher a sua frente. Levantou-se de um salto, derrubando a cadeira, e saiu da sala batendo a porta.

-Quero uma equipe na casa dessa mulher o mais rápido possível. Vasculhem tudo e traguem o tal livro. Quero outra equipe no porão onde Luna foi trancafiada. Acho que o essencial já foi registrado. –Harry falou com os colegas reunidos e todos começaram a agir. –Vamos precisar do seu depoimento, Luka. –chegou perto do amigo.

-Sem problemas, Harry. –falou desanimado. –Eu nem sei o que dizer...

-Você não tem culpa nisso. Ninguém poderia imaginar.

Enquanto isso, Lilá olhava de um lado para o outro, desesperada. Harry foi até ela, ficando cara a cara.

-Quanto a você... vai apodrecer em Azkaban.

-Não... NÃO! RONY! POR FAVOR! –começou a chorar e gritar ao mesmo tempo. Harry se afastou e caminhou até a porta.

Lilá continuava a gritar e se desesperar. Porém, o som de sua voz diminuía pouco a pouco até que, sentindo-se cansada, ela parou e começou a respirar com dificuldade. Lilá cuspiu uma quantidade de sangue e desmaiou logo em seguida.

-Chamem os medibruxos! –Harry gritou.

_**N/A: Olá pessoal! **_

_**Quero dizer que leio todos os coments de vocês, mas quando vou responder a coisa não funciona..rsrs... **_

_**Mas cada um deles é muito especial e agradeço o carinho.**_

_**Segue para vocês mais um capítulo e espero que gostem!**_

_**Abraços a todos vocês e se eu não postar antes, desejo um Natal cheio de paz e um Ano Novo brilhante repleto de saúde, amor e felicidade!**_

_**Beijosss e abraços,**_

_**Taty**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**OLHOS COR DE CHOCOLATE**_

Quatro dias se passaram. Rony estava em seu quarto, deitado em sua cama olhando para o céu escuro. Fora praticamente carregado até a Toca por seus pais e irmãos.

Logo após o interrogatório com Lilá, Rony passava suas noites no revezando entres os quartos de Rose e Hermione. Simplesmente não conseguia fazer mais nada. No trabalho estava de licença, a Toca era visitada apenas para um banho e, com essa rotina, seus familiares o obrigaram a ir para Toca e ter pelo menos uma noite de descanso.

Mas agora ele estava ali, deitado, a cabeça a mil. Inquieto. Por mais que estivesse esgotado, e desejasse fortemente uma noite inteira de sono, Rony não conseguia pregar o olho. Estava agitado demais, com pensamentos demais para dormir.

-Chega. –falou levantando-se pela décima vez naquelas 2 horas em que ficara na Toca.

-Se mamãe descobrir que você está aqui, ela te mata. –Gina falou vendo o irmão se aproximar.

-Eu sei. –riu fraco. –Não consigo ficar naquele quarto. -Gina o analisou a fundo.

-Você está péssimo, Rony. –falou observando suas olheiras e palidez. –Precisa realmente de um tempo.

-Eu só terei um tempo quando isso tudo acabar. –sentou-se ao lado da irmã. –E isso está demorando a acabar.

-É, eu sei. –ficaram em silêncio.

-E você? –Rony perguntou.

-O que tem eu?

-Deveria estar em casa. Não se recuperou totalmente. –observou seu braço enfaixado.

-Isso? –apontou para o braço. –Não é nada. Estou ótima e pronta pra outra.

Rony riu com seu jeito e ela lhe sorriu.

-Com muito jeitinho consegui fazer a mamãe me deixar vir. Você sabe... Harry cuidando de tudo lá no Ministério, fico sozinha com os meninos, e desse jeito... –falou se mexendo com cuidado devido às lesões ainda não totalmente curadas. –...não dou conta sozinha. –bufou. –Às vezes acho que abuso demais da boa vontade dela.

-Mamãe adora ficar perto da gente.

-É, eu sei...

-Bom, e depois você diz que está ótima. –sorriu. Gina revirou os olhos, mas riu.

-Desculpe. –Rony falou de repente.

-Pelo o que? –perguntou confusa.

-Por deixar o Harry sozinho nessa.

-Deixe de idiotice! –falou com tom de impaciência, mas o olhou carinhosa.

-Eu...

-Não precisa me explicar nada, Rony. –olhou em seus olhos e apertou sua mão. Sabia que o irmão não conseguia mais enfrentar o caso de frente. O depoimento de Lilá fora o seu limite.

-Os pais da Mione querem muito te ver. –informou observando sua feição. Ele suspirou.

-Eu queria ter estado na hora, mas... –não completou a frase.

-Não se preocupe com isso... acho que eles entendem de certa forma. Eles apenas sentem sua falta. Eu é que não entendo o porque de desviar do caminho deles, quando estão aqui. –Rony torceu as mãos. Estava um pouco tenso.

-É difícil olhar para eles sabendo que sou a causa disso tudo. Se Hermione não tivesse se jogado na minha frente, talvez ela não estivesse desse jeito.

-Escute uma coisa... –falou séria. Rony percebeu que ela tentava controlar sua raiva. –... nada do que aconteceu foi sua culpa. Hermione ter se jogado a sua frente foi decisão dela, assim como eu tenho certeza que, se estivessem em papéis inversos, você faria o mesmo. –silenciou-se por um tempo, respirando fundo e voltou a falar mais calma.

-Quem é que podia imaginar que aquela louca estava arquitetando tudo aquilo? Você não tem culpa de ela ter se apaixonado por você. Ela se iludiu sozinha, se perdeu sozinha. Imaginou coisas que não existiam. No fundo, Rony, eu tive dó dela. Não sei se me entende.

-Acho que sim. –sussurrou.

-Não quero que continue com esses pensamentos e se continuar, você vai parar na cama por causa de outra doida, EU! –brincou. Rony riu.

-E qual foi a reação deles? Dos pais da Mione? –perguntou imaginando seus sogros recebendo a notícia de que sua filha estava viva.

-Extremo torpor .Acho que não tem como explicar. Você já sentiu isso, sabe como é. –falou num sussurro.

-Sim, eu sei. –suspirou sabendo que agora sua filha tinha uma chance. –Eu conheço a sensação. -Esfregou o rosto sentindo seus músculos tensos. Olhou para Gina novamente.

-E agora, o que vai ser, Gina? –perguntou com a angústia nítida na voz, esperando por uma resposta, mas Gina não sabia dá-la. Com cuidado, Rony a abraçou, querendo poder apertá-la em seus braços.

-Quando eu estiver melhor deixo você quebrar meus ossos ao meio novamente. –brincou. Rony sorriu e enxugou as lágrimas no rosto da irmã.

-Eu vou indo, ou daqui a pouco mamãe vem me buscar. Vim dar uma olhada nas duas e esperei você chegar. –viu a interrogação na face do irmão e falou: - Eu sabia que voltaria. –deu uma piscadela e caminhou devagar.

Rony abriu a primeira porta. Aproximou-se lentamente e observou Hermione por um tempo.

Tantas coisas passavam por sua cabeça quando a via, que ficava completamente perturbado. Foram praticamente três anos de distância, três anos que os separava. Como seria dali para frente? Sua mente silenciou-se por um tempo. Não tinha resposta e ele não queria mais se fazer perguntas indecifráveis.

Saiu e seguiu para o quarto de Rose. Beijou-a na testa e sentou-se ao seu lado como de costume. Olhou para a janela e viu o falso céu iluminado pelas estrelas, e sem que percebesse, pegou no sono.

_Rony estava sonhando, ele sabia. Rose corria ao seu alcance o chamando de papai e ele sorriu com isso, soava com tanta ternura e inocência..._

_E ela estava linda. As bochechas rosadas, os cabelos tão ruivos quanto os seus e aqueles olhos... aqueles olhos que só uma pessoa tinha igual. Rony riu quando Rose pulou em seus braços e a rodopiou no ar. Ela ria alto quando direcionou seu olhar para algo mais distante. _

_-Papai, a mamãe morreu! –ela falou rindo e começou a gargalhar. Rony a olhou e se assustou, quase a jogando no chão, e se afastou. Os traços do rosto de Rose estavam mudando e ela ria descontroladamente. _

_-Olha, papai! Minha nova mãe está vindo!_

_Rony olhou para onde ela apontava e viu Lilá caminhando sorridente. E ai ele pode ver que os traços de Rose eram os mesmos de Lilá. _

_-Você não é minha filha. –falou confuso dando passos para trás._

_-Vai me renegar, papai? –perguntou sarcástica, pulando para o colo de Lilá. _

_-Vem, Rony. Vamos ser felizes!_

_-Não. Não. –falava num sussurro, completamente desnorteado. _

_De repente a garota nos braços de Lilá começou a vomitar sangue. Rony arregalou os olhos, se afastando. Queria sair dali, mas qual era o caminho?_

_-Você a matou! –Lilá gritou. –Você a matou! –gritou e começou a rir engasgando-se com o próprio sangue. _

_- Você me matou papai, a mim e a mamãe. –riu juntamente com Lilá. _

_Rony estava estático. O que estava acontecendo? _

_-NÃO! NÃO! –começou a gritar desorientado. Tapou os ouvidos, não queria ouvir aquelas risadas. Um buraco se abriu aos seus pés e ele caiu. _

Rony se levantou de um salto. Estava suado e seu coração batia descontrolado. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos úmidos tentando controlar a respiração e de repente ouviu algo.

-Papai.

Rony sentiu seu corpo gelar. Sentiu um frio na espinha. _Estou sonhando, estou sonhando. Acorda pelo amor de Deus! –_pensava freneticamente.

Rony se virou olhando para a voz que o chamara e ficou estático de olhos arregalados. Sua respiração voltou a ficar pesada e coração parecia furar seu peito.

Rose não era mais a garota com as feições de Lilá, era apenas Rose, sua garotinha, ruiva com olhos cor de chocolate. Ela parecia confusa. Olhava de um lado para o outro, enrolando o cobertor nas mãos.

Rony olhou bem para a garotinha sentada naquela cama. Aquilo não poderia ser um sonho, não era possível! Caminhava a passos lentos até a cama. A cada passo percebia que aquilo não era sonho e seus olhos começaram a embaçar.

-Rose? –Rony chamou num fio de voz.

-Papai. –falou chorosa.

E então, Rony sorriu. Em meio às lágrimas um sorriso verdadeiro, de alivio, brotou em seus lábios. Agarrou-a em seus braços completamente entorpecido por sua volta.

-Você voltou. Voltou. –sussurrava de olhos fechados e beijava sua face e cabelos.

Rose abraçou-se ao pai com força, como se tivesse medo de algo.

-Está tudo bem agora, Estrela. –falava maravilhado. Precisava avisar Adela para que ela pudesse ver se estava tudo bem, e então começou a gritar: -Adela! –gritava sem largar a filha.

No terceiro chamado, Adela apareceu afobada e sorriu emocionada com a cena.

Rony se afastou relutante, mas precisava deixar Adela examiná-la. Estava zonzo e sentou-se.

-Você está bem? –Adela perguntou olhando-o pelo canto do olho.

-Estou, estou. –falou sem fôlego. Puxou a varinha e seu Patrono se foi para avisar a todos.

Rony não se conteve de felicidade quando a família chegou ao hospital. Todos partilhavam de sua alegria e juravam que Rony não fora tão feliz naqueles últimos três anos.

Maree e Paul abraçaram-no com força.

-Sentimos sua falta. –falou sua sogra com lágrimas nos olhos.

-É bom ver você novamente, Rony. Espero que não dê outro sumiço. –Paul sorriu e Rony os abraçou novamente.

-Bom... –Adela começou a falar depois de examinar Rose. –Ela está ótima e pode ir para casa. –sorriu. O quarto e o corredor viraram festa.

Rony pegou sua filha nos braços e olhou em seus olhos brilhantes.

-Vamos para casa, Estrela? –Rose sorriu e beijou sua face.

-Fome, papai!

-Sabe, eu não me importo mais que me chame de Rony. –falou ele. –Na verdade eu até prefiro. –riu e Rose começou a chamar seu nome a todo o momento deixando seu pai mais radiante a cada minuto.

Rony passara todo o momento do dia seguinte com Rose. Comeram juntos, brincaram, conversaram. Até que chegou o momento de Rose dormir.

Rony sentia-se como a muito não sentia, mas apesar dessa sensação de êxtase e felicidade, um vazio ainda transtornava sua vida.

Velando o sono de Rose, Rony pode refletir e chegou à conclusão que tinha medo. Não sabia como seria quando Hermione acordasse e nem quando isso iria acontecer. E sim, ele sabia que isso ia acontecer, disso não tinha dúvidas.

Tempos atrás pensava que quando ela voltasse tudo se resolveria num piscar de olhos, mas agora ele via que não era bem assim e por isso tinha medo.

Como tratá-la? Poderia abraçar e beijá-la? Ela ainda o amava como antes, ou apenas sentia o remorso de tê-lo deixado com uma filha para criar? Essas questões o deixavam cada vez mais nervoso e incerto do que fazer. Mas, de uma cosia ele sabia, amava-a com toda a intensidade do mundo e a queria em seus braços novamente. Porém, aqueles três anos fizeram deles completos desconhecidos. Ou será que não? Estava confuso.

Olhou para Rose e sorriu. Parecia com Hermione dormindo, e seu peito inflamou de felicidade por tê-la de volta. E foi nesse momento que Rony percebeu que não importava tempo, nem suas questões sem respostas. Beijou a testa da filha e desceu as escadas sentindo seu corpo queimar de ansiedade, como se chamas de fogo o movessem.

-Mamãe, eu preciso ir. –falou com um sorriso e Molly apenas sorriu em resposta beijando sua face.

-Eu fico de olho em Rose.

Era uma sensação estranha deixar Rose naquele momento de resgate, de saudades. Mas precisava ver Hermione, precisava estar ao seu lado quando ela abrisse os olhos e descobrisse um novo mundo.

Rony não se preocupou em avisar ninguém, abriu a porta e entrou no quarto escuro. Puxou a poltrona e sentou-se ao lado de Hermione, observando-a. Seu peito subia e descia lentamente. Suas mãos estavam frias, assim como seus braços e Rony puxou a coberta cobrindo mais seu corpo e tapando os hematomas.

-Quando você vai abrir os olhos? –Rony se viu perguntando num sussurro.

Alisou seu rosto contornando cada traço e quando chegou aos lábios, arrepiou com sensações que o tomaram.

Recostou-se na poltrona sem desviar o olhar. Simplesmente não conseguia parar de olhá-la. Ela o fascinava.

-Eu espero, Mione...o tempo que for. –sussurrou.

Na manhã seguinte Rony se despediu, por um breve tempo, de Hermione, e foi para a Toca.

Seu tempo com Rose era precioso e também não conseguia ficar longe da filha. Por isso continuava na sua rotina em se revezar com as duas.

Ele ainda não tivera sua noite de sono perfeita. O máximo que conseguia era cochilar sentando na poltrona no quarto de Hermione. E por isso, seu aspecto não era nada bom juntamente com suas energias. Mas, por mais que estivesse cansado, sentia seu corpo completamente aceso.

No meio da madrugada, Rony estava em mais uma de suas caminhadas de um lado para o outro. Mas algo o fez parar. Um suspiro. Um suspiro alto. Rony virou o corpo e não esperava ver o que viu... aqueles olhos , aqueles olhos cor de chocolate abertos novamente. Rony se aproximou lentamente.

-Oi. –sua voz saiu fraca e uma única lágrima desceu de seu olho esquerdo.

**N/A: Oláaaa, pessoal!**

**Então, consegui escrever mais um capítulo antes do Natal e ai está!**

**Espero que gostem, e logo nos encontraremos com o final da história!**

**Desejo a todos vocês um lindo Natal cheio de Paz e Harmonia entre os seus!**

**Obrigada pelo carinhooooo! *-***

**Beijos e mais beijosss!**


	29. Chapter 29

_**AO SEU LADO **_

Hermione sentia seu corpo rígido, e logo a dor apareceu. Abriu os olhos sentindo seu peito dar um solavanco e suspirou alto. E ali estava, aquele rosto, aqueles olhos expressivos a olhando. Ouvira sua voz sair rouca e queria muito poder responder ou até mesmo sorrir. Mas essas ações tão simples pareciam praticamente impossíveis naquele momento. Então, Hermione deixou que as lágrimas falassem por si.

De repente, ela viu quatro pessoas tamparem sua visão e afastar Rony de si. Queria poder levantar o corpo e vê-lo novamente; Queria poder gritar para que o deixassem ficar, mas não era possível. Viu sua silhueta caminhar até a porta e desejou fervorosamente que ele voltasse.

Rony se viu no corredor, a espera. Ele riu de si mesmo. Oi? Tanta coisa para dizer, e ele dissera oi?

Parou de rir e ficou olhando para a porta, tentando acordar para a realidade. Hermione estava ali, a alguns passos de distância, acordada. E foi ai que percebeu que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo.

-Meu Deus! –suspirou, um tanto incrédulo.

Estava paralisado. Suas pernas começaram a tremer e ele não sabia se era de cansaço ou de pura alegria. Sentou-se deitando a cabeça no encosto da poltrona e logo seu Patrono estava sendo enviando novamente.

Dez minutos depois, Gina, Harry e seus filhos, Molly, Arthur, Rose, os irmãos de Rony, Maree e Paul estavam no hospital.

Rony foi logo pegando a filha, que estava adormecida, dos braços de Arthur. Abraçou-a com força, beijando-lhe a testa. Afastou-se para um canto, chorando baixinho. Não queriam que o vissem, mas todos perceberam e respeitaram seu momento com Rose.

Rony podia sentir seu coração bater acelerado. Aquilo tudo era um sonho, um sonho muito bom, o qual ele pensou que nunca poderia vivenciar. Rose estava em seus braços e Hermione acordara. Não tinha palavras para definir o que sentia.

E com a emoção se misturando com o cansaço, ele podia sentir, mais do que qualquer outro dia, a fraqueza o dominar. Suas pernas estavam bambas e seus braços pareciam não aguentar o peso de Rose. Com medo de deixá-la cair, deitou-a numa das poltronas maiores e sentou-se ao seu lado. Encostou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos por um momento.

-Tome esse copo d'água, Rony. –falou sua mãe, que já vinha o observando. Rony agradeceu apenas com olhar, sentindo o mal estar cada vez mais forte.

-Acho que ele precisa comer algo. –Harry falou preocupado. Logo, Gui chegou com um lanche reforçado.

Rony comeu apenas para satisfazer os familiares, pois sua garganta parecia totalmente fechada. Mas apesar disso, estava realmente com fome.

-Não consigo comer mais. –deixou o resto de lado. –Eu estou bem, não se preocupem.

-Não insiste, mamãe. –Gina falou aos cochichos com a mãe. –Depois ele vai comer. –Gina sabia que o irmão estava em um estado de puro torpor. O olhar perdido, o choro engasgado que via toda vez que ele suspirava ou olhava para Rose.

Molly entendeu o recado da filha e ficou ao lado do esposo, a espera, assim como todos.

Logo Adela apareceu, dando um breve olá a todos e se encaminhando para o quarto onde estava Hermione.

-Não se preocupem, logo trarei notícias. –falou entrando na sala, agitada.

Meia hora depois, Adela apareceu encarregada de passar as notícias.

-Como está minha filha? –Maree perguntou.

-Hermione está bem. –falou emocionada e com a voz tranquila. –Ainda está um pouco debilitada devido às lesões, mas vai se recuperar. Ela teve consequências maiores com a maldição e com tudo o que aconteceu depois. Terá que ficar por aqui por mais alguns dias. Mas não se preocupem, ela está se recuperando bem e logo poderá ter alta.

Todos suspiraram aliviados e felizes. Uns se abraçaram sentindo o peso sair de suas costas.

-Eu avisei a elas que estão aqui e ela quer muito vê-los. Mas peço que não a cansem e a abordem com questões sobre o ocorrido. Ela me parece um pouco assustada.

-Não se preocupe. Tomaremos cuidado com isso. –Arthur falou sorrindo. Caminhou até Maree e Paul. - O que estão esperando para ver a filha de vocês? –sorriu.

Maree e Paul agradeceram e entraram no quarto. Nenhum dos dois pode conter o choro quando a viu.

-Hermione. –Paul falou com dificuldade.

Hermione sentia seu rosto molhar mais e mais olhando para os pais. Sentiu os lábios de sua mãe pousar em sua testa e engasgou com o próprio choro, sem conseguir dizer uma única palavra.

-Me desculpem. –falou com dificuldade e com tom de voz baixo.

-Você não tem que pedir desculpas, sua boba. –Maree sorriu entre as lágrimas. –Precisa descansar e se recuperar. –alisou seu rosto e ficou por um tempo a mirando. –Sentimos tanto sua falta. –controlou-se para não dizer o quão desesperados ficaram com seu sumiço.

Hermione beijou as mãos dos pais, feliz por poder vê-los novamente.

As visitas não eram muito demoradas e nesse meio tempo, Rose acabara acordando ficando grudada ao pai.

Harry e Gina foram os penúltimos a visitar Hermione.

Hermione não conseguiu dizer nada quando os viu. Um sorriso sincero foi como conseguiu expressar sua felicidade em vê-los.

-Mione. –Gina falou com a voz embargada. Beijou-a na testa emocionada em vê-la e Harry parecia hipnotizado, alisando os cabelos da amiga.

-Você fez uma baita falta, sabia? –Harry falou sorrindo em meio às lágrimas.

-Eu sinto muito por tudo o que aconteceu.

-Você não tem que sentir por nada. Você foi tão corajosa... forte, Hermione... e o importante é que está aqui conosco novamente. –Harry falou orgulhoso.

-Ohh, Mione! –Gina falou se debulhando em lágrimas, sentou-se na poltrona precisando de um tempo.

-Ela não mudou nada. –Hermione brincou olhando para Harry, fazendo-o rir.

Hermione pegou a mão da amiga e sorriu.

-Está tudo bem agora.

-Eu sei. É por isso que estou assim. –Gina respirou fundo, tentando controlar os ânimos. –Tenho muito orgulho de você. –sorriu. –Quero que fique bem logo. –Hermione apenas confirmou com uma aceno de cabeça.

-Senti tanta falta de vocês. Não sei como sobrevivi.

-Sobreviveu porque é forte e inteligente. –Harry falou e ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. -Se não se importa, tem mais uma pessoa que gostaria de vê-la. –falou após alguns minutos.

Hermione respirou fundo. Era ele, só podia ser ele. Confirmou com um aceno e viu os amigos parados a porta.

Na porta, Rony andava de um lado para o outro com Rose nos braços. Estava agitado. Não sabia o que dizer para Hermione, mas ao mesmo tempo ansiava por vê-la.

Harry e Gina pararam com a porta semi-aberta, enquanto Rony os olhava um tanto tenso.

-Acho que é sua vez. –Harry falou. Rony continuou estático no mesmo lugar. Sua tensão era palpável.

Ambos deram espaço para que pudesse passar e então ele se viu dentro do quarto.

Hermione o olhou com o coração aos pulos. Não pode evitar a emoção em ver a filha, após três anos de separação. Queria poder pega-la no colo, beijar seus cabelos ruivos, mas sabia que não podia. E como se fosse um despertador, sua mente a alertou: _Eu serei apenas uma estranha para Rose._

Até aquele momento, por incrível que pudesse parecer, não pensara na realidade que seria seu encontro com Rose. E agora, aquela descoberta plantara o medo. Com essa percepção, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

Rony continuou parado na porta. Parecia amedrontado em dar o próximo passo.

-Acho melhor me passar Rose. –Harry falou. Rony afirmou, automático, e passou a filha para Harry. E assim, Gina fechou a porta deixando-os a sós.

Rony se aproximou lentamente. Sua mente tentava formular frases, mas era uma tarefa tão difícil! Hermione por sua vez, parecia não conseguir desgrudar seus olhos de Rony.

O silêncio era chato, irritante e os deixava cada vez mais tensos.

-Não quero tomar muito o seu tempo. Você precisa descansar... –Rony conseguiu falar depois de três tentativas e sua voz foi morrendo aos poucos.

-Eu... eu estou bem.

Rony apenas confirmou com uma aceno.

–Ela cresceu tanto. –falou com a voz embargada.

Rony a olhou e seus pés começaram a dar passos lentos para mais perto de Hermione. Sem consegui se conter, tocou seu rosto pálido e lembrou-se de dias atrás quando a tivera em seus braços depois dos longos três anos. E como daquela vez, Rony sentiu um arrepio por seu corpo, ao sentir sua pele.

Hermione fechou os olhos e Rony enxugou a lágrima que escorreu dos olhos da morena. Ela queria poder tocar a mão em seu rosto, poder sentir a pele quente e aconchegante de Rony, mas seus braços pareciam não corresponder aos seus comandos.

-Rony... –sua voz parecia um pouco mais fraca. O mínimo esforço era tão cansativo!

-Não diga nada agora. –acariciou-lhe a face lentamente. –Você precisa se recuperar e vamos ter muito tempo para conversar. –Hermione confirmou com um aceno, se ajeitando na cama, fazendo uma cara não muito boa.

-Está sentindo alguma coisa? –perguntou preocupado, ela negou.

Hermione fez o máximo de esforço possível, e alcançou a mão de Rony que estava caída ao lado do corpo. Sua pele era quente, assim como se lembrava. Sorriu fraco com a sensação. Deus!, ainda não conseguia acreditar que conseguira ficar tanto tempo longe daquele toque.

Rony elevou as mãos entrelaçadas e beijou a de Hermione, escutando seu suspiro profundo.

Hermione sentia que a qualquer momento iria explodir de emoção, estava tentando ao máximo se conter, mas ver Rony lhe provocava sensações muito fortes.

Rony continuava a observá-la em silêncio. Queria dizer tantas coisas, fazer tantas coisas, mas aquele não era o momento. Mas precisava dizer algo, precisa mostrar que ele estaria ali, a sua espera. Precisava espantar o medo e a dor daqueles olhos de chocolate.

-Não se preocupe... –sua voz era rouca e baixa. –Eu vou estar aqui, do seu lado.

Hermione sentiu como se uma avalanche a atingisse.

-Eu senti tanto a sua falta. – falou baixo, e suas lágrimas vieram de forma incontrolável, deixando-a sem ar.

Rony sentiu a mão de Hermione se afrouxar cada vez mais e a pousou na cama. Via seu peito subir e descer rapidamente e seu choro sofrido.

Ela estava engasgada. Impregnada com tudo o que lhe acontecera e de alguma forma precisava botar tudo para fora. Precisava descarregar todo aquele sofrimento, o qual ela não conseguia mais suportar.

Ele sentia seu peito se rasgar vendo Hermione daquela forma. Foi ágil e chamou pelos medibruxos que estavam responsáveis por sua melhora. Dois deles entraram e logo Hermione se acalmou e caiu num sono profundo.

-Ela estava agita e isso não é bom pra ela. –falou um deles. –Ela vai dormir por um bom tempo.

-Posso ficar mais um pouco?

-Fique a vontade. –sorriu-lhe solícito.

Rony voltou para o lado de Hermione e secou a lágrimas que marcavam seu rosto. E de alguma forma ele estava feliz. Podia sentir que Hermione ainda o amava, assim como ele a amava. E isso bastava.

Quando saiu do quarto, Rony se surpreendeu ao ver Harry o esperando.

-Achei que já estivesse no décimo sono. –brincou Rony.

-Bem que eu queria. –riu. –Como ela está?

-Ficou um pouco agitada e precisaram fazê-la dormir.

Harry confirmou e caminhou ao lado do amigo.

-Ela... –Rony começou a falar quebrando o silêncio. –Ela disse... que sentiu minha falta. –seu tom era emocionado. Harry sorriu.

-É claro que sentiu! O que mais você esperava? –Rony continuou em silêncio, tentando processar a informação. - Já pensou para onde vai levá-la, quando sair daqui? –Harry perguntou e Rony parou de caminhar e olhou para o amigo.

-Como assim? –perguntou atordoado.

-Ela vai ter que ir para algum lugar quando sair daqui, e pensei que fossem casados. –falou com ar de deboche. Rony manteve-se em silêncio e voltou a caminhar.

-Acho que não sei o que fazer. –falou num sussurro.

-Rony, ela é sua esposa.

-Eu sei, mas existe algo,Harry... Esses três anos fizeram com que voltássemos no tempo. Não sei qual é nossa situação.

-Entendo. –falou compreensivo.

-Seria estranho levá-la pra casa... não sei, não sei. –falou esfregando o rosto. Harry parou de frente ao amigo.

-Só posso te dizer uma coisa: ela precisa de um lugar, e aquela é a casa dela, e você é o marido dela. Não deixe que essa oportunidade de se aproximarem, escapar. É a chance de vocês.

-E se ela não quiser?

-Rony, se quer realmente reatar sua vida com Hermione, vai ter que deixar seus medos de lado, assim como ela. Vocês só precisam quebrar essa barreira que esses três anos impuseram entre vocês. Vocês se conhecem muito mais que qualquer outra pessoa, são os mesmo de três anos atrás, só precisavam se redescobrir.

Rony foi embora com as palavras de Harry na cabeça. E quando chegou à Toca, se surpreendeu, de como o tempo passará rápido, ao ver Rose acordada.

-Como está a minha ruivinha? –perguntou pegando-a nos braços.

-Com fome. –aconchegou-se nos braços do pai. Rony sorriu e bocejou, percebendo que estava morrendo de sono e cansaço.

Rony ficou refletindo sobre as palavras de Harry durante o dia. Rose, às vezes, o distraía com suas risadas e brincadeiras, mas seus pensamentos sempre voltavam para a conversa no hospital.

-Mamãe. –Rose falou apontando para a foto.

Rony parou de enxugar os cabelos da filha e olhou para a foto. Por um momento ficou a imaginar como Rose se comportaria ao ter a mãe de volta em sua vida. Sentiu um embrulho no estômago com as possibilidades. E se ela não gostasse de Hermione? E se... e se... era isso, possibilidades, nada de certezas.

-Você queria ter a mamãe aqui? –Rony perguntou com um nó na garganta. Rose confirmou.

Era um sinal positivo e deu certo alívio para Rony.

-Você me ajudaria em algo muito importante? –perguntou terminando de vesti-la.

-Sim, sim! –falou animada. –O que é?

-Você vai saber mais tarde. Rony precisa dar uma saída, mas logo estou de volta.

-Naum, Rony, naum vai... fica comigo. –falou o abraçando.

-Eu juro que não vou demorar. –falou com um aperto no coração em deixá-la. Agora era sempre assim, sofria em ficar longe de Rose. Queria tê-la grudada a si o dia todo.

Quando retornou ao hospital, Hermione ainda dormia. Mas não demorou para que ela abrisse os olhos, um tanto assustada.

Rony pegou sua mão gelada e a confortou.

-Tudo bem... se acalme.

Hermione respirou fundo, grata pelo pesadelo ter acabado. Quando se deu conta de que Rony estava ao seu lado, sentiu seu corpo mais quente e uma alegria incomparável.

-Como você está? –Rony sentia que estava mais a vontade naquela segunda visita. Chegara a uma conclusão de que o tempo não importava e Harry tinha razão, eles eram os mesmos.

-Acho que melhor. –falou com a voz rouca e baixa. Tentou levantar um pouco o corpo, mas era difícil. Com isso, sentiu as mãos de Rony a ajudar.

-Obrigada. –agradeceu observando sua feição cansada. Esticou os braços e pegou o copo ao seu lado, agradecendo intimamente por poder fazer aquele movimento novamente. Ficou pensativa em meio ao silêncio e um Rony solícito a sua frente, e lembrou-se da conversa durante a madrugada. A vergonha apareceu timidamente fazendo suas bochechas arderem. Não estava tão tranquila quanto ele. Sentia-se inquieta e agora que estava mais lúcida, com os pensamentos a mil.

-Você parece esgotado. –Hermione se pronunciou sentindo-se culpada. Rony sorriu.

- Um pouco. Rose tem energia de sobra! –riu. Hermione engoliu a seco ao ouvir o nome da filha. Era sempre difícil quando o assunto era Ela. Um assunto delicado.

–Mas ficou sem dormir por minha causa, não precisa...- sua fala morreu ao perceber o que estava dizendo, e sentiu-se envergonhada novamente. –Não que você esteja assim por mim... –falou num sussurro. Sentiu Rony largar sua mão e suspirou, aflita.

-A muito que não tenho uma noite de descanso... - puxou a poltrona e sentou-se ao seu lado. E sim... eu estou assim por você. E isso não é uma coisa ruim. –sussurrou.

Hermione não resistiu e tocou o rosto de Rony, o assustando.

- Não sei o que te dizer. – falou sentindo as emoções a dominar.

-Não precisa dizer nada, ter você aqui já basta.

Hermione deixou a mão escorregar e virou o rosto já sabendo que as lágrimas desceriam.

Assim que Hermione adormeceu, Rony deixou-lhe um bilhete e partiu de volta para a Toca. Precisava dormir antes de concretizar seus planos na manhã seguinte.

Rony pensara bem nas palavras de Harry durante aquele tempo e decidira que não poderia deixar a chance de ele e Hermione se aproximarem passar.

-Que casa é essa, Rony? –Rose perguntou, curiosa, quando entrou pela porta da sala.

Rony olhou para a sala visivelmente inabitada. Os móveis cheios de poeira, o chão sujo, a escuridão...marcas da falta de vida naquele local.

-Aqui é onde nós morávamos. Você era recém-nascida quando fomos para a Toca. –sorriu-lhe.

-Ela não é bonita. –falou fazendo cara feia. Rony riu.

-Mas vai ficar. Você vai ver e vai me ajudar. –soltou uma piscadela.

-A casa está muito suja, meu senhor. Está sim. –falou Tayla analisando. Rony não poderia deixar de trazer Tayla consigo. Sabia que precisaria de ajuda e Tayla com certeza não aceitaria ficar fora da arrumação.

-A gente vai "volta" prá ca? –perguntou olhando para o pai.

-Sim,nós vamos, filha. –falou já temendo aquela mudança para Rose.

-Eu "gostu" da Toca. –falou distraída, rodando seu vestido.

-Eu também, Estrela.

Começaram a arrumação pelo andar de baixo. A casa precisava mesmo de uma faxina completa e Tayla entendia muito bem disso. Rose se divertia com os dois, desvendando seu lado arteiro.

Rose também aflorou seu lado de "porquês", fazendo a Rony tantas perguntas que o deixaram zonzo.

Quando Rony entrou em seu antigo quarto, sua primeira ação foi abrir o armário. As roupas de Hermione, em sua maioria estavam todas ali. Seus vestidos, suas camisas, lingeries...Sorriu. Aquilo tudo parecia um sonho!

_Vou perdi a Tayla para levar todas as roupas para lavar. _–pensou.

O quarto de Rose estava completamente vazio e esperaria mais um tempo para trazer suas coisas.

À tardinha, tudo estava pronto. Rony ficou bastante satisfeito, era como se aqueles três anos não tivessem existido.

-Rony, tô cansada. –Rose falou bocejando.

-Eu vou levar você para a Toca. –pegou-a no colo. –Obrigada pela ajuda, Tayla, sem você eu não teria dado conta. –riu.

-É sempre um prazer, Senhor! –sorriu com os olhos brilhando. –Tayla não vê a hora de voltar para antiga casa, Tayla gosta muito daqui!

-Logo, logo nós vamos voltar. –falou esperançoso.

Após dar banho em Rose e fazê-la dormir, o que não demorou nada, Rony tomou um banho rápido e seguiu para o hospital.

Hermione acabara de acordar. Olhou ao redor e esperava encontrar Rony ao seu lado, mas a poltrona estava vazia. Ergueu-se com cuidado e percebeu que se sentia bem melhor em comparação com os dias anteriores. E agora que estava melhor Hermione não a via à hora de sair daquela cama.

Perguntou-se o que teria causado a falta de Rony ali. Ele sempre estava presente quando acordava. Com os pensamentos antecipados, sentiu uma tristeza a tomar imaginando coisas que não gostaria que fossem verdade.

Mais à tarde, Hermione foi examinada e recebeu boas notícias: daqui três dias, com a melhora que estava tendo, poderia ter alta.

Recostou-se nos travesseiros e quando foi pegar seu corpo d'água, percebeu um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado.

_Hermione, talvez eu não esteja quando acordar, mas logo estarei com você._

O bilhete tinha apenas essa frase e era visível que fora Rony quem o escrevera. Sentiu mais falta do ruivo ao ler suas palavras, mas não precisou se martirizar tanto. Escutou uma batida na porta e Rony entrou com a feição mais descansada.

-Desculpe pela demora. –jogou os cabelos para trás e sentou-se ao lado de Hermione. Ela o observou e ficou admirada com a beleza que adquirira nesses três anos.

-Não tem problema. –sorriu envergonhada.

-Como você está?

-Melhor. Os medibruxos disseram que terei alta daqui três dias.

-Isso é ótimo. –pode sentir um frio na barriga com a notícia. Observou-a e percebeu que realmente Hermione estava com um aspecto melhor.

-Acho que a poção está me dando sono. –falou sentindo seus olhos pesarem.

-Não se preocupe. –pegou sua mão e a alisou. –Durma... estarei aqui quando acordar.

Hermione apertou sua mão e sorriu sentindo algumas barreiras se quebrarem.

-Jura? –perguntou sonolenta.

-Juro. –sorriu.

Era sábado à tarde. Hermione já estava pronta para ir embora, rodeada por seus pais, Harry, Gina e Rony.

-Nem acredito que vou sair daqui. –falou aliviada.

-Mas você ainda precisa se cuidar. Comer direito, descansar. Está muito pálida. - falou sua mãe.

Hermione ia dizer algo, mas fechou os lábios e sentou-se novamente na cama, completamente indignada por não ter pensado para onde iria quando tivesse alta.

-Mione? –Gina chamou. –Não me diga que quer continuar aqui?

-Claro que não. –falou pensativa. –É só que...

-Não se preocupe, querida, Rony já arrumou tudo na casa de vocês. –falou Paul.

Hermione olhou rapidamente para Rony, que lhe sorriu.

Voltaria para sua casa, sua antiga casa com Rony. Sentiu coração bater acelerado e suas mãos suarem.

-A não ser que prefira ficar com seus pais... –Rony começou a falar, observando as feições de Hermione.

-Não. –respondeu rápido demais, o que fez Rony sorrir aliviado. Hermione Raspou a garganta, envergonha. –Está ótimo... voltar para casa. –era quase irreal dizer isso.

Enquanto Hermione se despedia de todos, Rony pegou as coisas da morena e a esperou.

-Pronta? –Rony perguntou estendendo-lhe a mão. Hermione se aproximou um tanto tensa e entrelaçou sua mão a dele. Ela confirmou com um aceno e desaparataram.

-Bem vinda. –Rony falou quando aparataram na sala.

_**N/A: Olá, leitores queridoss!**_

_**Espero que tenham tido um ótimo final de ano e desejo a todos um 2012 esplêndido!**_

_**Segue mais um capítulo e espero que desfrutem bastante!**_

_**Grande beijo a todos! *-***_


	30. Chapter 30

_**BEM VINDA **_

-Bem vinda. –Rony falou sem desgrudar os olhos de Hermione.

Ela, por sua vez, olhou para o ambiente sentindo uma familiaridade antiga, mas, ao mesmo tempo, uma impessoalidade, como se não pertencesse mais àquele espaço.

-É estranho estar aqui. –falou com a voz vaga, sentindo-se tensa.

-Para mim também é. –Rony confessou. –Foram quase três anos longe. É como se... –deixou a fala morrer. Não sabia se era o momento certo de dizer que aquela não parecia sua casa.

Hermione o olhou, curiosa. Queria escutar o resto da frase, mas não tinha certeza que gostaria do que seria dito.

-Você não ficou aqui durante esse tempo. –interpretou sua frase.

-Não. Fiquei na Toca. –não queria entrar em detalhes agora. –Precisei dar uma boa limpeza na casa, estava um lixo. –riu acompanhado de Hermione. –E ai vem a minha ajudante indispensável. –Rony falou vendo Tayla correr até eles.

-Minha senhora! Minha senhora! Tayla sentiu tanto a sua falta! –falou chorosa, recebendo um abraço de Hermione, o que a deixou encabulada.

-Eu também, Tayla! Fico muito feliz em ver você e saber que vou poder comer da sua comida novamente! –riu.

-Tayla está preparando um almoço delicioso! –falou enquanto corria de volta para a cozinha, enxugando as lágrimas.

-Ela continua a mesma. –falou sentindo-se mais confortável.

-Ela é ótima. –o silêncio pairou. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer. Olhavam para direções opostas, refletindo sobre aquela nova fase.

-Você poderia descansar um pouco antes do almoço. –Rony falou sem que percebesse, sentindo sua feição esquentar.

-Acho...que prefiro tomar um banho antes. –falou tensa.

-A casa é sua. –deu passagem para que Hermione pudesse subir as escadas. Por um momento Hermione ficou estática. Afinal, para onde deveria seguir? Para a suíte que dividiam tempos atrás? Para o banheiro social? Tensa, mordeu o lábio inferior e decidiu arriscar.

Passou por Rony e subiu as escadas, sendo seguida por ele. Ao chegar à porta, tocou a maçaneta e percebeu que sua mão estava trêmula. Suspirou ajeitando a blusa, e ergueu o olhar.

A cama era a mesma, enorme e visivelmente confortável. A colcha branca fazia com que ficasse mais convidativa. Hermione adentrou mais, percebendo que o tempo parecia não ter passado. Ali, naquele cômodo, e nos outros, ela tinha uma história. E ela queria dar continuidade a está história.

-Vou deixar suas coisas aqui. –Rony falou depositando sua bolsa num canto. Hermione parecia perdida em seus pensamentos e se assustou quando ele falou.

-Não vou precisar de muita coisa que está ai. –falou com certa dureza na voz. – Mas acho que vou precisar comprar algumas roupas. –falou olhando para si própria.

-Só se você não quiser mais suas roupas antigas. –falou se encaminhando até o guarda-roupa e o abriu. Hermione foi até ele e viu seus vestidos, blusas, calças. Estava tudo ali.

-Estão todas lavadas. Claro, tudo graças a Tayla. –sorriu.

Hermione passou a mão por algumas peças e abriu sua gaveta de peças íntimas. Tudo estava impecável.

-Não precisava. –foi a única coisa que lhe veio a mente. Mas, na verdade, queria falar mais, muito mais. Queria poder dizer o quão grata estava por ter sua vida de volta, aliás, parte dela.

-São suas coisas, Hermione. Elas... elas simplesmente estavam a sua espera. –Rony falou com simplicidade.

_E você, Rony? Também estava a minha espera? –_Hermione teve que grudar os lábios para não dizer o que sua mente lhe impôs.

-Eu vou esperar você lá embaixo, enquanto toma um banho e se troca.

Hermione se virou para ele e apenas acenou. Viu-o suspirar e caminhar para mais perto, até que sentiu os lábios molhados e quentes de Rony em sua testa. E sem dizer nada, ele saiu.

Rony podia sentir seu corpo vibrar após aquele simples toque. Deus!, como queria abraçá-la sem medo, beijá-la... Mas não queria forçar as coisas. Muita coisa estava em jogo, principalmente Rose. Precisava pensar em qual seria o próximo passo.

Hermione sentiu suas pernas bambearem e o coração acelerar. Sentou-se na beirada da cama tentando assimilar tudo o que lhe acontecia. Apesar da conexão que os ligava, Hermione sentia-se confusa quanto a Rony. Sentia-o tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Como poderiam reascender o companheirismo que os envolvia três anos atrás? Apesar das dúvidas, ela sabia que o amor ainda existia. Mas será que com a mesma intensidade?

Mas, talvez, aquele brilho no olhar representasse apenas a felicidade por Rose ter sua mãe de volta... ou talvez, ele nunca a deixasse se envolver com a filha...

_Não, não... ele não faria isso... –_pensou desesperada.

Hermione suspirou resignada. Quantas especulações e nada de certezas!

-Chega, Hermione. Deixa as coisas acontecerem. –falou para si mesma e se encaminhou para seu antigo banheiro.

-Então, como se sente? –Rony perguntou quando a viu descer as escadas.

-Estranha. –falou com uma careta. –Me sinto uma intrusa.

-Para falar a verdade, eu também. –o silêncio era tímido.

Rony pode perceber o quando Hermione emagrecera com o vestido que usava. A alça caia ligeiramente enquanto ela ajeitava em seus ombros mais magros. Mas ela continuava linda, os cabelos mais compridos e molhados escorrendo pelas costas. Ainda era sua Hermione.

O almoço começou em silêncio, interrompido apenas por Tayla que a parecia em certos momentos, para alegria de ambos.

-Eu não queria ter que lembrar isso, mas você vai ter que ir até o Ministério. –Rony quebrou o silêncio, sem saber o porquê de tocar exatamente nesse assunto. Xingou-se mentalmente e baixou o olhar.

-Eu sei. –falou num fio de voz.

-Não se preocupe. Apenas quando estiver pronta. Na verdade, nem sei por que falei nisso, me desculpe. –deixou o garfo bater no prato.

-Não se preocupe. –sorriu carinhosa. –Eu sei que isso terá que acontecer. Só preciso de mais algum tempo. Ainda me sinto péssima por ter acreditado que Luna tinha feito isso comigo e... não sei se estou pronta para olhar para a.. Lavander. –falou o nome com dificuldade.

Rony engoliu em seco. Não, não era hora de contar.

-Você não teve alternativa. Não se sinta assim.

Hermione recostou-se na cadeira e olhou-o. Rony retribuiu seu olhar e ficaram assim, olhando um para o outro, perguntando-se o que seria dali para frente.

Rony começou a sentir-se engasgado. Queria poder despejar todo seu desespero passado, despejar o quando sentira sua falta. Queria que ela soubesse o quanto ainda era importante e a queria de volta. Mas ele engoliu em seco, engoliu tudo o que gostaria de dizer e se levantou atordoado.

-Eu preciso ir. –falou sendo observado por Hermione, que percebeu seu olhar aflito e permaneceu em silêncio.

Rony desaparatou logo em seguida, deixando Hermione se perguntando se ele voltaria em breve.

_**N/A: Olá, pessoal! Mais um capítulo para vocês!**_

_**Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando!**_

_**Um grandeee beijooooo! =***_


	31. Chapter 31

_**CONVERSA DE ADULTO**_

Hermione se levantou e seguiu para o quarto. Ficar naquela casa sozinha, sabendo que Rony e Rose estariam juntos, causou um aperto em seu peito. Quando poderia ver a filha novamente? Quando poderia ver seu rosto, seu sorriso? Será que Rose sabia quem Hermione era?

Fechou a porta e se jogou na cama. Estava confusa, com medo. Pensava que o tempo que passara viajando de lugar em lugar na incerteza, fosse o pior. Mas agora, perto dos dois, as dúvidas eram torturantes.

Olhou para sua bolsa no canto e pegou-a. Ali dentro continha apenas sua varinha, algumas peças de roupas, uma barraca, alguns livros e outras coisas mais, menos importantes, mas a mais preciosa era o seu caderno.

Hermione alisou sua capa já gasta, com carinho, e folheou as folhas amareladas, levando-o para cama. Ali estava toda sua trajetória, toda sua história daqueles três anos. Abriu a última página e começou a escrever.

Rony chegou à Toca e foi logo procurando Rose.

-Rony, você demorou. –falou se aninhando em seu colo.

-Eu sei, Estrela. Rony foi visitar uma pessoa.

-Quem?

-Uma pessoa que você vai conhecer logo, logo. Você quer?

-Acho que sim. –ela pulou do colo do pai quando viu os primos chegarem.

-Como foi ? –Molly perguntou sentando-se de frente para o filho.

-Estranho. Saí de lá correndo. Eu queria falar tanta coisa, mas ao mesmo tempo pensei que não fosse o momento... estou... me sentindo sufocado. Não sei o que fazer.

-As coisas vão se encaminhar devagar. –fez um comentário discreto. Rony precisava caminhar da forma que fosse melhor para ambos. Não poderia interferir numa situação tão delicada.

-Eu sei, mãe... Mas são tantas coisas para esclarecer. Não sei por onde começar.

-Você vai descobrir. Caminhou muito bem até aqui, vai saber da continuidade. –sorriu e apertou suas mãos.

-Mas eu fiz muitas besteiras. –comentou envergonhado.

-E você passou por cima delas, não foi? –beijou sua face.

-Harry, vou aproveitar que Hermione está sozinha e vou visitá-la. –falou Gina que estava em um canto observando o irmão conversar com a mãe.

-Mas eu também quero vê-la! –falou emburrado fazendo a esposa rir.

-Meu amor, vamos ter uma conversa de mulher para mulher. Depois você vai, ok?

-Egoísta! –riu e a beijou.

Hermione acabou pegando no sono e se assustou ao ouvir a campainha tocar. Foi até a escada e viu Gina sorrir.

-Espero não estar incomodando, mas vejo que estava dormindo. –falou a ruiva, alegre.

-Você não incomoda.

-Você fala isso agora porque ficou três anos longe de mim! –brincou e abraçou a amiga. Hermione alongou o abraço sentindo aquela velha amizade intacta.

-É sempre bom ver um rosto amigo. – falou a puxando para o quarto.

-Sinceramente, eu não consigo acreditar que estou aqui na sua frente. Achei que nunca mais fosse te ver! Isso tudo é muito maluco.

-Você ainda vai entender tudo o que aconteceu. –falou com um meio sorriso.

-Sim, mas agora não é hora para isso. –as duas sorriram e ficaram por um momento em silêncio.

-Sabe... é quase anestesiante estar aqui. É como se eu estivesse vivendo algo que não é meu.

-Isso tudo logo vai mudar, só precisa de um pouco mais de paciência.

-Em pensar que eu não vi Rose crescer, me revolta, me sinto culpada. –Hermione sentia que a cada dia que passava precisava desabafar e além de tudo, saber mais sobre a filha.

-Hey, hey... não fale assim, você não teve culpa. Foi forte o bastante para estar aqui hoje.

-Como ela é, Gina? –perguntou com a voz embargada. Gina a olhou, carinhosa.

-Ela é a garotinha mais esperta do mundo. –sorriu com Hermione. – Brincalhona e com uma personalidade muito forte. –Hermione conteve um soluço e sorriu.

-Ela tem os seus olhos, sabia? Mas é o Rony em miniatura. –riu. –É muito inteligente, acho que não vai te dar trabalho algum nos estudos. –brincou. Hermione tapou o rosto com as mãos. Gina enxugou uma lágrima e puxou a amiga para que deitasse a cabeça em seu colo.

-Eu perdi muita coisa, não foi? –Gina não respondeu.

-Rose vai te receber mais fácil do que você pensa, Hermione. É a única coisa que posso lhe dizer. –falou alisando-lhe os cabelos.

-E o Rony? Será que também vai ser assim? Eu juro, Gina... –falou erguendo-se. –Eu só tive força esses anos todos por eles. Tudo o que fiz foi por eles. Eu não suportaria ter que viver sem eles agora que voltei. Muitas coisas podem ter acontecido nesses três anos... –começou a falar descontrolada. –Eu não sei! Talvez Rony tenha outra pessoa apesar de tudo...

-Mione, se acalma! –Gina segurou seus ombros. –Fique calma. Você está pensando em muita coisa ao mesmo tempo e isso está lhe deixando sufocada.

-Eu não posso parar meus pensamentos, Gina. –esfregou o rosto.

-Eu tenho apenas duas perguntas: você ama o Rony, não ama? – Hermione confirmou em silêncio. -E você acha que o Rony te ama? –enxugou as lágrimas da amiga e esperou sua resposta que não veio.

Sim, ela achava que ele a amava, mas...

-Mione, só ele poderá te contar o que esses três anos foram. Eu só sei que vocês dois precisam ter paciência e deixar as coisas caminharem ao seu tempo. –falou diante seu silêncio. –Mas não deixe as dúvidas te sufocarem, você vai precisar ver as coisas como realmente são e acreditar nelas.

Hermione baixou o olhar, refletindo. Fechou o caderno que estava a escrever antes e o olhou.

-O que é isso? –Gina perguntou intrigada.

-Meu caderno. –falou erguendo os olhos avermelhados. Gina permaneceu em silêncio. Percebera que aquele era um artefato muito íntimo, lhe lembrando algo muito similar.

-E como você está se sentindo? –alisou seu rosto magro.

-Estou bem. –sorriu. –Só algumas cicatrizes e a magreza muito visível. Eu estou com uma aparência péssima. –riu divertindo-se.

-Deixe de ser boba! É normal que tenha perdido peso, só precisa se alimentar direito.

Gina e Hermione passaram o resto da tarde e o início da noite conversando. Gina tentava ao máximo não tocar nos assuntos desagradáveis, o que era um tanto difícil.

Quando Gina foi embora, Hermione se viu sozinha novamente. No fundo esperava que Rony aparecesse, mas sabia que ele não viria. Afinal, ele tinha Rose para cuidar.

"_-Ela é a garotinha mais esperta do mundo. Brincalhona e com uma personalidade muito forte. Ela tem os seus olhos, sabia? Mas é o Rony em miniatura_."

Hermione repassou a fala de Gina e sorriu. Daria tudo para constatar tudo o que ela lhe dissera.

Ajeitou-se na cama, tomou a poção que foi recomendada para que lhe ajudasse dormir e logo pegou no sono.

-Rose, sem gracinha. Já está tarde e você tem que dormir. –Rony falou sério, tentando vestir o pijama na filha. Rose emburrou e sentou-se na cama.

-Eu não _**tô**_ com sono.

-É só fechar os olhos que logo o sono vem. –cobriu-a e alisou seus cabelos. - Rony te ama muito. Você sabe disso, não sabe? –Rose confirmou e virou-se abraçando seu urso.

-Rony?

-Sim?

-A mamãe vai voltar um dia? –Rony sentiu o coração acelerar de surpresa.

Rose era esperta. Como Rony sempre fez a imagem de Hermione muito presente, Rose pegara o costume de sempre perguntar sobre ela e dizer que era linda. E ele percebera que, depois que acordara do coma, Rose perguntava sobre Hermione com mais frenquência. Inclusive, a foto do casal, que antes ficava no quarto de Rony, Rose pedira para enfeitar o seu.

Ele percebia que a ausência da mãe começava a fazer falta para Rose de uma forma mais perceptível. Ela estava crescendo e ele sabia que a mãe na vida da filha era essencial.

E tinha a tal ligação de mãe e filha que as pessoas viviam dizendo, não é mesmo? Com quem Rose conversaria sobre os namorados? Sobre coisas que mulheres partilham entre si?

-Você gostaria que ela voltasse? –Rony resolveu conversar com Rose sobre o assunto. Talvez fosse a hora da filha saber que sua mãe estava por perto.

-Sim. Mas eu acho que ela não gosta de mim. –falou escondendo o rosto, envergonhada.

-Porque acha isso, Estrela? –Rose saiu debaixo das cobertas e foi para o colo do pai.

-Ela nunca veio me ver. –falou bem baixo.

Rony refletiu diante daquelas palavras. Não poderia adiar uma explicação para Rose. Era óbvio que uma criança prestes a completar três anos de idade não entenderia aquela bola de neve que acontecera, mas precisava de algo que sustentasse até que completasse idade suficiente para entender.

-Rony vai te contar algumas coisas e preciso que preste bastante atenção, ok? –beijou sua face e Rose confirmou.

-Primeiro você tem que saber que a mamãe sempre te amou, desde que era um grãozinho na barriga dela.

-Que tamanho eu era? –perguntou mexendo nos cabelos de Rony.

-Muito pequena. –riu. –Menor que um grão de ervilha.

-E eu fui crescendo dentro da barriga e depois saí?

-Isso mesmo! Quando não tinha mais espaço na barriga, você saiu. E quando você saiu, eu e mamãe choramos muito.

-Mas porque? –perguntou intrigada.

-A gente não chora só quando está triste ou quando tem dor. Também choramos de alegria, por isso choramos quando você nasceu.

-Mas se a mamãe chorou porque eu nasci, porque ela _**naum**__ tá _aqui, Rony?

-Depois que você nasceu a mamãe teve que fazer uma viagem, ela não queria fazer, mas foi obrigada.

_Falando assim, parece tão fácil... Mas é o melhor que eu posso fazer, eu acho._ _Um dia ela entenderá melhor._ –Rony pensou.

-O que é obrigada?

-É quando a gente tem que fazer algo que a gente não quer fazer de maneira alguma.

-Hummm... –falou pensativa. –Eu não quis dormir e você me obrigou. –falou distraída. Rony riu.

-Espertinha! Fiz isso porque você precisa dormir cedo. Crianças têm que seguir algumas coisas que os pais dizem.

-Por quê?

-Por que... –falou divertindo-se com suas perguntas. –nós precisamos cuidar de vocês para que sejam pessoas boas quando crescerem e, assim, fazer o mesmos com seus filhos.

-Eu quero ter filhos. Um tantão! –esticou os braços. –Igual a vovó Weasley. –Rony gargalhou.

-Você vai ter quantos filhos quiser!

-Continua, Rony...

-Então... a mamãe teve que viajar e ficar longe por um tempo.

-Ela foi pra muito longe?

-Foi sim. Mas ela nunca deixou de pensar em você, de amar você.

-Como você sabe, Rony? –perguntou com seus olhos cor de chocolate brilhando. Rony respirou fundo antes de responder.

-Primeiro, porque pais amam seus filhos independente de qualquer coisa e segundo, porque ela me contou. –sentiu que sua voz tremeu um pouco. Rose continuou o olhando. Parecia confusa e não saber o que exatamente perguntar.

Rony tentou encontrar uma maneira menos direta para dizer a Rose que Hermione voltara, mas estava sendo difícil.

-A mamãe...está voltando de viagem. –Rose ficou em silêncio por um tempo e voltou a perguntar.

-Ela não vai precisar ir embora mais? –perguntou curiosa.

-Não. –Rony esperou para ver sua reação. A ruivinha parecia interpretar a informação.

-Quando ela vai chegar, Rony? –perguntou mais agitada.

-Alguns dias, eu acho.

-_Mais __**algum**_** dias** pode ser muito ou pouco, Rony! –pulou para sua cama.

-É, eu sei. –sorriu sentindo o alívio o tomar pouco a pouco. Rose pegou seu urso e o abraçou ficando pensativa.

-O que foi, Estrela?

-Rony...-sussurrou. -...se a mamãe voltar, você acha que ela vai gostar de mim?

-É claro que sim, ruivinha. Ela te ama, lembra? –Rose afirmou sem muita convicção.

-E se ela tiver outra menina mais bonita? –perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos. Rony sorriu vendo sua própria insegurança nos olhos da filha. Era uma criança muito corajosa, mas puxara sua maldita insegurança.

-A mamãe já tem a mais bonita... você! –pegou-a de surpresa e começou a fazer-lhe cócegas.

Quando ambos cansaram deitaram um do lado do outro respirando fundo.

-Quando a mamãe vai _**vim**_ me _**vê**_, Rony? –perguntou sonolenta. Rony ergueu-se e a cobriu.

-Ainda não sei, Estrela.

-Ela vai _**vim**_no meu aniversário?

-Eu acho que sim. –beijou sua testa. –Você quer? –Rose confirmou.

-Eu quero ser igual ela, porque ela é bonita. –fechou os olhos.

Rony sorriu extasiado. Rose estava aberta para receber Hermione, muito mais do que imaginava. Talvez tudo aquilo viesse da sua insistência em inserir Hermione em sua vida. E o mais importante, sempre dizendo que ela voltaria.

-Posso saber que sorriso enorme é esse? –perguntou Arthur quando o viu chegar à sala.

-Rose...tive uma conversa com ela. –sentou-se de frente para o pai.

-E sobre o que conversaram?

-Hermione. –Arthur ajeitou os óculos e olhou-o.

-E como foi?

-Melhor do que eu esperava, pai! Rose está totalmente aberta para receber Hermione, parece até ansiosa para isso. –falou animado. –Maluco isso, não?

-Você fez um bom trabalho, apenas isso. –sorriu com a excitação do filho.

-Mas eu corria o risco de Hermione não voltar, de ela estar realmente... você sabe.

-Mas ela está aqui, pronta para receber a filha e é isso que importa. Você preparou Rose para isso, e é isso o que vai acontecer.

-E não existe coisa melhor! –falou rindo de felicidade e seguiu para a cozinha. Arthur ficou sentado observando a felicidade do filho. Tudo parecia estar voltando aos eixos.

**N/A: Oláaa, leitores queridos!**

**Bom, segue outro capítulo para vocês! Bem rapidinho esse, não?**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Um grande beijo!**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Preparação **_

Rony tinha sua rotina dos últimos três anos de volta, Ministério, Rose, Toca... e ele não reclamava por isso. Tinha parte de sua vida e não poderia desejar diferente. Mas não foi por esse motivo que Rony ficara os dois dias que se seguiram sem ver Hermione.

Apesar da conversa surpreende com Rose, talvez Rony precisasse organizar seus pensamentos e suas próximas ações. Mas será que ele realmente queria mais tempo depois daqueles três longos anos? Estar com Hermione era tudo o que desejava. A cada memento que pensava nela, seu coração vibrava como uma goles desesperada para ser liberta.

Hermione sentia-se frustrada com a ausência de Rony e se via a todo o momento na expectativa. Sabia que ele tinha suas obrigações e sua rotina, mas de uma forma talvez egoísta, ela queria vê-lo, era uma necessidade.

Cansada de esperar, Hermione seguiu para a casa dos pais. Precisava recuperar aquele tempo com os familiares. O medo de não voltar a vê-los, tempos atrás, era tão doloroso que, vê-los na sua frente, sorrindo, e a tratando como uma criança precisando de cuidados, era extremamente emocionante e simplesmente se deixava levar.

Diante de tanta coisa para conversarem e matarem a saudade, Hermione acabou passando a noite em seu antigo quarto. Fora um dia totalmente revigorante. Amava seus pais e eles estavam ao seu lado.

Quando retornou para casa, na manhã seguinte, Hermione teve a surpresa de encontrar Harry a sua espera.

-Harry! –falou animada dando um grande abraço no amigo.

-Gina não deixou eu vir no domingo, disse que era uma conversa de mulheres. –Hermione riu. –Então dei uma escapada do Ministério para vir lhe ver. Pelo visto dei sorte.

-Eu dormi na casa dos meus pais.

-Parece que lhe fez muito bem!

-Com certeza. Meu pais... sem palavras para definir. –falou com os olhos brilhando. – Sabe... você chegou numa boa hora, preciso mesmo falara com você. –falou decidida.

Os amigos conversaram por um longo tempo, fato que fez Harry perder a hora.

-Eu nunca acreditei que tinha te perdido. Nunca. Hermione Granger é muito mais forte do que muita gente imagina. –falou ao se despedir. Hermione o abraçou com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Eu amo você, Harry.

-É bom saber disso. –brincou. Abraçou-a forte e beijou sua bochecha. –Eu também te amo, minha amiga. Nos vemos em breve.

Após almoçar na companhia de Tayla, Hermione seguiu para seu quarto e sentou-se de frente ao espelho.

Seu rosto não estava tão pálido como antes e até podia jurar que seu rosto estava mais cheio. Seus olhos não estavam mais tão fundos e eles até brilhavam. Sorriu. É claro que eles brilhavam.

Soltou os cabelos para ver se sua aparência melhorava, mas foi totalmente ao contrário. Seus cabelos estavam horríveis. Com esse pensamento, pegou a varinha e começou a trabalhar.

Ao longo do dia, Hermione tentou se entreter com um livro,mas era praticamente impossível. Irritada, seguiu para banheiro e preparou seu banho. Aquilo era completamente diferente da sua antiga realidade. Se tempos atrás pensasse que estaria ali, deitada numa banheira, relaxando, teria rido durante longos minutos.

Abriu a gaveta e todas suas roupas de dormir estavam ali. Cada uma com uma história diferente ou uma lembrança. Pegou uma mais simples e a vestiu. Secou os cabelos e percebeu que eles estavam bem melhores. Deitou-se e ligou a TV, entediada.

Rony trabalhava com certa euforia. Sentia uma excitação que não conseguia controlar.

-Rony, você está bem?

-Acho que um pouco ansioso, Harry. Sei lá, estou eletico. Não é assim que os trouxas falam?

-Elétrico. –riu.

-Isso, isso mesmo.

-E quando é que você vai parar de besteiras e visitar Hermione?

-Eu sei, foi uma idiotice. Mas eu realmente precisava colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Na frente dela tudo para, nem sei dizer quem sou.

-Ela deve estar irritada com a sua ausência.

-Será?

-Fala sério, Rony! –revirou os olhos.

-Eu sei, Harry, eu sei! Mas coloque-se no meu lugar, mesmo que no fundo eu sinta que ela me ama, ainda existe uma insegurança.

-Tenho certeza que ela sente o mesmo.

-Mas eu sou óbvio demais em demonstrar que a amo, porque ela teria insegurança? –perguntou confuso.

-Rony, foi você quem passou três anos pensando que ela fizera tudo aquilo com você. Agora, reflete e vê se não é mais fácil ela pensar que você não a ama mais.

Rony refletiu por um tempo. Se ele tivesse optado por seguir em frente e esquecer Hermione, hoje a situação seria muito diferente. E se Hermione ainda o amasse ela sofreria muito mais. Sim, Hermione tinha mais argumentos para sentir-se insegura.

-Você tem razão, Harry. Acho que essa coisa de insegurança é muita bobagem, agora pensando por esse lado.

-Obrigada, Merlin! –brincou.

-Isso não quer dizer que não me sinto inseguro. –Harry bufou. –Mas não se preocupe, hoje eu vou vê-la.

-Só posso desejar boa sorte.

Com o trabalho leve, Rony saiu um pouco mais cedo do que de costume e foi direto para a Toca.

-Rony! –Rose pulou em seu colo.

-Ei ruivinha!

-Rony, quando vou ver a mamãe? –não era a primeira vez que Rose fazia a pergunta. Desde a conversa dos dois, a pequena fazia a pergunta sempre que tinha oportunidade.

-Eu ainda não sei.

-Mas já passou _muito dias_! –falou gesticulando. Rony riu.

-Passou apenas dois dias, Rose.

-E isso é muita coisa! –colocou as mãos na cintura.

-Vai ser logo, você vai ver. –não tinha mais argumentos para a ansiedade da filha.

Rony ficou observando a filha se distrair com um dos tios e sorriu extasiado. A insistência e ansiedade de Rose alimentavam sua alegria e esperança.

_Tudo vai dar certo! _

Subiu para o quarto, tomou um banho rápido e trocou de roupa.

-Mamãe, vou visitar Hermione.

-Que ótimo! Vai sim, Rony! Não vai levar Rose com você? –perguntou esperançosa.

-Acho que hoje não. Mas breve isso vai acontecer, mamãe... Não se preocupe.

Rony parou na porta de sua antiga casa e suspirou. Não seria nada educado aparatar lá dentro. Bateu e logo Tayla o recebeu com alegria.

-A minha senhora está lá em cima.

-Obrigada, Tayla!

Rony subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus. Chegou à porta e bateu sem perder tempo parando para pensar.

-Pode entrar, Tayla.

-Não é a Tayla. –Rony entrou e sorriu.

Hermione que bebia um gole d'água, engasgou e começou a tossir.

Rony tirou o copo de suas mãos e a ajudou.

-Você está bem?

-Estou, obrigada. –respirou fundo e o olhou.

-Desculpe aparecer assim, do nada.

-Não tem problema. –ajeitou-se. –Eu só estou surpresa. –falou tímida. Rony sorriu.

-Eu sei. Eu sumi. –falou envergonhado.

-Não se preocupe. Eu entendo. Você tem sua vida, afinal. –Rony queria dizer que eles tinham uma vida juntos, mas sua voz travou.

-Eu precisava pensar.

Hermione apenas confirmou com um aceno e se levantou. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas e precisava se ocupar com algo. Olhou para o chão e lá estava sua bolsa ainda aberta, começou a tirar tudo e separar em duas pilhas.

-Foi bom você vir. –comentou sentindo aquela irritação ir embora. Apesar de não saber o que dizer, bastava ter Rony ao seu lado. –Eu marquei o dia do meu depoimento. Acho que não tem mais porque esperar. Quero finalizar isso logo. –Hermione falou com tanta energia que Rony se surpreendeu.

-Se você se sente pronta, o quanto antes melhor.

-Sim. É verdade. Porém, tem algo que pedi ao Harry e gostaria de saber se também está de acordo.

-O que quiser.

-Eu gostaria que todos estivessem lá. Digo, meus pais, seus pais, irmãos... todos. Quero ter que reviver tudo apenas uma vez. Eu fiz todos sofrerem e acho que eles merecem saber a verdade.

-Se você prefere assim, não tem objeção alguma.

-Obrigada.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio. Hermione mordia o lábio inferior tentando conter sua língua. Terminou de separar as duas pilhas e se levantou com alguns objetos nas mãos.

-Porque você não veio esses dias? –perguntou antes que pudesse se conter.

_Droga! _–repreendeu-se.

Ao se erguer, seu coque frouxo se desfez deixando seus cabelos escorregarem e uma mexa cair-lhe sobre os olhos. Hermione a soprou e esperou de pé, com a face corada, por uma resposta.

Rony, que até então não desviara os olhos de Hermione um só minuto, prendeu a respiração e esqueceu qual era a pergunta. O robe de Hermione estava aberto revelando sua camisola simples, mas que de alguma forma lhe dava um ar despojado e juvenil. As pernas estavam descoberta, uma vez que a peça era curta.

Hermione ajeitou os cabelos atrás da orelha sem perceber o devaneio de Rony.

-Você cortou o cabelo. –afirmou raspando a garganta e desviando o olhar por alguns segundos. Hermione ficou surpresa com o desvio da conversa e suspirou, também aliviada. Sorriu.

-Estava precisando de um reparo. Fiz o básico.

Rony olhou bem em seus olhos e não resistiu. Com passos largos desfez a distância entre ambos, enlaçou uma das mãos na cintura de Hermione e outra em seus cabelos e a beijou como há anos desejava.

Os lábios se encaixaram com perfeição e se moviam com desespero. Hermione largou tudo o que segurava e cravou seus dedos nos cabelos de Rony.

Nenhum dos dois queria parara. Queriam ficar ali o resto do dia, da semana. O beijo era faminto deixando ambos sem ar, o coração disparado. Foi então que se separaram, a respiração alta e o corpo flutuando.

Rony se afastou um passo. Ela estava estática, os olhos arregalados. E sua mente o culpou.

-Me desculpe. –sussurrou e saiu do quarto.

Hermione queria correr atrás dele e dizer para voltar, mas seu corpo estava paralisado. Seus dedos trêmulos passearam pelos lábios e as lágrimas desceram.

Rony desceu as escadas o mais rápido que pode e parou do lado de fora da casa para respirar. Podia sentir seus lábios latejarem e a sensação ainda muito presente. Foi exatamente a mesma sensação como o primeiro beijo naquela maldita guerra. Mas Hermione não demonstrara reação alguma. Será que estava assustada, surpresa? Rony não sabia, mas sentia que ultrapassara uma barreira cedo demais.

No dia seguinte ambos não conseguiam esquecer o ocorrido.

Hermione terminava de arrumar suas coisas e de minuto em minutos as imagens e sensações voltavam a sua mente. Era só fechar os olhos que o toque em seus lábios parecia estar sendo vivenciado naquele exato momento.

-Meu Deus, não dá mais para continuar nessa situação. –falou sentindo-se exasperada, voltando a sentar-se na cama. Havia pensado muito em toda a situação e não aguentava mais aquela indecisão. Tomaria uma atitude e tudo começaria no dia seguinte.

Já Rony contara todo o ocorrido à Gina e Harry.

-Rony, é completamente compreensível que isso tenha acontecido. –Gina tentou consolá-lo.

-Eu sei, mas... –parou e refletiu. –CHEGA! –falou alto assustando o casal. –Chega! Cansei disso tudo! Essa confusão toda vai ter um fim. Eu vou resolver isso e amanhã começa o primeiro passo! –falou nervoso e saiu da sala.

-Acho que ele estressou. –Gina comentou de olhos arregalados.

-Acho que ele cansou... –corrigiu-a. -... dessa situação. E acho que Hermione não vê a hora de encontrar com a filha.

-Concordo com você. Rose está totalmente aberta para esse encontro. E o aniversário dela está chegando. E ter a mãe no mesmo, acho que vai ser um sonho para ambas. –sorriu.

-Mas... – Gina seguiu até a mesa e sentou. -... mudando de assunto, também estou precisando resolver uma situação muito séria. –cruzou as pernas. Harry riu e foi até ela.

-Será que eu poderei ser útil? –alisou sua face.

-Você pode ser muito, muito útil. –sorriu sapeca e lançou-lhe uma piscadela. Harry riu e a beijou sem delongas.

No dia seguinte, muitas pessoas se viam com os nervos a flor da pele. Mas ninguém estava mais nervoso que Hermione. Chegara a hora de toda a verdade.

Dormira mal aquela noite. Sonhos insistentes tomaram-lhe o sono. Mal comera e agora se olhava diante ao espelho. Estava pronta.

-Porque precisava dessa coisa toda de carro do Ministério, aurores? –Hermione perguntou confusa enquanto o carro se dirigia ao Ministério.

-Hmmm...creio que as coisas na entrada não estão muito tranquilas. –respondeu Gina que a acompanhava.

-Já imaginava. Os jornais terão muito que falar nos próximos dias.

-Dias... meses. Você não entende a repercussão que o seu sumiço deu, Hermione. –Gina falou séria. –Primeiro a ideia de que teria sido sequestrada, depois que você simplesmente fora embora, os bilhetes, Krum...

-Eu posso imaginar. –suspirou. –Mas hoje isso termina, Gina. A verdade será dita.

Rony estava tenso e não poderia ser diferente. Ainda era cedo, mas queria evitar o alvoroço que com certeza estaria no Ministério, e chegar horas antes para o interrogatório.

Porém, quando chego ao Ministério, repórteres e curiosos o rodearam sem que conseguisse chegar ao seu destino. Perguntas partiam de todos os lados deixando-o zonzo e sem ar.

"_-Ronald, como se sente agora coma volta da Granger?"_

"_-Vocês irão reatar o casório?"_

"_-Sua filha já reencontrou a mãe?"_

-Precisando de uma ajudinha? –Luka perguntou rindo, enquanto abria caminho para Rony, acompanhado de três outros aurores.

-Obrigada, pessoal. Acho que não conseguiria chegar até aqui. –falou respirando fundo quando entrou no elevador.

-Quando Hermione chegar será pior. Temos que montar uma equipe para escoltá-la.

-Não só ela, como todos.

-Conseguiu chegar vivo? –Harry perguntou quando viu Rony entrando.

-Por pouco.

-Como se sente?

-Ansioso, nervoso... não sei.

-Se acalme e lembre-se que estamos fazendo um interrogatório como qualquer outro, Rony.

-Eu vou tentar me segurar.

Tempos depois, os membros da família foram chegando e se acomodando numa sala ampla que comportava muito bem a todos os presentes. Por fim, faltavam apenas Hermione e Gina.

Hermione e Gina mal conseguiram sair da lareira. Gina agarrou seu braço e logo uma equipe de seis aurores a rodearam. A confusão era enorme, as duas eram esmagadas e era difícil respirar.

-Logo estaremos a salvo, Hermione. Não se preocupe. –Luka cochichou, sorrindo.

_-Hermione, você se arrepende de ter largado sua filha?_

_-Qual o seu real sentimento por Ronald Weasleys?_

_-MÃE DESNATURADA! DEVERIA SER PRESA POR LARGAR UM SER QUE NASCEU DO SEU VENTRE! –uma voz sobressaiu-se de todas. _

Hermione olhou para trás tentando identificar a voz, mas era impossível ver naquela multidão e com as lágrimas molhando sua face. Sentiu-se tonta e apoiou-se em Gina.

_-MENTIROSA! _

_-PROMISCUA! _

Hermione ouvia todos aqueles xingamentos e perguntas sentindo sua cabeça rodar.

-Eu não estou me sentindo bem. –sussurrou para Gina.

-LUKA! –Gina gritou em meio ao volume de vozes, enquanto tentava segurar Hermione em seus braços. Luka ajudou Gina enquanto os outros tentavam traçar um caminho atropelando todos a sua frente.

No elevador, Hermione parecia prestes a desmaiar. Estava pálida, as mãos frias.

-Já estamos chegando. –Gina falou amparando-a.

Hermione foi direcionada para uma sala, para que pudesse se acalmar.

-Essas pessoas... todas achando que sou um monstro. –falou com a voz engasgada.

-Não se preocupe com isso. Isso não importa, Hermione. Não se deixe abater! -Gina falou dando-lhe um copo d'água.

-Dói ouvir essas coisas, Gina.

-Esquece o que esses idiotas falaram. Concentre-se no que veio fazer hoje. E se te serve de consolo, logo todos saberão a verdade. Isso não é para sempre.

-Harry. –Luka chamou em voz baixa. –As duas chegaram. A coisa lá em baixo foi feia. Hermione não está muito bem.

-O que aconteceu com ela? –Rony perguntou, tenso, antes que Harry pudesse dizer algo.

-O pessoal pegou pesado com ela e com o aglomerado, tivemos que praticamente carregá-la até aqui.

Rony fez menção de ir atrás de Hermione, mas Harry o segurou.

-Fique aqui. –falou o moreno e Rony bufou, vendo-o se afastar.

-Harry! Que bom que apareceu. Talvez seja preciso adiar alguns minutos. –falou Gina.

-Não. –Hermione falou em voz alta.

-Como se sente? –Harry perguntou.

-Eu estou bem. Foi coisa de momento. Eu não deveria dar ouvidos ao que disseram. É só que...

-Esqueça isso. Lembre-se do que sempre me dizia, eles não importam, não sabem a guerreira que é. –sorriu.

-Você tem razão. Eu estou bem, estou pronta. Vamos acabar logo com isso. –finalizou se erguendo.

N/A: Olá, pessoal!

Mais um capítulo para todos vocês, chegando na reta final da fic!

Espero que gostem e mais uma vez obrigada!

Beijossss


	33. Chapter 33

_**TRÊS ANOS DE HISTÓRIA **_

_Hermione entrou na sala e todos os olhares se direcionaram a ela. Ela pode sentir seu estômago revirar de nervoso, mas ao ver os sorrisos de seus pais, sogros e cunhados, sentiu-se amparada e pronta como nunca antes._

_Não estavam presentes apenas os familiares, mas também vários outros funcionários do Ministério, além de Harry e Rony, inclusive os repórteres do Profeta Diário. Hermione olhou para todos eles, sentindo-se intimidada e caminhou para o centro da sala e, apenas quando se sentou, pode visualizar Rony com o olhar sobre si. _

_Rony estava a um canto apenas observando. Teria que tomar a frente ao lado de Harry e estava temeroso de sucumbir às palavras de Hermione. Quando os olhos da morena se direcionaram a ele, Rony sorriu transmitindo força, o que foi retribuído prontamente. _

_Dez minutos depois, Harry começava a sessão do interrogatório. Sua voz ecoava na sala e todos prestavam atenção em completo silêncio. _

_-Weasley, quando estiver pronta. –Harry se direcionou a Hermione, após anunciar os protocolos iniciais do interrogatório. Era um tanto estranho chamá-la com tanta formalidade, mas eram as regras. _

_Hermione acenou, sentindo-se desconfortável. Respirou fundo e começou:_

_-Tudo começou no dia quatorze de novembro de dois mil e seis. –começou com a voz trêmula e o silêncio aterrorizante ao seu redor. _

_-O que aconteceu nesse dia? –Harry perguntou._

_-Foi o dia da minha última consulta antes...antes do nascimento da minha filha. –respondeu. Rony procurou na memória e imagens de uma Hermione pálida e preocupada vieram à mente. _

_-O Rony sempre me acompanhava nas consultas, mas naquele dia ele não poderia, tinha uma reunião. Com eu não poderia aparatar sozinha, ele me levou à consulta e logo seguiu para o trabalho. Tudo estava bem, até que... –respirou fundo._

"_Até que, após ter finalizado a consulta um pouco antes do previsto, senti dois braços ao meu redor e minha voz não saia. Fora enfeitiçada e não havia muito que eu pudesse fazer. Eu estava de nove meses e o nascimento poderia ser a qualquer momento, então tentei me acalmar."_

_-Quando isso aconteceu, onde você estava exatamente? –Harry perguntou._

_-Eu tinha saído do consultório da Adela, estava caminhando para a sala de espera, eu estava no meio do caminho quando aconteceu. _

_-E o que a pessoa fez em seguida?_

_- Ela me levou para um dos quartos vazios. Parecia saber o que estava fazendo e conhecer muito bem o lugar. Trancou a porta e quando a olhei tinha o rosto e corpo cobertos por uma capa preta. _

_-E nesse meio tempo a pessoa falou algo? –Rony perguntou incomodado com a revelação e tentava manter o tom de sua voz natural. Mas quando via aqueles olhos sentia raiva de si mesmo por não ter feito nada, por simplesmente ter achado, na época, que era o nervosismo da gravidez. E agora, pela primeira vez, pensava que estar ali fora uma péssima ideia. _

_-Não. –Hermione respondeu olhando em seus olhos. –Até então a pessoa não dissera nada. _

"_Eu comecei a me sentir sufocada por não conseguir falar. Sentia o desespero começar a tomar conta de mim. Não sabia o que fazer! –Hermione começou a ficar agitada. –Minha varinha estava na bolsa, fiquei com medo de fazer qualquer movimento e... –não finalizou a frase. –Enquanto me distraía procurando uma solução tudo escureceu. Quando acordei, não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado e vi Luna ao meu lado. Por um momento fiquei aliviada, meu corpo estava mais pesado, eu estava zonza e sorri por vê-la ali. Enquanto tentava expressar o que havia acontecido, ela sorriu. Um sorriso que era diferente dela e foi então que ela disse: Se quiser que sua filha viva, me espere na sua casa. E até lá... silêncio."_

_-E o que você fez depois? –Harry perguntou. _

_-Eu não tive tempo de fazer algo ou questionar alguma cosia. Ela fora embora e parecia que meus membros não respondiam aos meus comandos. Eu estava completamente desesperada. Olhei no relógio e Rony me buscaria dali a poucos minutos. Eu não poderia demonstrar meu desespero a ele, a vida de Rose estava em jogo. Fiquei alguns minutos tentando recuperar o controle do corpo, consegui me levantar e segui para a sala de espera. Sentei na poltrona e esperei. Sabia que minha aparência não estava nada boa e quando Rony chegou, logo percebeu. –Hermione olhou para Rony e sorriu fraco. –Eu dei a desculpa de que estava assustada com a gravidez e de que precisava deitar. _

_Rony passou a mão pelo rosto indignado consigo mesmo. _

_-Quando estava em casa, sozinha, me desesperei. Eu não sabia o que ela havia feito comigo. Não sabia quais os riscos que eu e Rose corríamos. Eu estava nas mãos dela. E para a minha surpresa naquele mesmo dia ela apareceu. Eu estava no meu quarto... _

_**Flash back **_

_**Hermione sentia sua cabeça latejar. O rosto manchado de lágrimas. O desespero era sufocante. Estava prestes a cair no sono quando Luna apareceu a sua frente. **_

_**-Espero não estar atrapalhando. –falou com seu ar sonhador e sentou-se na poltrona. Hermione permaneceu em silêncio. **_

_**-Tudo bem se não quer falar. Vou direto ao ponto. –sorriu. –Eu enfeiticei você, Hermione. E para o bem da sua querida filha, tenho... algumas exigências a fazer. **_

_**-O que você fez com ela? –perguntou com a voz trêmula. **_

_**-Isso é segredo. –riu. – Mas para que ela viva saudável você vai ter que ir embora. –falou séria e com mais ferocidade. –Assim que esse bebê nascer você vai embora e vai deixá-la para o Rony. Entenda, Hermione, se abrir a boca para quem for, eu vou saber, eu sou sua sombra. Qualquer passo errado, as duas morrem. **_

_**-Por quê? Eu não entendo... –falou com a voz fraca. **_

_**-Não é para você entender. É para fazer o que mando. Você vai embora para nunca mais voltar, Hermione. Está me entendendo? Quero que você suma, desapareça. E não se engane que eu vou deixá-la viver livremente, vou seguir cada passou seu. Manteremos contato para garantir que você esteja se comportando bem. E aproveite a oportunidade de continuar viva. **_

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

_-E então ela desaparatou. Tudo estava acabado. Eu pensava dia e noite numa solução. –falou tentando vencer o choro. –Tinha que haver uma solução. Mas ela me perseguia, estava atrás de mim como uma sombra. Eu não tinha sossego e ainda tinha que fingir que tudo estava bem. –baixou a cabeça e Harry ficou em silêncio durante alguns minutos. Seus questionamentos eram muito parecidos com de Rony. Como não perceber que sua amiga estava passando por algo tão perigoso e desgastante? Era dolorido ouvir tudo aquilo e saber que não pode ajudá-la. _

_-Você desconfiava de que poderia ser outra pessoa? –Harry perguntou, tentando manter o profissionalismo._

_-Sinceramente, eu não conseguia pensar nisso. Eu...eu estava desesperada e ninguém podia saber de nada. Estava cega... fui uma burra em não ter percebido isso. –tapou o rosto com as mãos. Rony cravou as mãos na cadeira resistindo à tentação de abraçá-la ou apenas de dizer algo._

_-O envenenamento do Rony, foi tudo culpa minha! Eu fui ao Ministério dar entrada com a minha licença maternidade, e pensei em contar tudo ao Rony. Fui idiota! Achei que poderia fazer isso... mas ela foi mais esperta. Aquilo foi o fim para mim, eu não teria outra chance senão apenas ir embora. E foi o que fiz... –Hermione não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas. – Tirei todo o leite possível e simplesmente deixei tudo para trás na madrugada do dia vinte e quatro. _

_Ouvir todo o relato era algo irreal para todos que assistiam. Todos, agora, podiam pesar o quão forte Hermione fora nesses três anos. _

_-E qual foi a primeira coisa que você fez?_

_Hermione respirou fundo e voltou a falar. _

_-Primeiro eu peguei parte do dinheiro que tinha guardado. Eu não queria ter feito isso, mas eu não tinha roupas, comida, casa...Eu pensei em Rose nesse momento e falei: "e se eu nunca mais voltar?", ela não me teria como mãe, mas pelo menos poderia deixar algo para que a ajudasse no futuro. Por isso deixei a maior parte para ela. - Hermione parecia estar anestesiada ao dizer essas palavras. –Eu deixei permissão para que apenas Rony e Rose pudessem ter acesso a minha conta no banco dos trouxas. – Hermione ficou em silêncio. Parecia refletir e lágrimas silenciosas desciam pelo seu rosto._

_-E depois? –Rony perguntou com a voz rouca, o que pareceu despertar Hermione. _

_-Depois eu tive que mudar minha aparência. Eu sabia que muitas pessoas poderiam me reconhecer. Tentei fazer algo bastante convincente para que não fosse necessário usar a poção Polissuco. Mudei meu nome e passei a me chamar Evelyn Portman. Assim que saí do hospital, entrei numa rua fechada e me transformei. E nesse meio tempo ela me seguia. Precisava achar um lugar para ficar e pensar no que fazer. Encontrei um pub que ficava aberto a noite toda. Sentei numa mesa mais afastada, peguei o mapa que havia levado comigo, e com ele eu pude me lembrar com mais facilidade onde se encontravam os poucos vilarejos bruxos que existem. _

"_Eu estava completamente cercada, não podia seguir para a casa de nenhum parente, levar nada o que era meu. Eu estava sozinha. E então lembrei de que em Orléans tinha um vilarejo bruxo e segui para lá. Logo quando cheguei, procurei uma casinha, algo pequeno que pudesse ficar, e paguei vários meses adiantados. Luna apareceu na janela, como um recado de que estava de olho em mim. No dia seguinte, comprei bastante comida e apenas algumas peças de roupas. Depois disso me tranquei por um mês. Eu só pensava em Rose. Eu pensava... - começou a falar, mas calou-se. - Isso não é importante agora. - falou olhando diretamente para Rony. - Minha sensação era de que tudo estava perdido."_

_-Mas para "Luna" ter certeza que você não fugiria, ela a visitava com frequência. –afirmou Harry. _

_-Sim. No começo ela vinha até mim quase todos os dias. Ela tinha medo que eu fizesse algo, mas no fundo sabia que eu não faria nada. Sabia que eu daria a vida pela minha filha e por Rony. –falou o último num sussurro. - Era um tormento. Ela me ameaçava de todas as formas possíveis. Mas com o tempo, as visitas começaram a diminuir. Acho que ela estava percebendo que eu não arriscaria procurar alguém. _

_-E ela não parecia diferente às vezes?_

_- Eu a via, às vezes, muito cansada, mais avoada que o normal. Mas eu não me importava com isso, eu mal conseguia olha-la no rosto. _

_-E como você foi parar no orfanato? –Rony perguntou._

_-Eu fiquei um mês sem me comunicar com ninguém. Mas sabia que um dia teria que sair. E isso aconteceu quando percebi que a comida estava acabando. Foi quando optei por me passar por trouxa, assim seria mais fácil. As pessoas eram mais conservadoras, eram amigas, mas não invadiam a vida das outras. Mas quando me viram, ficaram curiosas, mas não passou disso. Eu sorri para elas e segui para o mercado. No caminho, avistei um orfanato e simplesmente entrei. De alguma forma eu me senti mais perto de Rose. –sorriu. _

_-Conversei com a diretora e doei boa parte do meu dinheiro para o local e perguntei se poderia ficar para ajudar. Ela ficou muito surpresa, e não queria aceitar. Por fim, ela disse que poderia ficar, mas que eu receberia remuneração pelo meu trabalho. Eu não queria isso, eu só precisava ocupar meu tempo com algo que fizesse diminuir minha culpa em ter largado minha filha. –sua voz morreu ao final da frase. Respirou fundo e voltou a falar. _

_-Mas eu não discuti mais, aceitei as condições e então, comecei a dar aulas para as crianças, dentre outras coisas. De alguma forma, eu me sentia perto de Rose... –falou com a voz trêmula e desviou o olhar para o chão. Estava sendo difícil falar tudo aquilo e não queria que todos a visse tão vulnerável. _

_-Eu não poderia ter escolhido um lugar melhor para trabalhar. Mas eu sabia que a dor e a culpa nunca iriam embora. Elas estavam impregnadas em mim. _

_Harry suspirou e esfregou a face. O quanto aquilo poderia piorar?_

_-E foi lá que você conheceu Lucy. –Harry falou depois de alguns minutos._

_-Sim. –sorriu. –Ela é uma ótima pessoa. Ela aproximou-se de mim aos poucos. Nunca fez perguntas, simplesmente conquistou minha amizade. Viramos amigas muito rápido, e me convenceu de morar com ela. Eu pensava que não era uma boa ideia, mas estava cansada de ficar sozinha. Pensava que estava começando a ficar maluca, e ela me ajudou a voltar à sanidade, de certa forma. Ela era bruxa, claro. Mas eu tinha medo, medo de que algo acontecesse com ela. _

_-De que Lavander fizesse algo com ela? –Harry perguntou._

_-Sim. _

_-Por isso você não contou nada a ela? Por isso você preferiu esconder quem era? –Rony falou com certa revolta, mas logo que se calou, arrependera. Viu o olhar censurado que Harry lhe direcionou e baixou a cabeça. Não estava com raiva de Hermione, mas sim de tudo o que acontecera ou talvez até de si mesmo. _

_Hermione direcionou seu olhar molhado para Rony. Sentiu a acusação pesar sobre si, mas não se arrependia de nenhuma de suas ações do passado. _

_-Sim. Pela vida dela eu resolvi não falar nada. –falou dura. _

_-Desculpe. –falou com a voz fraca. _

_-Rony, por favor, se controle. –Harry sussurrou recebendo um aceno em resposta._

_-Weasley, as cartas que eram publicadas no jornal, era você quem as escrevia? –Harry perguntou._

_-Sim. –houve um burburinho na sala. _

_-Quando me mudei para a casa de Lucy, as coisas tiveram uma melhora. Luna quase não aparecia e eu pensava que enfim, ela se esqueceria de mim. –riu. –Grande engano. Num certo dia ela apareceu quando Lucy não estava e mandou que eu escrevesse algo. Eu me recusei de todas as formas e então, fui torturada com o Cruciatus. _

_De repente todos na sala se assustaram. Rony levantara tão rápido que derrubara a cadeira. Harry se levantou rapidamente e foi até o amigo._

_-Acho que é melhor você sair, Rony. _

_-Não! –assustou-se._

_-Então, pelo amor de Merlin, se acalme. Eu sei que é difícil, mas tente se acalmar!_

_-Harry, você ouviu o que ela disse? –falou com os olhos vermelhos. Harry apenas o olhou. –Tudo bem, eu vou tentar ficar quieto. Me desculpe. _

_Ambos retornaram e sentaram-se. Rony passou os dedos pelos olhos e olhou para Hermione. _

_-Foi apenas uma vez que ela fez isso? -Harry perguntou temendo a resposta. Hermione refletiu se mentiria ou não._

_-Não. –optou pela verdade. Mirou o chão e pode escutar alguns choros baixos. –Mas não foi a primeira vez, não é mesmo? –perguntou com um sorriso sem graça. _

"_Quando ela aparecia, pedia que eu escrevesse mais de um daqueles bilhetes. - continuou. - E à medida que ouvia a tudo o que ela gostaria que eu escrevesse, eu me recusava. Era... difícil escrever... –estava com um bolo na garganta. –Eu sabia que magoaria muitas pessoas. –esfregou o rosto. –Eu só torcia para que não acreditassem que fosse eu, mas como não acreditariam? Minha letra, minha vida, não teriam dúvidas. Quando eu percebi que não adiantaria negar, escrevia a todos eles sem reclamar. Não aguentava mais sentir aquelas dores terríveis ainda mais quando os sintomas da maldição realmente apareceram."_

_Rony olhava para Hermione como se arrancassem seu coração do peito. Ele não tentava impedir que as lágrimas descessem. Hermione o olhou e sorriu de forma a demonstrar que tudo estava bem. Mas nada aliviaria aquela sensação de impotência de Rony. _

_-Quando eles começaram a aparecer?_

_-Na verdade eu sempre os tive, desde o início, mas não percebia. No começo eram dores de cabeças que custavam a passar, às vezes um mal estar. Mas um ano depois, mais ou menos, as coisas começaram a mudar. Tinha dias que eu mal conseguia ficar de pé ou comer. Lucy ficava muito preocupada e eu sempre dizia que não era nada. E realmente, quando chegava o dia seguinte, eu estava ótima. Mas à medida que o tempo passava eu só piorava. Certas vezes quando Luna me torturava, pensava que iria morrer. Ficava deitada por dias e então melhorava. Por isso, num certo momento, eu parei de recusar em escrever os bilhetes, meu corpo não aguentava mais...eu não aguentava mais. _

_Harry engoliu em seco e ficou sem fala durante alguns minutos. Estava extremamente chocado e triste com tudo o que ouvia. Rony por sua vez passava as mãos pelos cabelos e rosto tentando de alguma forma conter o desespero. _

_-E depois? –Harry perguntou com dificuldade._

_-Lucy estava ficando muito preocupada e eu não podia deixar que desconfiasse de nada. Então, às vezes, falava que ia sair e ia para algum lugar onde pudesse fazer algumas poções para que pudesse melhorar. Mas na maioria das vezes não funcionava, então eu tinha que fingir. Mas uma pessoa pálida que quase não dormia e nem comia era muito difícil de passar por alguém saudável. _

"_Foi então que eu me lembrei do feitiço que provavelmente Luna jogara em mim no . Eu havia esquecido daquele fato completamente, por incrível que pareça. Então imaginei que pudesse ter algo a ver. Com essa ideia comecei a procurar pistas. Foi difícil, eu não sabia o que ela tinha feito, não sabia nada. Eu só tinha os meus sintomas com referência o que poderia indicar muitas coisas. Eu ficava horas e horas lendo as coisas mais horríveis que podiam ser feitas por alguém. Procurei maldições antigas, mas nada era tão esclarecedor. Por final, fui selecionando algumas dessas maldições, mas mesmo assim eu não chegava em lugar algum. _

_-Nesse meio tempo aconteceu o fato com o Krum. –Harry a interrompeu._

_-Sim, claro. –falou desanimada. –Havia me esquecido. Já havia se passado mais de um ano e meio de quando tudo começou e Luna chegou com essa ideia. Inicialmente ela queria que eu fosse até ele. –Hermione pode ver Rony se segurar o máximo para não explodir. _

_-Ela dizia que esse seria a ação ideal para que Rony me esquecesse. Mas percebeu o risco que correria se eu fosse. Então ela me dominou com o Imperius e com isso descobriu tudo o que era necessário para se passar por mim. E conseguiu. Mas ela podia fazer o que for... –Hermione falava diretamente com Rony, como se estivessem apenas os dois na sala. –...mas eu não faria aquilo por nada. –Rony sentiu ímpeto de abraçar Hermione. Cravou as mãos na cadeira e respirou fundo, controlando-se._

_-E quando você realmente desconfiou do AbsorbentisCorporis?_

_-Demorou muito. E foi a própria Luna... desculpe eu falo Luna a todo o tempo, mas foi tanto tempo acreditando ser uma pessoa..._

_-Não tem problema. –Harry sorriu-lhe._

_-Como eu disse foi à própria quem me ajudou a descobrir o Absorbentis Corporis. Já haviam se passado dois anos, eu acho. E quando ela aparecia não tinha uma aparência muito boa. Reclamava de dores e de alguma forma parecia fraca. Algumas ações simples ela não conseguia realizar. Tomei aquilo como uma pista e então achei algo falando da maldição. Imediatamente liguei os fatos e imaginei que Rose também estivesse mal. Luna não me contava nada. Então tive que procurar as pessoas certas para saber mais sobre aquela maldição. Tive que fazer algumas viagens até outros vilarejos e conversar como as pessoas. Mas mesmo assim as informações eram poucas. As pessoas tinham medo de comentar. Então por sorte consegui entrar numa biblioteca numa cidadezinha no Canadá. Lá é o único lugar onde contém os registros completos de tudo que envolve a maldição. Nessa biblioteca encontrei tudo o que precisava, e naquele momento eu tinha pelo menos alguma coisa a meu favor. Voltei para casa e comecei a arquitetar um plano. _

_-E seu plano era se fingir de morta? _

_-Foi a única ideia que me veio a cabeça. Eu precisava arquitetar algo que não envolvesse Lucy para não coloca-la em risco e que convencesse a todos. Entenda, eu só sabia que eu estava enfeitiçada, eu não sabia qual ligação Rose tinha com isso tudo, mas como eu estava grávida quando fui amaldiçoada, de alguma forma eu pensava que a probabilidade de o feitiço também ter atingido Rose era grande. Eu tinha absoluta certeza que ela estava com problemas, mas não sabia qual era sua situação. Eu precisava de algo que Luna se convencesse totalmente. Então... preparei a poção do morto-vivo. _

_-Você o que? –Rony perguntou assombrado. _

_-Era minha única chance. Eu a preparei com todo o cuidado e calculei o tempo que precisava ficar naquele estado. Tive que correr o risco. Precisava fazer Lunar acreditar que eu estava morta. Antes de tomar comprei algumas coisas de que precisaria e deixei tudo arrumado. Tomei a poção e quando acordei estava num quarto escuro, uma mesa fria e enrolada num lençol. Percebi que estava sozinha e que meu plano dera certo. _

"_Minhas coisas estavam na mesa ao lado. Me vesti, peguei minhas coisas e dasaparatei... Fui para a floresta do Deão. –falou com um sorriso mínimo olhando para Harry e Rony. Os dois se surpreenderam e a olharam fixamente."_

_-Por quê? –Harry perguntou._

_-Eu não poderia ir para um lugar onde Luna me achasse. E quando descobrisse que meu corpo sumira tinha certeza de que viria atrás de mim. Eu sabia que ela não faria nada contra Rose e Rony. Afinal, para ela, alguém tinha que morrer, e esse alguém teria que ser eu. Ela me queria. _

"_Então acampei com a certeza de que Rose e Rony estariam a salvo por pouco tempo. Eu não mudava com tanta frequência como na nossa época, mas não me arriscava ficar por muito tempo."_

_-E quando decidiu vir nos procurar?_

_-Eu tive que esperar um bom tempo. Então, minha primeira abordagem foi ir até a casa onde morava. Quando cheguei estava vazia e parecia inabitada. Mas de repente ouvi alguém. Era o Rony, tive que sair pela janela para que não me visse. Naquele momento senti um medo enorme, ele podia estar com alguém, não sei...e não me revelei. _

_-Eu vi você. –Rony sussurrou. –Você correu em direção as árvores. _

_-Foi. –Hermione sorriu de forma triste. –Após aquele dia eu resolvi escrever uma carta, marcar um encontro como se fosse outra pessoa. Eu não podia mais esperar. Sentia-me cada vez mais fraca, sem forças e temia por Rose. Não sabia como ela estava. Foi quando tudo aconteceu. _

_-Lovegood havia desaparecido mais ou menos nesse tempo. E também apareceu naquele dia. Lavander a fazia de prisioneira usava a Poção Polissuco, Cruciatus para enganar você. –informou Harry. –De tanto que Lavander usara o Cruciatus, Lovegood aprendera a resistir e virou um perigo para Lavander, até que foi sequestrada e conseguiu fugir. _

_-Foi realmente um choque saber disso naquele dia, daquela forma. Eu...eu não fazia ideia e a acusei de tantas coisas. –chorou. _

_-Não foi sua culpa. –Rony falou. _

_-Como ela está? –perguntou com dificuldade. _

_-Está bem. Já saiu do St. Mungus. Está em recuperação. –falou Rony. –Ela quer muito lhe ver. -Hermione apenas acenou. _

_-E a... Lavander? –Harry e Rony se entreolharam. _

_-A Lavander morreu. _

_Hermione arregalou os olhos para ambos. Seu choro se intensificou. Não estava chorando por Lavander, mas um fim daqueles era horrível para qualquer pessoa. Pensou se fosse sua filha no lugar dela ou ela própria. As coisas poderiam ter sido bem diferentes. _

_Harry esperou que ela se acalmasse um pouco e voltou a falar._

_-Sabíamos que a maldição envolvera você, Rose e a Lavander. A última não resistiu aos danos físicos. E como sabemos, a morte de um salva as outras pessoas. _

_-Mas Rose... –perguntou num sussurro. _

_-Ela está ótima, não se preocupe. –Harry falou com um sorriso. Hermione confirmou, feliz, entre as lágrimas. _

_-Uma última coisa, Weasley. Você disse para Lavander que "há outra maneira de acabar com isso sem que ninguém precise morrer". O que quis dizer com isso?_

_-Lembra, Harry, quando estávamos conversando sobre Hocruxe, na Toca? –Harry confirmou. –Eu tinha lhe dito que o remorso poderia reintegrar as partes da alma, mas a dor poderia ser tão forte que a pessoa poderia não aguentar. Essa é uma das formas de reverter a maioria das maldições. Essa era a forma de nenhuma das três ter que morrer. _

_-Isso se a Lavander passasse pelo processo do remorso?_

_-Sim. Mas eu sabia que as chances eram pequenas. Ela não quis me escutar. Mas eu morreria para manter minha filha viva. –finalizou. _

_-Nós terminamos por aqui. –Harry falou._

_Hermione permaneceu sentada no mesmo lugar por minutos. Rony, a sua frente, também não se mexeu. Ambos se olhavam nos olhos, ansiando por um contato próximo. _

_Logo, Hermione foi abordada por um abraço forte dos pais, seus sogros e cunhados também vieram em seu amparo e Hermione não conseguiu segurar o alívio que a envolvia. _

_-Eu só quero ir para casa. –falou em voz baixa. _

_-Nós vamos levá-la. –falou seu pai. _

_Rony ficou observando Hermione ser levada, sentado no mesmo lugar. Quando redirecionou, viu sua mãe o olhando preocupada. _

_-Como você está?_

_-Não sei. _

_-Pense que agora tudo terminou. –falou Carlinhos. _

_-Sim. –respondeu atordoado. –Eu vou ficar aqui por um tempo, podem ir._

_-Tem certeza? –perguntou Arthur._

_-Sim, papai, não se preocupe. _

_As pessoas foram saindo aos poucos até que Rony ficou só. Pensava em tudo o que Hermione relatara e seu peito doía a cada palavra relembrada. _

_Depois de horas, Rony não conseguia esperar mais. Precisava vê-la naquele exato momento. _

_Levantou-se de um salto e correu até que conseguisse um lugar para desaparatar. _

_Aparatou direto na sala. Já era noite. Provavelmente estivesse dormindo, mas não importava. Precisava vê-la. _

_Subiu as escadas com rapidez, entrou no quarto e não a viu. Passou pelas portas dos outros quartos e nada. Então parou de frente ao quarto que era de Rose. Abriu a porta e lá estava ela. _

_Hermione ouviu um barulho e se virou. Ambos se olharam. Olhos vermelhos pelo choro, corações aos pulos. Não havia mais barreiras, precisavam um do outro. _

N/A: Oi pessoal!

Então, segue mais um capítulo para vocês... espero que gostem e vou tentar vir o mais rápido que puder!

Obrigadaaaa a todosss !

Grandee beijo!


	34. Chapter 34

_**POR AMOR**_

_Por um momento, Rony sentiu ímpeto de abraça-la. Seus pés que se moveram rapidamente, logo pararam. Ele deu um passo para trás e baixou a cabeça. _

_-É um pouco tarde. –falou sem jeito. Hermione, atordoada com sua presença, confirmou, sem realmente ter ouvido o que havia dito. _

_Ela não podia negar, temia aquele exato momento onde ela e Rony estariam a sós. E pelo jeito, acontecera mais rápido que esperava. _

_Suas pernas tremiam, isso era fato. Seus nervos estavam à flor da pele, esse era outro fato. Mas precisavam daquele momento, não tinha como fugir. Mas, Deus, o que falar com tanto para ser dito?_

_-Foi... foi bom ter vindo. –gaguejou. –Precisamos conversar. _

_-Sim. Acho que sim. –respondeu rapidamente. _

_-Certo. –falou tensa, fechando o caderno em suas mãos. –Olha, eu não sei como vão as coisas, o que aconteceu durante esse tempo... _

_-Eu te amo. –Rony falou alto e claramente, cortando-a. Hermione paralisou novamente. _

_-Co...como? –aquilo não era nem de longe o que esperava ouvir. Esperava perguntas, dúvidas ou algo parecido, mas não aquelas três palavras. Com isso, percebeu que suas pernas não aguentariam o peso de seu corpo e sentou-se em uma das poltronas que restavam no quarto. Raspou a garganta e voltou a falar:_

_-Hummm... não sei se escutei direito..._

_-Escutou muito bem. Eu disse que te amo. –falou sem rodeios. _

_-Certo. –respirou fundo. _

_-Chega, Hermione! Até quando vamos fingir que somos desconhecidos? –falou exasperado erguendo os braços e os deixando cair ao lado do corpo. –Eu não quero mais joguinhos. Essa coisa de adivinhar o que o outro pensa, o que o outro está sentindo. Eu quero sinceridade, verdades. E a primeira coisa que tenho a dizer a você é isso: Eu te amo. _

_Hermione, até então, estava com os olhos arregalados e em completo silêncio. Quando Rony também silenciou-se, seus ombros caíram._

_-Você tem razão. Não adianta criarmos todo esse clima. Nós tivemos uma vida juntos. Isso é uma atitude totalmente imbecil! –olhou para Rony e suspirou. –Mas juro que não estava preparada para ouvir isso. _

_-E porque não? Você sempre soube disso! –falou como se fosse algo óbvio. Hermione riu._

_-Como eu poderia saber, Rony? –de repente parecia sem energia. –Depois de tudo o que, supostamente, eu tinha feito? Diga-me, como eu poderia ter certeza de que você ainda nutria amor por mim? Como eu poderia pensar que quando voltasse, e se voltasse, tudo seria como antes e encontraria seu amor intacto?_

_-Eu entendo sua dúvida, mas... talvez se agarrando ao passado... talvez com isso você veria que eu te amava... a não ser que não acreditasse nisso quando estavas juntos. –falou num fio de voz._

_-Por favor, Rony! –riu, secando uma lágrima, rapidamente. Abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo. –Merlin! Será que poderia buscar um copo d'água, por favor?_

_-Você está bem? –perguntou preocupado. _

_-Estou. É só que... preciso molhar a garganta. _

_-Ok. –saiu apressado e não demorou nem meio minuto. Entregou a Hermione o copo e sentou-se no chão, de frente a ela. _

_-Se quiser posso voltar outro dia. –ficou observando-a tomar a água, com pressa. _

_-Não. Já esperamos tempo demais, não é? –riu acompanhada de Rony._

_-Desculpe, mas essa situação está me deixando louco. _

_-Faço alguma ideia. _

_Pararam por alguns minutos e ficaram se olhando, como que recordando cada característica um do outro. _

_-É claro que eu sabia que você me amava, Rony. –Hermione voltou a falar, de repente, soando carinhosamente ao relembrar o passado. Rony sorriu. –Deus!, eu era feliz... aliás mais que isso! –sorriu emocionada. –Você disse que eu poderia ter me agarrado ao que vivemos. Eu concordo, pois foi o que fiz. Agarrar-me ao passado foi a única coisa que me deu força para estar aqui hoje. –suspirou. –Apesar de saber que tudo o que aconteceu poderia ter destruído o que você sentia por mim, eu sempre tive uma pontinha de esperança de que, se eu conseguisse fugir, eu poderia te conquistar, te ter de voltar. _

_Rony continuou a olhá-la, como se tentasse entender tudo o que havia dito. _

_-Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? –perguntou. _

_-Claro. _

_-Você me ama? _

_Hermione sorriu. Levantou-se, ajeitou sua saia e sentou-se no chão de frente a Rony. _

_-Primeiro, quero saber o que você acha. –sussurrou, sorrindo e o olhando nos olhos. _

_-Eu acho que sim, mas não tenho certeza. –falou com sinceridade. _

_-Pois eu vou lhe dar a resposta. –continuou sussurrando. –Eu passei três anos pensando que nunca mais iria rever você, Rose, minha família. Quando tive a chance de fugir, meu coração parecia que ia explodir só de pensar que eu estava perto de ter vocês de volta. Mas meu medo de chegar aqui e encontrar um Rony feliz com outra pessoa, Rose feliz com uma mulher que ela chamaria de mãe, era enorme. Afinal, quais eram as chances? Muitas... supostamente eu o havia traído, escrito aquelas cartas. Lavender estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho. Assim como eu, ela sabia o que o faria me esquecer. O que o faria me odiar profundamente. –suspirou e pegou uma das mãos de Rony._

_-Será que depois de tudo isso, você não entendeu o porquê de eu ter largado tudo? O porquê de eu ter passado por tudo isso calada? Foi __**por amor**__, Rony. Por amor a você, Rose e a qualquer outra pessoa que eu amo que pudesse estar em perigo, mas principalmente com vocês dois. Eu não podia deixar que nada acontecesse com Rose e depois que ela o atacou, percebi que não haveria saída. Ainda quer saber a resposta para a sua pergunta? Pois se ainda não compreendeu, eu lhe digo, sim, eu te amo desesperadamente! –riu acompanhada de Rony. _

_Ele pareceu realmente mais aliviado. Seu coração inflou de emoção e o medo desapareceu. _

_-Eu queria que não tivesse passado por tudo isso. É difícil aceitar a ideia de que não pude ajuda-la._

_-Já passou. –falou olhando para suas mãos entrelaçadas. –Você não tem que pensar assim, você não podia adivinhar. Eu também não queria ter perdido esses três anos, mas faria tudo de novo se fosse preciso. –Rony sorriu e tocou seu queixo. _

_-Olhe para mim. –Hermione o olhou com os olhos húmidos. –Sei que tudo ainda está muito recente e... e tudo isso ainda está na sua cabeça, que você revive cada momento._

_-Isso não é verdade. –soltou a mão de Rony e enxugou as lágrimas. –Já passou. Agora só tenho que... concertar as coisas. Passado! -riu forçado. _

_-Não tente me enganar. Eu sei que é isso que acontece, Hermione. –falou calmo. _

_-Não, não é! –falou alterada diante do olhar cético de Rony. _

_-Eu sei que É ... –frisou bem. -... porque é o acontece comigo. Te vejo indo embora, vejo Rose deitada naquela cama sem... –não completou. –Isso me perturba, mas não é o que quero que prevaleça nas minhas lembranças nem na minha vida. Eu quero esquecer tudo e... eu preciso de você. –falou secando a lágrima que descia pelos lábios de Hermione. _

_-Você ainda vai saber de tudo, mas como eu disse, serei sincero. No começo de tudo eu senti muita raiva de você. Ficava me perguntando o que eu havia feito para que tivesse ido embora. Pensava que era algo comigo, só podia ser! E a cada dia que passava, com tudo o que acontecia, eu ficava mais cego, pois não queria ser o idiota que ainda estava loucamente apaixonado por uma mulher que havia largado a mim e a nossa filha. Eu deixava que tudo destruísse o que sentia por você. Mar quer saber? Dizer que você era passado, que a vida seria outra, ou outra bobagem qualquer, era uma desculpa para mim mesmo. _

_-Você queria me esquecer. –afirmou com uma pontinha de decepção. Mas não podia esperar algo diferente disso. _

_-Sim e não. Talvez eu quisesse, mas não poderia. Você estava em tudo o que eu fazia, pensava ou via. Eu tentei conhecer outras mulheres, mas lá estava você. E confesso que isso me irritava profundamente, porque eu sabia que não conseguiria. Você era uma parte viva para mim, e apesar da raiva, das provas concretas... eu ainda acreditava, bem no fundo, que a minha Mione não teria feito tudo aquilo comigo. Era um conflito, entende? Eu te amava e te odiava! Por fim, eu nem sabia o que eu queria... tinha Rose e tudo se complicava ainda mais. –silenciou-se por um tempo. _

_-É inevitável que sentisse raiva de mim, mas não posso dizer que isso é uma coisa boa de ouvir. –tentou brincar em meio às lágrimas. Rony afastou suas próprias lágrimas e esfregou o rosto. _

_-Essa não foi uma das piores coisas que fiz, Hermione. O pior... –fechou as mãos nos joelhos, pois percebia que tremia. –foi ter renegado a minha filha no começo. Eu simplesmente não...-respirou fundo tentando se controlar, sem conseguir olhar nos olhos de Hermione enquanto falava. -... não conseguia olhar para ela. Magoei muitas pessoas, principalmente Rose, e ela nem sabe disso. Mas quando me dei conta, quando deixei de ser um idiota e a vi como minha filha, eu pensei: "como pude ser burro o bastante para afastá-la de mim?". Ela era linda e não conseguia mais me afastar. –riu. –Ela foi crescendo e com isso ela ganhou os seus olhos. Merlin!, era uma tortura e ao mesmo tempo uma alegria enorme olhar para aqueles olhos. _

_-É compreensível sua atitude, Rony. –Rony riu._

_-Você acha?_

_-Claro. E quem sou eu para dizer algo? Você voltou para ela, não voltou? É isso que importa. O começo foi um momento de desespero, você estava perdido e com uma filha. Você estava com raiva. _

_-Sim, eu estava. Mas tudo mudou quando você supostamente tinha morrido. _

_-Como assim?_

_-Você não faz ideia de como eu me senti quando soube que estava morta. Eu queria desaparecer, mas não podia, Rose precisava de mim. Sua saúde estava em risco. Eu tinha que esquecer de mim e salvar minha filha. Mas foi nesse momento, Hermione, com esse acontecimento, que eu percebi que, fosse o que você tivesse feito ou não, eu não poderia deixar de amar você. Então eu sabia que a minha raiva era despeito, era a vergonha de ter sido trocado pela liberdade, por ter sido trocado por um casinho da adolescência. Sabia que a minha raiva era porque eu não a tinha mais e que você estava viva tanto na minha vida quanto na de Rose. _

_Rony respirou mais aliviado. Eram tantas coisas a serem ditas, mas o importante havia sido dito. E o mais importante era que ela soubesse que a amava e que estava a sua espera. _

_Hermione parecia não saber o que dizer diante de tudo. Talvez se sentisse como Rony, aliviada, mas aquilo era apenas o começo. _

_-Eu não sei o que dizer. –falou por fim. _

_-Não precisa dizer nada. –falou carinhoso. –Talvez não esperasse por isso, ou talvez esperasse coisa pior. Mas não posso esconder nada de você, não dá para ficar com tudo isso guardado. _

_-Eu sei que não. E é por isso que tenho algo para você. –pegou o caderno ao seu lado e alisou sua capa. – Ainda não terminei, mas o que é preciso você ler está aqui. –entregou-lhe. _

_-O que é isso?_

_-Nesse caderno está tudo o que vivi e senti, dia após dia. Falar hoje é muito diferente do que falar no momento em que tudo está acontecendo. –Rony pegou o caderno com um misto de medo e ansiedade. Será que realmente queria ler tudo aquilo?_

_-Tudo bem se não quiser ler. –falou sorrindo, percebendo seu olhar. –É só que... ai está a minha vida. E eu queria que soubesse que você e Rose estavam sempre presentes._

_Rony não sabia mais o que dizer, assim como ela. Ficaram se olhando, envergonhados, talvez, ou cautelosos com o próximo passado. _

_-Parecemos dois adolescentes. –falou, rindo, depois de muito tempo de silêncio. _

_-Sem joguinhos, lembra? –brincou e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Rony sorriu._

_-É que eu não sei o que fazer._

_-Ok. –falou inquieta. –Então eu preciso dizer algo. –Rony esperou. _

_-Olha... -alisou os cabelos. -... apesar de tudo o que dissemos aqui, eu ainda não sei qual a situação hoje, mas... –parou de falar. Rony ficou confuso. _

_-O que eu ia falar quando você entrou por essa porta é... eu quero ver Rose. –falou de supetão. –Na verdade eu nem sei o que eu sou para ela, ou se existo... na verdade você tinha dito que eu estava viva tanto na sua vida quanto na dela... isso significa alguma coisa? –perguntou confusa. –Talvez eu seja a amiga do papai. –riu da própria piada. –Mas quer saber, isso não me interessa. Eu preciso vê-la, seja qual forem as circunstâncias. _

_-Eu..._

_-Por favor, não me diga que vai pensar, não me diga que isso não será bom para ela. Eu prefiro ouvir uma mentira nesse momento a ouvir isso! –falou em prantos. –Nem que seja uma única vez, eu faço o que você quiser!_

_-Hermione, para! –falou alto e confuso. –Eu não sei do que está falando! Rose é sua filha e você pode vê-la quando quiser. _

_Hermione pareceu assustada. Passou as mãos no rosto e permaneceu em silêncio._

_-Você achou o que? Que qualquer uma ia tomar seu lugar como mãe?_

_-Era uma possibilidade. –falou envergonhada. –Talvez tomar é uma palavra muito forte. Talvez ela tivesse outra pessoa como referência de mãe, se apegasse a alguém. A Gina, talvez._

_-Gina nunca deixaria isso acontecer! –falou indignado. –Deixe de pensar besteiras, Hermione, e me escute: você é a mãe de Rose e ponto. Ninguém poderia tomar o seu lugar nem se eu deixasse. Rose te conhece muito mais do que imagina. _

_-Como assim? _

_-Rose cresceu ouvindo seu nome, sabendo quem você é. Desde sempre ela via sua foto e eu dizia que era sua mãe. E quando começou a falar, apontava para você e a chamava de mãe. Algumas vezes ela ficava triste, mas eu sempre dizia que você iria voltar e ela parecia entender. Quando começou a desenvolver mais o vocabulário, começou a perguntar de você e querer saber quando voltaria. Por mais que, em um único momento eu me arrependesse de ter colocado você na vida de Rose, não tinha como voltar atrás. E graças a Merlin, ela pode crescer sabendo que você é a mãe dela, porque hoje você está aqui. _

_-Você fez isso? –perguntou sem voz. _

_-O que esperava que eu fizesse? Eu sonhava com o dia em que fosse te ver novamente. Eu alimentei Rose com o meu sonho, o que acabou virando o dela também, acredito. Eu a fiz acreditar que a mãe dela voltaria um dia. Que ela teve que fazer uma viagem longa, mas que um dia voltaria. –riu. –Parece fácil falando assim. –Hermione sorriu animada. _

_-Mas ela não sabe que voltei e também não significa que queira me ver. _

_-Sim. Ela sabe que você voltou. –Hermione arregalou os olhos. _

_-Como?_

_-Ela vinha perguntando muito de você depois que...depois que acordou. –falou incomodado. –E eu tinha que conversar com ela sobre. Foi mais fácil que eu imaginava. Ela quer muito lhe ver. Todo dia me atormenta. –riu. _

_Hermione se levantou e riu de alegria, sem poder acreditar. _

_-Foram três anos perdidos, o início da vida dela. Apesar de ser uma das coisas que eu mais desejo, não sei se consigo lhe dar com isso. Na verdade... eu não esperava por isso. –virou-se e deu de cara com Rony. Seus corpos se encontraram de leve e não se afastaram. _

_-Está com medo de encarar uma garotinha de três anos? –perguntou olhando em seus olhos, enquanto colocava uma mecha de seus cabelos castanhos atrás da orelha. _

_-Sim. –respondeu engolindo em seco. _

_Rony riu discretamente o que para Hermione foi um ato extremamente sexy e envolvente. Ele era um homem mais maduro, mas aquele seu olhar que transparecia inocência e juventude ainda estava lá. Ele ainda era o seu Rony. _

_-Céus! Acho que havia me esquecido o quanto você é bonita. –sussurrou sentindo seu animo ser afetado por estar tão perto de Hermione. Ela sorriu encabulada. Não era exatamente assim que se sentia naquele momento. _

_Diante do silêncio, Rony ficou desconcertado. _

_-Acho que preciso ir. _

_-Claro. –deu um passo para trás. _

_Estavam ali, um de frente para o outro, mas não sabiam o que fazer. _

_Hermione se aproximou novamente, tensa. _

_-Eu disse que ver Rose era uma das coisas que eu mais queria. –parecia em transe e falar para si mesma. –Sem joguinho, lembra? –sussurrou antes de grudar seus lábios ao de Rony. _

_Ele foi pego de surpresa, mas isso não o impediu de se recuperar e puxar-lhe pela cintura e a beijar desesperadamente. _

_Estavam tão saudosos que parecia que correntes elétricas passavam por seus corpos ascendendo todos os seus instintos e sensações. O beijo foi longo e nem por isso suficiente o bastante. Separaram-se ansiosos por mais, sedentos de mais. _

_Hermione continuou de olhos fechados, querendo guardar aquela sensação ou talvez relembrar o passado._

_-Acho que... –falou atordoada quando abriu os olhos. –Boa noite. –finalizou sem completar a frase e saiu com um sorriso nos lábios. _

_Rony ficou parado a olhando ir, e quando só, começou a rir. _

_-Sem joguinhos... Merlin! –falou radiante e desaparatou dali mesmo. _

_Quando chegou à Toca, Rose dormia profundamente, assim como seus pais. Porém, ele, não tinha sono algum. Tomou um banho longo e preparou algo para comer. Subiu para o quarto e pego o caderno de Hermione. Talvez aquela fosse uma boa hora para ler. _

_**N/A: Oláaa, pessoal!**_

_**Sorry pela longa demora! Mas são muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, e fiquei mais de um mês sem conseguir escrever... **_

_**Mas chegou! Rs**_

_**Espero que gostem!**_

_**Quero mandar um beijo para todos que acompanham a história e que esperam todo esse tempo para novos posts! Obrigada de coração, vocês são 10!**_

_**Amoo cada comentário de vocês! Me deixaa muitooooooo feliz!**_

_**Beijoss, beijosss...**_

_**Taty**_


	35. Chapter 35

MEU DIÁRIO – HERMIONE

_Amor, sentimento complexo que nos embala numa dança sem fim, intensa e enlevada._

_Não sabemos definir exatamente porque amamos, apenas sabemos que o amor está ali, instalado em nosso peito, nos fazendo flutuar a cada lembrança, pensamento... A cada toque._

_Incomparável sentimento, sem regras, porquês, sem limites..._

_Amor, incompreensível, porém, nos envolve em mistos de sensações: Entorpece, alegra, excita, entristece..._

_Nos leva aos mais altos picos, e pode ao mesmo tempo, nos levar ao mais escuro dos escuros._

_Qual o segredo do amor?_

_Ele está guardado, no mundo, no infinito, em seu ser!_

_Você sabe qual é ele? Não?_

_Eu também não. Só sei que amo, e faço tudo __**POR AMOR**__!_

_**Hermione Weasley**_

"_**A felicidade pode se converter inesperadamente nos pegando de surpresa, e assim, ser substituída pela infelicidade."**_

_Eu era feliz. Há alguns minutos atrás eu era uma das mulheres mais felizes do mundo. Fui pega de surpresa, as garras da infelicidade me rodearam de uma forma que não posso me soltar. Não posso negar que o medo faz meu corpo tremer, que as imagens do meu futuro próximo fazem meus olhos enxerem de lágrimas. Tento pensar que tudo vai dar certo. Não é isso que fazemos quando estamos num problema impossível de resolver? Mas dessa vez não consigo ver o "tudo vai dar certo". Não sei o que fazer. Minha família está sendo ameaçada... eu sou a culpada? Isso não importa, pois é assim que me sinto. A destruidora da minha própria família!_

Enquanto lia, Rony podia perceber as manchas de lágrimas secas, na maioria das páginas.

"_**Certos acontecimentos nos pegam de surpresa. Avisos ou coincidências?"**_

_Eu cometi um erro! Não devia, não devia ter tentado! Deus!, ele podia ter morrido! O que eu faria? Rony, se um dia chegar a ler isso, saiba que te amo, te amo, te amo... Perdoa-me. Eu não tive outra escolha. Eu tentei, eu juro que tentei, mas minhas tentativas foram falhas..._

-É claro que você tentou. –Rony sussurrou, esfregando os olhos. Conseguiria ir até o fim?

"_**Podemos sentir dor e felicidade ao mesmo tempo? É possível?"**_

_Ela é linda. É a única coisa que consigo escrever no momento. Em saber que agora tenho uma filha, Rose, nossa pequena, como Rony costumava dizer. Minha filha acaba de nascer e tenho menos de um dia com ela. Isso..._

_Rony, cuide dela, diga que eu a amo, que estarei sempre com ela. Eu nunca me esquecerei de vocês, nunca. O que pensaram de mim quando eu me for? Quando Rose crescer e souber que eu a abandonei? Não posso ser a responsável se algo acontecer a algum de vocês. Eu não suportaria... _

_Rony, queria tanto que soubesse o que está acontecendo, queria poder privá-lo da dor que logo virá..._

"_**Alegrias nunca são apagadas, apenas ofuscadas."**_

_Gosto de passar o dia de olhos fechados. Vejo Rose, Rony, meus pais, Harry e Gina... vejo minha família. Mas quando os abro, vejo um quarto escuro, as janelas fechadas, sem luz do sol. Quando me olho no espelho, vejo uma Hermione completamente diferente. É horrível comprovar que aquele reflexo sou eu. Queria que a morte me levasse o mais rápido possível, não sei se irei suportar tudo isso. As perseguições dela, suas torturas, as coisas que me manda fazer. Eu preciso me reerguer, mas como? _

_"__**Já experimentou a solidão?"**_

_Pois eu estou vivendo nela. _

"_**A saudade faz brotar um sorriso nos lábios, mas as vezes machuca, dói, corrói.**_

_Hoje tive uma recordação muito real de Rony. Sentia suas mãos em meus cabelos, rodeando meus lábios. Isso me fez sorrir... por breves momentos. O cheiro de seu corpo, às vezes aparece tão forte que parece que ele está ao meu lado. Sinto seu hálito quente, suas mãos grandes, seus cabelos longos roçando em meu peito. Seu beijo molhado, seu corpo sobre o meu... Foram apenas lembranças que doeram, que fizeram o buraco em meu peito aumentar. Apesar disso, a lembrança é a única coisa que me dá_ certeza de que tudo foi real.

"_**É humano, o ser que renega um filho? Há motivos fortes o bastante para isso?"**_

_Me pego pensando nisso diariamente. Eu a abandonei, reneguei, mesmo não sendo o que eu queria, eu o fiz. Mas eu fiz por ela, podia conviver com tudo, menos em ter causado a morte de minha filha... ou será...será que são desculpas que arranjo para aliviar minha culpa? Eu devia ter enfrentado o desconhecido? Devia ter arriscado tudo?_

"_**Notícias nos abalam, mas nada abala mais do que a própria dor, a própria culpa."**_

_Por favor... por favor... Não acredite que sou eu quem escreve essas coisas. Por favor, Rony... _

**"**_**Em menos de um ano muitas coisas podem mudar."**_

_Hoje eu sou outra pessoa. Nem sei mais se me chamo Hermione. As pessoas me chamam tanto de Evelyn Portman, que perdi minha identidade. Além disso, algo está diferente. Estou definhando... minhas dores de cabeça aumentam a cada dia, não tenho a energia de antes. Algo está errado...E se isso não estiver acontecendo apenas comigo? Se foi algo que ela fez, Rose também pode estar em perigo... _

**"**_**Quando falhamos com os amigos, há o perdão?**_

_Hoje pensei muito em Harry e Gina. Meus amigos e irmãos. Conhecendo-os como conheço, penso que até hoje eles não entendem o que aconteceu para eu ter ido embora. Eles devem estar procurando uma falha, algo que possa lhes dar uma pista. Mas ela conseguiu fazer tudo bem planejado, conseguiu deixar todos de mãos atadas. _

_Gosto de imaginar que eles estão tentando me salvar, seja do que for que imaginam. Eles são assim. Desculpe por ter falhado com vocês. Eu sei que de alguma forma vocês estão fazendo com que Rony não acredite em tudo o que provavelmente está sendo divulgado. Eu amo vocês._

_**Se desejarmos a morte, ela vem?**_

_Sinto que perdi tudo. Meus dias a procura de algo, a procura de uma pista, não resultam em nada! Lucy está desconfiada, eu sei. Meus dias de cama, minhas dores de cabeça que agora foram para todo o corpo, minha falta de energia, falta de fome... Eu tento de alguma forma disfarçar, mas quando se está prestes a desmaiar é muito difícil. Eu não posso morrer sem salvar Rose. Eu sei que ela está ruim, assim como eu. Ela precisa de minha ajuda, tenho que descobrir o que aconteceu e a cura para isso. Eu preciso. _

**"**_**... Mas a verdade sempre vem à tona. Cedo ou tarde." **_

_Eu não fiz isso, não fiz! Por favor não acredite, não acredite! Por favor, Rony. _

_Eu não posso deixar que acredite nisso, eu vou mostrar a verdade, custe o que custar! _

**"**_**A mentira às vezes é necessária para assim, se obter a verdade."**_

Eu consegui uma oportunidade, consegui a minha deixa para obter a verdade. Ninguém poderá saber de nada, nem mesmo Lucy. Tenho medo de que ela faça algo a Lucy. Eu preciso arriscar.

**"**_**É uma nova batalha..."**_

_Eu vou conseguir. Não há nada que me faça pensar diferente! Só mais alguns dias, só mais alguns... _

_**"Chegou a hora..."**_

_Hoje tudo terminará. Verei Rony, Harry... minhas mãos tremem ao escrever em apenas pensar nessa hipótese. A verdade será revelada. _

Rony ficou a madrugada toda, praticamente, lendo o caderno de Hermione. Todas aquelas palavras fizeram com que sentisse na pele de Hermione, como se tivesse vivido o outro lado da situação.

Olhando para o caderno, Rony pode entender a necessidade de Hermione de provar seu amor, provar que fizera tudo por eles, fizera tudo por amor.

Tanto sofrimento relatado naquelas páginas e ao mesmo tempo tanto amor.

Simplesmente não poderia ficar parado ali. Tinha que vê-la. De novo.

**N/A: Oláaa, leitores maravilhosos!**

**Primeira coisa, peço mil desculpas pelo sumiço. Realmente não dava para escrever, a coisa estava pegando fogo..rsrs... Mas agora, férias e tudoooo fica muito mais fácil! Rs**

**Então, estou enviando um capítulo para vocês... espero que gostem!**

**O próximo não vai demorar, de verdade... **

**Obrigada a todos que não desistiram e continuam aqui!**

**Um abraçooo,**

**Taty**


	36. Chapter 36

_**MÃE E FILHA**_

Sem pensar muito, Rony aparatou diretamente no quarto e para sua surpresa, a luz da varinha de Hermione estava acesa e ela olhava diretamente para ele.

-Desculpe. Eu não queria te assustar ou te acordar. Mas...

-Você precisava vir. – completou a fala de Rony, sem se levantar da cama.

-Isso. –riu. –Fiquei a noite toda lendo. –mostrou o caderno.

-Imaginei. Na verdade, acho que estava lhe esperando. –silenciou-se por um tempo. –Então?

Rony apenas ficou a olhando durante algum tempo. Depois, caminhou até a cama e deitou-se de frente para Hermione. Puxou-a pela cintura, fazendo-a arfar.

-Acho que não se importa. –sussurrou rente a sua boca.

-Não. –falou com a voz fraca.

-Referente a isso... –apontou para o caderno. - ...não tenho muito o que dizer. Queria apagar da minha mente tudo o que li, tudo o que passou, mas não dá. – alisou sua face. –Você me ama. –afirmou e riu.

-Ainda tinha dúvidas? –achou graça.

-Não. Não é isso. Nesse tempo todo você pensou em mim, em Rose e... é estranho saber que você estava longe, tentando nos salvar, e eu achando que você estava longe por certos motivos enquanto a verdade era outra. Não sei, é confuso. –suspirou. –A verdade é que tenho medo.

-De que?

-De que você não consiga se desligar desse passado, de que não consiga parar de se culpar e pensar se deveria ter feito diferente. – Hermione não respondeu.

-Eu perdi três anos da vida de Rose, três anos da minha vida com você... como quer que eu me sinta?

Rony pensou por um tempo e respondeu:

-Libertada. Feliz. Orgulhosa de si mesma. –Hermione riu querendo encerrar o assunto.

-Tudo bem, não vou falar mais sobre isso por hoje. Mas não vou desistir. –falou entendendo sua intenção. – Tenho certeza de que quando tiver Rose com você, tudo vai mudar. –terminou de falar e pode sentir um tremor no corpo de Hermione. –O que foi? –puxou-a mais para perto roçando seus lábios aos dela.

-Nada. –falou quase sem voz, fechou os olhos e deixou-se ser beijada por Rony.

Era o primeiro contato mais próximo que tinham um com o outro. Não havia mais medo ou vergonha. Davam um passo de cada vez, sem ultrapassar as etapas que precisavam ser vencidas antes de ficarem juntos realmente.

Mas a cada dia que passava, sentiam mais necessidade um do outro, exatamente como naquele momento. Beijavam-se bastante afobados, suas bocas famintas buscavam desesperadamente a do outro, sem dar tempo de respirar, fazendo os corações baterem acelerados.

Rony passeava com suas mãos ao longo das costas de Hermione, coberta pela fina camisola, puxando-a cada vez mais para perto. Enquanto isso, Hermione sentia novamente o macio dos cabelos de Rony, sentia seu cheiro, sua pele.

Quando deram por si, Rony já cobria Hermione com seu corpo, com os cabelos completamente emaranhados.

Ficaram apenas se olhando por alguns minutos. Queriam a certeza de que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo.

Hermione respirava fundo e tinha o olhar um tanto envergonhado.

-Por falar em Rose... – falou sem ar. - quero trazê-la amanhã, quero dizer, hoje. –Rony anunciou enquanto alisava a bochecha de Hermione. Ela pareceu prender a respiração.

-Hoje?

-Queria que isso acontecesse antes do aniversário. Pensei que seria bom.

-Sim, claro. –falou distraída, olhando para o lado.

-O que foi? –a fez olhar para si.

-Insegurança. Sou uma estranha, independente do que você tenha dito a ela. –falou tentando segurar as lágrimas.

-Acho que está se preocupando a toa, mas não vai adiantar falar nada. Você só vai descobrir quando encontrá-la. Basta você querer. Você quer?

-Quero, mas...

-Quer ou não quer? –tornou a perguntar, firme. Hermione respirou fundo.

-Quero. –respondeu, sentindo Rony limpar suas lágrimas.

-Hoje no almoço. –beijou sua testa e se levantou, desejando intensamente continuar ali.

-Queria que ficasse.

-Eu também queria ficar, mas está amanhecendo, e se Rose acordar e não me ver, a coisa pega fogo. –riu.

-Imagino. –sorriu. – Nós vamos ficar juntos? Quero dizer, voltar a ser uma família? –perguntou insegura.

-Isso é o que eu mais quero. Eu te amo, pequena. –terminou de falar e desaparatou, a pouco de ver uma lágrima correr pelos olhos de Hermione.

-Posso saber onde o senhor estava?

-MÃE! Que susto! –falou Rony, que subia a escada silenciosamente. Molly riu.

-Eu fui ver Hermione.

-Uma hora dessas?

-Ela me deu uma coisa para ler e fiquei sem sono. Vou ver se Rose já acordou. –falou subindo as escadas. –Eu estou vendo esse seu sorrisinho, dona Molly! –brincou fazendo sua mãe rir mais ainda.

Rony entrou no quarto de Rose e a viu brincando com a fada que a suposta Luna havia lhe dado.

-Bom dia, Estrela.

-Ei, papai!

-O que acha de comprarmos outra fadinha para você? Essa é feia. –falou mais sério do que esperava.

-Você não gosta dela? –perguntou curiosa.

-Não. Papai não gosta.

-Tá bom. Eu também não gostava tanto. –pulou para o colo de Rony. –Papai, vamos no parquinho?

-Hoje não dá, Estrela. Temos outro compromisso.

-Ahh, não!

-Então posso desmarcar o encontro com a mamãe?

-A gente vai ver a mamãe? - perguntou surpresa, pulando de volta para a cama.

-Agora não vamos mais, você prefere ir ao parquinho!

-NÃO, NÃO, NÃO! EU QUERO IR VER A MAMÃE! NÃO QUERO IR MAIS AO PARQUINHO! –falou desesperada.

-Hey! Calma mocinha! Nós vamos ver a mamãe sim. –riu.

-EBAAAAAA! –começou a gritar e a pular na cama. De repente parou e desceu da cama.

-Até que enfim, né Papai! Demorou muitoooooo! –falou com as mãozinhas na cintura e fazendo pose. –Tenho que ir com o meu vestido rosa, que é o mais bonito! –falou bastante feliz, fazendo Rony rir alto.

-Está bem, espertinha, você vai com o vestido rosa.

-Vamosss, logo, papai, tenho que contar para a vovó! –saiu puxando Rony.

Algumas horas depois, Rony terminava de aprontar Rose, que estava inquieta de ansiedade.

-Se você não ficar quieta, não vou conseguir terminar de arrumar isso aqui e vamos chegar atrasados.

-Tá bom, vou ficar quietinha.

-Pronto.

-Então vamos logoooooooo! –falou apressada.

Hermione andava de um lado para o outro. Suas mãos suavam, suas pernas pareciam querer desabar a qualquer momento. Tentava se tranquilizar, mas a cada minuto que se aproximava, mais nervosa ficava.

De repente a campainha toca, deixando-a paralisada.

-Deve ser o Rony, Tayla.

-Sim, minha Senhora. Vai ser muito bonito! –falou emocionada encaminhando-se para a porta.

Hermione ficou de costas para a porta, ouvindo a conversa dos três. Quando o silêncio se fez, seu coração pareceu parar de bater.

Rose, por sua vez, estava um tanto tímida. Agarrou-se a Rony, escondendo atrás de suas pernas.

-Hermione? –Rony chamou baixo.

Hermione respirou fundo uma última vez e se virou, olhando diretamente para Rony.

-Oi. –falou com a voz fraca. Rony a observou bem, percebendo que ela parecia querer desmaiar a qualquer momento.

-Tudo vai dar certo. –Rony sussurrou de modo que Rose não ouvisse e sorriu, passando-lhe confiança.

Rony se agachou de frente a filha.

-Papai, ela é muito bonita.

-É sim, Estrela. –sorriu.

-Eu pareço com ela?

-É claro que sim! Eu sempre lhe disse isso.

Rose sorriu feliz.

-Acho que ela está ansiosa para lhe ver. –beijou a testa da filha, que foi retribuído com um beijo na bochecha.

Rony se levantou e Rose ficou ao seu lado. Hermione baixou seu olhar para ela sentindo seu corpo tremer mais que nunca. Vê-la ali, parecia que dava a luz novamente. Queria ter segurado as lágrimas para não assustá-la, mas não conseguiu.

-Papai, porque ela está chorando?

-Porque não pergunta para ela?

Após ouvir a resposta do pai, Rose seguiu a passos largos até a mãe. Sua vergonha havia evaporado. Queria conhecer aquela linda mulher que estava a sua frente e que era sua mãe.

Assim que viu Rose se aproximar, Hermione ajoelhou-se, ficando a sua altura.

-Porque você está chorando? –perguntou.

-Porque eu senti muito a sua falta.

-Mas, mamãe, agora eu tô aqui, não precisa sentir mais saudade. –sorriu.

Hermione sorriu entre lágrimas e a trouxe para seus abraços. Abraçou sua filha como nunca tivera a oportunidade antes. Ouvir aquela voz a chamando de mãe, ver a sua aceitação foi algo que Hermione nunca imaginara, nem nos seus mais belos sonhos.

-Eu senti tanto sua falta, Rose, tanta... –beijou-lhe os cabelos.

-Eu também senti. –falou deitando a cabeça no ombro da mãe.

Rose não sabia o que realmente estava acontecendo, ela só queria uma mãe e ali estava ela a sua frente.

-Mamãe, você vai ficar para sempre? –perguntou um pouco tristonha. Hermione se acalmou e olho para Rony.

-É claro que sim, mamãe não vai a lugar nenhum.

-Você jura?

-Juro, meu amor. – Hermione falou sentando-se no chão.

-Estrela, porque não vai à cozinha pedir um copo d'água para a Tayla? – Rony pediu ao ver que Hermione parecia fraca.

-Papai!, eu quero ficar aqui com a mamãe. –grudou-se mais à Hermione. –deixando-a em completo enlevo.

-O copo d'água é para a mamãe, Estrela.

-Então eu vou! –levantou-se na hora e saiu correndo.

-Hermione, você está bem? –perguntou um pouco preocupado, agachando-se.

-Acho que não consigo me levantar daqui. –Rony sorriu. Agachou-se e a levantou pela cintura, levando-a até o sofá.

-Eu disse que não era para se preocupar.

Hermione alisou seu rosto e sorriu.

-Obrigada por trazer minha filha de volta para mim. Se não fosse você, ela nem saberia quem sou.

-Eu só fiz o que deveria ser feito. –beijou sua bochecha.

-Eu nunca poderia imaginar que seria assim, nunca. –falou afastando as lágrimas.

-Acalme-se. Tudo está bem agora. –abraçou-a.

Rose voltou com o copo d'água e Hermione tratou logo de disfarçar o choro.

A pequena ruiva foi logo subindo para o colo da mãe. Cada uma ao seu modo, estavam realizadas, encantadas.

Após Hermione ter controle sob seu corpo novamente, todos foram almoçar. Rose não sai um minuto sequer do lado da mãe. As duas conversavam e riam como se fossem velhas amigas. Rose contava-lhe tudo, inclusive relembrava as histórias que Rony contava sobre Hermione.

-Papai falou que vamos morar aqui. Você vai morar com a gente? Eu não queria vir pra cá, queria ficar na Toca, mas se morar eu, você e o papai eu quero morar sim! –falou agarrada ao pescoço de Hermione.

-É claro que vamos morar todos aqui, Estrela. –Rony tomou partido na resposta.

-Então vocês são namorados, igual ao Tio Harry e a Tia Gina?

-Somos sim, espertinha. –riu.

-Mamãe, papai falou que eu pareço com você. Então eu sou linda, porque você é lindonaaaaa.

Hermione riu gostosamente.

-Sim, minha filha, você é lindona.

-Mamãe... –começou agora um pouco mais receosa. - ...você gosta de mim?

Hermione sentiu seu coração pular no peito, novamente.

-Eu amo você, Rose. Mamãe nunca deixou de pensar em você, nunca. –Rose a abraçou forte, entendendo de alguma forma, o que aquilo significava.

-Eu também te amo, mamãe. Muito. –beijou sua bochecha.

Rony olhava para as duas sem conter a emoção que o invadia. Hermione estava de volta e tudo estava bem.

Durando o almoço as perguntas de Rose continuaram deixando o momento mais divertido para os pais. Hermione pode conhecer um pouquinho mais da filha, percebendo o quanto ela era esperta e divertida.

As horas foram passando, sem que percebessem.

-Estrela, está na hora de ir.

-Não, não, não! –reclamou fazendo os dois rirem. –Quero ficar aqui com a mamãe. –agarrou-se a sua perna.

Rony olhou para Hermione e não viu nenhum tipo de insegurança.

-Tudo bem, vou ficar abandonado hoje.

-Papai, você já me teve por muito tempo, agora a mamãe precisa de mim. –falou como se explicasse algo muito sério.

Rony e Hermione riram vendo Rose correndo até Tayla.

-Você não se...

-É claro que não. Vocês precisam desse tempo. – abraçou-a. - Logo teremos o nosso. Por falar nisso, tenho muitas coisas para lhe mostrar.

-Como assim?

-Lembranças. –respondeu vendo a feição confusa de Hermione. –Eu guardei lembranças de alguns momentos de Rose. Alguns é modéstia dizer, praticamente de tudo. –riu. –Guardei porque acreditava que iria voltar e pensei que, já que não pode vivencia-los, poderia querer vê-los.

-Eu não sei o que dizer. –falou sorrindo, sem jeito. –Você é simplesmente perfeito, Rony. –ficou séria. –Esse tempo todo você foi pai e mãe, cuidou de Rose perfeitamente. Você fez meu desejo se tornar realidade. Você... –o nó na garganta aumentava. ...-me deu a minha vida de volta e não existe forma alguma no mundo para que eu agradeça.

-Eu me sentiria ofendido se agradecesse. –ergueu seu queixo. –Lembre-se, você não fez nada de errado, fez o que devia ter feito... por mim, por Rose. Foi você quem nos salvou, você deu possibilidade para tudo voltar ao que era.

Hermione o abraçou forte.

-Eu trouxe meu diário para você. Talvez, nesse momento é desnecessário reviver coisas que já passaram. Não queria que ficasse com as palavras que escrevi aqui, na cabeça.

-Não importa, eu quero ler. Quero saber... –não completou a frase. –Não se preocupe, nada pode mudar. Eu tenho vocês de volta.

Rony sorriu e a abraçou novamente.

-Eu te amo. –ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou os lábios de Rony, delicadamente.

-Eu te amo.

A noite para Hermione e Rose foi de pura alegria. Conversaram, brincaram e Hermione continuou a responder as várias perguntas de Rose, até que ela caiu no sono.

Hermione passou a noite revezando entre a leitura do diário de Rony e em apenas ficar admirando Rose dormir ao seu lado. E ela podia dizer com certeza, que fora uma das noites mais felizes de sua vida.

**N/A: Pessoalll! Mais um capítulo para vocês!**

**Espero que gostemmm!**

**Para todos aqueles que sempre comentam ou mandam mensagem, um grandeeeee beijo!**


	37. Chapter 37

**EM FAMÍLIA**

Hermione pegara no sono, com o dia já amanhecendo, e o diário de Rony aberto ao seu lado.

Muitas das coisas que lera, o que não foram poucas, pois estava praticamente no final do diário, a impressionaram. Imaginou-se no lugar de Rony e talvez ela não fosse tão esperançosa como ele fora durante um bom tempo.

Rose, por sua vez, dormira como um anjo e o melhor, com sua mãe ao lado. Sua primeira noite ao lado da mãe. Para ela não tinha dia mais especial que aquele e desejava nunca ter que se separar dela novamente.

Rose já estava acordada, sentada na cama, olhando para Hermione. Alisou os cabelos da mãe e beijou sua bochecha.

Hermione abriu os olhos aos poucos e pode comprovar que tudo fora real. Rose estava ali.

-Bom dia, mamãe. –Rose falou a abraçando. Hermione a aconchegou em seu colo, carinhosamente. Cada segundo com a filha era precioso, tinha necessidade de senti-la em seus braços.

-Bom dia, meu amor. Dormiu bem? –Rose apenas confirmou e ficou de frente para Hermione.

-Mamãe?

-Sim. –alisou seu rosto com carinho.

-Você me ama de verdade? Igual o papai me ama?

-Amo, amo muito. Nunca duvide do meu amor por você, Rose. Eu faria e faço qualquer coisa por você.

Rose ficou pensativa.

-Em que está pensando?

-Eu queria que tivesse voltado antes. – Hermione pode sentir seu coração doer com as palavras de Rose.

-Eu também queria. Era o que eu mais queria. Mamãe não pode te falar muita coisa hoje, pois não é a hora. Mas eu prometo que um dia você vai saber de tudo e vai entender o porquê de eu só voltar agora. –sorriu, sentindo sua voz começar a falhar. - Você acredita em mim? Acredita que tudo o que eu queria era voltar para você e que eu a amo mais que tudo?

-Acredito. – sorriu.

-Eu queria poder recuperar todo o tempo que fiquei longe de você, mas isso não é possível. A única coisa que eu quero é ter você comigo, ser sua amiga. Quero que confie em mim, quero que me veja como sua mãe. –Hermione falava, querendo que Rose entendesse seus sentimentos, mas ela sabia que Rose ainda era muito nova para entender tudo o que estava acontecendo.

-Mas, mamãe... –Rose falou confusa. –você é a minha mãe.

Hermione abraçou a filha novamente, tentando esconder as lágrimas.

-Você é uma garotinha preciosa. Como diz seu pai, uma Estrela. –falou orgulhosa, deixando Rose inflada de felicidade. - O que acha de tomar café? –perguntou sorrindo, sem conter a felicidade.

-Acho bom, estou com fominha.

As duas tomavam café em meio a bagunça que ambas faziam, parecia que estavam em festa. Um tempo depois, Hermione recebeu uma coruja de Gina, convidando-a para almoçar. Ela logo aceitou o convite, queria muito ver os amigos.

-Mas, mamãe, eu não tenho roupa aqui! –Rose falou quando Hermione avisou do passeio.

-Não se preocupe, meu amor, vou pedir a Tayla para ir até a Toca e buscar algo. Nós vamos fazer uma surpresa para a tia Gina, ela não sabe que você está comigo.

-Adoro surpresa!

Horas depois, ambas já estavam prontas.

-Pronta? –perguntou à Rose, que confirmou, e aparataram.

-Hermione! Que bom que veio! Já estava com saudades!

-Eu também, Gina. Na verdade o seu convite veio na hora certa, eu já pensava em dar uma passada por aqui.

-Transmissão de pensamento. –riu.

-Queria que o Harry também estivesse aqui.

-Na verdade ele está. Hoje é folga dele.

-Que ótimo! Por falar nisso, tem uma pessoa que trouxe comigo, se não se importa.

-É claro que não! Quem é? –perguntou curiosa.

-OI, TIA GINA! –falou Rose pulando a sua frente.

-Rose!, que surpresa! Mas... –falou confusa abraçando a afilhada e olhou para Hermione. A ruiva pode ver seu olhar carinhoso e seu sorriso contagiante.

-O que é que vocês estão fazendo na porta até agora? –perguntou Harry. –Rose!, que surpresa!

-Oi, Tio Harry! Eu vim com a mamãe! –falou sorridente, no colo do padrinho.

Harry olhou de Gina, para Hermione e sorriu.

-Oi, Harry. –Hermione cumprimentou, segurando-se para não rir da cara dos amigos.

-Vem, temos muito que conversar. –falou o moreno.

-James, Alvo, olha quem veio vê-los! –gritou Gina.

Logo os dois garotinhos vieram correndo e assustaram quando viram Hermione.

-Tia Mione! –falou James correndo até ela.

-James, como você cresceu! – abraçou-o com força.

-Tia Mione, você nunca mais veio me ver.

-Eu sei, meu amor, mas eu prometo que agora você vai me ver muito mais. – sorriu.

-Alvo, lembra que a mamãe falou que você tinha uma tia, que era a mamãe da Rose? –Gina falou com o filho, que confirmou.

-Você me mostrou a foto de quando eu era bebê, que a tia Mione me segurava.

-Isso mesmo, meu amor. E agora a Tia Mione veio te ver. Porque não vai dar um abraço nela?

Alvo caminhou até Hermione, timidamente. A morena se abaixou e sorriu para o sobrinho.

-Oi, Alvo.

-Oi, tia Mione. –abraçou-a rapidamente e saiu correndo atrás de Rose e James. Hermione se levantou e ficou olhando para as costas de Alvo.

-Às vezes tenho a sensação de que perdi uma vida.

-Daqui um tempo tudo se ajeita, Mione. –falou Harry.

-E pelo que eu estou vendo as coisas já estão mais que ajeitadas. –falou Gina, com seu jeito divertido.

-Eu confesso que se fosse por mim, eu não teria encontrado Rose tão cedo. Mas... não poderia ter sido melhor.

-E como isso aconteceu tão rápido? –perguntou Harry.

-Rony... ele foi o mediador de tudo. Eu estava com medo de encontrá-la, de ser rejeitada, uma desconhecida...

-Foi besteira sua. –comentou Gina.

-Agora eu sei disso. Rony foi ótimo para ela e de alguma forma me fez presente na vida de Rose. –falou apaixonada.

-E pelo visto vocês dois também estão se entendendo. –falou Harry, feliz.

-Sim. No começo estava tudo muito confuso. Eu...

-Você pensou que ele poderia estar feliz sem você, que poderia ter encontrado outra pessoa, ou que estava com um ódio mortal de você e que o amor tinha simplesmente acabado. –Gina completou a fala da amiga.

-É mais ou menos por ai. –riu.

-É normal que pensasse assim. –falou o moreno.

-E quando voltam a morar juntos? –perguntou a ruiva.

-Ainda não sei.

-Quer dizer que vocês ainda não... –insinuou.

-Gina... –Harry repreendeu, envergonhado.

-O queeee? É uma pergunta simples.

-Não... ainda não. –Hermione respondeu tímida. –É muita coisa ao mesmo tempo e... não sei. –suspirou. – O importante é que estamos indo devagar. Eu os tenho de volta... –falou emocionada. -... e eu não poderia desejar nada além disso. Rose me aceitou como se eu tivesse ficado um dia fora, como se eu nunca tivesse ido embora... –Harry sorriu para amiga e pegou suas mãos, enquanto Gina tentava esconder as lágrimas.

-Mas ao mesmo tempo em que me sinto feliz, eu vejo esses três anos que passaram e eu perdi toda uma vida, perdi o crescimento de Rose... até o Alvo, que eu vi nascer e hoje eu sou uma tia distante...

-Mione, isso tudo é passado. Você tem que pensar no que está por vir! Tanta coisa que Rose tem para viver e você vai estar ao lado dela. Ela te ama!

-Eu estou sendo uma boba! –suspirou e enxugou as lágrimas. –Enchendo vocês com essas coisas.

-Mione, somos amigos lembra? Ficamos três anos sem você, sem saber o que tinha acontecido. Fiquei três anos sem saber o que obrigara minha amiga a fugir. Sim, eu tinha certeza que você não teria feito o que fez sem ter um motivo muito forte. –Harry falou sério.

-Eu tinha certeza que você e Gina não acreditariam. Eu tenho meus amigos de volta também. –falou e não aguentou, abraçou-se aos dois e chorou.

-Mamãe, porque está chorando? –Rose perguntou, minutos depois, quando chegou à sala.

-Não é nada, meu amor. –enxugou o rosto rapidamente. –Mamãe, só está feliz. –abraçou-a.

-Não gosto de te ver chorando.

-Não vou chorar mais. –sorriu e olhou para os amigos que assistiam a cena com extrema alegria.

Mais tarde, quando já estavam em casa, Rose dormia enquanto Hermione a admirava. A conversa com os amigos foi ótima e ainda conseguiu se aproximar mais do afilho e do sobrinho.

Escutando vozes lá em baixo, Hermione se levantou e fechou a porta. Lá estava Rony, sorridente, mas com uma cara de cansado.

-Oi. –falou ele se aproximando. Hermione sorriu e o abraçou com força, sendo correspondida. –Acho que tem alguém aqui muito feliz.

-Com certeza. Visitei Harry e Gina hoje. Eles ficaram muito surpresos.

-Faço ideia. Só mamãe e papai que sabiam.

-Você me parece cansado. –falou o puxando para sentar-se no sofá.

-Um pouco. Quando Harry não vai, sobra tudo para mim, ai já viu. Mas ele merecia um descanso.

Hermione ficou parada apenas o olhando. Rony sorriu.

-O que foi?

-Eu terminei de ler seu diário. Foi... triste ler tudo aquilo. Você sofreu tanto, não só por mim, mas por Rose, pelo que ela passou. Eu...

-Esquece isso. Já passou. Esse caderno vai para o fundo da minha gaveta. –riu e se aproximou. –Como foi a primeira noite com ela?

-Foi ótima. Passei a noite praticamente em claro apenas olhando para ela. –riu.

-Te entendo perfeitamente. - a puxou pela cintura. -Posso te dar um beijo agora?

Hermione não respondeu, apenas o beijou.

-Mamãe? –Rose chamou da ponta da escada, um tanto assustada. Hermione se separou de Rony, rapidamente e foi até ela.

-Eu estou aqui, meu amor. Estou aqui. –abraçou-a.

-E eu, não recebo um abraço? –falou Rony.

-Papai! –correu até ele.

-Sentiu saudades?

-Senti. Mas eu me diverti muito com a mamãe também.

-Que bom, Estrela.

-Mas, papai, e agora?

-Agora o que?

-Eu quero ficar aqui, mas também quero ficar com você.

-Rose... –Hermione falou. –Vai com o papai hoje, ele está com muita saudade de você. –falou carinhosa.

-Mamãe, vem também. –falou tristonha.

-Logo vamos estar juntos, é só por um tempo. Porque não vai com a Tayla lá em cima pegar suas coisas?

-Tá bom. –falou desanimada.

-Ela pode ficar aqui, Mione, não tem problema.

-Ela sente sua falta e você dela. Não é justo.

-É por pouco tempo. Vou vir para cá o mais rápido possível. –abraçou-a e beijou seu pescoço. Hermione suspirou de olhos fechados.

-Isso vai ser muito bom.

-Mamãe pediu para te avisar que já está organizando uma festinha para Rose, falou para você passar na Toca.

-Eu me sinto uma intrusa. –riu.

-Não tem que se sentir. –olhou em seus olhos e grudou seus lábios ao dela. Beijou-a com desejo e ardor. Seus lábios se moviam rapidamente, suas línguas se entrelaçavam e se perdiam numa rapidez sem igual. Hermione o puxou contra seu corpo, sentindo seu corpo esquentar e pedir por mais.

Os dois se separam ofegantes e não falaram nada, pois sabiam o que cada um desejava.

-Olha, de qualquer forma vou trazer Rose amanhã para passar o dia com você, vou ficar o dia todo no Ministério.

-Tudo bem. –falou ainda um pouco zonza. –Por falar nisso, não sei se vou poder ter meu emprego de volta. Preciso resolver isso.

-Se quiser posso olhar para você.

-Não, tudo bem, eu dou um jeito. –ficou um tempo em silêncio. –Eu te amo, Rony.

-Eu também te amo, pequena. Nos vemos em breve.

Logo Rony e Rose foram embora. Hermione sentiu-se sozinha sem nenhum dos dois ao seu lado. Ficava se perguntando quando Rony voltaria a morar naquela casa, juntamente com Rose. Precisava deles mais que nunca.

Estava deitada e apesar de ter dormido pouco na noite passada, não conseguia pegar no sono.

-Oi.

Hermione se virou, assustada, e gritou.

-RONY! Você me assustou!

-Desculpe. –riu.

-O que está fazendo aqui?

-Vim dar boa noite. –Hermione se ajoelhou na cama e o abraçou pela cintura.

-Rose dormiu?

-Sim. Ela chorou um pouco, mas logo dormiu.

-Acho que ela tem medo de que eu vá embora.

-Isso logo passa, você vai ver. –alisou seu rosto. Num movimento rápido, Rony a puxou pela cintura, a jogou na cama e caiu por cima dela, deixando Hermione com suas pernas torneadas descobertas e o peito arfante.

Rony olhava, apaixonado, em seus olhos sem conseguir se desgrudar dela.

-A cada dia que passa, você fica mais linda. –alisou uma de suas pernas até a cocha e parou. –Hermione... –suspirou e fechou os olhos por um tempo. Afastou-se, vagarosamente, tentando manter o controle. –Boa noite. –beijou sua testa e aparatou.

Hermione ficou parada no mesmo lugar, apenas respirando fundo. A saudade de Rony já estava sufocando.

No dia seguinte, Hermione é quem foi até Rose, para ajudar Molly a organizar a festa de aniversário que seria dali a cinco dias.

A sogra a recebeu muito feliz e Hermione pode ter certeza que a viu chorando em um cantinho. Arthur também demonstrou a mesma alegria e emoção ao vê-la ali, recuperada e feliz.

Gina também se juntou as duas para a organização. Logo a noite chegou, e Hermione se encontrou com a maior parte dos membros da família, o que a deixou muito feliz. Todos a receberam com muita alegria e orgulho.

Quando Rony e Harry chegaram, Rony e Hermione apenas trocaram olhares, o que não passou despercebido por ninguém.

-Acho melhor eu ir, já está tarde. –Hermione comentou com Rony.

-O tempo nunca parece suficiente para ficarmos juntos.

-Na verdade ele nunca é suficiente.

Ao se despedir de Rose, a pequena ruiva relutou em deixar a mãe ir embora.

-Eu vou voltar, Rose. Eu não voltei hoje? –perguntou carinhosa.

-Voltou. –falou chorosa.

-Lembre-se, logo vamos estar juntas.

-Mas está demorando muitoooooo! – Hermione riu.

-Eu sei, eu também acho. Eu te amo, nunca se esqueça disso.

-Eu também te amo, mamãe.

-Eu posso te acompanhar. –falou Rony.

-Não, é melhor ficar com ela. – Rony olhou para a filha e a viu começar a chorar nos braços de Gina. Hermione sentiu seu coração apertar e seus olhos arderem.

-Não se preocupe. Isso é normal.

-Eu sei. –falou sem voz. –Pode falar para ela que eu não vou abandoná-la, que eu não vou sumir? –Rony apenas a abraçou, sobre o olhar discreto de todos.

-É melhor eu ir. – saiu pela porta e desaparatou.

Rony foi até Rose e pegou-a no colo.

-Estrela, não chora. Você vai ver a mamãe amanhã, passa rapidinho.

-Mas... e se... e se ela for embora? –perguntou com dificuldade.

-Respira fundo, Rose. Vamos, isso... acalme-se. –esperou a filha se acalmar. –Olha para mim, a mamãe não vai embora, ela não te disse que vai ficar para sempre?

-Disse.

-E você acha que ela ia mentir para você?

-Não.

-Pois então. Ela não vai a lugar nenhum. Vai estar sempre com você.

-Tá bom. –deitou a cabeça no ombro do pai.

-Rony, o quanto antes você se mudar, será melhor. –falou Gina.

-Eu sei. Vou esperar passar o aniversário e me mudo.

-Acho que é uma boa ideia. –falou Harry.

O resto da semana Rose ficava com Hermione durante a tarde, e a noite ficava com Rony. Com essa rotina, a pequena Rose começou a ter mais confiança de que a mãe realmente não iria embora e suas noites com Rony não eram mais tão atormentadas.

Sábado chegou. Três anos de vida de Rose e para a alegria da ruiva, Hermione fora cedo para a Toca, assim como seus avôs maternos.

Rose estava muito feliz, puxando a mãe e o pai par tudo o que era lado.

-O que acha de tomar banho agora, mocinha? –perguntou Rony.

-Tudo bem, vamos. –falou puxando os dois que riram.

O banho foi mais uma zorra do que um verdadeiro banho. Rose estava adorando ter os dois ali, ao seu lado. Já para Rony e Hermione era a realização de um sonho, ter a família unida.

-Eu vou tomar um banho, enquanto vocês terminam. –Rony falou saindo do quarto.

-Você está linda. –Hermione falou quando a filha já estava pronta. –Mas falta uma coisa.

-O que?

-O meu presente, ou pensa que eu esqueci? –riu. –Eu trouxe uma coisa que carreguei comigo desde o dia que você nasceu e agora quero que fique com você.

Hermione tirou da caixinha um cordão com um medalhão pequeno e redondo que dentro continha a foto de Rony e Hermione e Rose recém-nascida em seus braços.

-Essa sou eu! –falou animada.

-É sim. –falou colocando o delicado colar em seu pescoço.

-Obrigada, mamãe.

Logo parentes e amigos começavam a chegar e todos ficavam muito felizes de ver Hermione ao lado da família.

-Luna? Aquela é Luna? –Hermione perguntou à Gina.

-Sim, graças a Merlin ela melhorou. – Hermione mal esperou Gina terminar e foi até a loira.

-Luna.

-Mione! –Luna falou emocionada. –Não via a hora de lhe ver. –abraçou-a com força.

-Eu também... queria tanto falar com você, pedir desculpas. Todo esse tempo eu pensando que era você...

-Nós duas fomos enganadas, Mione. Não há porque pedir desculpa. Eu me culpei por um tempo, eu por ser medibruxa, como não percebia que estava sendo dominada? Mas não quero mais pensar nisso. Nós duas fomos reféns daquela mulher, mas estamos aqui, de pé, e é isso que importa, minha amiga.

-Você tem razão. –as duas se abraçaram como cumplices.

-Vamos, quero ver aquela ruiva esperta. – Luna agora era outra pessoa. Voltou a ter aquele seu olhar sonhador brilhante e seu sorriso meigo nos lábios. E agora ela tinha mais motivos para ser feliz.

-Parece coisa do destino, Luka era apaixonado por aquela mulher, sofreu na mão dela e agora ele e Luna parecem que estão juntos há anos. –comentou Gina olhando para os dois.

-Na verdade, Luka confessou que era uma ilusão o que sentia pela Lavander. Aquela coisa de acomodação, confundido com amor.

-E como foi que ele e Luna ficaram tão próximos? –Gina perguntou se abraçando ao marido.

-Luka acompanhou todo o tratamento de Luna. Ele não saia do lado dela, não sei, acho que ele sentiu-se de alguma forma culpado e quis fazer algo por Luna.

-Eles merecem. –sorriu. –Ei! – ficou séria de repente. –Essa história de acomodação, espero que isso não aconteça com o senhor, Potter!

-Nunca. –riu e a beijou.

Enfim Hermione conseguira sentar. Passara todo o tempo ao lado de Rose, brincando de tudo o que era coisa que a filha inventava.

-Cansou? –Rony chegou de surpresa na cozinha.

-Não tenho mais 15 anos. –riu.

-Eu não sabia que tinha ficado com uma foto nossa. –Rony comentou referente ao medalhão no pescoço de Rose.

-Eu fiz uma cópia antes de...

-É lindo. –chegou mais perto e entregou-lhe um copo de suco de abóbora.

-Eu ainda não sei do que ela gosta, não sabia o que dar.

-Tenho certeza que o maior presente dela foi ter você de volta.

-Posso te pedir uma coisa? –levantou-se.

-Claro.

-Não tenho te visto muito esses dias e... eu quero um beijo. –abraçou-o pela cintura. Rony riu alto.

-Minha Mione... –sussurrou e seu lábio se encaixou ao dela com cuidado. Mas antes que ambos pudessem se satisfazer, uma voz bastante conhecida os gritava.

-Rose. –falaram juntos e riram.

-Eu quero te levar em lugar hoje, você quer? –Rony perguntou. Hermione confirmou, parecendo uma criança. –À noite, depois que Rose dormir. Você vai gostar. – Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior e sorriu ansiosa.

-Parecemos um casal de namorados fugidos. –riu.

-Talvez nós somos. –deu-lhe um último beijo voluptuoso, e Rose chegou.

-Hei, vocês dois! Anda logooooo! – Rose tinha as bochechas vermelhas, estava descalça e descabelada.

-Onde estão seus sapatos? –Rony perguntou.

-Por ai! –riu e saiu correndo, fazendo os pais soltarem gargalhadas.

Já era noite. Todos já haviam ido embora, restando apenas o Sr. e Sra. Weasley, Rony, Hermione e Rose que dormia no colo da mãe.

-Eu vou leva-la para cima. –falou Rony.

-Acho melhor eu ir. –falou um tanto desanimada, pensando que Rony havia esquecido o que falara mais cedo.

A morena se despediu de todos e se foi.

Fora um dia realmente maravilhoso, pensou ela enquanto preparava-se para tomar um banho.

Vestiu sua camisola e assim que foi deitar, Rony aparatou a sua frente, com uma mochila nas costas. Seus cabelos estavam molhados, as roupas agora eram apenas uma camiseta cavada e um moletom. Hermione ficou confusa, sem saber o que falar.

-Achou que eu tinha esquecido? –sorriu de lado. –A não ser que não queira mais ir.

-Não! Eu quero. –falou rapidamente.

-Não precisa levar nada. Vem. –estendeu a mão. Do jeito que estava, Hermione pegou sua mão e desaparataram.

**N/A: Oláaa, leitoresss!**

**Dessa vez vim bem rápido!**

**Quero mandar um abraço especial para Joana Patricia, Anonymous, Gaby (Guest), Imy C, MioneMD, Juliavon, Mione Jackson, Penelope M. Jones, que estão sempre presentes e comentando aqui na fic. **

**A todos vocês que também leem a fic, agradeço o carinho!**

**Sem vocês a fic não seria o sucesso que é!**

**Boaa leituraaa! **

**Grande beijo, **

**Taty**


	38. Chapter 38

_EU E VOCÊ_

_Hermione sentiu seus pés tocarem algo quente e macio. Olhou para cima e viu a lua iluminando a noite. _

_-Viemos a uma praia. –falou encantada olhando para a imensidão negra a sua frente. _

_-Não é bem apenas uma praia. Viemos a uma praia praticamente invisível no mapa. Fiz um estudo e descobri que pouquíssimas pessoas já puseram o pé aqui. _

_-Você fez um estudo? –perguntou surpresa. _

_-Ahh, qual é! –riu. _

_-Deve ter sido difícil, já que é quase inexistente. _

_-Tenho meus meios. –falou com o ego elevado fazendo Hermione rir. –Você tem que ver como é isso aqui no dia. O mar tão azul, a água tão clara... é simplesmente lindo. _

_-Imagino. –falou sonhadora. _

_Enquanto Hermione viajava na imagem a sua frente, Rony forrou uma colcha fina no chão e foi tirando outras coisas mais da mochila. _

_-O que é tudo isso? –Hermione perguntou sentando-se ao lado do ruivo. _

_-São as minhas lembranças. Cada momento especial de Rose. Eu separei todos para você. –falou mostrando os frascos. Hermione apenas sorria._

_-Pronta para voltar ao passado? –falou tirando a penseira da mochila._

_-Como conseguiu trazer isso? –perguntou assombrada._

_-Hermione, eu sou um Auror. Tenho algumas regalias. –riu. –Pronta?_

_-Sim. –respondeu ansiosa._

_-Bom, tenho que avisar que talvez apareçam coisas desagradáveis, mas não são elas que importam._

_-Não se preocupe. _

_Rony despejou a primeira lembrança e falou:_

_-Lá vamos nós. _

_Aquela fora a primeira de várias lembranças que Rony havia separado para Hermione. Cada momento estava ali: os primeiros dias de Rose, seus primeiros passos, primeiras palavras, aniversários... Tudo o que o que não pode presenciar, ao seu alcance, fazendo com que se sentisse um pouco mais próxima da filha e também de Rony. _

_Claro que nada poderia fazer com que recuperasse os três anos perdidos, mas assistir os momentos importantes da vida da filha era um grande consolo para Hermione._

_Eles não sabiam quanto tempo havia passado e também não se importavam. Rony e Hermione riam, se divertiam e as vezes ficavam em pleno silêncio diante às cenas que passavam a suas frentes e Hermione, é claro, não pode deixar de se emocionar ao ver as cenas. _

_-Agora eu acho que acabou. –falou Rony guardando o último frasco. Olhou para Hermione e enxugou as lágrimas abaixo de seus olhos._

_-Eu sei que sou uma boba por chorar toda hora, mas ver tudo isso foi muito importante. _

_-Eu sei que foi... e você não é uma boba. –sorriu carinhoso. – Sabe o que é o mais engraçado? _

_-O que?_

_-Rose vivia me chamando de Rony. Eu fazia de tudo para me chamar de pai e nada. –riu. _

_-Penso que era uma forma carinhosa._

_-É... –falou meio abobado. – Acho que com o tanto de coisa que andou acontecendo, eu nem percebi que ela tinha começado a me chamar de papai. _

_Os dois sorriram e ficaram em silêncio apenas escutando as ondas do mar. _

_Rony afastou tudo a sua frente e se aproximou de Hermione. A luz da lua reluzia exatamente em sua face, fazendo de seus lábios mais chamativos e seus olhos mais brilhantes. _

_Alisou a face da morena e suspirou feliz por estar ali com ela. _

_-Você faz alguma ideia do porque eu ter trago você aqui, para uma praia deserta? –perguntou com a voz mais baixa do que pretendera. _

_-Eu estava me perguntando isso. –falou também se aproximando, quase colando seu corpo ao de Rony._

_-É um pouco engraçado, mas fiquei com isso na cabeça. –afastou uma mecha do cabelo de Hermione. –Você estava grávida. –Hermione sorriu, mas a pontada de tristeza que passou por esse ato, não passou despercebida por Rony._

_-Se não me engano, você estava de oito meses. Você dormia e sonhava comigo. _

_Hermione soltou um riso baixo e virou o rosto. _

_-Bom, e pelo o que me contou na época, esse lugar parece muito com o que me descreveu. _

_-Sim, eu me lembro. –falou com um misto de timidez e desejo. –Agora lembro, muito bem, daquele sonho. E é exatamente como acontecera, exceto por alguns detalhes. –riu. _

_Rony não respondeu nada, apenas se levantou e tirou a camisa, sobre o olhar curioso de Hermione. _

_-Aonde vai? –perguntou confusa._

_-O que acha de dar um mergulho? –perguntou e não esperou resposta. Saiu andando e no meio do caminho acabou de se despir e logo mergulhou nas águas negras. _

_**Hermione ficou parada no mesmo lugar. Podia sentir seu coração acelerado e a tensão tomar conta de si. Deus!, será que ainda sabia fazer amor? Será que Rony ainda sentiria desejo por ela? **_

_Afastando qualquer tipo de pensamento, Hermione se levantou lentamente e respirou fundo. Não era um bicho de sete cabeças, estava sendo tola, agindo como uma adolescente diante de tantas dúvidas. Eles se amavam e pelo o que podia recordar, o desejo era mútuo e talvez continuasse assim. _

_Ao caminhar para a beira da praia, pode ver que Rony a observava e esperava. _

_Suas mãos trêmulas desceram as alças da camisola a deixando ir ao chão, e Hermione pode sentir a brisa fresca tocar-lhe os seios deixando-os ouriçados._

_Aquele estava sendo um momento muito erótico tanto para Hermione quanto para Rony. Um sonho que viraria realidade. _

_Quase perto da beira, Hermione deixou a última peça na areia, e Rony não muito distante, tinha a garganta seca._

_Hermione foi caminhando lentamente até o ruivo, sem desviar o olhar. Estava nervosa, não podia negar, e talvez Rony estivesse ciente disso. _

_Rony não podia negar que também estava nervoso. Observara Hermione caminhar, vendo seu corpo emoldurado pela luz da lua e podia sentir seu próprio corpo reagir diante a imagem. _

_Ficaram de frente um para o outro, e nenhum deles queria estragar o momento por besteiras. Hermione afundou dentro da água e emergiu sobre o olhar de Rony._

_Ele aproximou de Hermione até colar os corpos. Alisou seus lábios com os dedos e depois a face. Enlaçou sua cintura com a outra mão e pode sentir Hermione tremer em seus braços. _

_-Às vezes não consigo acreditar que você está aqui, ainda mais agora. –falou com a voz rouca. _

_-Eu também não. Mas eu sou real, isso está realmente acontecendo. _

_-Mione, eu só quero que saiba que esse tempo todo foi só você, eu só queria e quero você. _

_Hermione sempre pensara que Rony poderia ter tido outras mulheres, e se tivesse tido, ela preferiria não saber. Mas agora, com a revelação do ruivo, sentiu-se mais amada, mais inflada de paixão, como qualquer outra mulher se sentiria._

_Ela o mirou, com a emoção emanando em seu olhar apaixonado. Fez menção de dizer algo, mas desistiu. Ao invés disso, envolveu o pescoço de Rony e o beijou. _

_Os lábios se tocaram com fúria e quando começaram a se mover pareciam que iriam fundar-se em apenas um. Ambos estavam extremamente desejosos e ansiosos por aquele momento. E nada poderia ser mais erótico do que a lua os iluminando e o mar os rodeando._

_Rony puxava-a contra o seu corpo sem deixar um espaço se quer entre eles. Hermione podia sentir o reflexo da excitação de Rony e aquilo a fazia sentir-se mais segura, mais desejada. _

_Separavam-se ofegantes, durante os beijos arrebatadores, apenas para recuperar o fôlego e voltarem a se beijar. Mas ambos não estavam satisfeitos. _

_Rony ergueu Hermione, que enlaçou suas pernas na cintura do ruivo, e caminhou de volta a areia. _

_Assim que sentiu seus pés tocarem a colcha no chão, Rony deitou-a, caindo sobre ela. _

_Hermione continuava a respirar pesadamente, com a mente a mil. Acariciou a face de Rony e falou:_

_-Talvez... talvez você vai ter que me ensinar a fazer isso de novo. Acho que perdi o jeito. –falou quase sem voz, com a face corando. _

_-Não creio que isso seja necessário. –falou gentil, olhando em seus olhos e contornando a mão em sua cintura. –Você não tem ideia do quanto você me envolve, Hermione, do quanto me deixa sem controle. Você não tem ideia do seu poder de sedução sobre mim. –declarou sentindo-se totalmente entregue, assim como ela. _

_Rony tinha os lábios vermelhos e latejantes. Por um momento ele parou e olhou para todo o corpo de Hermione. O rosto corado e os lábios vermelhos como os dele; os cabelos molhados e revoltos, dando-lhe um ar mais sexy. Seu peito subia e descia, com seus seios volumosos em evidencia; as gotas d'água escorriam pela sua barriga e pernas que estavam flexionadas. _

_Rony alisou seu colo e desceu para o vale dos seios, caminhando para suas pernas, as apertando com ímpeto, vendo a morena reagir a essas carícias. _

_Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo o olhar desejoso de Rony queimar sua pele, e sentir-se cada vez mais excita. Puxou-o para perto e declarou:_

–_Eu te amo, Rony. –falou, sem conseguir mais esperar, e o beijou. _

_Após observar cada canto do corpo de Hermione, Rony queria, mais uma vez, sentir todo o corpo da morena. Com os lábios seguiu até o pescoço, enquanto uma das mãos passeava pelo seu colo e em seguida envolveu um dos seios, arrancando um gemido mais alto de Hermione. _

_Ela por sua vez, já perdera a consciência totalmente. Suas unhas arranhavam todas as costas de Rony, não conseguia se controlar. Seu corpo se movimentava involuntariamente, e a pontada no baixo ventre a deixava cada vez mais entorpecida. _

_Quando sentiu a língua quente de Rony envolver um de seus seios, agarrou os cabelos do ruivo, sem imaginar o quanto aquilo o deixava mais extasiado. _

_Ambos esperaram muito por aquele momento, e agora pensavam que não sabiam como conseguiram ficar longe um do outro por tanto tempo. _

_Rony sentia seu sexo latejar e desejava, intensamente, fazer Hermione sua. Mas antes precisava, tinha necessidade de explorar aquele corpo, de relembrar cada pedacinho. Com isso, Rony foi descendo os beijos pelo corpo de Hermione, deixando suas marcas. _

_Quando chegou perto do sexo quente da morena, pode senti-la tremer. E quando a beijou em seu ponto mais íntimo, Hermione sentiu seu corpo desfalecer. Rony a beijava com gana, deixando-a totalmente a mercê de suas carícias. Seus lábios apenas chamavam por seu nome, estava em pleno delírio. E mais rápido que imaginava, uma onda de prazer a invadiu, como há muito tempo não sentia. Fora espetacular, mas ainda precisava de mais, precisava de Rony._

_Rony subiu o corpo novamente, sem deixar de acariciar seu sexo. Ele a olhava totalmente entorpecido, enlouquecido por tê-la novamente em seus braços e por saber que ainda poderia lhe proporcionar um prazer sem igual. _

_Hermione o olhava arfante e o olhar negro de desejo. Agarrou-o pela nuca e o beijou loucamente. _

_Uma de suas mãos, sorrateiramente, se encaminhou até o sexo excitado do ruivo e ali pode constatar o quanto ele a desejava. Acariciou-o, inicialmente, de leve, sem perder o contato com seus olhos. Os movimentos aumentaram, fazendo Rony fechar os olhos e cravar os dentes no pescoço de Hermione. Beijou-a com ímpeto enquanto sentia sua mão macia o tocar intimamente, deixando-o cada vez mais incontrolável. _

_Quando percebeu que não aguentaria mais, tirou a mão de Hermione e deitou sobre ela novamente._

_-Vem. –falou rouca. –Eu quero você. –sua voz parecia sumir cada vez mais. _

_Rony beijou toda sua face, enquanto se posicionava para penetrá-la. _

_-Eu te amo, pequena. Te amo... –declarou e penetrou-a calmamente, para que se acostumasse com o volume que a preenchia._

_Hermione sentiu um misto de dor e prazer que a fez prender a respiração, e abraça-lo com força pelas costas. _

_-Você está bem? –Rony perguntou ofegante. _

_-Estou. –respondeu e o beijou, incentivando para que se movimentasse._

_Rony começou a movimentar-se lentamente, beijando cada parte do corpo de Hermione, envolvendo seus seios com caricias. _

_Ela aos poucos foi se acostumando e começava a se movimentar juntamente com Rony, necessitada de mais. _

_Rony puxou-a, fazendo-a sentar-se em seu colo, e os movimentos aumentavam gradativamente, deixando-os suados e ofegantes. _

_Hermione o olhou nos olhos e ali, Rony pode ver lágrimas descerem por sua face e um sorriso dominar seus lábios. _

_Rony beijou cada lágrima que descia e envolveu seus lábios ao dela, novamente, a penetrando cada vez mais fundo. Gemiam e não davam abertura para nada mais além do prazer e amor. _

_Com mais alguns movimentos, Rony não conseguiu mais se segurar e chegou ao seu ápice, arrebatador. Hermione, algum tempo depois, sentindo seu corpo explodir, também alcançou seu máximo no prazer._

_Os movimentos foram parando aos poucos. Hermione descansou a cabeça no ombro de Rony, enquanto sentia seus lábios a acariciarem de leve. _

_Após alguns minutos, Rony deitou e puxou Hermione para seu peito._

_-Está com frio? _

_-Frio é a última coisa que estou sentindo agora. –respondeu, ainda abobada, fazendo Rony rir. _

_-Sabe de uma coisa? –Rony falou e Hermione se apoiou no queixo, o olhando. – Eu realmente tive medo de que não voltássemos a ser como erámos. –alisava as costas da morena. –Quero dizer, a gente se ama, mas intimidade e confiança às vezes não duram como o amor. _

_-Esses três anos poderiam ter destruído tudo o que havíamos conquistado. –falou pensativa. _

_-Mas pode ter certeza que eu não sairia do seu pé, enquanto não conseguisse te ter de volta. –riu a beijando. _

_-Você não teve ninguém todo esse tempo... –comentou não descrendo na palavra de Rony, mas ficara realmente surpresa. _

_-Ficou surpresa?_

_-Confesso que sim. _

_-Se lembra, as minhas tentativas não foram nada positivas._

_-Sim, eu li no diário. Mas pensei que tivesse acontecido algo e não relatou. _

_-Não... –falou relembrando. –Eu simplesmente não conseguia. Por mais que estivesse com raiva de você, eu não conseguia. _

_-E você se sentia mal por isso? _

_-Eu ficava irritado, porque queria te esquecer, mas ficava aliviado por ter essa barreira. Era muito confuso, Mione, para mim seria como uma traição, mas pensava que eu não deveria ser fiel a você. Eu fiquei muito atordoado._

_-E como conseguiu ficar todo esse tempo sem..._

_-Eu tinha coisas mais estressantes para ocupar o tempo. –Rony a cortou e riu._

_-Desculpe fazer essas perguntas. Eu só queria saber como se sentiu. As palavras às vezes não são o suficiente para entender. _

_-Não tem problema. Eu só não quero que tudo isso te afete. _

_-Não vai. Não precisa se preocupar. –sorriu e ficou o olhando por um bom tempo. _

_-Eu senti sua falta. Muita. Em todos os sentidos. –falou se sentando._

_-Eu nem preciso dizer que senti o mesmo, preciso? –sentou-se também. Rony, às vezes, simplesmente ficava parado a observando. Não cansava de tal ato que lhe proporcionava tanto prazer. _

_-O que foi? –perguntou sorrindo._

_-Nada. Gosto de ficar te olhando. –suspirou. – Eu não te machuquei, machuquei? _

_-Não, é claro que não. - Hermione deu um breve beijo nos lábios de Rony e se levantou. Rony fixou o olhar nela._

_-Vem. –chamou ela já caminhando até a praia. – Hoje somos eu e você. –sussurrou._

_Rony não esperou nem um segundo para se levantar, e a alcançou ainda na areia. _

_A madrugada de ambos foi de puro romance, e agora tinham a certeza que eram Rony e Hermione novamente. _

_Pegaram no sono com o dia quase amanhecendo. Estavam nus, abraçados e isolados do mundo. _

_Hermione foi a primeira a despertar e viu aquele mar límpido e azul a sua frente, parecia realmente um sonho. _

_-Gostou? –Rony perguntou a enlaçando num abraço._

_-É lindo. _

_Rony e Hermione ainda curtiram mais daquela manhã maravilhosa. Quando cansados, Hermione vestia a camisa de Rony e ele apenas seu moletom. _

_-Esse momento precisa ser registrado. –falou e logo pegou Hermione de surpresa com a foto. _

_-Rony!_

_-Que? É só uma foto! _

_-Eu estou praticamente nua! _

_-Eu não me atreveria a mostrar essa foto a ninguém. –deu uma piscadela._

_-Acho melhor nós irmos, senão todos ficaram preocupados e Rose já deve ter acordado._

_-Como se todos não soubessem o que viemos fazer. –brincou, recebendo um tapa de Hermione. _

_Eles arrumaram tudo e se vestiram. _

_-Vamos para a nossa casa. – deu ênfase. –Você não pode chegar assim na Toca. – Rony apenas sorriu. _

_Hermione olhou para a imensidão a sua frente e sorriu._

_-A gente volta. –Rony sussurrou em seu ouvido. –Aqui vai ser o nosso esconderijo. _

_Deram as mãos e desaparataram. _


	39. Chapter 39

_**DE VOLTA PARA CASA**_

-Rony! –Rose chamou um tanto nervosa.

-Acho que temos uma garotinha nervosa aqui!

-Você sumiu. –falou mais calma, ainda sonolenta.

-Estrela, você acabou de acordar, e eu não demorei muito.

-Tá bom. –falou pulando em seu colo.

-Eu trouxe uma coisa para você.

-O que é? –perguntou curiosa.

-Olha só... –falou tirando do bolso. -... são conchas.

-Cochas?

-Conchas. –riu. – Tirei do mar para você.

-Que legal! E no mar tem mais? – Rony riu.

-Tem um montão! Um dia vou te levar. –beijou sua face.

-Papai, eu vou ver a mamãe hoje? –falou distraída olhando para as conchas.

-Vai sim. Na verdade, o que acha de arrumarmos tudo e fazer uma surpresa para ela?

-Como assim?

-Nós vamos arrumar nossas coisas e ir morar com a mamãe.

-Hoje? –perguntou surpresa.

-Se você quiser.

-Eu quero, eu quero! –falou balançando o braço de Rony. –Mas nós vamos deixar o vovô e a vovó?

-Vamos, Estrela. Um dia isso ia acontecer. Mas não se preocupe, você vai vê-los sempre, nem vai dar tempo de sentir saudade.

-Se for assim eu quero ir morar com a mamãe!

-Então vamos terminar de tomar o café e arrumar as coisas, rapidinho.

Rony se decidira que não havia porque ficarem mais tempo separados. Iria para sua casa com Rose e enfim poderiam ficar todos juntos.

Quando tudo pronto, Rony e Rose se despediam de Molly e Arthur que estavam felizes por ver que tudo se ajeitara, mas não podiam negar a saudade que sentiriam de ter os dois ali, todos os dias.

-Não fique assim, mamãe. –falou Rony a abraçando.

-Foi o costume, não se preocupe. –alisou o rosto do filho. -Estou muito feliz por ver que agora você e Rose vão para casa. –Rony sorriu.

-Papai, obrigada por tudo.

-Não tem que agradecer, Rony. Somos uma família. –abraçou o filho com emoção. –Cuide bem delas.

-Eu vou cuidar.

-Tchau, vovô, tchau, vovó! –Rose se despediu novamente, pegando a mão do pai.

-Não dê muito trabalho para sua mãe, Rose, seja boazinha.

-Pode deixar. –riu a pequena.

-Eu amo vocês. –Rony falou e desaparatou.

Quando ficou só, Hermione não sabia o que fazer, estava inquieta, a mente a mil. Não conseguia tirar a noite de sua cabeça, não apenas os momentos com Rony, mas também, toda a diversão com Rose.

A verdade era que não estava aguentando mais ficar naquela casa grande, sozinha. Queria eles ali, com ela. Não tinham mais porque esperar.

Decidida, subiu, trocou de roupa e voltou á sala. Mas antes que pudesse sair, Rony e Rose a surpreendeu, aparatando na sala.

-Oiiii, mamãe! –Rose falou excitada, correndo até ela.

-Oi, meu amor! –abraçou-a forte. – O que faz aqui tão cedo?

-Vim para ficar com você, para sempre! –Hermione olhou para Rony .

-Surpresa! –riu e deu de ombros. - Trouxemos algumas coisinhas, se não se importa. –falou voltando as malas ao tamanho normal.

-A casa é nossa. –Hermione falou sorridente.

-Papai, temos que montar meu quarto! –falou puxando-o, mas Rony estava paralisado olhando para Hermione. Rose desistiu e saiu correndo para as escadas.

-Rose, cuidado com as escadas. – Rony acordou de seu devaneio.

-Pode deixar. –falou a pequena subindo com cuidado.

-Então, gostou da surpresa? –Rony perguntou quando viu que estavam apenas ele e Hermione.

-Muito. Estou sem palavras. Eu já ia até a Toca, conversar com você.

-E o que queria conversar? –perguntou risonho.

-Bom, na verdade queria lhe dizer que já estava de saco cheio de ficar aqui nessa casa sozinha. –riu.

-A Sabe-Tudo ficou nervosa! –riu acompanhado de Hermione. – Mas acho que já resolvi seu problema.

-Com certeza! –Hermione foi até ele e pulou em seus braços o beijando com a alegria. Rony a abraçou com força, correspondendo ao beijo com a mesma intensidade.

-Não tinha porque esperar mais. E eu já estava com saudades.

-Concordo plenamente. –alisou sua face. –Agora estou mais feliz que nunca.

-Não preciso dizer que sinto o mesmo. –Rony foi beijá-la novamente, mas uma voz o gritou.

-RONY! –Rose gritou lá de cima. Hermione riu.

-Eu descobri, agora ela me chama de Rony quando está nervosa.

-É uma boa forma de detectar quando tivermos que encarar a fera. –brincou Hermione e ambos subiram.

Os três passaram a tarde arrumando tudo o que Rony e Rose haviam trago da Toca, parando apenas para almoçar.

Ao final, Rose estava encantada com a ideia de ter outro quarto novinho e principalmente, de ter o pai e mãe, bem ali, ao seu lado.

Já era noite, estavam os três deitados na cama do casal. Rose, no meio dos dois, estava sonolenta. O dia fora bem agitado e a pequena ruiva se divertira bastante.

Hermione alisava os cabelos da filha, enquanto Rony observava as duas. Sonhara em ter as duas juntas um dia, mas ver a cena era completamente diferente. Tudo o que acontecera, agora parecia o passado de outra pessoa, outro Rony.

-Vou leva-la para a cama. –Hermione falou tirando Rony de seus pensamentos. Aquele seria um momento especial para Hermione, seria a primeira vez que colocaria Rose na cama. Caminhou com ela nos braços e a deitou com cuidado. Era sempre gratificante fazer as pequenas coisas que nunca havia feito com Rose.

-Eu te amo, Estrela. –Hermione falou emocionada e beijou sua testa.

-Eu também, mamãe. –Rose se ajeitou na cama e dormiu.

Quando retornou ao quarto, Rony a esperava com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela correu até a cama e pulou em cima de Rony o fazendo gargalhar.

-Tudo vai ficar bem agora, não vai? – perguntou um pouco ofegante, olhando nos olhos do ruivo.

-Sim, somos uma família, estamos em casa agora... tudo vai ficar bem. –falou rente aos seus lábios acariciando sua cintura.

-Eu te amo. –falou com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

-Eu te amo. –falou em resposta virando a na cama e roubando-lhe um beijo.

Na manhã seguinte, Rose acordara e saíra correndo para o quarto dos pais, que ainda dormiam.

-MAMÃE, PAPAI! –gritou tão alto, que acordou o casal.

-O que? Onde? –Rony perguntou atordoado.

-QUE? –Hermione gritou.

-Bom dia! –Rose falou com sua famosa cara de anjo e pulou no meio dos pais.

Os dois gargalharam e envolveram Rose num abraço esmagador.

-Bom dia, espertinha! –Hermione falou distribuindo cócegas na filha.

-Mamãe, não! –falava às gargalhadas.

Hermione e Rony podiam jurar que nunca acordaram tão bem em suas vidas.

**ALGUNS MESES DEPOIS**

Hermione estava feliz por voltar ao seu antigo trabalho. Apesar de desde o começo ter sido claramente exposto a situação a qual fora posta, conquistar seu antigo posto não foi tão fácil. Fora um processo envolvendo julgamento, tempo e muita paciência, até que foi totalmente esclarecido e provado as circunstâncias que a levou a se afastar.

Era uma quarta-feira, mais um final de expediente no Ministério. Hermione queria muito chegar em casa, ver Rose e Rony, e mais do que qualquer outro dia, estava doida para saber o que Tayla preparara para o jantar.

-RONY, ROSE, CHEGUEI! –gritou subindo as escadas rapidamente e, logo no corredor, sentiu as mãos de Rony a rodearem.

-Apres...- Rony não conseguiu terminar o que dizia, Hermione o calara com um beijo avassalador, pegando o ruivo de surpresa.

Hermione se separou do marido, um tanto ofegante e sorriu.

-Wouuu... –Rony sussurrou baixinho. – O que foi isso?

-Um beijo. – falou natural, mas com um brilho diferente no olhar. Rony ficou a observando, em silêncio. – Onde está Rose?

-No banho.

-Ou seja, perigo. –riu e deu um passo, mas voltou e puxou Rony para um segundo, terceiro e quarto beijo. Rony apenas correspondia ainda achando a reação de Hermione diferente. Não que ela não o beijasse, mas tinha algo diferente, ele podia sentir e ver isso na esposa. E agora, puxando na memória algumas lembranças, essa diferença já vinha acontecendo há alguns dias.

Hermione queria ficar ali, beijando Rony o resto da noite. Podia sentir seu corpo queimar de desejo, repentinamente. A morena grunhiu e caminhou para o bainheiro, deixando Rony com cara de quem não entendera nada.

Durante o jantar, Hermione realmente apreciou a comida, o que também impressionou Rony. Hermione não comia tanto assim a noite.

-O que foi? –Hermione perguntou percebendo que Rony a observava.

-Nada. – falou despistando e voltando a comer. – Você sempre tomou banho antes de jantar. E hoje nem tirou a roupa de trabalho. – observou.

-Hummm... é verdade. – falou pensativa. – Mas eu estou com muita fome, não ia dar para esperar. –falou colocando uma grande garfada na boca. –Acho que voltar a trabalhar me deixou num pique fora do comum. –comentou alegre. Rony riu apaixonado, vendo a feição animada de Hermione.

Logo mais a noite, quando Rose já dormia, Hermione terminava seu banho, enquanto Rony a esperava já deitado.

-Acho que comi demais. – a morena falou do banheiro.

-Bom...

-Não se atreva a concordar comigo! –falou voltando ao quarto apenas de lingerie.

-Ok. –riu.

-Olha o tamanho da minha barriga. Isso não estava aqui antes. Ou será que estava? – Hermione falou consigo mesma.

-Hermione não tem nada ai. – falou percebendo que realmente a barriga de Hermione estava com um pequeno volume a mais. Sinceramente, Rony não teria percebido se Hermione não tivesse comentado. Mas o ruivo não podia nem sonhar em dizer que realmente havia um volume ali.

De repente a atenção de Hermione mudou totalmente. Ela olhou para Rony deitado, sem camisa, e sorriu.

Subiu na cama lentamente e sentou-se no colo do ruivo.

-Linda roupa. – Rony falou segurando-lhe a cintura e engolindo a seco.

Hermione sorriu e o beijou com a mesma intensidade de momentos atrás.

-Deus, Hermione! – exclamou completamente envolvido.

-Rony, faz amor comigo, agora! – pediu com a voz trêmula e o coração aos pulos.

-Você está bem? –perguntou preocupado vendo seu estado.

-Estou, estou... eu só preciso... preciso... Merlin, eu não estou conseguindo me controlar... – Hermione simplesmente se calou e beijou Rony novamente.

Rony estava totalmente confuso, até que, durante o beijo, a luz se ascendeu. Abriu os olhos e afastou o rosto de Hermione alguns centímetros.

-Hermione. –chamou ofegante.

-Rony, não fala nada agora...

-Hermione, você está grávida! – exclamou, cortando a fala da morena.

-O que? – perguntou baixinho, subindo o corpo novamente.

-Você está grávida. – falou com um sorriso bobo.

-Grávida?

-Meu amor... – alisou sua face. – você praticamente me atacou hoje, exatamente como era quando estava grávida de Rose.

-Você está querendo dizer que eu não abordo você, é isso? –perguntou com tom nervoso.

-Não, não... não é isso. É diferente. Diferente de quando estava grávida, essa coisa de não conseguir se segurar e de querer sempre mais e mais. Entende?

-Sim, eu concordo. Quando engravidei de Rose foi assim. E eu quero muito, muito... –falou com os olhos brilhando.

-Calma, morena. Vou dar tudo o que quiser, mas deixe-me terminar a minha teoria. –riu sentindo seu corpo reagir ao ver Hermione tão entregue.

-Ok. –respondeu risonha.

-No jantar.

-O que tem?

-Temos que combinar que você comeu muito, e você não tem esse costume. – Hermione parou e refletiu.

-Você tem razão. –falou, agora assustada.

-E por último, sua barriga.

-Você disse que não tinha nada aqui! –exclamou indignada.

-Disse para não se chatear. –falou com cautela. –Mas... realmente tem um pequeno volume.

Hermione se levantou correndo e olhou-se no espelho.

-Será? – perguntou sorrindo.

-Sua menstruação veio? – Rony perguntou a abraçando por trás.

-Desde tudo o que aconteceu, por causa de todo o efeito da maldição, ela nunca mais foi a mesma. Adela disse que provavelmente ficaria um tempo assim.

-Entendo... –beijou seu ombro. – Mas eu tenho a honra de te dizer que vamos ter outro filho. –falou feliz.

-Outro filho. – sussurrou, deixando um soluço escapar. Abraçou-se a Rony e chorou.

-Tudo vai dar certo agora, não vai? –perguntou com os olhos vermelhos.

-Claro que vai. –enxugou suas lágrimas. –Amanhã vamos até a Adela para uma consulta de emergência. –riu.

-Como não percebi isso antes. –riu. –E você foi tão observador.

-Uma das minhas habilidades. –brincou se gabando. Hermione alisou sua face.

-Parabéns, papai.

-Parabéns, mamãe. – sussurrou e a beijou delicadamente.

-Rony, eu ainda quero. –sussurrou e o empurrou diretamente para a cama.

No dia seguinte, Rony e Hermione confirmaram o veredito, Hermione estava grávida de quase dois meses, e tudo caminhava perfeitamente bem.

**7 MESES DEPOIS...**

Rony olhava aflito para Hermione, que respirava fundo e tentava ao máximo não gritar.

-Hermione, só mais um pouco e seu filho nasce, vamos lá garota! –Adela incentivou.

Hermione usou de seu último resquício de força e empurrou o máximo que pode, até que ouviu um novo som.

-É um lindo garotão! –anunciou Adela, colocando o filho no peito de Hermione.

-Hugo... nosso pequeno Hugo. – Hermione falou um tanto fraca, mas a emoção transbordava em sua fala e em suas lágrimas. – Ele é lindo, Rony.

Rony estava em completo silêncio, totalmente abobado.

-Eu te amo. –declarou o ruivo, com a emoção aflorada, e beijou a testa da esposa.

-NASCEU! – foi com o grito de Rony que toda a família recebeu a notícia, na sala de espera. Todos gritaram de alegria e envolveram Rony num abraço apertado.

Mais a noite, encontravam-se apenas Rony e Hermione no quarto.

-Porque não vai para casa descansar? –Hermione perguntou sonolenta.

-Daqui eu não saio, nem se me jogarem um feitiço. Só saio daqui com você e com Hugo. –falou determinado. Hermione riu e fechou os olhos.

-Eu te amo, Rony. –Rony apenas sorriu e se ajeitou na poltrona. Sua felicidade naquele momento, não podia ser medida e muito menos definida.

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione já acordara e ansiava não apenas para ver Hugo, mas também Rose.

-Como está se sentindo? –Hermione foi pega de surpresa pela voz de Rony.

-Você não dormiu. –Hermione observou com a feição não muito boa.

-Na verdade não. Essa poltrona não é muito confortável. –arranjou uma desculpa.

-Eu não vou fugir. –falou num fio de voz.

Rony se levantou e esfregou o rosto.

-Me desculpe. Não tive a intensão de te magoar. Foi só um instinto. Eu realmente não consegui dormir.

-Vem aqui. –Hermione pediu com um sorriso nos lábios. Rony sorriu em retorno e sentou-se na beirada da cama.

-Eu também me desculpo... não tinha que lembrar disso agora.

-Vamos esquecer ok? Foi só um reflexo. Você está aqui comigo, é isso que importa. – suspirou e alisou sua face, sorrindo.

-É isso que importa. –Hermione o beijou delicadamente.

Os dois ouviram uma batida na porta, e Adela entrou com Hugo nos braços.

-Temos um garotão faminto aqui.

-Deixe-me pegá-lo um pouquinho. –Rony falou com os olhos brilhando. Segurou o filho nos braços e beijou sua testa, caminhando lentamente até Hermione. –Como ele é grande!

-E parece que seus genes dominam nos meus filhos, Rony. –brincou, recebendo o filho. –Mais um ruivo para a família. –alisou o pequeno tufo de cabelos ruivos.

-Vou deixa-lo um tempo com vocês, se precisarem de algo me chamem. –avisou Adela.

Assim que a medibruxa saiu, Gina chegou acompanhada de Rose.

-Incomodamos? –perguntou a ruiva.

-Gina! Claro que não, entre. –falou Hermione.

-Trouxe uma pequena de companhia. –sorriu.

-Oi, mamãe, oi papai. –Rose falou quase num sussurro, fazendo os três rirem.

-Oi, minha Estrela! –Rony a pegou no colo. –Você pode falar normalmente não precisa sussurrar.

-Tá bom, papai.

-E eu, não vou ganhar um beijo? – falou Hermione.

Rose desceu do colo do pai, e se aproximou cautelosamente da mãe, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

-Mamãe, esse é o meu irmãozinho?

-É sim, senta aqui para você ver mais de perto.

Rose subiu na cama e sentou-se ao lado da mãe, esticando-se para ver o novo membro da família.

-Ele é bonito. E é ruivo igual eu.

-É sim. –sorriu.

-Mamãe... –começou insegura.

-O que foi, meu amor? –Hermione sabia que de alguma forma Rose sentiria ciúme do irmão, e ela queria tentar diminuir ao máximo esse sentimento natural da filha.

-Você vai gostar mais dele agora, não é? Porque eu não fiquei com você quando era bebê e ele vai ficar.

Hermione olhou para Rony e Gina, que por um momento fecharam o sorriso. Hermione, por sua vez, também sentiu uma pontada no peito, mas precisava reverter qualquer insegurança da filha.

-Estrela, é claro que não. Eu amo os dois, vocês são minha vida. Eu amo você e sempre amei, muito. A mamãe não te falou que mesmo longe, sempre pensou em você?

-É...mas agora tem ele.

-Isso não muda nada. Eu te amo do mesmo jeito. E aliás, você é quem vai me ajudar a cuidar dele, ou você não quer?

-Eu quero! – falou mais animada. Mas logo depois, sua feição mudou novamente. – Mas o papai também vai gostar mais dele. Sabe porque? Porque ele é menino e o Rony é menino também! –falou agora com tom ciumento, o que pareceu para Rony, uma mini Hermione falando.

-Xii, eu também sobrei nessa? –brincou o ruivo. –Estrela, esqueceu que você é a minha princesinha? –Rose sorriu com o olhar brilhando.

-Não é porque você tem um irmão que eu vou amar mais ele. Como sua mãe falou, isso não existe. Nós amamos você, você e o Hugo. –Rony foi até a cama, sentou-se e colocou Rose em seu colo.

-Olha, eu sei que está com ciúmes.

-Eu não tô com ciúmes. –falou emburrada. - Eu nem sei o que é ciúme! – falou fazendo todos rirem.

-Está bem, você não está com ciúme. Mas olha, logo você vai se acostumar com o seu irmão, vai ajudar a gente a cuidar dele, vai poder brincar, e você é a irmã mais velha, pode mandar nele, olha que legal?!

-Rony! –Hermione repreendeu rindo.

-Tá bom. Eu não vou ficar mais com raiva.

-Essa é a minha garotinha! –abraçou-a forte.

-Então, família, hora da foto! –falou Gina.

-Gina, você deveria estar em casa, descansando. –falou Hermione.

-Eu sei, eu sei. Harry falou a mesma coisa. E essa barriga está mesmo pesando. –falou passando a mão pela barriga de sete meses de gravidez. –Mas eu quis vir para ver meu novo sobrinho, mas já vou, meus queridos. Juízo todos vocês. –Deu um beijo em todos e saiu.

Naquele mesmo dia, Hermione e Hugo receberam alta. Quando acabaram de se arrumar, alguém bateu a porta.

-Posso entrar? –perguntou uma voz doce.

-Luna! É claro! Eu já ia procurá-la. –falou Hermione a abraçando.

-Vim conhecer o novo Weasley. –falou se aproximando de Rony, que segurava o filho. Ele passou o pequeno para a loira, que olhava encantada.

-Você queria falar comigo, Mione? –perguntou distraída, ninando o bebê

-Na verdade, eu e Rony queremos fazer um convite.

-Queremos que seja madrinha do Hugo. –Rony falou sorrindo. Luna arregalou seus lindos olhos azuis.

-Isso é sério?

-É claro que sim!

-Seria uma honra. –falou emocionada. –Obrigada, eu aceito, é claro que aceito! –sorriu.

Após passarem um tempo conversando com Luna, a família estava pronta para ir embora. E dessa vez, todos juntos.

A viagem de carro não fora longa, e logo já estavam em casa.

Hermione foi direto para o quarto do casal, com Hugo nos braços e Rose em seu alcance. Os três deitaram na cama e Rony se juntou a eles logo depois.

Hermione deitou o filho no meio, e Rose deitou a cabeça no colo do pai, um tanto sonolenta.

O casal se olhou e sorriu.

-Feliz? –Rony perguntou alisando os cabelos da filha.

-Não poderia estar diferente. –alisou a face do marido. –Dorme um pouco, seus olhos estão fechando. –Hermione pode ver a relutância do ruivo em seu olhar. – Eu estarei aqui quando acordar, não se preocupe. –sorriu apaixonada.

-Eu te amo, Hermione. –falou sério.

-Eu te amo, Ronald.

Rony fechou os olhos e caiu no sono quase que instantaneamente.

Hermione suspirou e enxugou uma lágrima que caiu de seu olho. Lágrima de felicidade, pois ao olhar ao seu redor, viu sua família. Finalmente estava em casa novamente.

_Fim_

**N/A: Olá, meus queridos!**

**Pois é, chegamos ao final! **

**Eu espero, de coração, que tenham apreciado a história, que tenham se divertido, curtido e sofrido junto com a trama. **

**Foi muito gratificante postar para vocês, que estavam sempre presentes, comentando, incentivando e adorando a fic! **

**Agradeço a cada um de vocês pela companhia e pelo carinho!**

**Imy C**

**Juliavon**

**Luanna**

**Joana Patrícia**

**Mione MD**

**AllstarR**

**Mione Jackson **

**The Magic**

**The Girl Who Imaginated**

**Bruneca Granger Weasley**

**Amanda Felix**

**Kaite Potter ( eu não consegui responder sua dúvida lá no site!)**

**Guest**

**Gaby**

**Penelope M. Jones**

**Amadye**

**GePotter**

**Pipoka87**

**Liih Granger Weasley**

**Esses são alguns dos nomes que eu agradeço e digo que sem vocês a fic não seria uma sucessoo! Um grande abraço, também, para todos que leem ai, quietinhos!**

**Em breve, um novo projeto que irei postar e espero que adorem tanto quanto Por Amor!**

**Milll beijossssss a todos vocês!**


End file.
